Noona
by Aybaekxing
Summary: [END] [CHANBAEK] [COMPLETE]"Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang wanita karir seperti Byun Baekhyun berpacaran dengan siswa senior high school, Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang dipuja kalangan siswi disekolahnya?"
1. Noona CH 00

**Aybaekxing**

 **P** resent

 **~ Noona ~**

"Noona yeppeo, tapi sayang noona bukan milik aku"

 **M** ain Cast :

 **B** yun Baek Hyun / **P** ark Chan Yeol

 **S** upporting Cast :

 **P** emeran akan bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini

 **R** ate : M

 **G** enre : **H** umor / **R** omance / **F** riendship / **F** amily

 **W** arning : **G** enderSwitch / **M** iss Typo

 **D** isclaimer :

Author hanya meminjam nama para pemeran disini, selebihnya mereka milik Tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing. Segala bentuk kesamaan ide cerita hanya kebetulan semata tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan. Terima Kasih.

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~ Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

 _ **BGM SHinee - Replay**_

Brukk

"Aahhh"

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda beseragam _Senior High School_ saat dirinya terdorong dan terhimpit oleh penumpang lain dikereta yang ia tumpangi pagi ini.

"Noona, kau baik-baik saja?."

Baekhyun mendongkak untuk melihat sosok pemuda yang sekarang tengah mendekapnya, sebelah tangan si pemuda menekan bongkahan pinggul montoknya, tangan nya yang lain mendekap erat punggungnya membuat ia merapat pada tubuh pemuda itu.

WTF? Pinggulnya?

Dan ketika kereta itu semakin terasa sesak oleh para penumpang yang bertambah disetiap pemberhentian stasiun ia kembali terdorong, semakin terhimpit pada pemuda itu dan karena kaget pemuda itu reflek meremas bokong sintalnya.

"Aaahhh~~."

Bukan karena dorongan para penumpang kereta yang membuatnya memekik tertahan seperti desahan, melainkan karena remasan si pemuda pada bokong padat kenyalnya yang membuat ia juga ikut memejamkan kedua matanya.

'Sial kenapa remasannya kuat sekali.' – Baekhyun

'Uuhhhh kelepasan, tapi enak hehe.' – Chanyeol

~ Noona ~

 **\- Chanyeol Child**

 **"Noona yeppeo, tapi sayang noona bukan milik aku"**

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun membanting ponselnya ketika pesan masuk itu berbunyi. Ia pikir itu pesan dari atasanya, ternyata itu dari Chanyeol seorang pemuda siswa Senior High School yang gencar mendekatinya akhir-akhir ini

Tuhan, dia bukan gadis remaja yang ingin dirayu dan di gombali anak remaja sekolah. Dia wanita dewasa yang membutuhkan lelaki dewasa dan mapan untuk mengajaknya menikah, bukan berpacaran dan bermain-main. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua itu.

"Haha kau dipepet seorang bocah Baekhyun?."

Si kejam Kyungsoo sahabatnya, tidak bisa berhenti tertawa dan mengolok-ngolok dirinya karena tahu ia didekati seorang remaja Senior High School yang baru akan lulus tahun ini.

"Kyung aku tidak suka bronies tapi dia terus mendekatiku."

"Hah bronies?."

"Eummm brondong manis hehe."

"Najis."

"Yakkk Kyung dia bukan najis dia bronies"

"Terserah"

~ Noona ~

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?."

Baekhyun terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda tampan yang kerap mengganggunya berdiri didepan apartemennya dengan wajah penuh luka lebam dan darah yang hampir mengering di sudut bibir pemuda itu.

"Noona bolehkan aku menginap diapartemenmu? Hanya beberapa hari saja, boleh ya?."

Chanyeol masih menggunakan seragam Senior High School nya datang ke apartemen Baekhyun dengan wajah memperihatinkan. Ia memasang wajah sedih dan putus asa berharap agar Baekhyun mau menampungnya.

Baekhyun tidak tega melihat wajah sedih itu, apa lagi wajah tampan pemuda itu kini dipenuhi luka lebam dan butuh pengobatan.

Apa lagi yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan selain mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemennya, memberinya baju ganti milik kakak laki-lakinya yang kebetulan tertinggal di apartemennya dan mengobati wajah pemuda itu dengan telaten.

"Noona wangi tubuhmu unik, aku suka."

"Diamlah aku sedang mengobatimu."

Chanyeol yang berjarak sangat dekat dibuat gemas ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang sesekali meringis ketika kapas yang sudah diberi akhohol itu menempel pada luka-luka di wajah Chanyeol.

Padahal Chanyeol yang sedang di obati tidak merasa kesakitan walau ada rasa perih yang ia rasakan ketika kapas itu menempel pada luka disudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, Baekhyun noona yang mampu membuat ia lupa ada deretan gadis cantik yang kadang sampai berjejer hanya untuk menanti dirinya jika ia lewat dikoridor sekolah.

"Noona kau mempunyai kekasih?."

"..."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab

"Noona aku bertanya, jawab aku."

"Tidak."

"Bagus."

"Apanya yang bagus? Kau mendoakan aku menjadi perawan tua?."

"Oh ya ampun noona bukan begitu, aku berkata bagus karena itu berarti aku bisa melamarmu ketika aku sukses nan... YAKKKK NOONA SAKIT."

Baekhyun yang terkejut menekan kapas yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati luka di wajah Chanyeol pada sudut bibir Chanyeol yang terluka, alhasil itu membuat Chanyeol kesakitan.

"Siapa suruh kau mengagetkan ku."

 _'Ya, siapa suruh bocah sepertimu berkata seperti itu_.' -Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita ini sudah saya publis diwattpad dengan judul yang sama.

Ini bahasa campur ya tapi banyakan mungkin bahasa baku karena ini genrenya comedy romance, kata-kata non baku nya hanya terselip beberapa kata saja.

Disaat author yang sudah berumur ini harus kembali ke jaman putih abu rasanya agak susah ya ahaha.

Mohon dukungannya.


	2. Noona CH 01

**~ Noona ~**

 **Happy Reading Guys...**

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 **TOLONG UNTUK TIDAK MEMPLAGIAT KARYA SAYA YANG ALAKADARNYA INI**

 ** _BGM Marshmello with Lele Pons - Summer_**

 _'Cinta itu tidak mengenal batasan umur.'_

Mentari pagi bersinar indah, suara berisik kendaraan yang berlalu lalang berbaur dengan udara pagi yang menyejukkan dipagi hari ini. Sejuknya Seoul pagi ini tidak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh seorang wanita bertubuh mungil yang kini tengah menikmatinya.

Baekhyun berdiri dipinggir jalan raya dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, tas kerja mewahnya ada ditangan kirinya, tangan kanan-nya ia rentangkan untuk merasakan udara pagi yang sudah ia rindukan setelah musim dingin berlalu. Rok span pendek yang ia pakai dan kemeja bermotif bunga serta _blezer_ berwarna _cream_ menjadi pelengkap tampilannya hari ini. Baekhyun tampak begitu modis dan cantik, orang yang berlalu lalang melihatnya dengan berbagai macam ekpresi, ada yang menatap kagum namun ada juga yang menatap Baekhyun aneh.

Tentu saja aneh, Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang kampung yang baru datang ke kota Seoul. _Kampungan lebih tepatnya_

"Sejuk sekali." Gumamnya tanpa henti

Ia terus terlarut menikmati udara pagi di hari senin ini, ia sampai tidak sadar jika bis yang menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah sudah berhenti didepannya dan menaikkan penumpang lain yang sebelumnya menunggu bersama Baekhyun, mereka semua sudah masuk kedalam bis meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Hei nona kau naik tidak?." Tanya sang supir bis yang tidak melihat pergerakan dari Baekhyun yang akan naik bisnya atau tidak

"Sebentar 2 menit lagi." Pinta nya seolah supir bis itu adalah supir pribadinya.

Si supir yang merasa jengkel menyalakan bisnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sontak saja Baekhyun berteriak dan mengejar bis itu dengan berlari, untungnya itu belum terlalu jauh jadi ia masih dapat mengerjar bis itu.

Baekhyun dengan segala tingkahnya yang ingin terlihat keren tapi justru malah membuatnya malu sendiri.

"YAKK AHJUSSI TUNGGU."

 _Suruh siapa melamun dipinggir jalan. LOL_

Baekhyun yang mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi sampai melepas sepatunya untuk mengejar bis yang akhirnya bisa ia susul. Setelah Baekhyun masuk kedalam bis ia mendelik tidak suka pada supir bis yang juga menatapnya sinis. Orang-orang berada didalam bis berusaha menahan tawa melihat Baekhyun yang menenteng sepatu hak tingginya dengan sedikit bulir keringat membasahi pelipisnya.

Hilang sudah image cantiknya pagi ini.

Byun Baekhyun wanita berusia 23 tahun yang bekerja disalah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan sebagai staff bagian Purchase bersama sahabatnya D.O Kyungsoo yang umurnya berbeda 1 tahun lebih tua darinya. Baekhyun baru saja lulus dari Universitas Seoul tahun lalu, dan ia sudah 5 bulan bekerja di perusahaan besar itu berkat rekomendasi dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun itu cantik, memiliki kulit putih dan mulus tapi sayang dia memiliki tinggi badan yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata, mungkin sebutan mungil untuk dia lebih pantas. Baekhyun sih inginnya memiliki badan bak supermodel papan atas, langsing, tinggi dan putih.

Tapi sayang untuk menjadi tinggi sepertinya hal yang mustahil bagi dia, karena kalau dilihat dari garis keturunan pun memang keluarganya tidak ada yang bertubuh tinggi. Dari kakek ayah atau ibu-nya tidak ada yang tinggi, semuanya pendek dan mungil.

Dan untuk mencegah anaknya memiliki tinggi seperti dirinya yang harus Baekhyun lakukan adalah ia harus menikah dengan lelaki tinggi, tampan dan mapan. Tinggi dan tampan untuk memperbaiki keturunannya kelak.

Lelaki mapan, tentu saja ia harus menikah dengan lelaki yang memiliki pekerjaan untuk menafkahi ia dan anak-anaknya nanti. Seorang wanita harus materialistis, kalau tidak matre ia dan anak-anaknya tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup jika hanya mengandalkan cinta.

 _Plis deh, ya kali lu makan sama cinta! Mana ada._

Baekhyun turun dari bis dan langsung menuju stasiun bawah tanah, ia harus menaiki kereta untuk bisa sampai ke tempat ia bekerja. Perjalanannya tidak terlalu lama, hanya menyita waktu 30 menit saja. Itupun kalau memakai kereta, tapi kalau Baekhyun memakai bis ia harus menempuh jarak 1 jam dari apartemennya.

Baekhyun bukan wanita kaya raya, ia hanya anak dari keluarga sederhana yang tinggal di Busan, ia tinggal sendiri di Seoul sebagai seorang perantau jadi ia menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil namun cukup nyaman dipinggiran kota Seoul. Jarak tempuh yang jauh tidak menjadi masalah baginya, karena semenjak kuliah, ia sudah terbiasa harus menempuh waktu yang bahkan hampir 2 jam untuk bisa sampai kekampusnya.

"Woah tidak biasanya penumpangnya begitu penuh."

Baekhyun yang kesusahan masuk kedalam kereta sedikit risih juga karena ia yang memakai rok diatas pendek, paha mulusnya berkali-kali tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan laki-laki yang ikut berdesakan dengannya. Baekhyun mencari celah untuk bisa duduk, namun sayang keadaan kereta yang tidak biasanya sesak menyebabkan ia harus berdiri disudut kereta.

"Astaga aku tidak bisa bernafas." Keluh Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Karena ia tidak berpegangan pada apapun, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong dan terhuyung kedepan ketika ada orang yang bergerak secara spontan dibelakangnya.

Brukk

"Aahhh"

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun bertubrukan dengan seorang pemuda beseragam _Senior High School_ saat dirinya terdorong dan terhimpit oleh penumpang lain dikereta yang ia tumpangi.

"Noona, kau baik-baik saja?."

Baekhyun mendongkak untuk melihat sosok pemuda yang sekarang tengah mendekapnya, sebelah tangan si pemuda menekan bongkahan pinggul montoknya, tangan nya yang lain mendekap erat punggungnya membuat ia merapat pada tubuh pemuda itu.

 _WTF? Tangan anak muda itu dimana? Pinggulnya?_

Dan ketika kereta itu semakin terasa sesak oleh para penumpang yang bertambah disetiap pemberhentian stasiun ia kembali terdorong, semakin terhimpit pada pemuda itu dan karena kaget pemuda itu refleks meremas bokong sintalnya.

"Aaahhh~~."

Bukan karena dorongan para penumpang kereta yang membuatnya memekik tertahan seperti desahan, melainkan karena remasan si pemuda pada bokong padat kenyalnya yang membuat ia juga ikut memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _'Sial kenapa remasannya kuat sekali._ ' - Baekhyun

 _'Uuhhhh kelepasan, tapi enak hehe.'_ \- Chanyeol

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu eummm Park Chanyeol-ssi?." Baekhyun melirik sekilas name tag pada seragam sekolah pemuda itu

Pemuda yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu melepas dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang justru malah membuat Baekhyun hampir jatuh. Chanyeol pun terpaksa kembali menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk menempel padanya.

"Kurasa begini lebih baik noona, aku hanya ingin menolongmu agar kau tidak terjatuh."

Wajah Baekhyun yang berada pada dada bidang pemuda itu sedikit merona, yeah posisi mereka saat ini bisa dibilang cukup eummmm intim.

Ya bagaimana tidak intim jika Chanyeol mendekapnya sangat erat dan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba merubah posisinya menjadi ia yang berada disamping jendela kereta, tertutupi dibalik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sengaja melakukan itu, soalnya dia melihat seorang pria tua mesum terus saja memperhatikan Baekhyun. Jadi ia merubah posisinya yang semula bersender disamping jendela menjadi menatap keluar jendela dengan Baekhyun yang ia dekap erat.

Selama dalam perjalanan Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara, ia malu karena posisinya saat ini. Coba saja yang memeluknya itu seorang laki-laki dewasa mungkin Baekhyun akan senang, tapi...

Dia sedang didekap seorang siswa _Senior High School_ , yeah walau pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya itu memang tampan dan keren. Baekhyun yakin pemuda bernama Chanyeol ini di idamkan-idamkan setiap gadis disekolahnya dengan wajah tampannya, bahkan Baekhyun berpikir artis papan atas saja kalah dengan paras tampan pemuda ini.

Tak lama mereka pun turun di stasiun yang sama, setelah hampir 30 menit perjalanan ditempuh.

"Ummm terimakasih sudah menolongku." Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda itu dan berlalu meninggalkanya tanpa ada niat berbicara lebih jauh lagi. Ataupun mengajak pemuda itu minum coffe sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. Ia akan terlambat jika harus berbincang-bincang dulu dengan orang asing. Bagi Baekhyun pemuda itu orang asing karena mereka tidak saling mengenal, Baekhyun tahu namanya saja karena name tag di seragam sekolahnya.

Dan lagipula ia tidak ingin terlihat seolah tertarik pada pemuda itu, jika ia terlalu baik ia takut disangka memberi harapan pada pemuda itu.

Itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan, ia sudah terlalu sering disalahkan oleh para lelaki jika ia bersikap baik. Mereka akan berkata jika Baekhyun memberi mereka harapan palsu ketika Baekhyun menolak ajakan kencan mereka.

Yang mengatakan wanita selalu benar itu salah, salah besar.

Kenyataan nya jika ia meladeni setiap orang yang ingin dekat dengannya hanya karena tidak ingin di sebut wanita sombong, Baekhyun selalu berakhir dengan ia menjadi pihak yang disalahkan dan di cap dengan _'pemberi harapan palsu'_. Ya sudah Baekhyun lebih baik diam saja jika begitu.

Dan awalnya Baekhyun juga ingin bersikap biasa saja pada si pemuda yang telah menolongnya itu. Namun Baekhyun cukup dibuat risih ketika ternyata Chanyeol seperti sedang mengikutinya, terbukti dengan langkahnya yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun, bahkan sampai Baekhyun berada didepan perusahaan tempat ia bekerja pemuda itu masih ada dibelakangnya. Karena sudah tak tahan akhirnya Baekhyun memilih memutar tubuhnya berbalik dan sedikit berteriak pada pemuda berseragam sekolah itu.

"Hei kenapa kau mengikutiku?."

"Hah!." Chanyeol kebingungan, ia yang semula sedang memainkan ponselnya dengan _earphone_ ditelinganya dibuat kaget karena teriakan Baekhyun yang sedikit nyaring.

"Kau," tunjuk Baekhyun pada wajah Chanyeol "Kau kenapa mengikutiku?."

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak mengikuti Baekhyun tentu saja tidak terima dengan tuduhan yang diberikan Baekhyun

"Aku tidak, aku kemari unt.."

"Hei dengarkan aku ya anak muda! Aku ini sudah dewasa, umurku sudah 23 tahun jadi jangan berharap kau bisa mendekatiku hanya karena kau sudah menolongku sebelumnya," Baekhyun melihat penampilan Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah "Melihat dari seragam sekolahmu aku yakin kau pasti baru berumur 18 tahun atau mungkin kau baru 17 tahun, jadi jangan berharap aku tertarik padamu, aku tahu kau sudah menolongku tapi aku sudah berterima kasih padamu bukan? Jadi aku harap kau tidak meminta lebih dari itu. Kau mengerti?."

Chanyeol sontak tertawa mendengar Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu, bahkan ia sampai memegangi perutnya sendiri.

"Hei apa ada yang lucu? Kenapa kau tertawa?."

Baekhyun semakin di buat emosi karena Chanyeol yang tertawa terus tidak mau berhenti sampai tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya setelah satu bulir air bening menetes di sudut matanya, ia tertawa sampai meneteskan air matanya merupakan hal yang langka untuk Chanyeol. Dan seorang wanita yang baru ia temui beberapa jam yang lalu berhasil membuat ia tertawa dengan puas.

Chanyeol melepas _earphone_ ditelinganya kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun harus sedikit mundur, tapi sayang pinggangnya sudah lebih dulu ditarik oleh Chanyeol, tangan Baekhyun menempel pada dada Chanyeol menahan agar tubuhnya tidak terlalu menempel pada pemuda itu.

"Dengar ya noona," Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun "Kau harus banyak berkaca agar tidak terlalu percaya diri, aku datang kesini untuk menemui kakak sepupuku yang bekerja disini jadi..." Chanyeol menjedanya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun "Jangan berpikir kalau aku mengikutimu karena aku tertarik padamu."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, antara malu dan kesal kini bercampur menjadi satu. Salahkan otak bodohnya yang terlalu percaya diri sampai membuatnya ia malu sekarang, tapi salahkan juga Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti sedang mengikuti dirinya.

Ia menatap sengit wajah Chanyeol yang berjarak tidak jauh dengannya dan karena malu ia memilih menginjak kaki Chanyeol dan berlari kabur dari hadapan Chanyeol yang tengah meringis menahan sakit.

"Yakk noona kau aahhhh sial ini sakit."

Didalam kantor Baekhyun menggerutu tidak jelas selama dalam perjalanan menuju ruangannya, sekali lagi ia merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu percaya diri sampai mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Ia sampai tidak sadar jika beberapa orang yang ia lewati menatapnya aneh dan menggeleng-geleng karena tingkah Baekhyun. Pandangan seperti itu memang sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, mereka sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang memang terkadang aneh itu.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun?." Kyungsoo, rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya itu sudah lebih dulu tiba dikantor dan tengah menyesap teh hangat yang ia buat sebelumnya.

"Ahh Kyung tidak ada apa-apa hehe." Bohongnya

"Kapan kau akan berhenti bertingkah aneh? Orang berpikir aku sama anehnya denganmu karena bersahabat denganmu."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya tidak suka, bukan sekali dua kali Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu, mungkin ini sudah yang ke seratus kalinya. Dan bagi Baekhyun itu sudah biasa jadi ia tidak perlu marah atau mengambek karena ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau juga aneh, aku aneh karena tertular darimu."

"Terserah." Ucap Kyungsoo acuh ia kemudian melemparkan _maps_ pada Baekhyun "Kau harus pergi keluar hari ini, bos memerintahkan kau membeli semua barang yang sudah tertera disana, tugas sekolah sepupunya lagi."

"HAH!," Baekhyun membuka _maps_ itu dan ia dibuat tercengang dengan isinya "Kau tidak bercanda kan Kyung, aku harus mengerjakan ini LAGI?,"

"Bos menyuruhmu yang melakukannya karena hasil kerjamu bagus jadi kerjakan saja, lagipula kau mendapat gaji tambahan karena membantu sepupunya."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan duduk dikursi kerjanya. Sebenarnya ia bekerja sebagai apa diperusahaan? Kenapa jabatannya sebagai staff Purchase sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan ia yang terus-terusan di suruh mengerjakan tugas sekolah sepupu bosnya.

Sudah sebulan ini ia terus mendapat perintah dari Kris bosnya, untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah milik sepupunya, sepupunya yang katanya pewaris dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja saat ini.

"Rasanya aku ingin mengutuk Kris si kepala botak itu menjadi batu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan namun masih didengar oleh Kyungsoo

"Jangan menyumpahinya atau kau akan berakhir menjadi pengangguran."

Kyungsoo juga sebenarnya merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun yang sebulan ini hanya mendapat kerjaan mengerjakan tugas sekolah anak SHS milik sepupu bosnya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membantah karena jika ia melawan tentu saja itu sama saja dengan ia yang mengundurkan diri bekerja dari perusahaan.

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat matanya memanas dan giginya mengertak sampai terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah jika seperti ini aku akan melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak, ia merasa Baekhyun akan kembali berbuat hal yang diluar pemikirannya.

"Baekhyun kau jangan melawan perintahnya, sudahlah mungkin ini akan cepat berakhir mengingat tahun ini sepupunya itu akan lulus, hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi kau harus bersabar Baekhyu..." Kyungsoo terhenyak ketika Baekhyun berdiri spontan menimbulkan derit kursi yang begitu keras terdengar diruangan mereka.

Wajahnya memerah dan binar dari kedua mata Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo cemas dan waspada dengan tindakan yang mungkin akan dilakukan Baekhyun. Untungnya ruangan itu hanya berisi mereka berdua saja, jadi tidak ada orang yang akan tahu tentang semua kemarahan Baekhyun ataupun sumpah serapah Baekhyun pada bos botaknya.

"AKU AKAN ME..." teriak Baekhyun dengan lantang

"BAEKHYUN SADARLAH KAU MASIH BUTUH UANG JANGAN HANYA KARENA HAL SEPERTI INI KAU HARUS MENJADI GELANDANGAN, AKU TIDAK MAU MEMPUNYAI TEMAN SEORANG GEMBEL BAEKHYUN AKU MOH..." Kyungsoo ikut berteriak pada Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang bergerak-gerak kesamping dan ke kanan seperti mengatakan jangan.

"Kau berbicara apa sih Kyung?."

"Hah?." Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya ia kemudian melihat Baekhyun yang sudah menenteng tas nya dan _maps_ yang ia berikan sebelumnya "Kau mau..."

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugas sepupu si botak itu, ada yang salah?." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa dosa

"Sialan kau," umpat Kyungsoo kesal "Ya sudah sana pergi, jangan sampai terlambat, kita ada rapat setelah jam makan siang nanti."

"YEAH SEMANGAT BAEKHYUN KAU BISA." Teriak Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya.

Baekhyun langsung pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak percaya. Semula ia berpikir jika Baekhyun akan mengamuk dan marah pada bosnya karena tugas yang ia terima selalu diluar dari kerjaan yang menyangkut urusan kantor. Tapi ternyata ia salah sangka, ia lupa jika Baekhyun memang akan berteriak seperti itu jika sedang menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Orang gila." Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengumpat pada Baekhyun sahabatnya sendiri.

Sementara itu diruangan CEO perusahan LY Enterprise, Chanyeol tampak sedang mengotak-ngatik ponselnya di kursi sofa dengan kaki yang ia simpan diatas meja, duduk santai tanpa menghiraukan suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari pintu ruangan lain didalam ruangan yang tengah ia tempati saat ini. Ia cukup mengerti kegiatan apa yang tengah dilakukan orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu, karena hanya orang tidak waras yang tidak paham dengan saura laknat itu.

CEKLEK

"Ommoo." Seorang wanita memekik kaget ketika mendapati Chanyeol duduk santai disana tanpa merasa terganggu dengan suara yang ia timbulkan sebelumnya.

"Ada apa sayang~~." Seorang lelaki yang terlihat sedikit botak keluar mengikuti si wanita, dan ia ikut terkejut ketika mengikuti arah pandang si wanita "Ch-chanyeol, sejak kapan kau disini."

"Sejak kau menyeret wanita jalangmu itu kedalam sana lalu kalian saling mendesah karena kau yang memasukkan kejantanan mu itu pada lubang kewanitaannya." Ucapnya frontal dengan masih terpokus pada ponselnya.

Si wanita yang merasa tersinggung disebut jalang memilih keluar tanpa berkata banyak meninggalkan dua lelaki yang tingginya tidak berbeda jauh itu.

"Ada apa kau kemari?." Si lelaki sedikit botak itu duduk dihadapan Chanyeol. Uumur mereka yang terpaut jauh tidak membuat Chanyeol terlihat canggung karena mereka berdua merupakan sepupu dekat yang sudah akrab sejak mereka kecil.

"Mana tugas sekolahku? Anak buahmu sudah mengerjakannya kan? Besok aku harus mengumpulkannya." Ucapnya lagi tanpa berniat menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau baru memberikannya kemarin dan hari ini baru akan dikerjakan anak buahku nanti sore aku akan menyerahkannya padamu," lelaki itu melonggarkan dasinya "Kenapa kau tidak sekolah? Kau bolos lagi?."

Chanyeol menyeringai ia kemudian menyelesaikan game diponselnya dan menatap si lelaki botak itu, ah maksudnya sedikit botak.

"Yeah, seorang wanita dari perusahaan ayahku berhasil mencuri perhatianku sampai-sampai aku mengikutinya sampai kemari."

"Wanita karyawan ayahmu? Maksudmu dia salah satu karyawan disini? Kau mendekati seseorang yang lebih tua darimu?," si lelaki menatap tidak percaya "Oh yang benar saja Chanyeol?."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta Kris."

Yeah si lelaki sedikit botak itu Kris, sepupu Chanyeol yang diberi kepercayaan oleh ayahnya untuk menjadi CEO diperusahaan ayahnya sebelum ia yang nantinya menjadi direktur diperusahaan milik ayahnya itu.

LY Enterprise

Chanyeol membuka layar ponselnya yang menampilkan potret punggung wanita yang tadi pagi ia tolong dan berhasil membuat debar jantungnya menggila. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia tertarik pada seorang wanita yang ia yakin umurnya berbeda beberapa tahun dengannya. Chanyeol menyukai noona cantik bertubuh mungil yang percaya diri itu.

"Kalau tugas milikku sudah selesai antarkan ke apartemenku, kau sendiri yang harus mengantarkannya jangan sampai kau menyuruh orang lain ataupun jalang milikmu itu menginjak apartemenku."

"Sepupu kurang ajar." Kris mengertakan giginya melihat Chanyeol yang hanya acuh dan berlalu dari ruangannya sambil menenteng kunci mobil miliknya.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar perusahaan besar itu dengan gagah, menghiraukan belasan pasang mata para wanita yang menatapnya kagum karena ketampanannya. Ia memang seorang siswa _Senior High School_ tapi... oh ayolah wajahnya itu sangat tampan dan itu sepadan dengan tubuh tingginya yang seperti seorang model. Biarpun para wanita itu dikategorikan seorang noona karena umur yang berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol, tapi sudah dapat dipastikan para wanita itu akan rela mengantri jika memang Chanyeol mau mengencani mereka walau hanya untuk kencan satu malam.

Chanyeol sudah berjalan keluar ke arah parkiran mobil tepat dimana mobil Kris terparkir, ia akan pergi ke sekolahnya dengan membawa mobil Kris. Jam masuk sekolah memang sudah terlambat tapi siapa yang akan memarahi Chanyeol, sekolahnya bahkan milik ayahnya sendiri.

Maki Chanyeol sepuasnya maka kau akan berakhir dengan pemecatan dari pihak sekolah.

Seperti nasib seorang guru _killer_ yang tidak mengetahui jika Chanyeol anak dari pemilik sekolah tempat ia bekerja, guru itu harus berakhir dengan ia yang di pecat tepat dihari ia menyuruh Chanyeol berlari keliling lapangan sebagai hukuman karena datang terlambat masuk kelasnya. Chanyeol saat itu tidak meminta pihak sekolah mengeluarkan guru itu, tapi karena pihak sekolah yang merasa tidak enak mereka pun akhirnya memecat sang guru.

Chanyeol yang ingin memasuki mobilnya dibuat terkejut ketika ada seorang wanita yang terhuyung hendak jatuh kearahnya, si wanita terpeleset karena menginjak kulit pisang yang sebelumnya terinjak oleh si wanita.

"WOAAA AAAAAHHH"

Grep

Chanyeol menahan tubuh seorang wanita ang hendak jatuh itu, ia memegangi pinggang ramping itu begitu erat mencoba membuat mereka tidak jatuh bersama. Tak lama setelah itu Chanyeol menyeringai ketika wajahnya bertatapan dengan wanita yang kini sudah ada dipelukannya.

"Hei noona sepertinya kita berjodoh, kita bertemu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Short Story**

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

"Ada apa Baekhyun?." ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang mengantuk mengangkat panggilan telepon dari Baekhyun.

"Kyung aku ingin curhat kau dengarkan aku ya," Baekhyun menghela nafasnya "Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan pemuda bertelinga lebar seperti yoda dan sialnya sudah dua kali aku dipeluknya, tapi sayangnya Kyung dia masih sekolah, Kyung aku malu sekali tadi siang rok yang aku pakai robek dan ia menolongku menggunakan jaketnya untuk menutupi rokku yang robek, Kyung..."

Baekhyun menghentikan ceritanya ketika ia mendegar dengkuran halus Kyungsoo disebrang sana.

"YAKK MINIONS SIALAN KAU TIDUR."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dan mendengar Baekhyun meledeknya dengan kata minions sontak terbangun dan berbalik berteriak.

"KAU JUGA MINIONS, AKU MENGANTUK BESOK SAJA CERITANYA... tut tut tut."

Dan panggilan itu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang menutupnya secara sepihak.

"DASAR BANTET."

Umpat Baekhyun yang kemudian melempar ponselnya kearah nakas dan berbaring untuk tidur menjemput alam mimpinya.

 _Bantet teriak bantet, LMAO_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _'Noona neumo yeppeo~~'_

Ahey ke inget lagu Shinne terus kan, walau ada sedih-sedihnya tapi itu lagu bikin baper sih...

 _Noona neumo yeppeo... Michyeo_

 _Replay replay replay ~~~_

REVIEW JUSEYO, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW JUSEYOO, segala kritik dan saran ditampung sama author dan maaf jika ada typo yang tidak terkoreksi.

Disini Baekyun nya noona noona idaman tapi nyeleneh, tukang rusuh, tingkat kepedean tinggi dan kadang bikin baper Chanyeol sih ahhaaha, semoga suka ya.

Thanks You


	3. Noona CH 02

**~ Noona ~**

 **Happy Reading Guys...**

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 **TOLONG UNTUK TIDAK MEMPLAGIAT KARYA SAYA YANG ALAKADARNYA INI**

Malam ini Baekhyun pulang terlambat setelah ia bekerja lembur mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tertunda selama dua hari karena mengerjakan tugas sekolah anak SMA milik sepupu bos nya.

"Awas saja kau botak sialan."

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan ia menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah dekat kantornya.

Ia berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan, jalannya pun seolah menyeret kakinya karena ia merasa lelah, selama dua hari ia harus mencari kebutuhan yang diperlukan untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah sepupu bosnya, belum lagi is pula yang mengerjakan semuanya sedangkan bosnya hanya menerimanya setelah semuanya Baekhyun selesaikan.

Dan Baekhyun teramat kesal ketika Kris, bos nya tidak mengucapkan terima kasih sama sekali dan hanya berkata 'Kau bekerja bagus Baekhyun, aku akan memberimu uang tips untuk pekerjaan ini' Tapi itu hanya janji palsu Kris karena bos nya itu terkadang lupa jika sudah lewat satu hari saja, yang ada di otaknya itu hanya bisnis dan selangkangan wanita.

Kalau bukan bosnya Baekhyun ingin sekali memukul kepala Kris yang nyaris botak itu. Sebenarnya Kris tidak botak hanya saja ia memiliki rambut sedikit dan entah kenapa rambut Kris lama sekali untuk tumbuhnya. Baekhyun melewati segerombolan pemuda remaja yang sepertinya masih pelajar SHS tengah sibuk bermain basket ditengah jalan, Baekhyun yang memiliki sikap acuh dan bodo amat berjalan saja melewati mereka sampai akhirnya kakinya terkena bola basket menggelinding ke arahnya.

"Hey noona bisa kau lemparkan bola basket itu?." perintah salah satu anak muda diantara para pemuda remaja yang Baekhyun yakini mereka semuanya pelajar-pelajar nakal yang hobinya tawuran dan nongkrong, mengingat ini sudah jam 11 malam dan mereka masih berkeliaran diluar rumah.

Baekhyun yang tengah kesal menatap tajam bola basket yang mengenai kakinya, ia kemudian mengambil bola itu dan berbalik menghadap para pemuda remaja yang masih menunggu Baekhyun melemparkan bola basket milik mereka.

Bukannya memberikan atau melemparkan bola basket itu, Baekhyun malah mengambil pisau cutter yang ada di tas nya, menusuk-nusuk bola basket itu dengan meneriakkan nama bos nya seolah bola basket itu adalah kepala bos nya.

"Dasar kau botak sialan."

Sontak saja para pemuda remaja itu membukatkan mata mereka dan berteriak kesal pada Baekhyun yang akhirnya membuat Baekhyun sadar jika ia sudah menghancurkan bola basket milik anak-anak muda tersebut.

"YAK NOONA KAU SINTING YA."

Baekhyun diam, ia menelan saliva nya dengan kasar menatap takut pada segerombolan para pemuda remaja yang berjumlah sekitar lima orang itu.

"Mati aku." Baekhyun melempar bola basket yang sudah hancur itu pada mereka dan berbalik lalu melepas high hels nya dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga karena dibelakangnya para pemuda itu sudah mulai mengejar Baekhyun.

"AAAAAAAA EOMMAAA."

Baekhyun berlari dengan menenteng kedua high hels nya, untung saja ia menggunakan kaos kaki, jika tidak mungkin kakinya akan lecet sebab ia tidak memperhatikan jalannya demi menghindar dari kejaran para pemuda yang kini mengejarnya akibat perbuatan bodohnya.

"YAK NOONA SINTING TUNGGU JANGAN LARI."

Teriak para pemuda yang masih mengejar Baekhyun. Mereka merasa heran kenapa Baekhyun berlari sangat kencang sekali, apa dia atlet pelari Korea Selatan?

"JANGAN MENGEJARKU." Baekhyun masih berlari dengan kencang.

Beruntungnya ia memakai celana bahan hitamnya, bukan rok pendek ketatnya. Mungkin ia sedikit trauma dengan rok nya yang sobek dua hari yang lalu dan akhirnya harus memakai jaket dari Chanyeol, pemuda yang meremas bokon... ah maksudnya menolongnya waktu ia hampir terjatuh karena kulit pisang yang ia injak diparkiran basemen kantornya dan juga didalsm kereta

Baekhyun mengutuk keadaan jalanan yang sepi, padahal ini baru jam 11 malam. Biasanya masih banyak orang berlalu lalang di jam segini, tapi ia ingat jika sebelumnya ia mengambil jalan pintas kecil yang biasa ia gunakan jika ia malas melewati jalan raya.

Ya ia beruntung tapi ia salah.

Disebuah mini market Chanyeol tengah membayar belanjaan yang ia beli, namun keributan diluar yang kebetulan lewat didepan mini market itu membuat menoleh untuk sekedar melihat, tapi ia dibuat harus menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat dengan jelas siluit wanita mungil yang tengah berlari menenteng high hels ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Itu kan Baekhyun." dan ia membulatkan keduanya matanya ketika melihat Baekhyun berlari dikejar segerombolan pemuda remaja.

Darimana Chanyeol tahu nama Baekhyun? Tentu saja tahu karena mereka sempat berkenalan ketika Chanyeol menolong Baekhyun diparkiran tempo hari.

Chanyeol menyuruh kasir itu segera menjumlah total belanjaannya, ia langsung memberikan selembar uang pada kasir itu tanpa melihat jumlah uang yang ia keluarkan.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya." ucap Chanyeol seraya berlari keluar dan memacu sepeda motornya untuk mengejar Baekhyun

"YAKK BOCAH EDAN UANG MU KURANG." ucap kasir yang berusaha keluar mengejar Chanyeol, tapi sayang Chanyeol sudah melesat dengan sepeda motornya.

Bukannya untung kasir itu malah rugi karena harus menutupi kekurangan uang dari belanjaan yang Chanyeol beli.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang so kaya padahal miskin." gerutu sang kasir sambil berlalu kembali masuk kedalam mini market.

Baekhyun sendiri masih berlari dengan sesekali saling berdebat dengan para pemuda dibelakangnya yang sudah terlihat kelelahan mengejar Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun masih berlari karena ia takut kalau mereka berhasil menangkapnya?

Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah ia yang dipukuli atau ia yang diperkosa ramai-ramai lalu dibunuh dan kemudian mayatnya di buang ke sungai Han.

"ANDWAE, EOMMA TOLONG BAEKHYUN." oke Baekhyun dengan pemikiran gilanya.

Padahal para pemuda remaja itu hanya ingin meminta ganti rugi untuk bola basket yang telah dirusak Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun saja yang berburuk sangka sampai harus kejar-kejaran seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun yang hampir kelelahan memperlambat tempo berlarinya, para pemuda yang mengejarnya juga memperlambat lari mereka untuk menetralkan nafas mereka yang memburu.

"Yakk noona sinting kami hanya ingin..." ucapan mereka terhenti karena ada sebuah sepeda motor yang berhenti didekat Baekhyun

Baekhyun cukup terkejut karena ia tidak mengenal siapa lelaki yang menaiki sepeda motor itu sampai akhirnya lelaki itu membuka kaca penutup helmnya.

"Cepat naiklah."

Itu Chanyeol. Pemuda yang tempo hari menolongnya di kereta dan juga diparkiran kantor.

Tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun menaiki motor Chanyeol dengan masih menenteng high hels nya, Chanyeol yang melajukan motornya dengan kencang membuat Baekhyun harus memeluknya erat.

Sebelum Baekhyun menjauh ia sempat berteriak kepada para pemuda dibelakangnya.

"SEKOLAH YANG BENAR NAK JANGAN BERBUAT KEJAHATAN."

 _Ini sebenarnya yang bego siapa?_

Chanyeol memacu sepeda motornya dengan begitu kencang mencoba agar tidak dapat dikejar oleh gerombolan remaja yang sebelumnya mengejar Baekhyun.

Ah iya Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali menaiki sepeda motor terlihat memeluk Chanyeol dengan begitu erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung tegap Chanyeol sambil bibirnya yang tidak berhenti berkomat-kamit berdoa agar nyawanya tidak melayang, mengingat Chanyeol membawa sepeda motornya dengan kesetanan seperti pembalap motor yang kadang ia tonton ditelevisi.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berhenti dipinggir sungai Han setelah meresa jauh dari gerombolan remaja itu.

Chanyeol ingin sekali tertawa karena Baekhyun masih tidak sadar ketika ia sudah menghentikan sepeda motornya, ia juga dapat mendengar Baekhyun merapalkan kalimat-kalimat doa agar dirinya selamat. Sebegitu takutkah wanita ini naik motor dengannya?

Karena Chanyeol menikmati pelukan erat Baekhyun ia sengaja diam tanpa bersuara atau berniat menyadarkan Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya dibalik punggungnya sekarang.

Setelah hampir 5 menit ia terdiam akhirnya Baekhyun sadar jika sepeda motor yang ia naiki sudah berhenti. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan terlonjak kaget ternyata mereka sudah tidak lagi melaju dijalanan.

"Apa begitu nyamannya memelukku sampai kau tidak mau melepasnya, Noona?." Goda Chanyeol

Baekhyun yang malu memilih turun setelah ia menjitak kepala Chanyeol yang sudah tidak lagi memakai helmnya.

"Yakk." Chanyeol ikut turun dari motornya dan duduk disamping Baekhyun yang duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku sudah menolongmu noona jika kau lupa, harusnya kau bersikap baik padaku."

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya menyender pada sandaran kursi dengan masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Ya aku minta maaf dan terima kasih kau sudah membantuku bocah."

Chanyeol langsung tertawa mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan bocah, hei dia sudah kelas 3 SHS dan ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengenal apa itu cinta dan pergaulan bebas, ya walaupun Chanyeol hanya baru satu kali berpacaran dan itupun dengan cinta pertamanya sewaktu ia masih di kelas 1 SHS

Always, cinta pertama memang selalu membekas dan membuat siapapun susah untuk move on termasuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan minuman dingin yang ia beli sebelum menyelamatkan Baekhyun, ia memberikannya satu untuk Baekhyun dan satu untuknya.

Tapi Baekhyun mengeryit ketika melihat minuman dingin itu, ia membaca dengan seksama dan sepertinya Chanyeol tahu apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menaruh racun disana."

Tapi Chanyeol salah, Baekhyun bukan berburuk sangka akan adanya racun dalam minumannya, melainkan ia membaca kandungan minuman yang ada disana.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada alkoholnya, padahal aku sedang ingin minum soju." Baekhyun kemudian membuka minuman itu dan meminumnya, Chanyeol dibuat menggeleng dengan sikap ajaib Baekhyun.

Wanita yang baru ia kenal itu memang susah sekali ditebak.

"Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?." Tanya Chanyeol tanpa embel-embel noona

"Aku merusak bola basket milik mereka."

"Hah!." Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti hanya mengeryit ketika mendengarnya

"Aku sedang kesal karena bosku dikantor terus saja membuatku kesal, dan dijalan aku bertemu mereka, bola basket mereka mengenai kaki mulusku ini, aku marah dan aku menusuk bola basket mereka memakai pisau cutter ku sampai bola itu hancur."

"HAHAHAHAHA." Chanyeol tertawa dengan kencang membuat beberapa orang yang masih berada disana memperhatikan mereka.

"YAKKK." Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol menggunakan tangannya, Chanyeol yang merasa sesak mengambil alih tangan Baekhyun sampai membuat Baekhyun terjatuh ke arahnya, setengah menindih tubuh kekarnya.

Mereka berdua terpaku untuk beberapa saat dengan kedua mata yang saling memandang dan hidung yang berjarak tidak jauh bahkan hampir bersentuhan satu sama lain. Detak jantung mereka masing-masing terdengae berdetak dengan gilanya, namun itu tidak lama karena Baekhyun menjadi pihak pertama yang memutus adegan romantis itu.

"Aku harus pulang." Baekhyun berdiri dengan dirinya yang gugup dan perasaan canggung yang ia rasakan "Terima kasih untuk bantuannya."

Ia hendak melangkah pergi sebelum tangannya dicekal oleh Chanyeol membuat ia kembali berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Sudah malam kau mau naik apa?." Chanyeol melepas jaket miliknya dan melemparnya pada Baekhyun "Pakai itu agar kau tidak kedinginan, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Hei panggil aku noona, aku lebih tua darimu anak muda." Protes Baekhyun sambil memakai jaket yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol mendekat dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Dengan badan semungil ini aku harus memanggilmu noona?," Chanyeol menggeleng "Aku harus memikirkannya kembali jika ingin memanggilmu noona." Baekhyun memicing tajam ke arah Chanyeol begitu mendengarnya.

"Terserah kau saja, kau ingin mengantarkanku pulang kan? Sekarang cepatlah antarkan aku pulang."

Baekhyun mendahului Chanyeol menuju sepeda motor Chanyeol agar pemuda segera menyusulnya dan mengantarnya pulang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menolak tapi mengingat mereka kini yang berada jauh dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah dan juga bis yang sudah tidak beroperasi lagi di jam malam seperti sekarang, maka lebih baik ia menerima tawaran Chanyeol tanpa harus beradegan drama dimulut menolak tapi dalam hati menerima.

Lumayan juga kan dapat tumpangan gratis, Baekhyun jadi bisa berhemat ongkos perjalanan pulang hari ini untuk ia makan besok. Ehehehe

Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun sesuai dengan arahan Baekhyun menuju apartemennya berada. Baekhyun seharusnya waspada terhadap orang asing tapi entah kenapa dengan Chanyeol ia merasa akrab dengan begitu cepat padahal ini baru pertemuan mereka yang ke tiga kalinya. Tapi hati Baekhyun berkata Chanyeol anak baik-baik, bukan anak berandalan sekolah yang hobi tawuran dan mabuk-mabukan.

Tapi kalau Chanyeol anak baik-baik kenapa anak ini masih berkeliaran dengan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya dimalam hari begini?.

Oke Baekhyun tidak mau tahu perihal itu, yang penting sekarang ia sudah sampai di apartemennya dengan selamat tanpa lecet suatu apapun, walau kakinya sekarang mulai terasa pegal karena aksi kejar-kejaran nya dengan segerombolan anak remaja yang mengejarnya.

Chanyeol tidak mampir karena ia mengatakan harus langsung pulang, dan lagipula Baekhyun tidak menawari pemuda itu untuk mampir ke apartemenya jadi untuk apa Chanyeol mampir. Baekhyun mengembalikan jaket yang dipinjamkan padanya, ia sempat ingin mengembalikan jaket yang sebelumnya juga Chanyeol pinjamkan padanya ketika rok nya robek, tapi Chanyeol mengatakan nanti saja karena ia yakin mereka akan bertemu lagi.

'Pede sekali' pikir Baekhyun dalam hati tapi masa bodo ia tidak perduli lagi.

Baekhyun melihat jam dinding diapartemennya dan ia cukup terkejut ketika jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam, ia segera mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur kelincinya dan mencuci mukanya, tanpa mandi ia langsung pergi tidur menjemput alam mimpi, tak lupa ia menyalakan alarm agar besok pagi ia tidak kesiangan pergi bekerja.

~ Noona ~

"KAU GILA CHANYEOL."

Orang-orang yang berada di stasiun kereta bawah tanah memperhatikan kedua pemuda yang tengah berdebat yang satu nya terlihat heboh sedangkan yang satunya terlihat santai-santai saja.

Itu Chanyeol dan temannya.

"Bisa kau pelankan suaramu itu." Chanyeol memandang temannya dengan muka sebal

"Cih!," temannya memutar bola matanya malas

"Sudah sekarang sana pergi, ingat kau harus menjemputku di stasiun kereta dekat pusat kota." Ucap Chanyeol lagi pada sahabatnya

"Kau benar-benar gila ya? Kenapa harus menaiki kereta jika kau membawa mobil, dan lagipula jalan ke sekolah dan ke taman kota itu berlawanan arah." Kembali temannya memprotes tindakan Chanyeol yang katanya ingin naik kereta sampai di taman kota didekat perusahaan LY Enterprise berada.

"Kau banyak sekali protes, sudah lakukan saja nanti aku akan mentraktirmu sepatu Gucci keluaran terbaru." Bujuk Chanyeol pada akhirnya

"Oke deal." Tanpa memprotes lagi temannya mengiyakan kesepakatan yang diberikan Chanyeol, kapan lagi ia di traktir oleh Chanyeol si tuan kaya raya namun terkadang pelit.

"Sialan kau Kim Jongin." Chanyeol mengumpati temannya, Kim Jongin yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya.

Bukan teman, tapi mereka bersahabat sudah sejak mereka masuk SHS.

Ia kembali mempokuskan dirinya memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana untuk mencari seseorang yang ia cari sedari tadi, seseorang yabg sudah mulai akrab dengannya beberapa hari belakangan ini, dan ia menyeringai ketika pandangannya berhasil menemukan seseorang ia cari.

Baekhyun.

Baekhyun noona yang membuat senyum Chanyeol mengembang disudut bibirnya dengan begitu lebarnya.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berdiri menunggu kereta datang. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Chanyeol terpana melihat penampilan Baekhyun hari ini, wanita itu tampak modis mengenakan celana bahan berwarna navy dan blezer berwarna senada dengan celananya, tas kerja modisnya ia tenteng di sebelah kiri dan maps yang ia bawa berada ditangan kanannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita kantoran pada umumnya, tapi wajah yang dipoles make up natural itu membuat Chanyeol mengangumi Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat cantik layaknya dewi kecantikan Yunani, Dewi Afrodit. Ah tidak dewi Afrodit kalah oleh kecantikan Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun memang cantik.

Begitu kereta datang ia mengikuti Baekhyun yang naik. Baekhyun terlihat mencari tempat duduk kosong untuk ia duduki namun Baekhyun tidak menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong. Tiba-tibaChanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan kemudian mendudukan Baekhyun disalah satu tempat duduk yang Chanyeol dapatkan setelah salah satu penumpangnya turun.

Baekhyun sempat kaget untuk waktu sebentar, tapi ketika ia melihat siapa orang yang menarik tangannya ia malah tertawa kecil.

Mungkin mereka kebetulan bertemu lagi, atau memang kebetulan yang disengaja?, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Apa rumahmu berada di daerah sini?." Tanya Baekhyun sambil mendongkak mengingat posisinya yang duduk dan Chanyeol yang berdiri didepannya.

"Apartemenku didaerah sini." Jawab Chanyeol

"Ohh rupanya kau anak orang kaya tinggal di apartemen." Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya menumpang." Iya Chanyeol menumpang, kan apartemenya dibeli dengan uang dari orang tuanya bukan uang miliknya secara pribadi.

"Uppss maaf." Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah mendengarnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun tidak ingin bertanya lagi maksud dari kata-kata Chanyeol yang mengatakan 'hanya menumpang', Baekhyun tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain terlalu jauh. Lagipula Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapa untuknya

Setelahnya tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka, Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin bertanya dimana Chanyeol bersekolah, karena ia tidak tahu seragam yang dikenakan Chanyeol itu seragam dari SHS mana, ia kan dulu sekolah di Busan jelas saja Baekhyun tidak tahu, ia baru tahu Seoul juga karena ia yang berkuliah di Seoul.

Selebihnya Baekhyun hanya seorang gadis kampung yang merantau ke kota besar demi mengejar cita-citanya.

Mereka sampai di stasiun taman kota dan Baekhyun berpamitan setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol yang memberinya tempat duduk selama didalam kereta. Chanyeol juga sudah bersama Jongin menuju sekolah mereka, senyum Chanyeol mengembang mengingat ia sudah bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Baekhyun.

Ia memberi alasan untuk berjaga-jaga jima sewaktu-waktu Baekhyun berada dalam bahaya seperti kemarin malam maka Baekhyun tinggal menghubungi Chanyeol saja. Padahal ada polisi Baekhyun tinggal menghubungi polisi jika memang ia berada dalam bahaya.

Seperti biasa sesampainya disekolah ia ditunggui fans-fans para siswi yeoja yang berteriak histeris ketika ia turun dari mobilnya bersama dengan Jongin. Mereka berjalan kedalam sekolah, namun baru sampai dikoridor sekolah ia sudah harus berbalik arah dan berlari menghindari amukan seorang gadis bermata rusa yang kini ikut berlari mengejarnya.

"YAK KAU PARK CHANYEOL BERHENTI."

Fans-fansnya hanya terkikik melihat tingkah kedua remaja berbeda gender yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran dilapangan dan taman sekolah.

"MAAFKAN AKU LU, AKU ADA URUSAN JADI AKU TERPAKSA TIDAK MENJEMPUTMU." Chanyeol menghindari gadis yang terlihat kesal dengan wajah marahnya.

"KARENA KAU AKU HARUS BERJALAN SAMBIL MENUNGGU SEHUN MENJEMPUTKU, DAN AKU HAMPIR TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH SIALAN." Gadis itu masih berusaha memukul Chanyeol yang sudah ia kejar.

"Aigoo sayang kau kasar sekali." Seorang lelaki memeluk tubuh si gadis yang masih berusaha untuk menyerang Chanyeol.

"Hah hah Oh Sehun untung kau datang, tolong urus rusa China gila mu itu." Chanyeol memegangi dadanya, meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya karena kelelahan.

"YAKK KAU BILANG APA HAH?." Si gadis kembali ingin mengagapi tubuh Chanyeol dan mencakar wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Luhan sayang jangan sekasar itu pada sepupumu." Lelaki yang masih memeluk si gadis bernama Luhan itu akhirnya mengecup pipi gadisnya yang sedang murka agar terdiam dan tidak mengamuk lagi.

"Dasar pasangan gila, ini lingkungan sekolah jangan bermesraan disini." Jongin datang menoyor kepala Sehun yang sama sekali idak mendengarkan ucapan Jongin.

"Sudahlah Luhan kau kan sudah punya Sehun jadikan saja dia ojeg cintamu jangan meminta aku menjemputmu lagi oke, bye." Chanyeol pergi bersama dengan Jongin yang tertawa melihat muka marah Luhan.

"KALAU BUKAN SEPUPUKU AKU SUDAH MENGUBURMU HIDUP-HIDUP PARK CHANYEOL, FUCK." Teriak Luhan yang diabaikan para penghuni sekolah.

"Hei anak gadis baik-baik tidak berkata sekasar itu sayang~~." Sehun menggerak-gerakan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil memandangi Luhan.

"Aku kelepasan Sehunie, mian." Luhan menunduk malu dan menilin-nilin ujung seragam sekolah Sehun "Sehunie tidak akan memutuskan lulu kan?."

"Oh tidak sayang, aku hanya memberitahumu kalau itu tidak bagus untuk seorang wanita kau mengerti?." Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan untuk ia peluk

"Sehunie, lulu malu jangan peluk lulu."

Setelah sebelumnya ia mengamuk seperti singa, hanya dengan sikap lembut Sehun singa betina itu luluh dan sekarang terlihat malu-malu anjing, ehh malu-malu kucing maksudnya.

"WOY PASANGAN GILA MASUK KELAS." Teriakan Jongin membuat Luhan yang sudah dalam keadaan tenang kembali mengamuk.

"DIAM KAU KEDELAI HITAM."

"SIALAN."

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya dan satu sepupu cerewetnya. Ia memilih untuk segera masuk kedalam kelasnya mengingat jam pelajaran sudah akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Aksi kejar-kejarannya dengan Luhan membuat ia kecapean jadi dia duduk dengan manis dibangku belakang bersama dengan Jongin. Melihat pakaian yang digunakan gurunya, Chanyeol menjadi teringat wanita mungil yang sudah mengganggu kinerja jantungnya menjadi tidak stabil belakangan ini

Baekhyun noona. Noona cantik yang membuat ia kini tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila ketika bayangan pertemuan pertama mereka terlintas di ingatannya.

Sungguh memalukan karena ia yang tidak sengaja meremas bokong kenyal Baekhyun, tapi pertemuan itu terasa indah karena setelah pertemuan itu ia kembali bertemu dengan Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja ataupun secara sengaja seperti tadi pagi mereka bertemu kembali karena ia yang sengaja menunggu Baekhyun dan menaiki kereta yang sama dengan Baekhyun hanya agar bisa kembali bertemu dengan noona cantik itu.

Jongin bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Ia pun berbisik ke telinga lebar Chanyeol untuk memastikan bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak gila.

"Chanyeol kau tidak sedang memikirkan adegan ranjang dalam film yang aku berikan padamu kan?."

Dan Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri dengan heboh sampai membuat se isi kelas melihat ke arahnya. Jongin sendiri tertawa heboh melihat Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Short Story**

Brukk

"Aduhhh." Kyungsoo memekik kesakitan ketika tubuhnya terjatuh karena tertabrak oleh seorang lelaki yang tidak ia kenali.

Kyungsoo tengah berada dipusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli barang kebutuhan diapartemennya yang sudah menipis.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!." Kyungsoo berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya setelahnya ia mendongkak karena ia tidak mendapati orang yang menabraknya itu meminta maaf.

"Waw."

Bukannya kalimat maaf yang keluar dari si pelaku penabrak tubuhnya, namun tatapaan kagum si lelaki pada dirinya membuat ia mengeryit heran, belum lagi ucapan si lelaki, ah bukan si pemuda mengingat Kyungsoo melihat yang menabraknya masih menggunakan seragam SHS.

"Apa kau jatuh dari langit?." Tanya si pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam masih tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau bidadari yang turun dari langit?."

Dan Kyungsoo seketika memutar bola matanya dan berlalu meninggalkan lelaki itu.

"Dasar orang sinting." Gerutunya

"Hei cantik siapa namamu? Aku Kim Jongin semoga kita bertemu lagi di lain waktu." Ucap Jongin yang berteriak dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai ke arah Kyungsoo

"Bertemu lagi pantatmu." Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan dan berjalan cepat dengan wajah memerah malu menjadi tontonan banyak orang karena teriakan Jongin.

"Cantik sekali." Jongin tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan jauh darinya "Ah sial aku lupa menanyakan nomor ponselnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Noona CH 03

**~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _ **BGM IKON - Love Scenario**_

"Akhir pekan nanti bagaimana kalau kita menginap di villa milik ibuku, didekat pantai Naksan di Gangwon-do?," Luhan, Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol tengah mengobrolkan rencana liburan akhir pekan yang jarang mereka lakukan diluar daerah selain di Seoul.

"Lalu liburan akhir pekan itu akan menjadi liburan akhir pekan untuk kalian berdua dengan aku dan Chanyeol yang menjadi _bodyguard_ kalian?," Jongin tidak menerima usul Luhan, karena jika mereka pergi berlibur pasti ujung-ujungnya Sehun dan Luhan akan berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri, bermesraan memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka didepan Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Suruh siapa kalian berdua menjomblo huh!," Luhna menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongin

"Ajak saja salah satu fans kalian, manfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya fans kalian." Sehun memberi ide yang kembali ditolak oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menggeleng spontan.

"Pokoknya akhir pekan ini aku ingin kepantai dan kalian berdua harus ikut bersama kami!," Luhan kemudian menatap Chanyeol, sepupunya "Ingat ya Chanyeol, aku akan melaporkan kebiasaanmu yang suka menyanyi di Cafe dengan Band abal-abalmu itu pada paman jika kau menolak ikut pergi, jadi kau harus menurutiku."

Ancaman Luhan memang ampuh, terbukti Chanyeol hanya mampu berdecih tidak suka ketika Luhan memiliki kartu As nya.

Chanyeol seorang vocalis sekaligus gitaris disebuah Cafe dipinggiran kota Seoul, namun hobi nya ini tidak diketahui ayahnya. Karena jika ayahnya tahu sudah dipastikan ia tidak akan berada lagi di Korea.

Ayah Chanyeol tidak menyukai Chanyeol yang menggemari musik karena Chanyeol harus mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya, LY Enterprise. Maka dari itu setelah ia lulus dari SHS Chanyeol diperintahkan ayahnya mendaftar kuliah bisnis di Universitas Seoul.

Sebagai pengobat tekanan yang diberikan ayahnya, Chanyeol diam-diam suka ikut bergabung dengan band kecil yang selalu tampil id Cafe kecil itu, dan karena penampilannya yang memukau Cafe kecil yang selalu ia datangi itu selalu ramai oleh para gadis yang ingin melihat penampilannya yang keren diatas panggung.

"Ini masih hari Rabu Luhan," Chanyeol menggeleng, cukup di buat keheranan dengan antusias Luhan yang sudah merencanakan liburan mereka jauh-jauh hari.

"Karena itu aku mengatakannya sekarang, dengan begitu kalian bisa mencari pasangan."

"Terserah kau saja." Chanyeol memilih bangkit dan kembali ke kelasnya sendirian. Ia memilih untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada seorang wanita yang kini selalu ia pikirkan.

Dilain tempat Baekhyun sedang tertidur pulas dimeja kantornya setelah mati-matian menahan kantuk. Kyungsoo sendiri tengah menghadiri meeting bersama bos mereka, Kris.

Baekhyun sebenarnya harus menyelesaikan laporan keuangan, namun karena rasa kantuk itu tidak bisa tertahankan jadilah ia tidur dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas meja sebagai bantalnya.

Namun karena suara panggilan masuk dan pesan singkat berbunyi dari ponselnya yang terletak dekat telinganya, ia yang tengah tertidur nyenyak harus terbangun secara spontan dan jatuh dari kursinya karena reflek tubuhnya.

"Aahhhhh sial," Baekhyun memegangi tangan kirinya, ia jatuh kesamping yang alhasil tubuh sebelah kirinya yang mendarat mulus pada lantai "YAKKK PONSEL SIALAN."

Umpatan itu ia berikan pada ponselnya yang menyala karena ada panggilan masuk dan pesan.

Dengan wajah kesal ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengeryit ketika melihat panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor yang tidak ia ketahui. Terlebih isi pesannya terasa sangat formal sekali.

 **Selamat siang, apa ini dengan Noona B? Tolong balas pesan ini jika benar.**

Ia pun langsung mengetikan balasan untuk pesan yang baru masuk itu dengan nafsu yang membara.

 **06xxxxxxxxx**

 **AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERMINAT DENGAN APAPUN YANG INGIN ANDA KATAKAN.**

Karena Baekhyun yang terbiasa mendapat sms dari para sales yang menawarkan produknya, Baekhyun berpikir mungkin yang satu ini juga salah satu dari sales yang kadang sampai menelponnya ketika mereka menawarkan produk-produknya.

Ia mereganggkan tubuhnya dan memijat tangan kirinya karena sakit.

"Padahal aku sedang bermimpi dengan Song Joong Ki oppa," keluhnya karena mimpi indahnya terganggu "Sedikit lagi aku berciuman dengan Joong Ki Oppa, arrghh dasar sales sialan." Rutuk Baekhyun pada ponselnya.

Namun ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi kembali. Kali ini panggilan telepon dari nomor yang sama, Baekhyun tentu saja tertawa mengejek melihat nomor yang barusan baru saja ia kirim balasan. Ia langsung saja mengangkatnya dan kembali marah-marah.

"Yakk dengar ya sales sialan, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang kau tawarkan padaku, jadi berhenti menawarkan produk-produk aneh pada.."

"Maafkan saya noona B, tapi saya seorang guru bukan sales." Ucap seseorang disebrang sana.

"Hah!," Baekhyun membeku ditempatnya, ia menjauhkan ponselnya untuk mengecek kembali nomor itu. Tapi itu bukan nomor gurunya sewaktu dia SHS ataupun kuliah.

"Kenalkan saya Choi Minho, saya guru adik anda Park Chanyeol," guru yang bernama Minho itu menjelaskan siapa dirinya "Saya menelpon anda karena Chanyeol hanya menyimpan nomor anda diponselnya."

Baekhyun masih diam, ia masih mencerna tentang ucapan si penelpon yang mengaku sebagai guru dari siapa tadi? Park Chanyeol?

Ia ingat sekarang siapa Park Chanyeol, anak muda yang kerap membantunya akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun kembali mendekatkan ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan si penelpon yang baru saja memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"Ah nee, tapi saya..." belum selesai ia bicara, guru yang bernama Minho itu kembali mengintrupsi ucapannya.

"Chanyeol ketahuan oleh saya membawa ponsel kesekolah, dan itu dilarang disekolah kami jadi saat ini ia tengah saya hukum untuk membersihkan toilet sekolah. Tapi jika ingin ponselnya kembali harus ada walinya yang mengambil, untuk itu saya menelpon anda..eummm nama kontak anda diponselnya disimpan dengan My Noona B, jadi kupikir anda kakak perempuan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain mengiyakan saja apa kata guru Chanyeol yang berbicara tanpa memberi jeda dan memberikan kesempatan dirinya untuk menjelaskan siapa dirinya.

Awalnya ia berpikir untuk apa dia menolong bocah yang baru di temuinya? Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia memang sudah berkali-kali ditolong Chanyeol, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau dia ingin membalas budi anak itu.

Dengan penuh rasa sedikit keterpaksaan Baekhyun akhirnya harus kesekolah Chanyeol karena ia juga tidak tega jika tidak menolong anak itu.

Baekhyun memberitahu bosnya, Kris si botak (katanya) untuk izin dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Kris yang merasa berdosa akhir-akhir ini selalu menyusahkan Baekhyun hanya membolehkan Baekhyun pulang lebih cepat dari, bukan pulang lebih cepat.

Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun hanya bekerja setengah hari, mengingat ini jam makan siang.

Ada untungnya juga dia menolong Chanyeol, bisa bolos setengah hari.

Baekhyun memilih menelpon taxi untuk bisa sampai kesekolah Chanyeol, karena jika menaiki Bis ia harus menaiki bis beberapa kali untuk bisa sampai ke sekolah Chanyeol, dan itu akan menyita waktu banyak.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menelan salivanya ketika melihat angka yang harus dibayar olehnya ketika sudah sampai sekolah Chanyeol.

"Itu ongkosku selama 3 hari." Baekhyun memberungut seraya membawa tubuhnya masuk kedalam sekolah Chanyeol "Bocah itu harus mengantar dan menjemputku pergi kerja, awas saja kalau dia tidak mau." Gerutunya

Karena tubuhnya yang mungil dan masih terlihat seperti seorang siswa SHS, beberapa kali Baekhyun harus tersenyum canggung ketika beberapa siswa laki-laki memperhatikannya dan menggodanya.

Menikmati dirinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa laki-laki, Baekhyun sampai tidak memperhatikan jalannya hingga akhirnya ia tidak melihat jika ada sebuah batu didepannya.

Otomatis dirinya jatuh ketika _high heel_ nya menginjak batu kerikil kecil itu.

"Aduhh," Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke tanah jika ia seorang tikus tanah.

Para siswa wanita yang berada disana menahan tawa untuk tidak menertawakan Baekhyun, sedangkan siswa laki-laki berusaha membantu Baekhyun untuk bangun dan menawari Baekhyun untuk mengobati luka dilutut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menolak tawaran mereka dan memilih untuk segera mencari ruang guru dan menemui guru Minho yang menelponnya. Sesampainya didepan ruangan guru dengan papan nama Choi Minho ia pun segera masuk kedalam setelah mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk.

"Oh Minho-ah," Baekhyun memekik ketika ternyata Choi Minho yang menelpon dan mengaku guru Chanyeol adalah teman sewaktu ia berkuliah.

"Baekhyun?," Minho menyapa Baekhyun setelah menutup buku yang tengah ia baca diruangannya "Apa kabarmu?."

"Ah aku baik-baik saja, tapi ahhh" Baekhyun duduk ketika Minho menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa yang ada diruangannya dengan raut wajah menahan perih karena lututnya yang terluka.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Ya ampun lututmu," tanya Minho seraya mencari kotak p3k untuk mengobati lutut Baekhyun

"Ah bukankah kau yang menelponku? Aku pikir itu bukan Choi Minho kau."

Minho terdiam sebentar dan setelah ingat ia menelpon kakak perempuan Chanyeol akhirnya Minho mengerti.

"Jadi kau kakak Chanyeol? Tapi bukankah dulu kau bilang kau anak tunggal dikeluargamu?," Minho kembali mendekat untuk mengobati lutut Baekhyun.

Minho dan Baekhyun dulu pernah dekat, jadi Minho tahu sedikit tentang keluarga Baekhyun yang diceritakan langsung oleh Baekhyun.

"Ah dia sepupuku haha." Baekhyun tertawa untuk menutupi kebohongannya.

"Kau punya sepupu di Seoul tapi dulu kau harus menempati apartemen yang jaraknya jauh sekali dari kampus!."

Baekhyun mendadak menjadi benci pada Minho yang menjadi banyak bicara dan bertanya ini itu tentangnya, Baekhyun sudah akan kembali berbicara ketika pintu ruangan Minho terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol yang datang kesana dan langsung menarik Baekhyun dari hadapan Minho yang duduk berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menelpon dia?," Baekhyun terhenyak ketika mendengar nada sinis dari Chanyeol yang ditujukan untuk Minho yang notabene-nya adalah gurunya sendiri.

"Sopanlah pada gurumu," jawab Minho tak kalah sinis, ia menyimpan kapas yang digunakan untuk mengobati Baekhyun dan menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan kembali menatap Minho dengan tidak bersahabat.

"Dia kekasihku, bukan waliku jadi jangan berharap kau bisa mendekati kekasihku," Chanyeol memilirik ke meja kerja Minho dan mengambil ponselnya seraya menarik Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Minho.

"Hah anak itu masih saja sinis padaku," Minho menghela nafasnya kasar lalu membiarkan kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu keluar dari ruangannya.

Choi Minho kerabat jauh Chanyeol, ayahnya dan ayah Minho bersepupu. Penyebab Chanyeol membenci Minho karena ayah Minho yang selalu mengompori ayahnya agar Chanyeol meneruskan bisnis ayahnya, karena ayah Minho juga akan menyerahkan perusahaannya kepada Minho ketika nanti ayahnya pensiun dari perusahaan. Minho sendiri sekarang sudah diam-diam membantu ayahnya walau ia seorang guru juga disekolah Chanyeol.

"Hei lepaskan aku Chanyeol," Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol yang terus menariknya paksa menuju arah parkiran sekolah. Para siswa yang memperhatikan keduanya hanya bingung karena tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

Namun para siswi yeoja terlihat memasang wajah sedih ketika Chanyeol yang menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju parkiran sekolah. Mereka semakin memekik histeris kecewa dan beberapa sampai ada yang jatuh pingsan ketika Chanyeol yang menggendong tubuh Baekhyun di pundaknya selayaknya karung beras.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tengah marah kali ini.

Sebelum ia masuk kedalam ruangan Minho ia mendengar dari Jongin jika ada seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dan cantik datang ke sekolah dan mencari Chanyeol dan ruangan guru Minho. Ia ingat jika ponselnya tengah ditahan oleh Minho dan ia menyimpan Baekhyun dengan nama My Noona B, jadi sudah dipastikan jika Minho menelpon Baekhyun dan menyangka Baekhyun kakaknya.

Ia langsung berlari seraya melupakan tasnya yang ai serahkan pada Jongin untuk membawanya ketika pulang nanti, ia lalu berlari keruangan Minho.

Masa bodo dengan sekolahnya yang belum selesai, ia tidak ingin jika incarannya juga harus di incar oleh Minho. Ia tidak ingin kejadian beberapa tahun silam kembali terjadi, karena ia terlambat maju dan didahului oleh Minho.

Hmmmmmmmmmmm ada sesuatu sepertinya diantara Chanyeol dan Minho.

"YAKK BOCAH SIALAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!," Baekhyun yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol semakin marah ketika Chanyeol memakaikannya sabuk pengaman dan langsung melesat meninggalkan sekolah menggunakan mobilnya.

"Hei kita mau kemana?," Baekhyun itu cerewet. Sayang Chanyeol tidak tahu itu.

"Kenapa ke jalan ini? Kau mau membawaku kemana?," Baekhyun masih melihat-lihat keluar jendela mobil "Kau tidak berniat menculikku kan bocah?," Baekhyun belum berhenti mengoceh.

"Hei jawab aku." Baekhyun memicing pada Chanyeol yang masih diam belum menyahutnya.

Merasa sia-sia saja ia berteriak atau bertanya pada Chanyeol yang pasti tidak akan menjawabnya, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih diam menunggu akan dibawa kemana dirinya oleh Chanyeol yang masih pokus menyetir.

"Kau sudah mendapat SIM?," namun Baekhyun tetap Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah 18 tahun," kali ini dijawab Chanyeol.

"Baru juga 18 tahun," komentar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai ketika mendengar nada Baekhyun yang terkesan meremehkan umurnya.

Ia memutar kemudi sekaligus ketika sampai diparkiran basement apartemennya yang membuat Baekhyun berteriak kaget karena tindakan brutal Chanyeol.

"YAKK SIALAN KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, JANGAN SEKARANG AKU BELUM MENIKAH." Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, dadanya terlihat naik turun karena bernafas cepat.

Chanyeol mencongdongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun, menunggu wanita itu membuka matanya setelah merasa tenang. Dan ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mengejek.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan umurku yang baru 18 tahun, Noona." Chanyeol semakin mendekat pada Baekhyun yang terpojok diujung pintu mobilnya, Baekhyun reflek kembali memejamkan matanya.

 _'Apa dia akan menciumku? Andwae ciuman pertamaku harus dengan orang yang aku cintai,'_ – suara-suara itu terus terdengar dalam batin Baekhyun.

Namun nyatanya Chanyeol hanya ingin membukakan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun, ia kemudian keluar dan membuka pintu mobil tempat Baekhyun duduk. Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui jika sebenarnya Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya dan masih terpojok disudut kursi.

Ketika pintu mobil itu terbuka tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh untuk yang ketiga kalinya sepanjang hari ini. Chanyeol yang melihatnya terperangah kaget dan membungkuk untuk membantu Baekhyun.

"YAKKK CHANYEOL," Baekhyun terteriak "Arhhggg sakit, pantatku." Baekhyun bangun setelah dibantu Chanyeol dan memegangi pinggang dan bokongnya.

"Kau sedang apa noona? Kenapa bisa jatuh?." Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti bingung kenapa bisa Baekhyun jatuh ketika ia membukakan pintu "Jangan-jangan kau masih menutup matamu ketika aku selesai membuka sabuk pengamanmu?."

Chanyeol tergelak, Baekhyun menendang tulang keringnya karena kesal. Sekarang gantian Chanyeol yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu bocah,"

"Itu bukan salahku kenapa kau marah padaku," Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap kakinya dan kembali ingin tertawa "Kau berpikir aku mau menciummu ya?." Goda Chanyeol lagi yang kembali tertaw.

"Berhenti tertawa atau kutendang junior-mu," ancam Baekhyun yang langsung saja Chanyeol mundur dan menutupi area privasinya.

"Oke maafkan aku," Chanyeol bergidik ngeri membayangkan juniornya harus kesakitan mendapat tendangan Baekhyun, kakinya saja masih terasa sakit ditendang Baekhyun apa lagi juniornya.

"Dimana ini? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?," Baekhyun masih memegangi pinggangnya yang sakit.

"Apartemenku, ayo masuk aku akan mengobati lututmu." Chanyeol sudah akan menggendong Baekhyun namun Baekhyun mundur sebelum Chanyeol berhasil melakukannya.

"Apa yang sedang ingin kau lakukan? Aku bisa berjalan sendiri,"

Harusnya Baekhyun menolak untuk tidak masuk kedalam apartemen Chanyeol, tapi luka di lututnya cukup serius dan kalau dibiarkan nanti ia takut lukanya akan inpeksi dan menjadi lebih parah.

"Oke." Chanyeol mengangkat tanganya enggan berdebat sampai harus mendapat tendangan lagi.

Begitu sampai dialam apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang merasa kecapean terbaring begitu saja diatas sofa tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan duduk oleh pemiliknya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tidak terlihat malu-malu, Baekhyun memang sepertinya orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain.

Chanyeol kembali dari kamarnya setelah mengannti pakaiannya dengan boxer dan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu. Otor-otot yang ia bentuk karena rajin berolahraga terlihat dikedua lengannya dan dada bidangnya.

Ukuran tubuh Chanyeol sepertinya tidak cocok untuk ukuran anak SMA.

Baekhyun diam saja ketika lututnya diobati oleh Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun sedang menikmati udara dingin dari AC yang berada diruangan itu.

"Tadi pagi saat kutanya tempat tinggalmu dimana, kau bilang menumpang, jadi kau menumpang dengan siapa disini?," Baekhyun terkadang mengeryit ketika Chanyeol mengobati luka dilututnya.

"Temanku, tapi dia sedang pergi ke China jadi aku sendiri disini." Jawab Chanyeol berbohong karena jelas-jelas ia tinggal sendiri diapartemen miliknya.

"Oh, ahhh," Baekhyun terbangun ketika perih menjalar dilututnya "Lakukan dengan pelan itu sakit." Ucapnya

"Bukankah itu terdengar sedikit ambigu?," Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dan tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun merona "Oke aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan."

Dan acara mengobati lutut Baekhyun pun selesai, kini Baekhyun tengah menunggu Chanyeol yang tengah memasak untuknya. Baekhyun jadi terpesona pada Chanyeol ketika melihat pemuda itu tampak lihai memasak didapur. Ketika seperti ini Baekhyun lupa jika pemuda itu masih berumur 18 tahun dan berbeda 5 tahun dengannya.

"Tampan sekali," gumanya pelan yang terdengar oleh Chanyeol yang memunggunginya. Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya.

Ia segera menyelesaikan masakannya dan membawanya keruang tengah dimana Baekhyun masih duduk disana menunggu dirinya selesai memasak. Mereka pun makan dengan sesekali ditemani perdebatan sengit tentang pembahasan tadi siang kenapa Baekhyun kesekolah.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini kekasihmu?," Baekhyun tidak terima ketika dirinya ingat diklaim sebagai kekasih anak muda itu.

"Kau mau Minho mendekatimu?,"

"Minho itu temanku sewaktu kuliah, asal kau tahu itu." jawab Baekhyun yang membuat wajah Chanyeol mengeras

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?." Lirihnya

"Tentu saja, kami bahkan sanga T." Baekhyun menekankan kata dekat sampai sangat jelas terdengar seperti mengeja.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek, ia kembali kalah dari Minho.

"Rupanya aku akan kalah lagi darinya," ucapnya pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?," Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

"Tidak," Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi kekamar mengganti celana dan memakai jaket kulitnya "Ayo kuantar pulang." Tanpa berucap lagi ia kemudian pergi keluar lebih dulu.

Baekhyun tampak tergesa-gesa membawa tasnya dan menyusul Chanyeol, ia merasakan lututnya masih terasa sakit dan sepertinya ia harus meminta izin tidak masuk kerja besok pada Kris.

Mudah-mudahan saja bosnya itu tidak memotong gaji-nya, jika Kris memotong gaji-nya ia akan demo langsung pada Kris karena selama ini juga bos botaknya itu selalu menyusahkannya.

~ Noona ~

Tidak terasa hari berlalu begitu cepat dan hari ini sudah hari jumat, itu tandanya besok adalah akhir pekan, Baekhyun menyesap kopi dikantin perusahan berusaha menikmatinya dengan santai.

"Kau terlihat menjijikan ketika meminum kopimu dengan wajah seperti itu," komentar Kyungsoo pedas.

Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikannya dan tetap menikmati kopinya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Kris, bos botaknya lewat seraya menepuk pundaknya.

Kopi Baekhyun tumpah.

"YAKKK BOS KAU SENGAJA YA?," Teriak Baekhyun yang hanya mendapat tawa dari Kris yang berlari menjauh menghindari amukan Baekhyun.

"HAHAHA," Kyungsoo sudah tertawa melihat Baekhyun menahan kesal terhadap bosnya sendiri.

Baekhyun mendengar ponselnya bergetar, ia melirik ponselnya dan ternyata itu pesan dari Chanyeol, ia pun membuka isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Chanyeol.

 **\- Chanyeol Child**

 **"Noona yeppeo, tapi sayang noona bukan milik aku,"**

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun membanting ponselnya ketika pesan masuk itu berbunyi. Ia pikir itu pesan dari keluarga atau temannya, ternyata itu dari Chanyeol. Iya Chanyeol, pemuda siswa Senior High School yang gencar mendekatinya akhir-akhir ini

Tuhan, dia bukan gadis remaja yang ingin dirayu dan di gombali anak remaja sekolah. Dia wanita dewasa yang membutuhkan lelaki dewasa dan mapan untuk mengajaknya menikah, bukan berpacaran dan bermain-main. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua itu.

"Haha kau dipepet seorang bocah Baekhyun?."

Si kejam Kyungsoo sahabatnya, tidak bisa berhenti tertawa dan mengolok-ngolok dirinya karena tahu ia didekati seorang remaja Senior High School yang baru akan lulus tahun ini.

Ia sudah bercerita pada Kyungsoo tentang pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol yang kini menjadi dekat dan bahkan Chanyeol menjemputnya dan mengantarnya ke perusahaan untuk mengganti ongkos taxi yang Baekhyun bayar ketika harus datang kesekolahnya tempo hari.

"Kyung aku tidak suka bronies tapi dia terus mendekatiku."

"Hah bronies?."

"Eummm brondong manis hehe."

"Najis."

"Yakkk Kyung dia bukan najis dia bronies"

"Terserah"

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah dan membawa tubuhnya beranjak pergi dari kantin perusahaan untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang meneriakinya untuk menunggu.

Hari itu pun berakhir dengan wajah kesal Baekhyun terhadap Kyungsoo yang terus mengolok-ngoloknya bahkan setelah mereka sampai diruangan mereka. Dan Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya jika nanti Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan brondong juga yang akan mengejar-ngejarnya seperti Chanyeol mengejar-ngejar dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shor Story**

"Hunie bantu aku mencari tahu wanita yang digendong Chanyeol waktu itu disekolah!," Luhan yang tengah dirapikan rambutnya oleh pegawai salon meminta bantuan kekasihnya yang tengah setia menunggunya sambil menikmati pijatan relaksasi dikepalanya.

"Ku dengar dari Chanyeol ia pegawai perusahaan ayahnya, tanya saja pada Kris." Usul Sehun

"APA PEGAWAI PAMANKU," Luhan berteriak sampai-sampai rambutnya yang tengah diluruskan menjadi berantakan "AHHH PANAS." Pekiknya ketika _hair iron_ (catokan) yang digunakan pegawai salon mengenai telinganya.

"Astaga sayang kau harus nya diam," Sehun membantu Luhan yang terlihat memegangi telinganya.

"Ini gara-gara kau,"

"Kenapa aku?," Sehun tentu saja tidak terima ketiak Luhan menyalahkan nya tanpa sebab.

"Kau mengatakannya tiba-tiba, tentu saja aku kaget bodoh." Luhan cemberut dan Sehun hanya bisa menghele nafas.

"Aku hanya memberitahumu, kau kan meminta bantuanku." Sehun masih mendinginkan telinga Luhan dengan es batu yang dibawakan pegawai salon.

Untung saja mereka di salon langganan yang biasa mereka datangi, jadi pegawai salon disana sudah biasa melihat kedua pasangan muda ini.

"Tapi kau mengangetkan aku Sehunie~~,"

Oke Sehun kalah

"Oke aku minta maaf ya Luhanie sayangku~~."

Dan seperti itulah mereka berbaikan, cukup dengan Sehun yang meminta maaf dengan nada yang terdengar menjijikan jika Chanyeol dan Jongin yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Jadi sebenarnya aku itu kalau bikin FF cuma berdasarkan imajinasi aja, kagak pernah liat real lokasi dan sebagainya jadi maaf kalau ada tempat yang tidak sesuai faktanya dan maaf banyak typo, kadang aku suka lupa soalnya di ff lain namanya ini dan di ff ini namanya ini. so sorry dan terima kasih sudah mengoreksi.**


	5. Noona CH 04

**~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _ **BGM Radiohead - Creep**_

Baekhyun menyesap minuman yang ia pesan, sambil menunggu pesanan yang lainnya datang, ia juga tengah menunggu penampilan Band yang sering tampil di cafe yang tengah ia kunjungi saat ini.

Sebelum kemari ia mendapatkan rekomendasi cafe ini melalui teman-temannya, katanya cafe ini akan selalu ramai pada malam sabtu, dan malam minggu, karena penampilan dari band pinggiran yang memiliki seorang vokalis yang begitu tampan dan mempesona.

Baekhyun bukan ingin melihat Band-nya saja, tapi karena menu makanan di cafe ini juga sangat enak. Berhubung besok adalah akhir pekan dan ia libur bekerja jadi ia mampir kemari. Sebenarnya ia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk datang bersama, tapi karena jarak rumah Kyungsoo yang jauh dengan cafe, jadi ia terpaksa datang sendiri.

Letak cafe dan apartemennya dekat, Baekhyun tidak perlu takut pulang nanti, dengan berjalan kaki pun ia bisa sampai tanpa menyita waktu lama. Walau memang cafe itu terkenal dilingkungan apartemennya, tapi Baekhyun baru tahu sekarang, ia jarang sekali nongkrong di cafe untuk makan enak.

Tak berapa lama menu makanan yang ia pesan datang, bersamaan dengan dimulainya penampilan Band yang ditunggu para pengunjung cafe. Beberapa wanita remaja yang terlihat masih duduk dibangku SHS dan wanita seumuran dirinya berteriak heboh saat sang vokalis yang mereka tunggu-tunggu naik keatas panggung kecil yang berada sudut cafe.

"Selamat malam semuanya," sapa sang vokalis. Dengan suara yang terasa familiar ditelinga Baekhyun.

Ia berbalik untuk melihat sipemilik suara yang terasa ia kenal, dan setelahnya Baekhyun terbatuk melihat sang vokalis yang tengah tersenyum kepada para pengunjung, tanpa menyadari dirinya yang duduk di dekat jendela cafe.

"C-chanyeol?," gumam Baekhyun pelan dengan masih memusatkan penglihatannya kedepan.

Chanyeol disana tengah tersenyum seraya menyapa para pengunjung cafe, gitar nya sudah siap ia petik untuk melantunkan lagu yang akan menemani para pengunjung cafe.

Lagu dimulai dan para pengunjung yang mayoritas wanita kembali berteriak heboh, seakan baru saja melihat idol papan atas tengah menyanyi didepan mereka.

"Woah, anak itu sangat terkenal rupanya," gumam Baekhyun lagi seraya memulai memakan makanannya.

Beberapa lagu telah dinyanyikan oleh Chanyeol, saat band itu istirahat sebentar tidak terasa Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

Niatnya untuk segera pulang pun ia urungkan karena masih merasa penasaran dengan penampilan Chanyeol selanjutnya. Ia masih menunggu sambil melihat kesana kemari, sampai ia tidak sadar jika Chanyeol sudah berjalan ke arahnya. Fans Chanyeol berteriak histeris ketika Chanyeol berjalan ke arah para pengunjung, mereka seperti sinting dengan teriakan mereka, mereka juga terlihat menahan nafas ketika melihat ketampanan Chanyeol yang begitu memukai.

Baekhyun yang tengah meminum meminuman-nya terlihat kebingungan, dan mulai mencari sumber dari keributan para wanita itu, dan saat ia beralih kebangku didepannya, Chanyeol sudah duduk disana dan memandangnya.

"Hai sayang~~~," sapa Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk," Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya, Chanyeol yang kaget ikut membantu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa?," Chanyeol ikut panik melihat Baekhyun tersedak sampai wajahnya memerah.

Setelah ia merasa lebih baik, Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya nyengir padanya.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut sayang," ucapnya lagi dengan sedikit menaikkan intonasi diakhir kata ' _sayang_ '.

Baekhyun masih menatapnya tajam, mengabaikan para fans Chanyeol yang terlihat berbisik-bisik dan menatap penuh tanya ke arahnya.

Astaga kenapa ia harus mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan panggilan mengelikan itu bocah," tanya Baekhyun dengan setengah berbisik dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah malu sayang, aku tidak malu mempunyai kekasih sepertimu," dan sialnya Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan intonasi yang sengaja agar terdengar orang.

 _'Astaga bocah sialan,'_ merasa frustasi, Baekhyun hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati.

"Aku harus menyanyi lagi, kau tunggu disini ya. Kita pulang bersama," Chanyeol bangkit, namun ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun untuk kembali berbicara "Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu, kuharap kau menyukainya." Lalu Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menghela nafas pelan.

Ia memegangi sebelah kepalanya menggunakan tangan kanannya, lalu kembali mendesah pelan. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berani memanggilnya sayang.

Suara petikan gitar yang dipetik oleh tangan Chanyeol membuatnya menoleh untuk menyaksikan penampilan terakhir dari Chanyeol untuk malam ini.

Chanyeol memulainya dengan memandang wajah Baekhyun.

 _When you were here before_

 _Couldn't look you in the eye_

 _You just like an angel_

Pandangan mata Chanyeol tertuju tepat pada iris sipit milik Baekhyun.

 _Your skin makes me cry_

 _You float like a feather_

 _In a beautiful world_

Chanyeol masih memandang ke arah Baekhyun, tanpa berniat mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

 _It's so very special_

 _I wish I was special_

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun masih tidak bisa berpaling untuk tidak saling berpandangan dengannya.

Para pengunjung ikut bernyanyi bersama Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol sampai pada nada reff.

 _But I'm a creep_

 _I'm a weirdo_

 _What the hell I'm doing here?_

 _I don't belong here_

 _I don't belong here_

Lagu ini ia persembahkan untuk Baekhyun dengan maksud agar Baekhyun tahu, ia memang bukan siapa-siapa untuk Baekhyun, ia hanya seorang bocah SHS yang menyukai Baekhyun. Ia hanya bocah berumur 18 tahun yang menyukai wanita berumur 23 tahun. Tapi walaupun ia hanya seorang bocah dimata Baekhyun. Ia pantas untuk mencintai Baekhyun, walaupun mungkin ia lebih cocok dijadikan adik bukan kekasih tapi ia pantas diberi kesempatan.

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu istimewa, begitu istimewa untuknya. Dan Baekhyun begitu spesial baginya.

Mereka pun bersorak setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Baekhyun sendiri masih terpaku ke arah Chanyeol yang perlahan turun dari panggung bersama menitipkan gitarnya pada temannya, lalu pamit pada teman-teman satu Band nya, kemudian ia berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar pesanan yang dipesan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah bergerak gelisah ditempatnya kala Chanyeol kembali kearahnya dengan tas gitarnya.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Chanyeol yang tidak Baekhyun tanggapi "Aku sudah membayar makanannya, ayo." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang ditarik hanya mampu mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol setelah ia membawa tasnya. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke parkiran tempat dimana motornya berada. Baekhyun melepas tangannya yang ditarik Chanyeol dan menuntut jawaban atas perlakukan Chanyeol padanya.

"Ada apa?," tanya Chanyeol.

"Hei bocah kau bilang ada apa? Kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang lakukan sebelumnya?," Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku boleh mampir ke apartemenmu noona? Aku akan menceritakan semuanya disana nanti, kumohon!." Chanyeol memohon dengan dua tangan yang ia tangkupkan didepan dada.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya justru merasa aneh, bagaimana dengan badan yang sebesar itu, Chanyeol bertingkah so imut didepannya.

"Hentikan Chanyeol, kau tidak terlihat lucu sama sekali," Baekhyun memilih mendekat untuk naik ke motor Chanyeol "Ayo jalan, aku ingin pulang." Titahnya.

Chanyeol yang mendapat lampu hijau untuk mampir ke apartemen Baekhyun hanya bersorak didalam hati. Ia mengendarai motornya bersama Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakangnya. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, Baekhyun yang tidak ingin jatuh akhirnya memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dibalik helm yang ia kenakan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai diapartemen Baekhyun tidak sampai 10 menit. Sesampainya diapartemen, Chanyeol mulai menceritakan jika ia hanya iseng saja, dan itu berakibat fatal padanya, ia harus mendapati Baekhyun yang memukulinya dengan bantal sofa karena kesal.

Mereka mengobrol seraya menonton televisi, Chanyeol kebanyakan lebih banyak diam dan mendengar Baekhyun yang bercerita tentang bosnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat benci dengan Kris si botak itu," ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap horor Baekhyun yang masih bercerita "Aku harus terus-terusan mengerjakan tugas sepupunya yang masih sekolah."

Tubuh Chanyeol semakin kaku, bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi cerita Baekhyun yang tengah mengumpat dirinya.

"Aku sumpahkan bocah itu akan kena sial," Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang takut akan segala kutukan yang diberikan Baekhyun memilih untuk mengobrol hal lain. Ia menggidik ngeri memikirkan jika umpatan sekaligus kutukan yang diberikan Baekhyun terjadi padanya.

Dan Chanyeol berjanji mulai kedepannya, ia tidak akan meminta Kris untuk menyuruh anak buahnya mengerjakan tugasnya.

Jika ia tahu selama ini yang mengerjakan tugasnya adalah Baekhyun, mungkin ia tidak akan meminta Kris lagi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

 _'Baekhyun noona ku sayang, pasti selama ini noona kesusahan karena diriku.'_ Pikir Chanyeol dalam hati

Dan karena waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam, Chanyeol pun meminta izin menginap diapartemennya, walau harus tidur di sofa karena tidak ada kamar lain lagi diapartemen Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun noona tubuhku kesakitan tidur disini," teriak Chanyeol, berharap agar Baekhyun mau mempersilahkannya tidur di kasur bersama.

"Tidur saja bodoh! Siapa suruh kau mau menginap disini," Baekhyun keluar dengan bantal dan selimut untuk Chanyeol. "Gunakan ini!."

"Ku kira noona ingin mengajakku tidur bersama!," Chanyeol mengambil bantal dan selimut dari Baekhyun.

PLAK

"Awwwww, kenapa memukulku." Chanyeol memegangi kepala belakangnya.

"Itu untuk sifat kurang ajarmu." Baekhyun hendak berbalik kembali ke kamar sebelum Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan menariknya sampai terbaring disofa, dengan tubuh Chanyeol diatasnya.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun, kemudian tak butuh waktu lama Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, untuk menyatukan bibir kisablenya dengan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Wajah Chanyeol semakin dekat dan memiring, Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. Ia bingung antara harus mendorong tubuh Chanyeol atau menikmati ciuman yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol padanya.

Akhirnya setelah berpikir dengan otak warasnya, ia memilih untuk...

~ Noona ~

"Eungss Chanyeol," Baekhyun menggeliat, meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol, ketika Chanyeol yang kini tengah bergemul dengan payudara montoknya, sesekali mengigit dan menjilat payudaranya, tangan Chanyeol menggoda kewanitaannya dengan mengelusnya, menarik-narik dua belahan kewanitaannya, lalu memasukan jari itu secara perlahan kedalam kewanitaannya.

Umurnya memang sudah 23 tahun, tapi Baekhyun belum pernah melakukan hal yang diluar sebatas berciuman dengan pacarnya. Dan lagipula ia hanya memiliki satu orang mantan pacar, dan itupun ketika ia memasuki Universitas.

Satu-satunya mantan kekasih yang paling berbekas dihatinya, satu-satunya mantan kekasih yang sampai sekarang masih menjalin hubungan baik dengannya, walau ia tidak akan pernah lupa jika penyebab mereka putus karena adanya orang ketika dari pihak sang lelaki.

Sekarang untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu gejolak aneh dalam dirinya ketika, Chanyeol, seorang pemuda yang masih duduk dibangku SHS, mampu membuatnya mendedah hebat selayaknya jalang.

Mendesah kenikmatan ketika hanya dua buah jari milik Chanyeol keluar masuk didalam kewanitaannya, mengobrak-abrik area privasinya yang tidak pernah terjamah sekalipun. Hentakan jari milik Chanyeol yang semakin dalam dan semakin cepat membuat ia kembali mendesah dan menggeliat seperti cacing.

Payudaranya yang tak terjamah menjadi sasaran empuk bibir Chanyeol dan tangan kiri Chanyeol. Gigitan kecil dan lumatan sensual yang begitu mematikan bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol berikan untuk membuat Baekhyun semakin bergairah, berhasrat menginginkan dirinya.

"Jangan tahan desahanmu, noona."

Gelombang puncak orgasme yang tidak pernah dirasakan Baekhyun datang, Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuh telanjangnya membuatnya semakin menempel dengan tubuh telanjang milik Chanyeol diatasnya.

"AHHHH CHANYEOL." Baekhyun berteriak dengan bibir terbuka dan kepala yang ia dongkakkan, sebagai bukti betapa hebatnya Chanyeol membuat ia orgasme.

Posisi mereka yang berada disofa, membuat Chanyeol agak kesulitan untuk melakukan pemanasan kecil agar kejantanannya mengeras dan siap melesakkannya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun terlihat menahan nafasnya melihat ukuran kejantanan Chanyeol yang bisa dikatakan sangat besar, jelas ini pertama kalinya juga untuk Baekhyun melihat kejantanan seorang pria. Salivanya ia telan dengan susah payah ketika Chanyeol mengatur posisi untuk memasuki kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Tok Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan dipintu apartemen sederhana itu membuat keduanya terdiam sesaat demgan saling memandang, memikirkan untuk menghentikan aktivitas mereka, atau menlanjutkannya dan mengabaikan ketukan dipintu.

Dan mereka pun memilih untuk melanjutkan apa yang sebelumnya telah mereka mulai. Chanyeol sudah menggesek kejantanannya didepan kewanitaan Baekhyun, siap memasukannya, melesak dan merusak selaput keperawanan Baekhyun yang masih utuh.

"Baekhyun ini eomma, buka pintunya!." Namun seruan suara wanita paruh baya yang Baekhyun jelas kenali sebagai ibunya sendiri, membuat ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

Tapi karena pinggangnya yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol, ia ikut terangkat dan berakhir dengan mereka berdua yang jatuh bersamaan.

BRUKK

"Aduh," Baekhyun memegangi pantatnya setelah ia terjatuh, perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam meringis menahan sakit.

Kerjapan polos dari kedua iris matanya, dan keadaan dirinya yang berada dibawah samping tempat tidurnya, membuat ia terkejut dan merutuki kebodohannya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan sebelum kemudian merona.

Bagaimana bisa ia mimpi seperti itu bersama Chanyeol, dan sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur kecil miliknya.

"Aishhh sial," Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah "Astaga kejantanannya besar sekali! Apa aslinya besar seperti dalam mimpiku?." Pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan setelah ia merutuki mimpi erotisnya yang terasa begitu nyata.

Baekhyun merasakan area privasinya terasa basah, ah itu jelas karena ia baru saja bermimpi sangat erotis dengan seorang pemuda SHS yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari ini.

Tok Tok Tok Tok

Rupanya suara ketukan pintu itu memang berasal dari dunia nyata yang sampai kedalam mimpi Baekhyun, hebat.

"Apa itu eomma?," ia bergumam sendiri.

Tok Tok Tok Tok

Ketukan itu kembali berbunyi.

Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk segera membasuh wajahnya sebelum nanti ia kembali berkhayal tentang mimpi erotisnya.

Tok Tok Tok Tok

"Iya sebentar!," Sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar, ia sedikit merapikan penampilannya yang terlihat berantakan.

Ia melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa kepintu kamarnya, Baekhyun ingin sekali memarahi eommanya, karena telah berani merusak mimpi erotisnya pagi ini.

"Iya eomm..a!," Baekhyun hendak menyapa orang yang ia kira sebagai ibunya, sebelum kemudian ia membanting pintu itu kembali.

"Noona! Kenapa kau menutupnya kembali?," ternyata bukan ibunya, melainkan orang yang baru saja ia mimpikan.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?," Baekhyun mengigiti kukunya sendiri karena gugup, belum lagi pipinya yang merona.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun noona!," Chanyeol terus memanggilnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar itu kembali "Baekhyun kau tidak lupa jika semalam aku menginap disini kan?." Ucap Chanyeol yang berhasil menyadarkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan geraman pelan ia lontarkan, merasa bodoh bahkan sampai lupa jika pemuda kelebihan tinggi itu dari semalam tidur diapartemen-nya.

"Oke Baekhyun rileks," ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri sembari mengatur pernafasannya "Lupakan mimpimu dan sekarang jangan membuat dirimu sendiri kacau hanya karena mimpi itu." ia kembali menghadap pintu dan membukanya seraya berjalan keluar.

"Ada apa?," tanya Baekhyun setelah pintu itu terbuka dan ia berjalan ke arah sofa.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi dikamarmu?," Chanyeol sudah duduk disofa tempat semalam ia tidur, setelah Baekhyun juga duduk disebrangnya

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?," Melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang masih ditutupi tshirt abu-abu ketat, berhasil membuat Baekhyun merona, bayangan akan tubuh telanjang Chanyeol dan pergulatan intim dalam mimpi erotisnya, membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja noona? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?," Chanyeol hendak bangkit untuk mendekat dan memeriksa Baekhyun, namun tangan Baekhyun yang terangkat dan melarang Chanyeol untuk mendekat membuat Chanyeol mengeryit heran.

"Diam disitu, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa," Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah bisa membuat angin "Aku belum mandi, jadi agak gerah." Bohongnya.

"Tapi noona cantik walaupun belum mandi," goda Chanyeol yang manakala membuat Baekhyun semakin memerah merona.

"Astaga hentikan Chanyeol," Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa "Kenapa kau mengetuk pintu kamarku?."

"Oh itu," Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal "Aku mendengarmu bersuara aneh dan berteriak."

Baekhyun mematung ditempatnya, tidak mungkin kan jika Chanyeol mendengar ia mendesahkan namanya didalam mimpinya, apa mungkin ia mengingau sampai Chanyeol mendengar ia berteriak setelah pelepasan orgasme didalam mimpinya.

Sial ia malu sekarang.

"S-suara aneh seperti apa yang kau dengar?," Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar suara gugup Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia mendengar dengan jelas jika Baekhyun mendesah dan menyebutkan namanya dengan kencang diakhir.

Dan ia merasa yakin jika wanita didepannya ini telah bermimpi erotis dengannya.

"Kau menyebut namaku dengan sangat keras," ucapnya dengan nada seolah menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan kasar dan kemudian berdiri.

"Aku tidak menyebut namamu, kenapa kau pede sekali!," ia berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Aigo noona ku sayang, tidak usah malu mengakuinya, kau bermimpi tentangku kan?," Chanyeol bangkit dan mengikuti Baekhyun ke dapur.

"Tidak, aku tidak," Baekhyun mengambil air minum didalam lemari pendinginnya, meminumnya tanpa menggunakan gelas.

Chanyeol bersender disamping lemari pendingin dengan matanya yang memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Ia kemudian mendekat untuk berbisik ketelinga Baekhyun.

"Kau bermimpi erotis denganku kan?,"

Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk. Sementara Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Baekhyun hanya karena bisikannya.

"Aku benarkan? Hahaha." Chanyeol semakin tertawa kencang.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan memukul kepalamu lagi seperti semalam!," ancam Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Chanyeol bungkam dan menggerakan tangannya seolah mengunci mulutnya "Dan lagipula aku tidak bermimpi tentangmu bocah." Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

Sebenarnya, semalam ketika Chanyeol hendak mencium Baekhyun, itu semua tidak terjadi karena Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, lalu memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan keras sampai Chanyeol merasakan sakit. Baekhyun sempat merasa bersalah, namun karena Chanyeol yang terus-terusan menggodanya, Baekhyun membiarkannya dan memilih tidur dengan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Pulanglah Chanyeol," teriak Baekhyun yang berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Aku akan pulang, tapi aku akan kemari lagi untuk menjemputmu noona," Chanyeol kembali ke sofa dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Untuk apa?," Baekhyun tertahan dipintu kamarnya.

"Mengajakmu berlibur bersamaku."

Baekhyun sudah ingin mengusir Chanyeol dari apartemenya karena perasan canggung akibat mimpi yang ia alami. Tapi mendengar kata liburan membuat ia berjalan ke arahnya dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar senang.

"Benarkah? Berlibur? Kemana?," ia bahkan kini duduk didekat Chanyeol.

"Ke pantai," jawab Chanyeol masih membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap," Baekhyun hendak pergi untuk mandi "Apa aku perlu membawa baju ganti?." Tanya Baekhyun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

"Bawa saja, kita akan menginap," Baekhyun mengeryit mendengar Chanyeol mengajaknya menginap "Oh bukan kita berdua saja, tapi bersama sepupu dan teman-temanku." Jawabnya lagi merasa sedikit mengerti dengan tatapan aneh Baekhyun.

"Ah oke kalau begitu," Baekhyun yang memang sudah akrab dengan Chanyeol tidak menaruh curiga pada Chanyeol, namun untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak terjadi seperti kejadian semalam, ia kemudian mengusulkan untuk membawa serta Kyungsoo "Bolehkah aku mengajak temanku Chanyeol?." Tanyanya.

"Tentu, kau boleh membawa temanmu," Chanyeol bangkit untuk pulang dan nanti kembali lagi ke apartemen Baekhyun untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

"Jangan mengebut Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengingatkan pemuda itu untuk tidak membawa ngebut sepeda motornya.

" _Yes babe_ ," jawab Chanyeol yang berlari keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun.

"YAKKK BOCAH," teriak Baekhyun seraya tertawa pelan.

Chanyeol pun pulang ke apartemennya, karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam pagi, dan ia sudah janjian dengan Luhan akan berangkat ke pantai pukul 8 pagi. Jadi ia harus sudah menjemput Baekhyun, lalu kerumah Luhan karena mereka janjian dirumah Luhan sebelum berangkat ke pantai.

Sesuai dengan janjinya beberapa hari yang lalu pada Luhan, bahwa dia akan ikut berlibur karena sudah diancam, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun saja.

Masa bodo dengan Jongin yang akan marah padanya, karena membawa pasangan sementara Jongin tidak. Tapi untungnya Baekhyun akan membawa temannya, Chanyeol pun memiliki ide untuk menjodohkan teman Baekhyun dengan Jongin saja, jika teman Baekhyun dan Jongin mau tentunya.

Sepertinya akhir pekannya sekarang akan terasa menyenangkan karena ia akan berlibur dengan noona kesayangannya, Baekhyun noona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Short Story**

"KAU," Kyungsoo menatap horor pemuda didepannya yang pernah ia temui di mall.

"Ya ampun bidadariku," Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo sampai mendekap wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo kilat.

"YAKK," teriak Kyungsoo yang langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah kaget dan rahang yang hendak jatuh, jika saja suara deheman Chanyeol berhasil menyadarkan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan!," Kyungsoo mengelap bibirnya yang sudah tidak suci karena di cium Jongin tanpa aba-aba.

"Maaf bidadariku! Aku hanya terlalu senang bertemu denganmu lagi, hehehe," Jongin berharap-harap cemas dengan wajah ketakutan akan Kyungsoo yang murka padanya.

"Baek kau tidak bilang padaku ada orang gila ini?," protes Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak tahu Kyung, dia teman Chanyeol," Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol setajam tatapan Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian saling mengenal, dia temanku tentu aku pergi berlibur bersamanya juga." Chanyeol menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Baekhyun berdiri disamping Kyungsoo yang sudah menahan amarahnya karena kesal. Mereka baru saja sampai ditempat tujuan sedikit terlambat, karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunggu Kyungsoo sampai membuat mereka terlambat datang kerumah Luhan, jadi Chanyeol langsung menyusul Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin kepantai.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika ada Jongin, pemuda tempo hari yang bertemu dengannya, dan menganggapnya bidadari.

"Jadi Chanyeol dan Jongin berkencan dengan noona noona?," Luhan berucap pada Sehun namun ternyata didengar oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"KAMI TIDAK BERKENCAN," jawab Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serentak, dengan wajah tidak terima atas kesimpulan yang diambil Luhan.

"Eonnie jangan membantakku," balas Luhan pada dua wanita dewasa yang menjadi incaran Chanyeol dan Jongin. Luhan pun memasang wajah cemberut.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Jongin saling berpandangan sebentar dengan tubuh mereka yang terasa kaku dan gugup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks buat support kalian, thanks buat Review nya, thanks buat Fovorite-nya, pokoknya thanks banget semuanya.**

 **Maaf jarang spoiler disini karena aku lebih sering spoiler di instagram.** **Jadi kalian tunggu update aku aja ya gak tahu spoiler juga. Buat visual noona sih aku up nya di IG.**

 **Coba disini bisa up photo, bagus kali ya..**

 **Terus dukung aku ya, aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian semua. Love you semuanya.**


	6. Noona CH 05

**~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 ** _BGM - Hyorin - Hello, Goodbye_**

"Pokoknya aku akan pulang Baekhyun," Kyungsoo sudah berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengejarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Setelah dengan se'enak jidatnya Jongin mencium Kyungsoo, mereka sempat berdebat dan Kyungsoo ngotot ingin pulang. Tapi karena Baekhyun yang memohon untuk memaafkan Jongin, terpaksa Kyungsoo tidak jadi pulang.

Tapi sekarang Jongin terus-terusan mengganggu Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo merasa risih. Akhirnya tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain ia bertekad akan kembali ke Seoul. Ia tahu Gangwon-do dan Seoul itu jaraknya cukup jauh, tapi masa bodoh yang terpenting ia tidak lagi bertemu dengan bocah menyebalkan seperti Jongin.

"Kyung kumohon jangan pergi, biar aku yang menyuruhnya berhenti menganggumu," Baekhyun memohon dengan tangan yang sudah menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau dengan Chanyeol kan disini, jadi kenapa aku pergi kau harus sesedih itu. Jangan mencegahku pulang," Kyungsoo duduk dihalte bis. Ia harus naik bis untuk sampai ke stasiun kereta terdekat.

"Kenapa kau sangat membencinya. Terlalu membenci itu tidak baik Kyung," Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kau tidak lihat, aku baru datang saja dia sudah menciumku, aku yakin dia itu bocah mesum yang hobinya mengoleksi puluhan video _ikeh-ikeh kimochi,"_ Baekhyun nyaris tersedak dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

Tidak perlu dijelaskan apa itu video ' _ikeh-ikeh kimochi'_ kan?.

"Kan hanya mencium Kyung, mungkin dia hanya bahagia bisa bertemu lagi denganmu,"

"Bagaiman kalau bocah itu memperkosaku? Oh tidak Baek, aku ingin tahu rasanya dilamar calon suamiku kelak." Kyungsoo tetap ingin pulang.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menunduk dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tahu Kyung, aku tidak pernah liburan ke pantai semenjak aku ke Seoul. Aku ingin berlibur denganmu,"

"Kau lupa saat kuliah kau pernah ke pantai," Kyungsoo mencibir.

"Ya maksudku selain itu, kita kan jarang berlibur jauh bersama," Baekhyun mendongkak dan kedua matanya sudah hendak menangis.

Baekhyun sangat bisa merayu Kyungsoo, lihat saja dia akhirnya kalah dengan air mata Baekhyun.

"Dasar cengeng," Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya "Ya sudah aku tidak akan pulang, bawakan tasku." Kyungsoo melempar tas berisi pakaiannya kepada Baekhyun dan melangkah lebih dulu untuk kembali ke villa.

"Kau terbaik Kyung!" Baekhyun mengapit tangan Kyungsoo dan mencium pipi sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Niatnya untuk kembali ke Seoul harus kandas karena ia memang tidak tega jika melihat Baekhyun menangis.

Sesampainya di villa, mereka disambut Chanyeol yang terlihat kebingungan mencari keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Noona, kupikir kau pergi," Chanyeol terlihat begitu hawatir.

"Aku yang berniat pergi," Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada "Katakan pada teman mesummu itu jika dia terus-terusan menggangguku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menendang kemaluannya."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal "Maaf noona, Jongin itu memang sedikit kurang waras jadi kuharap noona memakluminya,"

Baekhyun mengeryitkan kedua alisnya, Kyungsoo memilih mengambil tasnya dan berlalu kembali ke kamar yang menjadi kamarnya untuk menginap selama berlibur. Sementara Baekhyun masih bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang Jongin kurang waras?," Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Kupikir kau sama kurang warasnya dengan temanmu itu."

Baekhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kemudian mengikutinya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu noona, memangnya kau mau calon kekasihmu ini kurang waras?,"

Baekhyun yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol otomatis menabrak tubuh mungilnya, untung saja ia langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Kalau tidak mereka berdua pasti akan terjatuh.

"Aigoo kalian berdua terus saja mengumbar kemesraan didepanku," Luhan yang kebetulan lewat berkomentar seraya terus berjalan ke arah belakang villa untuk menemui Sehun dan Jongin.

Baekhyun yang sadar dengan posisinya segera melepas tangan Chanyeol dan berbalik menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Itu reflek okay." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti tahanan.

"Kau memang selalu mencari-cari kesempatan," kedua mata Baekhyun menyipit.

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak suka karena terus disudutkan, kemudian memilih menyudutkan Baekhyun sampai punggung Baekhyun menyentuh tembok dengan tubuhnya yang mengungkung tubuh mungil Baekhyun noona kesayangannya.

Baekhyun yang terkejut berniat untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu memenjarakan kedua lengan Baekhyun disamping kiri-kanan kepalanya. Lalu mendekat untuk berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Noona aku tidak perlu mencari-cari kesempatan jika memang ingin melakukan hal yang sangat ingin aku lakukan padamu. Lihat sekarang saja kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah padam antara malu dan marah "Ajaklah Kyungsoo noona turun, kita akan kepantai." Setelahnya Chanyeol melepas kungkungannya dan melenggang pergi.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, ia memegang dadanya yang berdebar tidak biasa dari biasanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah merona, dan sesekali Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menepis mimpi tempo hari dimana ia bermimpi erotis dengan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta pada bocah itu," celetuk Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri ditangga.

Baekhyun reflek menengok dan hendak memprotes ucapan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo menyelanya.

"Akui saja, karena rona wajahmu tidak bisa membohongi cengeng," Kyungsoo turun lalu mengikuti kemana arah Chanyeol pergi sebelumnya "Kau akan diam saja disana Baekhyun?."

Dengan perasaan kesal Baekhyun akhirnya menyusul Kyungsoo dengan kaki yang ia hentak-hentakan. Kepergok merona malu oleh Kyungsoo itu adalah suatu bencana, karena dijamin setelah hari ini sahabatnya itu akan mempunyai kartu As untuk meledeknya kelak.

"Woah pantainya indah sekali," Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya mencoba merasakan angin pantai yang menyejukkan.

Kyungsoo berdiri disampingnya melakukan hal yang sama, sementara Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana lekuk tubuh Baekhyun yang indah mengundang otak mesumnya bereaksi, ingin sekali memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang dan mencium bahu mulus yang sedikit terekpos disana.

Luhan dan Sehun yang bahkan membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin ingin melempar mereka berdua ketengah laut. Mereka berdua sengaja bermesraan didepan keduanya, saling memeluk, mencium bahkan Luhan mengusel-ngusel hidungnya dengan hidung Sehun.

"Aigo," Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan dan Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan picisan kedua remaja itu berkomentar dengan sedikit keras sampai terdengar oleh kedua telinga orang yang ia komentari.

"Aigo anak muda jaman sekarang memang suka berlebihan." Kyungsoo pikir Luhan tidak mendengarnya, tapi ternyata Luhan memiliki telinga tajam. Buktinya anak itu langsung menoleh dan menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mendengarnya eonnie! Sebaiknya kalian punya pacar, biar kalian tidak terlihat menyedihkan hanya duduk berdua disana." Luhan kembali bermesraan dengan Sehun setelah meledek Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Yakk bocah kau bicara apa?," Kyungsoo berdecih setelah mendapati Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

"Apa kita yang terlalu menutup diri Kyung? Kurasa Luhan benar, seharusnya kita memang memiliki kekasih." Baekhyun membenarkan perkataan Luhan setelah dipikir ia memang sudah lama tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu?," Kyungsoo membenarkan.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo "Apa sebaiknya kita ikut kencan buta, bagaimana?."

"JANGAN!." Chanyeol dan Jongin yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka reflek berteriak mendengar Baekhyun yang akan ikut kencan buta untuk mencari calon suami.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengeryitkan kedua alis mereka, sedangkan kedua orang yang semula berteriak heboh mendengar ide kencan buta yang Baekhyun usulkan langsung menutup mulut mereka dan bergerak salah tingkah ditempatnya.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan jangan?," tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan matanya yang setajam silet.

"Tidak ada." Geleng keduanya karena merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Kyungsoo.

Sementara Baekhyun nyaris tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang ketakutan dengan Kyungsoo, ia pun beralih menatap kembali lautan dengan terkekh pelan. Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun sedikit aneh, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan.

Baekhyun ikut menyusul berjalan bersama Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan kerang-kerang cantik yang terbawa ombak, dan juga bintang laut yang ada dibibir pantai. Baekhyun melompat untuk mengambil bintang laut itu tanpa melihat ke arah laut jika ombak besar datang dan langsung menerjang tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo berteriak ketika melihat Baekhyun terbawa ombak.

"CHANYEOL TOLONG, BAEKHYUN TENGGELAM." Kyungsoo hendak menyusul namun dicegah Jongin karena Chanyeol sudah melesat untuk meraih tubuh Baekhyun yang untungnya masih terlihat.

"Baekhyun noona tidak bisa berenang?," tanya Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya masih menatap hawatir menunggu Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun kepinggir pantai.

Chanyeol tidak terlambat, ia berhasil mebawa ke bibir pantai tubuh Baekhyun yang basah kuyup. Kedua mata Baekhyun sudah memerah, ia bernafas terburu-buru meraup udara secepat yang ia bisa, didalam pelukan Chanyeol yang menggendongnya ala _brydal._

"Kau itu tidak bisa berenang Baekhyun, kenapa tidak berhati-hati. Kau ingin membuat aku mati karena serangan jantung." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol menurunkannya diatas pasir.

"Maaf Kyung, aku hanya ingin mengambil bintang laut," Baekhyun balas memeluknya.

"Kau sahabatku satu-satunya, jangan tinggalkan aku." Dan mereka berdua pun menangis haru.

Luhan yang melihat kedekatan mereka sedikit cemburu, pasalnya ia tidak punya sahabat perempuan sedekat seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Selama disekolah ia memang selalu bersama Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol. Karena terkadang teman-temannya mau berteman dengannya karena ia dari kalangan orang kaya, lebih tepatnya Luhan terkadang selalu dimanfaatkan. Itu sebabnya ia tidak memiliki sahabat se akrab seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku iri dengan mereka Hunnie," Luhan bersembunyi dalam tubuh tegap Sehun.

"Aku akan menggendongnya sampai ke villa," ujar Chanyeol bersuara ditengah suasana haru yang tengah terjadi.

"Ya tolong gendong dia, aku tidak kuat." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali ke villa.

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke villa setelah insiden hampir tenggelam Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai ke kamarnya, Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun. Sementara Luhan dan Sehun menyiapkan beberapa pelatan berbeque karena malam ini mereka akan mengadakan pesta berbeque ditaman belakang villa.

Chanyeol mandi dan berganti baju, ia ikut bergabung setelah menunggu Baekhyun turun, memastikan Baekhyun noona kesayangannya baik-baik saja.

Mereka pun menggelar pesta berbeque itu dengan keceriaan, Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang manja pada Sehun, dan Kyungsoo adalah orang yang akan berkomentar pedas jika Luhan sudah bertingkah menjijikan menurut Kyungsoo.

"Hunnie suapi aku," rengek Luhan yang langsung mendapat suapan dari Sehun.

"Apa kalian tidak mual melihat mereka seperti itu?," tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin dan Chanyeol yang langsung menjawab.

"Kami sudah kebal, kedua bocah ingusan itu kadang bermesraan lebih dari itu." ucap Chanyeol yang mendapat geplakan manis dari Luhan.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah ingusan hah?,"

"Yah tubuhmu pendek jadi kau masih seperti bocah ingusan." Chanyeol melempar tatapan meremehkan ke arah Luhan.

"Aku pendek," Baekhyun yang tersinggung berucap dengan wajah memberungut lucu. Chanyeol pun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Noona tidak pendek, noona hanya mungil," Chanyeol merayu Baekhyun agar tidak marah padanya dengan membawakan Baekhyun sepiring daging yang sudah ia panggang.

"Woah," seru Baekhyun yang langsung melahapnya dan melupakan ucapan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?." Chanyeol sedekali menyuapi Baekhyun.

"Enak sekali." Tanpa ragu Baekhyun juga menerima suapan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

"Ya dia akan lupa segalanya jika sudah menemukan makanan kesuakaannya," Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan beralih untuk makan lagi setelah melihat Baekhyun menikmati daging yang dipanggang Chanyeol.

Ia sekarang tidak protes Jongin mendekatinya. Sebaliknya ia menerima sepiring daging pemberian Jongin yang dipanggang dengan penuh cinta untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo justru duduk mengobrol bersama Jongin dan memberi komentar tentang kekurangan bumbu pada daging yang mereka panggang. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo ikut memanggang bersama Jongin setelah menambahkan beberapa bumbu andalannya.

Pasangan yang suka mengumbar kemesraan melihat interaksi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya menonton sambil duduk berdua.

"Mereka benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kedua wanita tua itu Hunnie," celetuk Luhan pelan.

"Mereka belum tua sayang, Baekhyun eonnie dan Kyungsoo eonnie baru berumur 23 tahun." Sehun menyuapi Luhan lagi.

"Tetap saja, mereka lebih tua dari kita," Luhan masih pokus melihat kedua pasangan didepannya "Tapi sepertinya Jongin dan Chanyeol memang jatuh cinta pada mereka, lihat saja, sejak kapan mereka begitu baik pada kedua wanita tua itu, selama ini kan mereka selalu bersikap dingin."

Sehun benar, mereka biasanya tidak pernah sebaik itu pada wanita. Sekarang lihat, Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah selayaknya budak cinta untuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Bahkan Jongin sering bertindak menjijikan hanya karena ada Kyungsoo. Eyyyy Sehun mual ketika ingat tingkah Jongin saat mencium Kyungsoo.

"Kita bantu mereka saja, bagaimana menurutmu sayang?," usul Sehun.

"Tidak mau," tolak Luhan tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Huh?," Sehun tampak bingung.

"Sayangku Hunnie, biarkan mereka jatuh cinta dengan sendirinya. Kita hanya akan melihat perkembangannya, tapi jika suata hari nanti mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita, baru kita turun tangan." Luhan mencium bibir Sehun tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar.

"EIYYYY," teriak Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang kebetulan melihat adegan ciuman Luhan.

"APA?," Luhan memasang wajah angkuh dan tidak merasa malu. Ya Luhan memang seperti itu. Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan nyengir kuda kearah mereka.

Saat mereka kehabisan daging, Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk mengambilnya lagi. Kyungsoo ternyata mengikutinya karena ia ingin berbicara secara rahasia dengan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu Chanyeol," Kyungsoo menyela ketika melihat Chanyeol hendak kembali setelah mengambil daging "Aku ingin berbicara dulu denganmu, hanya sebentar."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menunggu Kyungsoo kembali berbicara.

"Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?," tanya Kyungsoo secara langsung pada intinya. Chanyeol yang mendapat pertanyaan dadakan dari Kyungsoo tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Apa terlihat begitu jelas?," baliknya bertanya

"Ya, aku melihatnya sangat jelas." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hehe," Chanyeol tersenyum "Aku tertarik pada Baekhyun noona ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tahu umurku dengannya terpaut cukup jauh, namun aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, karena aku menyukainya. Dan sekali aku menyukai seseorang, aku tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling dari orang yang aku sukai." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

Kyungsoo yang melihat dan mendengar ketulusan hati Chanyeol sedikit tergerak untuk tidak menghakimi lelaki muda didepannya saat ini agar meninggalkan Baekhyun dan melupakan rasa sukanya, hanya karena perbedaan umur mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu, jika kau menyukai Baekhyun, aku berharap kau tidak membuatnya sedih. Baekhyun memiliki banyak kekurangan, selain dia sedikit aneh, kurang waras, menyebalkan, terkadang seperti orang gil..," Chanyeol mengeryit mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo "Oh maaf, aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya agar kau tidak kaget saat nanti tahu sifat aslinya!. Jadi aku harap kau tidak mengecewakannya, karena kau dan dia terpaut umur yang cukup jauh, jadi jika kau hanya berniat main-main tolong jangan lakukan itu. Tapi jika kau serius dengannya, maka jangan kecewakan Baekhyun dan jangan buat dia lepas dari tanganmu, kau mengerti?."

"Apa ini berarti kau merestui aku dengan sahabatmu itu noona?,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh "Aku bukan pemeran antagonis yang akan menghancurkan kebahagianmu dan Baekhyun. Selama sahabatku bahagia aku tentu saja senang. Dan aku merasa Baekhyun lebih cerewet sejak bertemu denganmu, walau terkadang aku risih jika ia terus bercerita tentang kau yang selalu membanjiri kotak pesannya dengan puluhan sms dan telelpon darimu."

Chanyeol hendak tertawa jika tidak ingat ia dan Kyungsoo terlalu lama pergi untuk mengambil daging, mereka berdua kembali ke taman belakang bersama, yang untungnya baik Baekhyun atau Jongin tidak merasa curiga karena keduanya terlalu lama pergi hanya untuk sekedar mengambil daging.

Dan malam itu mereka menikmati daging panggang khas Kyungsoo yang sangat lezat dan memuaskan perut mereka. Sampai mereka tanpa sadar tertidur diruang tengah villa dengan hanya beralaskan karpet yang untungnya sangat tebal. Dengan posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Sehun memeluk Luhan, Kyungsoo dipeluk Jongin dan Baekhyun yang menelusup kedada bidang Chanyeol yang otomatis Chanyeol memeluknya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu tidur disamping Baekhyun, tapi Jongin yang semula tidur disamping Chanyeol berpindah setelah kembali dari toilet. Karena mengantuk ia jadi tidak sadar kalau ia tidur disamping Kyungsoo yang reflek memeluk Kyungsoo.

Mereka pun tidur dengan nyenyak.

-o0o-

Menjelang pagi, Jongin dan Chanyeol yang bangun terlebih dahulu menatap horor satu sama lain ketika sadar mereka memeluk kedua noona kesayangan mereka. Chanyeol sih tidak takut Baekhyun marah, tapi Jongin sungguh takut pada Kyungsoo.

Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar sementara Chanyeol memindahkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kamar nya. Sekembalinya ia kebawah Kyungsoo sudah bangun, begitupun dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Jongin sudah kembali dari kamarnya setelah mandi.

"Baekhyun noona sepertinya demam," ucap Chanyeol karena sebelumnya ia mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang terasa panas.

"Anak itu tidak kuat dingin, dan kemarin ia nyaris tenggelam pantas jika ia demam," Kyungsoo bangkit "Aku akan pergi ke apotek membeli obat, apa satu dari kalian mau mengantarku?."

Sebelum Jongin berniat mengajukan diri untuk mengantar, Luhan sudah lebih dulu menyela.

"Aku, Sehun dan Jongin akan pergi untuk membeli beberapa barang, kita pergi bersama saja." Ucapnya lalu beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kamar nya.

Chanyeol juga segera membesihkan dirinya, setelahnya ia berkutat didapur untuk membuat bubur.

"Kau sedang apa?," tanya Kyungsoo sebelum mereka pergi, merasa aneh karena melihat Chanyeol berada didapur.

"Membuat bubur untuk Baekhyun noona," ucapnya masih mencari bahan-bahan didalam lemari es.

"Kau bisa memasak?." Kyungsoo sedikit tidak percaya jika bocah seperti Chanyeol bisa memasak, pikirnya.

"Tentu saja, aku biasa memasak sendiri diapatemenku." Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapat tatapan tidak percaya Kyungsoo "Tenang saja noona aku tidak akan membuat Baekhyun noonaku mati hanya karena keracunan masakanku. Perlu kau tahu, dia sudah pernah makan masakanku sebelumnya."

Kyungsoo semakin mengeryit tidak mengerti. Oh tentu saja ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol pernah memasak untuk Baekhyun diapartemennya.

Sebelum sempat Kyungsoo menanyakan maksud ucapan Chanyeol, ia sudah lebih dulu dipangggil Luhan yang sudah menunggunya dipintu.

"Eonnie kau jadi ikut tidak?," Luhan sedikit kesal karena Kyungsoo membuatnya sedikit menunggu, Luhan yang manja benci jika harus menunggu.

"Ya sudah, aku titip Baekhyun sampai aku kembali." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol kembali memasak dan membawa bubur buatannya ke kamar Baekhyun setelah selesai ia masak. Ketika masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun, ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah jatuh terduduk diatas karpet dengan wajah pucat.

"Astaga noona kau baik-baik saja?,"

"Chan~~ apa ada gempa? Kenapa rasanya kamar ini berputar-putar?," Baekhyun sudah berhasil Chanyeol pindahkan kembali ke atas kasur.

"Kau demam noona, kau pasti merasa pusing." Chanyeol mengecek panas Baekhyun, namun justru Baekhyun menariknya dan memeluknya.

"Dingin," rengeknya dengan nafas panas yang memburu.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan melepas kaos yang tengah ia pakai, ia segera berbaring disamping Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun, menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Suhu tubuhnya yang cukup hangat berhasil membuat Baekhyun perlahan rilek dan tidak merengek kedinginan lagi.

"Hangat~~," perlahan Baekhyun tenang dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol harus mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya karena posisi mereka yang berpelukan dengan keadaan tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak memakai apapun.

Ia yakin jika Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam keadaan sakit, ia sudah mendapat geplakan manis dikepala bagian belakangnya.

"Tidurlah noona. Teman-temanku dan Kyungsoo noona sedang pergi membeli obat dan beberapa barang lainnya," Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Mereka pergi?" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Ya. Mereka akan segera kembali." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin tidur lagi, kepalaku pusing," Baekhyun semakin menelusup ke dada bidang Chanyeol mencari kehangatan.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa selain semakin memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang tenggelam dalam pelukannya

"Kyungsoo noona benar, kau memang gila noona, dan sekarang aku nyaris gila karenamu." Ucapnya seraya terkekeh.

"Cepat sembuh _my princess_." Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut dan bersenandung untuk membuat Baekhyun tidur semakin nyenyak.

 _'Aku mendengarnya Chanyeol,'_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hati, sebenarnya ia belum sepenuhnya terlelap, dan ia tahu apa dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan Chanyeol padanya.

"Semoga mereka tidak kembali ke villa cepat-cepat." Chanyeol berdoa disela-sela aktivitasnya memeluk Baekhyun, agar ia bisa berlama-lama memeluk Baekhyun noona nya.

 _'Ya semoga saja mereka lebih lama perginya,'_ – Baekhyun membenarkan seraya tersenyum senang dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

 _Tidak selamanya ungkapan cinta itu harus melalui kata 'Aku mencintaimu', tapi segala perhatian seseorang yang begitu manis terhadapmu, bisa mewakili kata cinta itu sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Short Story_**

"Kenapa aku merasa keberadaan kita sedikit mengganggu seseorang ya?,"

Luhan berucap ditengah kehengingan mobil yang tengah melaju menuju pusat kota untuk membeli obat dan beberapa barang yang diperlukan selama mereka di villa.

"Kau kenapa sayang?," Sehun yang tidak menyetir menoleh ke arah Luhan yang duduk bersender padanya.

Jongin yang menyetir, karena Sehun berkata ia sedang tidak mood menyetir.

 _Hilih bocah_.

"Tidak! Aku hanya merasa seseorang tengah membicarakan kita berempat."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja sayang." Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan dan Luhan hanya menghela nafas.

"Hunnie aku lupa membawa bikini, kita cari toko bikini dulu ya!," Sehun mengangguk setuju.

Kyungsoo didepannya memijit pelipisnya, ketika mendengar Luhan yang meminta Sehun menemaninya membeli bikini.

Astaga, ia yang sudah berumur 24 tahun saja tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk memakai pakaian yang menurutnya kekurangan bahan itu.

"Noona kau mau membeli bikini juga? Aku akan mentraktirmu kalau kau mau membelinya," Jongin menawarkan tanpa melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. "AHHHHH,"

Dan terdengar suara ringisan Jongin setelah mendapat pukulan manis dari Kyungsoo.

"Diam dan menyetir saja dengan benar."

Setelahnya Jongin benar-benar diam tanpa suara, dikursi belakang Sehun dan Luhan mati-matian menahan tawa mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Lama tidak update hahaha.. so soryy hehehe**

 **Aku gak update tapi aktif di sosmed.. biasa ide lagi blank dan baru kembali mood nya hahaa**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian yang dengan setia sabar menunggu.**

 **Love banget pokoknya.**

 **Oke cuma segini aja chapter ini, maaf kalau kurang ngena di hati kalian. Semoga suka ya.**

 **Jangan lupa VOMEN.**

 **Follow IG aku untuk info update..**


	7. Noona CH 06

**~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah** ~

 _ **BGM - Girl's Day _ Cupid**_

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertidur, begitupun ke empat teman mereka yang pergi berbelanja belum juga kembali. Sepertinya doa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar dikabulkan.

Baekhyun mengeryit ketika ia sudah sepenuhnya bangun, pandangannya ia bawa untuk melihat sebuah lengan kekar yang tengah melingkar dipinggangnya. Lantas didepannya ada dada bidang yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, wangi tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah ia kenali tercium menyapa indera penciumannya. Untuk memastikan jika masih Chanyeol yang memeluknya, ia pun mendongkak.

Setelahnya ia menghela nafas lega, ternyata ia bukan bermimpi kalau sebelumnya ia dipeluk Chanyeol. Orang yang memeluknya masih sama, masih Chanyeol. Demamnya sudah sedikit membaik, ia hanya merasakan sedikit pusing- mungkin dengan meminum _paracetamol_ , atau obat pusing ia bisa sembuh.

Masih memandangi wajah Chanyeol, jari lentiknya perlahan terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol yang terlelap. Baekhyun menggerakan jari tulunjuknya untuk menyentuh dahi, turun ke hidung mancung Chanyeol dan bergerak pelan mengelus pipi Chanyeol. Pemandangan wajah tampan Chanyeol menjadi _fantasy_ indahnya, Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu dengan sentuhan jarinya kini membuka kedua matanya.

Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya tidak ada yang bergerak, masih saling memandang, menyelami kedua iris mata lawannya satu sama lain.

Baekhyun yang takut jika aksi nya diketahui Chanyeol, memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan sebagai pengalihan sekaligus alasan mengapa ia menyentuh pipi Chanyeol.

PLAK

" _Aahh!."_ Chanyeol seketika tersadar saat Baekhyun menamparnya.

"Ada nyamuk di pipimu, aku hanya ingin mengusirnya," Baekhyun bangun, setengah duduk diatas tempat tidur, bertingkah seolah tengah mencari nyamuk yang ia katakan sebelumnya hinggap dipipi Chanyeol "Kemana nyamuknya ya?."

Chanyeol masih memegangi pipinya, ia bangun dna menyamakan posisinya seperti Baekhyun, setengah duduk disamping Baekhyun yang masih terlihat berakting mencari nyamuk. Chanyeol nyaris tergelak melihat tingkah Baekhyun, karena ia tahu jika Baekhyun hanya berakting saja.

Sejak Baekhyun menjelajahi wajahnya, sebenarnya ia sudah bangun, ia sengaja membiarkan Baekhyun mengelus pipinya. Ia tidak bisa melewatkan moment langka tersebut, maka dari itu ia berpura-pura masih tidur.

"Tapi ini sakit noona!," Chanyeol tidak bohong tentang tamparan Baekhyun yang terasa panas di pipinya. Mungkin itu balasan dari ia yang berpura-pura tidur.

Baekhyun menoleh dan memasang wajah sedikit menyesal.

"Aku minta maaf ok! Aku hanya ingin menangkap nyamuk itu." Ia bergerak salah tingkah ditempatnya.

"Mustahil ada nyamuk disini, aku bahkan memasang obat anti nyamuk elektrik diruangan ini!." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah alat pengusir nyamuk yang tersimpan dimeja dekat jendela kamar tersebut.

"Kau yakin alatnya tidak rusak? Aku bahkan menemukan satu dan tadi ingin menggigit pipimu, maka- ahh sudahlah kalau kau tidak percaya." Baekhyun frustasi, ia akhirnya merajuk karena Chanyeol tidak mempercayainya.

Ya tentu saja Chanyeol tidak percaya, jelas dia tahu semua yang dilakukan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Chanyeol tergelak, ia tertawa pelan. Baekhyun menatapnya sengit dengan kedua mata sipitnya. Chanyeol yang tidak ingin Baekhyun semakin marah, menghentikan tawanya. Ia kemudian mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun, menyentuh dahi Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

"Demamnya masih cukup tinggi, kau harus beristrirahat lebih lama noona," Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, sedikit mendorongnya untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali tidur "Tunggu disini, aku akan menelpon Jongin." Chanyeol turun dari tempat tidur dan bermonolog kecil "Kenapa mereka lama sekali belanjanya!." Seraya mencari kontak nomor Jongin.

Telepon itu tersambung dan Jongin menyahut disebrang sana.

 _"Yo man, ada apa?,"_ sahut Jongin

"Kalian masih dimana? Kenapa lama sekali?," Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kamar, membiarkan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat kembali.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?," Baekhyun yang malu menutup wajahnya menggunakan selimut, setelah Chanyeol benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu. "Hampir saja aku ketahuan mengangumi wajahnya!."

Baekhyun kembali bangun, ia yang masih sedikit pusing mencoba turun dari tempat tidur dan menyusul Chanyeol. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan, mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah tidak ada disana. Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju pagar pembatas yang ada dilantai dua, melihat kebawah mencari Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol ada disana, masih menelpon Jongin.

"Kalian tidak melupakan obat demam Baekhyun noona kan?," tanyanya pada Jongin.

 _"Kami sudah membelinya! Tapi Luhan masih mencari bikini bersama Sehun, sekarang aku dan Kyungsoo noona sedang menunggu mereka."_

"Apa kau bilang? Mencari bikini? Yang benar saja!." Chanyeol nyaris mengumpat.

Bisa-bisanya Luhan mencari bikini disaat ia menunggu mereka membeli obat.

Memangsih, ia yang menitip karena mereka yang sedari awal punya rencana berbelanja kebutuhan untuk mereka disini, tapi setidaknya bisakan Sehun dan Luhan mengesampingkan urusan pribadi mereka nanti.

 _"Sorry man, aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada nyonya rusa itu. Kau tahu sendiri akibatnya!."_

Luhan akan mengamuk, lebih parah lagi anak itu suka menangis histeris sekalipun ditengah keramaian jika kemauannya tidak dipenuhi.

Jongin masih ingat saat mereka ke lotte word dan Luhan ingin mereka menaiki roler coaster, tapi Chanyeol yang tidak suka menolak. Luhan akhirnya menangis, beberapa orang bahkan sampai menyangka jika mereka menculik Luhan. Tubuh Luhan yang mungil membuatnya terlihat seperti bocah SMP, sementara Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun yang bongsor terlihat seperti pemuda remaja urakan yang mencoba melukai Luhan.

Sejak saat itu, mereka tidak sanggup menolak permintaan Luhan yang kadang 'aneh' sekalipun. Karena Luhan yang sudah dalam mode manja, akan sulit dibujuk jika sudah merajuk.

"Apa mereka mencari bikini atau mencari pabrik bikini? Kenapa lama sekali." Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar percakapan mereka menahan tawa, terryata sepupu Chanyeol itu memang benar-benar manja bukan hanya pada kekasihnya saja, tapi pada orang yang memang dikenalnya, apalagi pada Chanyeol yang merupakan sepupunya.

Baekhyun berjalan turun untuk menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak apa-apa, jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu menyuruh mereka cepat-cepat pulang sampai membuat Luhan marah.

Ia merasa tidak enak, bagaimanapun ia hanya menumpang liburan disini. Dan ia tidak mau menjadi beban orang yang mengajaknya liburan.

Ia bisa saja sampai dengan selamat disamping Chanyeol, jika saja ia tidak merasa pusing.

Baekhyun nyaris terjatuh, untung saja Chanyeol sadar jika Baekhyun hendak jatuh, ia segera berlari ke arah tangga, membuang ponselnya ke sofa dengan panggilan telepon yang masih terhubung dengan Jongin. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak tahu jika Baekhyun sudah bangun dan berjalan ditangga, beruntungnya pantulan dari kaca lemari membuatnya tahu- jika Baekhyun hampir jatuh.

 _"Hallo..-halo? Chanyeol?,"_ Jongin terdengar memanggil-manggil Chanyeol, namun itu segera berhenti ketika Jongin mendengar suara pekikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" _Ahhhh.."_ pekik keduanya. Baekhyun terjatuh diatas tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha bangkit dan membantu Baekhyun bangun, namun karena pusing Baekhyun justru semakin merapat pada tubuh Chanyeol. Melihat bagaimana kerutan di dahi Baekhyun terlihat menahan sakit, ia bergerak pelan dan kemudian menggendong Baekhyun, membaringkannya disofa. Ia perlahan memijat dahi Baekhyun pelan-pelan sampai Baekhyun tenang.

" _Ahhh_ pelan-pelan Chanyeol.." Baekhyun berucap pelan membuat Chanyeol sedikit bingung.

"Ini sudah pelan noona!." Jawabnya.

"Ya ya disana, lebih keras lagi disana Chanyeol! _Aahh_ ini enak..."

Kenapa terdengar ambigu?

"Eummm noona.." Chanyeol hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia urungkan ketika lebih dulu mendengar Jongin berbicara dari ponselnya.

 _"Apa mereka tengah bercinta?."_ Celetuk Jongin yang membuat Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, dan Chanyeol yang menjauhkan tangannya dari dahi Baekhyun.

Ia segera mencari ponselnya yang sebelumnya ia lempar. Terkutuklah Chanyeol, karena lupa memutus panggilan telepon itu, dan Chanyeol menyesal telah mengaktifkan _mode speaker_ saat ia menelpon.  
Wajah Baekhyun terlihat memerah, begitupun Chanyeol yang bahkan sampai memerah ketelinganya. Pasti Jongin akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, karena mendengar perkataan ambigu Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memijat dahinya.

"Eummm a-aku akan kembali kekamar saja!." Baekhyun bangkit dan kembali ke atas, ke kamarnya. Ia sungguh malu.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa pelan. Mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun menikmati pijitannya, Chanyeol tersenyum lagi dengan begitu tampan.

Sementara itu Jongin yang mendengar kata-kata ambigu yang diucapkan Baekhyun, juga tampak salah tingkah. Pasalnya saat ia mengira Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah bercinta, ada Kyungsoo didepannya. Dan Kyungsoo langsung menatapnya tajam bagaikan singa yang siap mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo juga malu, karena didekat tempat mereka duduk, ada dua orang ahjumma yang juga mendengar ucapan Jongin, bahkan ahjumma tersebut terkikik geli mendengarnya. Jongin yang takut tatapan tajam Kyungsoo, hanya diam menunduk selagi menunggu Sehun dan Luhan- yang entah kemana mencari toko bikini.

-o0o-

"Dimana Baekhyun?," Kyungsoo baru saja datang setelah hampir 3 jam ia pergi.

Sehun dan Luhan yang menjadi tersangka utama keterlambatan mereka berbelanja, hanya asyik dengan memeriksa belanjaan mereka. Mengecek bikini yang Luhan beli untuk ia pakai siang nanti, dipantai. Jongin yang kecapean sudah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa, kedua matanya bahkan langsung terpejam tidak lama kemudian.

"Dikamarnya!." Chanyeol menjawab seadanya, tapi karena tatapan Kyungsoo begitu menakutkan, ia menelan saliva nya dengan susah payah "Wae noona? Apa aku berbuat salah?."

"Kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Baekhyun kan?," selidik Kyugsoo ketika ingat apa yang Jongin ucapkan saat mereka bertelepon.

Chanyeol menggeleng "Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Baekhyun noona."

Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia langsung membawa obat yang sudah ia beli ke kamar Baekhyun yang ada dilantai atas. Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya pergi dari hadapannya.

"Dia cocok sekali kalau memerankan karakter psikopat!," celetuknya.

BRAKK

"YAKKK.." Baekhyun berteriak, ia yang tengah berusaha tidur- terkejut mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan begitu keras "Kyung, kau ingin membuatku mati karena serangan jantung?." Baekhyun tidak jadi marah kala melihat Kyungsoo yang membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Aku sedang kesal, jangan memancingku bertengkar!." Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke samping Baekhyun yang masih berbaring ditempat tidur "Kedua bocah yang suka pamer kemesraan itu membuatku muak! Mereka pergi berjam-jam mencari bikini, dan mereka hanya membeli satu pasang bikini. Sialan memang."

Kyungsoo pikir, penyebab Luhan lama berbelanja itu karena ia membeli banyak bikini. Namun nyatanya, Luhan hanya membeli satu bikini dengan motif hello kitty dibagian pinggir bikini nya. Kyungsoo bahkan ingin meneriaki Luhan kala Luhan bercerita didalam mobil, kalau ia hanya membeli satu bikini, dan yang membuatnya lama adalah karena ia bingung harus memilih warna apa untuk bikininya.

Kalau Luhan adik Kyungsoo, sudah dipastikan Luhan akan mendapat omelan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak ikut membeli bikini Kyung?," Baekhyun ingin sekali menarik pertanyaan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya itu.

Kyungsoo sudah menatapnya tajam kala mendengar ucapan yang sama dengan yang ia dengar dari Jongin.

"Tubuh indahku ini tidak boleh di umbar dan dipandangi sembarang orang!." Kyungsoo memberikan obat yang ia beli "Minum itu, jika kau ingin ikut kepantai nanti siang." Setelahnya Kyungsoo berlalu keluar, untuk pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Kamarnya dengan kamar Baekhyun memang terpisah, itu karena Kyungsoo tidak suka jika area _privasi-_ nya diganggu, sekalipun itu adalah Baekhyun, sahabatnya sendiri.

Baeknyun segera meminum obat yang diberikan Kyungsoo, karena ia ingin ikut ke pantai. Tujuan utama ia berliburpun karena ingin ke pantai. Tidak mungkin jika ia harus terus-terusan berbaring diatas tempat tidur, bukan liburan namanya jika ia tidur dan beristirahat.

"Menghabiskan waktu tiga jam hanya untuk membeli satu bikini?," Chanyeol benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Luhan tengah memamerkan bikininya didepan Chanyeol, belum dipakai hanya di perlihatkan saja.

"Aku bingung memilihnya, aku mengunjungi hampir 5 toko bikini- tapi ujung-ujungnya aku membeli ditoko bikini yang pertama!."

Bukankah itu kebiasaan ibu-ibu jika berbalanja?

"Kau benar-benar tidak kesal padanya Sehun?," Sehun menggeleng. Chanyeol begitu takjub pada Sehun yang hanya bisa pasrah menemani Luhan.

Ia saja jika menemani Luhan belanja akan pergi ke tempat game, untuk menghilangkan kebosanan menunggu Luhan berbelanja. Tapi Sehun dengan setia mengikuti kemanapun Luhan pergi. Sehun sudah seperti anak ayam yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun induknya pergi.

"Setelah makan siang kita ke pantai!," Luhan berkata "Sekarang aku lapar, Chanyeol buatkan aku makanan. _Please!."_

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuat makanan. Namun seraya berjalan ia bergerutu pelan, yang sialnya ternyata didengar Luhan.

"Apa yang di idamkan bibiku saat hamil Luhan? Kenapa anak itu begitu menyebalkan!."

Luhan langsung menoleh dan melemparinya bantal sofa.

"Aku mendengarmu Park Chanyeol!." Teriaknya seraya membawa belanjaannya ke dalam kamar.

Dan akhirnya saat siang itu tiba, mereka semua termasuk Baekhyun yang sudah membaik ikut pergi ke pantai. Ia memakai _hotpants_ dan kemeja berwarna biru langit sebagai atasannya. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin memarahi Baekhyun karena memakai celana pendek, tapi ia sadar jika ia bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun.

Atau lebih tepatnya, ia belum menjadi seseorang yang begitu berarti didalam hidup Baekhyun-, selain dia yang merupakan seorang siswa _senior high school_ yang mengejar cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Diamlah disini noona, jangan mendekati pantai- kau baru saja sembuh!." Chanyeol menyuruhnya duduk dikursi panjang yang berada dipinggir pantai.

Kemudian Chanyeol memberinya selimut, yang ia selimutkan pada kaki Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sudah pergi entah kemana bersama Jongin, kedua orang itu menjadi dekat setelah pulang berbelanja. Dan Baekhyun yang ingin tahu kenapa mereka bisa dekat, hanya bisa menelan rasa penasarannya itu dalam benaknya. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang mau berbagi cerita asmaranya secara gamblang dan terang-terangan.

Chanyeol ikut duduk disamping Baekhyun, suasana canggung diantara mereka berdua semakin terasa kala keduanya melihat Sehun dan Luhan tengah berciuman mesra di bibir pantai. Chanyeol bahkan mengumpat dalam hati melihat sepupunya itu begitu _agresif_.

"Eumm C-Chanyeol.."

"Ya!," Chanyeol menyahut lebih cepat, disaat Baekhyun bahkan belum selesai dengan pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan pada Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau sudah tingkat akhir di SHS? Apa kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu ke perguruan tinggi?," Baekhyun bingung sendiri, kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu?

Oh ayolah, ia hanya ingin membuat suasana mereka tidak terlalu canggung.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bermusik! Tapi ayahku tidak akan membiarkannya, jadi aku mungkin akan berkuliah." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Di Seoul?," Baekhyun jadi penasaran. _Hehe_

"Kau inginnya aku dimana?," Chanyeol menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

"M-Maksudmu?," Wajah Baekhyun terlihat lucu.

"Kalau noona ingin aku melanjutkan _study-_ ku disini, aku akan berkuliah disini, di Seoul. Tapi..."

"Ya sudah disini saja!."

 _'Shit! Kenapa aku mengucapkan itu.'_ \- Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

Chanyeol tergelak, tawanya begitu keras sampai-sampai Sehun dan Luhan sempat melirik ke arahnya. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, karena dua sejoli itu kembali sibuk dengan dunianya.

Baekhyun yang ditertawakan memukul kepala belakang Chanyeol sedikit keras. Chanyeol sampai memegangi kepalanya menahan sakit. Mereka berdua pun sempat beradu mulut, sampai mereka kembali terdiam seperti sebelumnya.

Sore hari itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu dipinggir pantai seraya memandangi langit _sunset_ yang begitu indah. Jika kelima orang itu sibuk memandang sunset, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang sesekali memandangi wajah manis Baekhyun.

Sekilas, terlintas tentang rencana yang ia susun sudah sejak lama, kini ingin ia batalkan. Dulu Chanyeol berencana untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika.

Namun sekarang ia akan berpikir ulang untuk berkuliah di luar negeri.

Haruskah ia pergi ke luar negeri, dan membiarkan Baekhyun noona kesayangannya diambil orang lain?

Tidak! Ia tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Ia harus disamping Baekhyun, demi membuat Baekhyun juga jatuh cinta padanya.

-o0o-

Hari ini hari Senin, setelah berakhir pekan dipantai kemarin. Semua orang kembali ke rutinitas masing-masing, seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masuk bekerja, dan Chanyeol serta teman-temannya yang juga bersekolah.

Baekhyun hari ini mendapat tugas diluar, ia harus menemani Kris mengunjungi salah satu _Mall_ di Seoul. Sebenarnya ini bukan kerjaan Baekhyun, tapi karena sekretarisnya Kris cuti, jadilah Baekhyun yang Kris pekerjakan sementara untuk hari ini.

Baekhyun itu multitalenta, ia bisa mengerjakan apa saja ketika Kris menyuruhnya.

"Baek! Lihat, ini bagus tidak?,"

Baekhyun terbatuk kala Kris menunjukan sebuah bikini _sexy_ berwarna merah maroon di hadapannya. Orang pasti berpikir kalau ia dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih, dan sekarang Kris tengah membeli bikini untuknya.

"I-itu bagus." Baekhyun berusaha memasang wajah normal, walau ia mati-matian menahan malu.

"Menurutmu, kekasihku akan menyukainya tidak?," Tanya Kris lagi.

Sebenarnya mereka tengah meninjau pekerjaan perusahaan, atau tengah _shooping_ sekarang?

Terserah Kris saja, dia bosnya disini. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemau'an bosnya .

"Kupikir itu terlalu _sexy_ , tapi itu bagus!."

"Yang jelas Baekhyun, aku tidak mau kekasihku menolak memakainya nanti."

"Ya sudah beli saja, itu bagus." Baekhyun emosi sekarang, ia sedikit menaikkan intonasinya

"Kau membentakku? Hei nak, jangan lupa aku bos-mu!." Kris berlalu ke meja kasir untuk membayar bikini tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan bikini? Kenapa dua hari ini aku harus berhubungan dengan yang namanya bikini!." Gerutu Baekhyun yang kemudian menyusul Kris.

Selesai membayar mereka berdua berlalu dari toko tersebut. Baekhyun pikir, setelah selesai membeli bikini mereka akan kembali ke kantor. Tapi ternyata, Kris membawa mobilnya ke sebuah sekolah, dimana Chanyeol bersekolah disana.

Baekhyun mengeryitkan alisnya, kenapa Kris ke sekolah Chanyeol. Apa Kris mempunyai adik atau ponakan yang masih sekolah?

Ia ingin bertanya, tapi mungkin akan terdengar tidak sopan. Jadi ia hanya duduk manis disamping Kris, yang duduk dikursi kemudi. Kris kemudian menelpon seseorang.

"Hei bocah dimana kau?," Ucap Kris melalui sambungan teleponnya.

Baekhyun masih diam ditempatnya. Untuk mengalihkan kebosanannya, ia memilih untuk mengecek ponselnya.

"Ya sudah cepat kesini, aku didepan!." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kris keluar dan meminta Baekhyun untuk keluar juga dan pindah duduk di belakang.

Chanyeol yang dihubungi Kris segera pergi untuk bolos. Ia menyuruh Kris datang kesekolah untuk meminjam mobilnya, karena tadi pagi ia menumpang mobil Sehun. Ia sudah hendak memanggil Kris yang terlihat duduk diatas kap mobil, namun ketika matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang keluar dari mobil dan pindah duduk ke kursi dibelakang, Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan bersembunyi di balik tembok pagar.

"Kenapa si botak itu tidak bilang kalau dia bersama Baekhyun!." Chanyeol menelpon Kris kembali.

"Kenapa kau membawa wanita?," Tanyanya, tidak ingin menyebut Baekhyun, karena takut Kris tahu kalau ia dekat dengan Baekhyun.

" _Dia pegawaiku! Aku sedang bekerja, kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa?."_

"Ya sudah pulang saja sana, aku tidak jadi meminjam mobilmu." Sesekali Chanyeol melihat ke arah Kris. Disana ia dapat melihat Kris menahan emosi.

" _Yak bocah sialan, aku sudah kemari dan kau bilang tidak jadi?,"_

"Ya, tidak jadi. Aku tidak mau pegawaimu melihatku, nanti dia jatuh cinta padaku bagaimana?."

 _"Mimpimu terlalu tinggi nak!."_ Kris memutus panggilan tersebut dan kemudian menyuruh Baekhyun yang menyetir.

Baekhyun bisa menyetir? Tentu saja dia bisa, walaupun dia tidak memiliki mobil tapi Baekhyun pernah belajar menyetir dan mendapatkan SIM. Karena pekerjaannya menuntut ia untuk bisa menyetir, Baekhyun kadang menyetir sendiri menggunakan mobil perusahaan jika ia sedang tugas keluar.

"Sialan," umpat Chanyeol mendengar Kris yang meledeknya.

Kris tidak tahu saja jika ia dan Baekhyun sedekat apa.

"Kenapa dia menyuruh Baekhyun noonaku menyetir? Awas saja kau botak!." Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih menaiki _taxy_ untuk bisa sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Ia bolos untuk pergi ke cafe tempat biasa ia tampil, karena hari ini ia sedang malas bersekolah. Pikirannya sedang kacau karena memikirkan tentang pertanyaan Baekhyun kemarin.

Chanyeol berada di cafe sampai menjelang malam, ia menyanyikan banyak lagu _accoustic_ untuk menemani pengunjung yang datang di cafe tersebut.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam saat Chanyeol memilih untuk pulang.

Saat diperjalanan pulang, ia tidak sengaja menolong seorang anak yang tengah di _bully_ oleh beberapa orang pelajar se usianya. Sepertinya anak yang tengah di hajar itu adalah adik kelas mereka, Chanyeol datang menolongnya dan menyuruh anak itu kabur, sementara dirinya yang melawan anak-anak yng sebelumnya mengeroyok anak yang dia tolong.

Niatnya sebenarnya ingin menolong, tapi ia kalah jumlah. Chanyeol yang kewalahan memilih kabur. Ia berlari ke arah apartemen Baekhyun yang memang dekat dengan cafe tempat ia biasa tampil.

Untunglah ia berlari sangat cepat. Ia sampai diapartemen Baekhyun tanpa dikejar lagi. Ia segera menekan bel pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?."

Baekhyun terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda tampan yang kerap mengganggunya, berdiri didepan apartemennya dengan wajah penuh luka lebam dan darah yang hampir mengering di sudut bibir pemuda itu.

Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.

"Noona bolehkan aku menginap diapartemenmu lagi? Hanya beberapa hari saja, boleh ya?."

Chanyeol masih menggunakan seragam _Senior High School_ nya, datang ke apartemen Baekhyun dengan wajah memperihatinkan.

Ia memasang wajah sedih dan putus asa berharap agar Baekhyun mau menampungnya, dan membiarkannya menginap seperti terakhir kali sebelum mereka liburan bersama. Baekhyun tidak tega melihat wajah sedih itu, wajah tampan pemuda itu kini dipenuhi luka lebam dan butuh pengobatan.

Apa lagi yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan selain mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemennya, memberinya baju ganti milik kakak laki-lakinya, yang kebetulan tertinggal di apartemennya dan mengobati wajah Chanyeol itu dengan telaten.

"Duduklah disini, aku akan mengobatimu!." Baekhyun mengabaikan rasa ingin tahunya mengenai 'Kenapa wajah Chanyeol penuh luka?'. Ia memilih untuk mengobati pemuda itu dulu.

"Noona, wangi tubuhmu unik, aku suka!."

"Diamlah aku sedang mengobatimu."

Chanyeol yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun, dibuat gemas ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang sesekali meringis- ketika kapas yang sudah diberi akhohol itu menempel pada luka-luka di wajah Chanyeol.

Padahal Chanyeol saja yang sedang di obati tidak merasa kesakitan, memang sih ada rasa perih sedikit, yang ia rasakan ketika kapas itu menempel pada luka disudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun noona, yang mampu membuat Chanyeol lupa ada deretan gadis cantik yang kadang sampai berjejer hanya untuk menanti dirinya, jika ia lewat dikoridor sekolah.

"Noona kau mempunyai kekasih?." Selintas pemikiran tentang pertanyaan Baekhyun tempo hari memancingnya untuk bertanya lebih _privasi_ pada Baekhyun

"..."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Baekhyun noona! Aku bertanya, jawab aku!." Kesel Chanyeol.

"Tidak!."

"Bagus."

"Apanya yang bagus? Kau mendoakan aku menjadi perawan tua?."

"Oh ya ampun noonaku sayang, bukan begitu! Aku berkata bagus karena, itu berarti aku bisa melamarmu ketika aku sukses nan... YAKKKK NOONA SAKIT."

Baekhyun yang terkejut menekan kapas yang ia gunakan, tepat pada sudut bibir Chanyeol yang terluka. Alhasil itu membuat Chanyeol kesakitan.

"Siapa suruh kau mengagetkan ku!."

' _Ya, siapa suruh bocah sepertimu berkata seperti itu, kan aku jadi baper_ 😶' -Baekhyun

"Aku hanya bertanya noona!," Chanyeol meringis menahan sakit.

Baekhyun yang tidak tega kembali mengobati dengan hati-hati. Setelah selesai mengobati Chanyeol, ia bangkit untuk menyimpan kotak p3k ketempat semula.

Namun Chanyeol menarik tangannya, sampai Baekhyun duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, Baekhyun sampai menahan nafas karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. Kedua hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, Baekhyun dapat merasakan deru nafas hangat Chanyeol yang mengenai bibirnya.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasa bibir Chanyeol semakin dekat dengan bibirnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia diam dan menunggu Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya kembali.

Saat Baekyun membuka kedua matanya, ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum begitu tampan padanya.

"Terima kasih noona!." Ucap Chanyeol tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hendak menjawab, tapi itu tidak terjadi ketika belahan bibir Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya. Menempelkan kedua bibir itu, kemudian Chanyeol menyesap pelan bibir Baekhyun secara bergantian atas bawah- sampai Baekhyun sendiri ikut terhanyut dalam ciuman itu, memejamkan kedua matanya sementara Chanyeol tengah menyesap bibir tipisnya

Ciuman itu tidak lama, Chanyeol melepasnya setelah merasa cukup. Ia kemudian beralih mencium dahi Baekhyun begitu lama, dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih, dan maaf karena aku menciummu!."

' _Oh tidak! Dia menciumku_ 🙂. _T-tapi hatiku berdebar-debar, ya tuhan aku mau lagi ciumannya_ 😭' - Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Short Story**

Malam dimana siangnya Jongin mendengar suara-suara ambigu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di telepon, ia mengintrogasi Chanyeol yang sendirian di kamarnya.

"Kalian melakukan apa waktu kami tidak ada?," Jongin duduk bersila diatas kasur, sementara Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun!," Chanyeol masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Tapi kenapa aku mendengar suara ' _Ahhh_ ' terus ' _pelan-pelan_ _Chanyeol_ ' dan juga ' _Ahhh ini enak_ '... Ayolah Park, aku sudah berpuluh-puluh kali menonton video ' _ikeh-ikeh_ _kimochi_ ', kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalian sedang apa!." Jongin melihat jelas wajah Chanyeol tampak memerah "Kau benar-benar memperkosa Baekhyun noona?,"

"Tutup mulut sialanmu itu Jongin, aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Baekhyun noona!." Chanyeol berlalu ke walk in closet untuk memakai pakaian.

"Kalau kau ingin melakukannya dengan Baekhyun noona, katakan saja padaku! Aku akan memberikan _referensi_ videonya untuk kau pelajari, dengan berbagai gaya tentunya. Haha."

Chanyeol yang kesal mengambil sebuah buku yang terletak dimeja nakas tempat tidurnya, ia melemparkannya langsung pada Jongin, dan tepat mengenai kepala belakang Jongin.

"Brengsek! Kau ingin membuatku geger otak?." Jongin menahan sakit juga pusing ketika hantaman buku itu mengenai kepalanya "Chanyeol, kau memelihara burung? Kenapa banyak burung disini?."

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti membiarkan Jongin yang akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Ia pun akhirnya mengecek Jongin yang sudah terkapar dilantai kamarnya.

"Dia pingsan?,"

Jelas saja Jongin pingsan, orang yang dia lempar adalah buku tebal yang memiliki 2000 halaman. Dan Chanyeol juga tidak tahu itu buku milik siapa? Karena mustahil jika buku itu miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah review, maaf gak bisa bls satu-satu...**

 **PM aja kalau mau ngobrol sama aku, seneng aku kalau ada yang chat... banyak temen jadinya haha..**

 **Aku gak bisa bikin yang bagus, maaf FF ku cuma yang ringan-ringan aja hehe.**


	8. Noona CH 07

**~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah** ~

 _ **BGM - Lyn & Hanhae - Love**_

"Paman mencarimu! Kau tidak pulang ke apartemen?," Minho yang juga merupakan guru sekaligus sepupu jauh Chanyeol, bertanya padanya- kala Minho mendengar dari pamannya jika Chanyeol menghilang dan tidak pulang ke apartemen pribadi Chanyeol.

"Apa aku menjadi _bodyguard_ -ku sekarang? Kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku?." Chanyeol dan Minho tengah berbicara di dalam kelas, setelah keadaan kelas benar-benar sepi.

Karena, bagaimanapun Chanyeol tidak suka jika orang-orang tahu jika Minho masih saudara jauhnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia membenci semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Minho sejak dulu- semenjak Minho merebut seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Ayahmu bertanya padaku, tentu saja aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang dia tanyakan padaku!." Minho jelas sadar jika Chanyeol belum memaafkannya, jadi ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memancing kemarahan Chanyeol lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tinggal ditempat ter-aman yang pernah aku temukan. Jadi, katakan padanya untuk tidak mencariku." Chanyeol hendak berjalan dan pulang, namun Minho menahannya dengan pertanyaan yang berhasil sedikit memancing kemarahannya.

"Kau menginap dirumah wanita? Siapa wanita itu?."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Minho dan segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas yang sudah bubar sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Didepan sekolah, ternyata ketiga temannya dengan setia menunggunya. Ia pikir, Sehun, Luhan serta Jongin sudah benar-benar pulang. Tapi karena mereka tahu jika Chanyeol tidak membawa kendaraannya- yang sengaja ia tinggalkan di parkiran apartemennya, mereka menunggu Chanyeol untuk pulang bersama.

"Kau tidak bertengkar dengan Minho kan?," Luhan menebak apa yang telah terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Minho "Ayahmu juga bertanya padaku, tapi aku bilang kau menginap di rumah Sehun. Jadi sebenarnya kau tidur dimana tuga hari ini?." Luhan duduk disamping Chanyeol yang ikut pulang bersama mobil Sehun.

"Kau sama cerewetnya Lu!."

"Aku sepupu terdekatmu, dan paling menyanyangimu- jadi aku ingin tahu dimana sepupuku ini tidur selama tiga hari." Luhan tetaplah Luhan, ia akan terus mendesak Chanyeol sampai sepupunya itu mengatakan dimana selama ini ia tidur.

"Aku menginap diapartemen Baekhyun noona!."

"APA!." Bukan hanya Luhan, tapi kedua temannya yang duduk didepan ikut kaget mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Wah! Kau benar-benar bergerak cepat rupanya." Jongin bertepuk tangan.

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang diluar bataskan?," Sehun yang otak polosnya sudah ternodai dengan video-video dari Jongin, menjadi penasaran dengan yang dilakukan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun di apartemen Baekhyun.

"Sehunie~~~kau diam saja." Luhan tidak suka jika kekasihnya itu terlalu frontal "Jadi, kau menginap di apartemen Baekhyun noona? Dia mengizinkanmu tinggal disana? Kalian tidur berdua, apa terpisah? Kalian tidur seranjang? Kau tidak seranjang dengannya kan? Chanyeol jawab aku?."

Astaga.

Chanyeol merasa pusing dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang diajukan Luhan. Ia merasa Luhan berbakat jika menjadi seorang wartawan, dengan segala kecerewetannya.

Ia kemhali heran dengan apa yang di idamkan bibinya dulu- kenapa Luhan terlahir semenyebalkan ini. Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya, merelaksasikan penat dikepalanya yang begitu mengganggu. Tiga hari ini, ia tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang ia yang menginap di apartemen kecil milik Baekhyun.

Walau harus tidur diruang tengah karena apartemen Baekhyun hanya satu kamar, tapi ia merasa nyaman. Ia bahkan menemukan ketenangan ketika sudah tiga hari ini melihat Baekhyun.

Melihat Baekhyun baru bangun tidur menjadi pemandangan indahnya- setiap pagi. Rambut acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur, piyama yang tersingkap dan belum lagi kadang Baekhyun yang mengelap ilernya- yang mengering disudut bibir. Chanyeol tidak merasa risih atau jijik, justru ia merasa senang melihat wanita secantik Baekhyun bangun tidur. Ia bisa melihat penampilan yang berbeda sebelum dan sesudah Baekhyun merias dirinya.

Chanyeol masih mengisi waktu luangnya di cafe dua hari ini, tapi hari ini sepertinya ia akan berlibur untuk memberi Baekhyun kejutan kecil. Kemarin, ia mendapat uang dari hasilnya menjual lagu ciptaannya- dan siang ini ia ingin memberi sebuah hadiah untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawabku?," Luhan masih menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Aku tidur diruang tengah, Baekhyun noona di kamarnya. Tentu saja kami tidak tidur seranjang, sudah jelas bukan!." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan terpaksa "Antarkan aku ke _mall_ , aku ingin memberi hadiah untuk Baekhyun."

"Paman meminta kau pulang Chanyeol, pulanglah sekali saja." Luhan menyampaikan apa yang diinginkan oleh ayah Chanyeol kemarin malam ketika ayah Chanyeol menelpon Luhan.

"Pria tua itu sibuk dengan bisnisnya, jadi biarkan saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, dan uangku juga masih cukup untuk keperluanku sekarang." Chanyeol mengotak-ngatik hpnya.

Mencoba mengirim pesan singkat pada Baekhyun, menanyakan dimana keberadaan wanita yang dikaguminya itu sekarang.

"Selesaikan masalahmu dengan paman, dengan begitu kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun. Aku hanya takut kedekatanmu dengan Baekhyun noona diganggu oleh paman." Ucapan Luhan benar-benar berhasil membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan "Aku hanya memberitahumu. Kau tahu kan, paman tidak ingin semua rencana yang sudah ia susun untuk masa depanmu- terhalangi oleh sebuah kisah cinta klasik dirimu dan Baekhyun noona. Lebih baik kau membuat Baekhyun noona mu itu berada dipihak yang sama dengan ayahmu, jika kau ingin semuanya lancar!."

"Luhan!," panggil Jongin, yang membuat Luhan langsung menoleh "Kau sarapan apa pagi ini?." Tanya Jongin.

"Wae?,"

"Kau tiba-tiba jadi dewasa begitu, apa kau salah memakan sarapan pagimu?,"

Luhan memukul kepala Jongin tepat dibelakang, membuat Jongin mengaduh kesakitan. Sehun yang ingin bertanya hal yang sama mengurungkan niatnya, karena tidak ingin berakhir sama dengan yang dialami Jongin.

"Soal aku dan Baekhyun noona, itu urusanku." Chanyeol menjawabnya dan langsung meminta Sehun menghentikan mobil yang dikendarai Sehun "Sampai jumpa besok disekolah." Chanyeol keluar dari mobil setelah pamit pada sepupu dan teman-temannya.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengurusi dirinya sendiri, yang penting sekarang ia sudah tahu tentang keberadaan Chanyeol. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak akan memberitahukannya pada ayah Chanyeol- biarkan Chanyeol mengurusnya sendiri nanti.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam taxi yang akan mengantarkannya ke _mall_.

Sementara itu Baekhyun tengah disibukkan dengan kedatangan direktur utama perusahaannya. Kris memintanya membantu menyambut direktur utama, alias pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja- untuk memulai meeting di ruang rapat. Baekhyun ingin memprotes Kris, ia bukan sekretarisnya, tapi Kris selalu merepotkan dirinya. Mungkin jabatan Baekhyun sudah merangkap sekarang.

Meeting itu berjalan lancar, pemilik perusahaan yang merupakan paman sekaligus bos Kris merasa senang dengan semua yang disampaikan Kris dan Baekhyun- mengenai perkembangan perusahaan. Baekhyun bahkan dipuji karena kinerja bekerjanya yang sangat bagus, pemilik perusahaan itu bahkan merekomendasikan Baekhyun untuk menjadi sekretaris Kris. Dan Kris hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan akan melakukannya nanti.

Baekhyun sebenarnya senang mendengarnya, tapi sepertinya ia akan berpikir ulang untuk bersedia menjadi sekretaris Kris. Karena, ia sudah dipastikan akan lebih kerepotan daripada sekarang. Oh tidak, ia tidak bisa berdamai dengan Kris si botak- karena lelaki itu selalu berhasil mengerjainya.

"Sepertinya kau akan naik jabatan sebentar lagi." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan seakan memberikan semangat pada temannya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyung, rasanya aku tidak sanggup kalau jadi sekretaris si botak. Kau tahu kan dia itu suka menyuruhku yang aneh-aneh." Baekhyun menidurkan wajahnya diatas meja kerjanya.

Menghela nafas panjang sebisa mungkin, dan memejamkan matanya sejenak kala rasa lelah mendera tubuhnya.

"Kau akan terbiasa nanti." Kyungsoo kembali pada meja kerjanya.

Baekhyun yang tengah beristirahat sejenak terganggu ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengeceknya untuk melihat si pengirim pesan yang masuk berkali-kali diponselnya.

 _ **Noona kau dimana? Masih bekerja?**_

 _ **Noona kau sudah pulang belum?**_

 _ **Noona aku sedang berbalanja.**_

 _ **Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam, pulanglah lebih cepat!.**_

Rentetan pesan itu Baekhyun terima dari orang yang sama, Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu sudah tiga hari menginap diapartemen kecilnya. Awalnya Baekhyun merasa canggung ketika tiga hari belakangan ia bertemu Chanyeol setiap pagi, tapi ia rasa harus terbiasa dengan kehadiran pemuda itu. Karena semenjak Chanyeol menginap diapartemennya, ia bisa bergantian memasak, membersihkan apartemen dan bahkan Chanyeol membantunya mengisi persediaan bahan makanan didapurnya. Ia tidak merasa dirugikan oleh pemuda itu.

Hanya saja, apa orang tua Chanyeol tidak mencari Chanyeol?

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol.

 _ **Ya, aku akan pulang cepat.**_

Setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali mengerjakan sisa-sisa pekerjaannnya sebelum dua jam lagi ia pulang. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa senang ketika memikirkan Chanyeol akan menyambutnya ketika ia pulang bekerja nanti.

Mungkin, perlahan ia sudah menyimpan satu nama dihatinya- Chanyeol nama yang Baekhyun ingin simpan dihatinya. Walau mereka terpuat umur, tapi ia ingin mencobanya bersama Chanyeol- jika memang Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Serius untuk menjalani hubungan lain selain hubungan seorang teman.

-o0o-

"Kau memasak semua ini?," Baekhyun dibuat kagum dengan berbagai masakan yang dihidangkan Chanyeol dimeja makan kecilnya.

Meja makan sederhananya sudah penuh dengan berbagai makanan yang menggiurkan perutnya, Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak sabar untuk segera melahap semua masakan itu. Makanan yang di sajikan Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat begitu lezat.

"Mandi dulu, baru makan." Chanyeol menyimpan menu terakhir dimeja makan dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pergi mandi dulu sebelum mereka makan.

"Jangan menghabiskan semuanya, atau kau- ku usir dari sini!." Baekhyun berlari ke arah kamarnya untuk pergi mandi.

Chanyeol tergelak melihat tingkah wanita itu. Walau umur Baekhyun jauh diatasnya, tapi tingkah Baekhyun tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis seumurannya. Mungkin jika dengan Luhan, Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang yang seumur sama dengan Luhan- apalagi dengan wajah manisnya.

Selama menunggu Baekhyun mandi, Chanyeol memilih untuk merapikan dulu apartemen kecil Baekhyun. Menyimpan sepatu kerja Baekhyun yang sebelumnya Baekhyun taruh sembarangan ketika wanita itu pulang dengan badan yang terlihat kelelahan, Chanyeol juga menyimpan tas kerja Baekhyun pada tempat yang sudah Baekhyun atur. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun sudah keluar menggunakan piyama motif kelinci yang begitu lucu, Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Chanyeol cepatlah kemari!." Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung bergabung dengannya dimeja makan.

Walau makanan itu semua memang sengaja Chanyeol masak untuknya, tapi Baekhyun tidak semena-mena untuk makan lebih dulu tanpa Chanyeol ikut makan dengannya. Maka ketika Chanyeol datang dan sudah bergabung dengannya, barulah mereka memulai makan malam itu bersama. Baekhyun berkali-kali memuji semua hidangan yang dimasak Chanyeol, lidahnya benar-benar dimanjakan dengan semua masakan Chanyeol- sampai perutnya terisi penuh karena Baekhyun hampir menghabiskan semuanya.

Chanyeol ikut makan juga, tapi jujur saja- porsi makannya lebih banyak Baekhyun dibanding dengan dirinya. Dan anehnya lagi, walau Baekhyun makan banyak- bentuk tubuh wanita itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Baekhyun juga bersyukur karena semua makanan yang masuk ketubuhnya tidak membuat tubuhnya gemuk, jadi ia tidak perlu melakukan diet agar tubuhnya tetap ideal.

Setelah makan, Baekhyun duduk bersama Chanyeol diruang tengah. Menonton Tv, sedangkan Chanyeol mencari-cari hadiah yang sudah ia belikan untuk Baekhyun tadi siang. Dan ia langsung saja memasangkan hadiah yang ingin ia berikan pada Baekhyun, tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Baekhyun lebih dulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?," kaget Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol memasangkan sebuah kalung dilehernya.

"Memberimu hadiah kecil sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, karena sudah mau menampungku disini." Chanyeol selesai memasangkannya dan tersenyum ketika melihat kalung yang dikenakan Baekhyun sekarang benar-benar terlihat cantik dileher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan kalung yang dikenakannya, ia tersenyum ketika melihat bandul dari kalung tersebut. Kalung itu benar-benar indah.

"Kau tidak mencuri kalung ini kan?," selidiknya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku punya sendiri sendiri untuk mendapatkan kalung itu." Chanyeol menjawil hidung mancung Baekhyun- membuat si empunya mengaduh karena kesakitan.

"Tubuhku kelelahan, bisakah kau memijit kakiku?." Pinta Baekhyun yang langsung menyimpan kakinya diatas paha Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan, ia memijit kaki Baekhyun dengan perlahan- sementara Baekhyun menyoraki setiap adegan yang terjadi didrama yang tengah ia tonton. Kegiatan yang ia lakukan jika waktunya luang, menonton drama komedi romantis yang tayang di televisi.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat kala kejadian tiga hari yang lalu terjadi, ketika ia melihat salah satu adegan yang mengingatkan dirinya akan kejadian pagi itu. Wajahnya tampak merah padam menahan malu.

 **#Hari pertama dimana Chanyeol menginap di apartemen Baekhyun.**

 _Bantingan pintu dari kamar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yang belum bangun dari tidurnya sedikit terganggu, ia bergerak untuk bangun dan mengecek apa yang terjadi dengan noona kesayangannya itu- sampai membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri dengan terburu-buru._

 _Chanyeol hendak memanggil Baekhyun ketika ia sudah bersiap bangun dari tidurnya disofa. Tapi suara Baekhyun yang terdengar lucu ditambah suara kamar mandi yang dibuka dengan terburu-buru- membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya._

 _"Ah ah ah aku mau pipis..." oceh Baekhyun seraya berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi, secara tidak sadar ia bahkan lupa menutup pintu kamar mandinya._

 _Chanyeol yang menyaksikan itu memilih pura-pura tidur karena takut jika Baekhyun nanti akan merasa malu. Untung saja pintu kamar mandi dengan posisi tidurnya terhalang oleh sandaran sofa, jika tidak- mungkin Chanyeol akan melihat Baekhyun yang membuka celananya dan... melakukan panggilan alamnya dipagi hari._

 _BRUTTT_

 _Suara itu terdengar sedikit keras kala Baekhyun membuang angin, Chanyeol menahan tawa kala mendengarnya. Bukan merasa jijik, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa Baekhyun lucu ketika berbuat hal yang mampu membuat tawanya meledak. Mati-matian Chanyeol mencoba menahan tawa untuk tidak meledak mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tengah mengoceh di pagi hari seraya memenuhi panggilan alamnya._

 _"Kemarin aku makan apa ya? Mules sekali euhhhh.." Lagi, suara itu terdengar kala Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua kotorannya._

 _Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan susah payah, tawanya ingin meledak kala mendengar Baekhyun justru semakin mengoceh tak tentu arah._

 _"Ah aku ingat, aku memakan ramen terlalu pedas kemarin. Semua ini gara-gara Kyungsoo si burung hantu!." Baekhyun menahan perutnya kala rasa mules kembali menyerangnya._

 _Ia memenuhi panggilan alamnya dengan santai seolah ia memang sendirian diapartemennya. Rutinitas paginya yang biasa ia lakukan tentunya._

 _Setelah ia merasa sudah cukup menyudahi panggilan alamnya, Baekhyun langsung berniat kembali tidur sebentar sampai nanti pukul lima ia akan bangun. Tapi saat kedua langkah kakinya ia bawa menuju kamarnya lagi, disitulah ia sadar jika ia tidaklah sendirian._

 _"Sial." Umpat Baekhyun "Chanyeol mendengar suara kentutku tidak ya?," bisiknya pelan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang berpura-pura masih tidur._

 _Baekhyun-pun berusaha memastikan jika Chanyeol benar-benar masih tertidur, ia menjewer telinga Chanyeol, menyentil dahi Chanyeol- bahkan sampai mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol- sampai si empunya mengaduh kesakitan tak terima._

 _"Noona apa yang kau lakukan?," protes Chanyeol seperti baru saja bangun tidur._

 _"Oh, kau baru bangun?," tanyanya, kembali memastikan jika kejadian memalukan ketika ia memenuhi panggilan alamnya, tidak didengar Chanyeol._

 _"Padahal aku sedang bermimpi lucu, kenapa membangunkanku?." Chanyeol berusaha duduk disofa yang semula ia tiduri._

 _Ya, mimpi lucu Baekhyun dipagi hari._

 _Baekhyun yang kebingungan mencoba mencari alasan agar tidak diketahui oleh Chanyeol. Melihat jam yang masih menunjukan pukul empat pagi, tentu saja harusnya mereka masih tidur. Kalau Chanyeol mendengar suara-suara memalukan panggilan alamnya- hancur sudah imagine cantiknya dimata Chanyeol._

 _"Sudah pagi, cepat bangun agar kau tidak terlambat ikut sarapan denganku!." Ucap Baekhyun seraya melangkah pergi ke kamarnya agar tidak mendapat pertanyaan lain lagi dari Chanyeol._

 _Sementara itu, Chanyeol akhirnya tertawa dengan tanpa suara, setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia sampai memegangi perutnya sendiri karena saking lamanya menahan agar tidak tertawa sebelumnya._

 _Baekhyun dengan tingkah ajaibnya, yang selalu membuatnya merasa ingin semakin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya._

"Eum Chan,.." Baekhyun mencoba untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol "Tiga hari yang lalu, kau tidak mendengar suara-suara aneh ketika aku menganggu tidurmu kan?."

Baekhyun yang memang selalu menyimpan rasa penasaran besar, memutuskan untuk bertanya dan memastikan dengan rasa penasarannya yang sudah tiga hari berlalu. Kejadian yang memang sungguh memalukan- menurutnya.

"Maksudnya?," Chanyeol sepertinya lupa dengan kejadian pagi itu, karena ia sendiri tidak menganggapnya penting- walau memang menghibur.

"Jujur saja. Kau mendengar suara-suara aneh ketika aku dikamar mandi kan? Kau sudah bangun kan saat itu!." Baekhyun menatapnya, menunggu jawaban jujur dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sudah ingat hanya tersenyum seraya menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Hal yang sontak saja membuat Baekhyun seketika berteriak heboh seolah menangis.

"HUAAAA EOMMA! HANCUR SUDAH KECANTIKAN-KU HUAAAA.." jeritnya seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei noona, kau kenapa?." Chanyeol bergerak untuk menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menepisnya karena malu.

"Kau mendengarku ketika aku membuang kotoran, huaaaaaa itu memalukan!." Ucapnya seraya ber-adegan dramatis.

Chanyeol kini tertawa kencang kala Baekhyun malu karena kejadian pagi itu. Ia bahkan sampai mendapat pukulan-pukulan manja dari Baekhyun yang merasa malu ditertawakan olehnya.

"Noona sudahlah. Aku tidak merasa jijik sama sekali, justru kau membuatku tertawa!." Chanyeol berhasil mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menahan pukulan-pukulan kecil yang sebelumnya gencar dilayangkan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kejadian memalukan itu kau sebut lucu hah?." Wajah Baekhyun tampak memerah layaknya tomat.

"Tentu saja lucu, Karena itu pertama kalinya bagiku melihat seorang wanita bangun dipagi hari dan..." Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena takut akan tatapan menajam dari Baekhyun "Ok maaf. Aku hanya masih ingin tertawa jika mengingatnya. HAHAHA."

Dan Baekhyun akhirnya menanggapinya dengan lapang dada, Sudah terjadi, dan ia tidak bisa memutar kembali waktu dan tidak membuat hal yang memalukan seperti pagi itu.

"Jangan menceritakannya pada orang lain, atau kau kuhajar!." Ancam Baekhyun seraya mengepalkan tangannya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Tentu tidak akan." Chanyeol kembali mengambil kaki Baekhyun dan memijitnya perlahan seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?." Tanya Baekhyun lagi begitu penasaran.

"Mereka sibuk, tapi mereka tahu aku baik-baiks aja." Bohongnya.

"Aku tidak mau disangka menculikmu, kalau orang tuamu sampai tahu kau disini!."

Chanyeol tergelak dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

Chanyeol diculik oleh Baekhyun? Lucu sekali jika ayah Chanyeol berpikir seperti itu, mungkin justru Baekhyun lah yang akan Chanyeol culik jika memang diperlukan.

Mereka kembali terdiam, Baekhyun yang larut pada dramanya- sementara Chanyeol yang memikirkan untuk segera menemui ayahnya dan mencoba untuk menyelesaikan semuanya agar semua berjalan lancar sesuai keinginannya. Termasuk untuk bisa tetap berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, tanpa larangan dari ayahnya.

Akan sulit untuknya jika ayahnya sampai tahu dari orang lain, bukan darinya. Ia harus mencoba untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun berada dalam posisi yang sulit karena berdekatan dengannya. Ia harus meyakinkan ayahnya jika ia akan menuruti semua keinginan ayahnya, asalkan kebebasannya bersama siapapun tidak diganggu- termasuk bersama Baekhyun noona-nya yang menggemaskan.

Terlarut dalam pikirannya, Chanyeol sampai tidak sadar jika sipemilik kaki yang tengah ia pijit pelan itu sudah jatuh tertidur dengan kepala yang terkulai ke sandaran sofa. Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia pindahkan kedalam kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk mencium kedua mata terlelap itu sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memakai jaketnya dan menelpon taxi untuk menjemputnya diapartemen Baekhyun, ia harus bertemu ayahnya malam ini. Ia tidak bisa menunda sampai hari esok untuk segera menyelesaikan kekacauan yang terjadi antara dirinya, dan ayahnya.

-o0o-

"Eunggggss~~." Baekhyun terbangun ketika ia mendengar alarm paginya berbunyi.

Ia mencoba merentangkan tangannya dan sesekali mengucek kedua matanya yang baru saka terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dan ketika ia sadar sudah berada diatas tempat tidurnya, ia tersenyum senang. Baekhyun tahu pastilah Chanyeol yang memindahkan tubuhnya semalam ketika ia tertidur.

Baekhyun bangun untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol, ia berjalan keluar kamar dan mencari keberadaan Chanyeol- namun Chanyeol sepertinya tidak ada diapartemennya pagi ini.

"Kemana bocah itu?," monolognya pada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun berjalan mengecek tas dan pakaian Chanyeol yang untungnya masih ada ditempatnya. Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya- lebih tepatnya sambungan teleponnya dialihkan ke kotak suara.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu kemana Chanyeol pergi hanya terlihat kebingungan sendiri, ia melihat jam untuk memastikan jam berapa sekarang- kedua iris sipitnya segera membulat kala melihat jam yang terus bergerak. Ia segera bersiap untuk pergi bekerja, soal Chanyeol- bisa ia urus nanti.

"Untung hari ini tidak ada Chanyeol, aku bisa tenang memenuhi panggilan alamku." Ucapnya pelan sambil berjalan ke arah halte bis dekat apartemennya setelah ia berpakaian rapi, dan siap pergi bekerja.

Baekhyun berangkat bekerja seperti biasanya, dan juga bekerja seperti biasanya sampai jam pulang kantor tiba- ia pun pulang seperti sedia kala.

Namun saat sampai didekat halte bis, ia tidak langsung naik bis yang seharusnya membawanya sampai ke stasiun kereta lalu pulang ke apartemennya. Ia lebih memilih mengikuti Chanyeol.

Karena ia melihat Chanyeol tengah berjalan sendirian.

Baekhyun tampak curiga sesuatu telah terjadi pada Chanyeol, kala Baekhyun melihat ada dua orang berperawakan tinggi dan tegap mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Baekhyun diam-diam mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dan mencoba tidak diketahui dua orang yang dari kejauhan mengikuti Chanyeol. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol kala ia melewati gang sempit, menarik tangan Chanyeol dan sedikit berlari menjauh dari kedua orang yang mengikuti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang kaget akan tarikan dari tangan Baekhyun memilih mengikuti ke arah mana Baekhyun akan membawanya- sampai mereka bersembunyi disebuah gang sempit yang terhalangi tembok lain.

"Ada yang mengikutimu!." Baekhyun memberitahu Chanyeol dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal seraya menelisik kebelakang, mamastikan keberadaan kedua orang berbadan besar yang mengikuti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang awalnya tidak mengerti kini mulai paham. Ia jelas tahu siapa orang-orang yang dimaksud Baekhyun, karena sudah pasti ayahnya yang menyuruh kedua orang untuk mengikuti Chanyeol.

Bukan untuk mencelakai atau membuntuti, tapi sebenarnya ayah Chanyeol hanya hawatir pada Chanyeol.

"Kau baru pulang noona?," tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan ketegangan yang dirasakan Baekhyun.

Ia melirik jam ditangannya, dan cukup kaget ternyata Baekhyun baru pulang disaat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Sepertinya, Baekhyun lembur hari ini.

"Humm. Kemana kau hari ini? Kau tidak sekolah?," Baekhyun mendongkak, menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

Namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan, melainkan sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada belahan bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol menciumnya lagi, dan kali ini dengan lebih sensual dari ciuman mereka sebelumnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ciuman yang membuat Baekhyun mabuk dan diam mengikuti gerakan yang dilakukan bibir Chanyeol atas kendali bibirnya. Begitu pelan namun panas, ciuman yang selalu didambakan setiap wanita dari pasangannya. Chanyeol dekap erat tubuh Baekhyun, menarik Baekhyun menempel erat pada tubuh kekarnya- sampai Chanyeol dapat merasakan kedua payudara Baekhyun menekan dada bidangnya. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mendalami ciuman yang terjalin tanpa penolakan itu, Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya- tangannya meremat erat pinggang Chanyeol.

Bunyi kecipak ciuman mereka bahkan sampai terdengar oleh kedua _bodyguard_ yang sebelumnya mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali." Ucap salah satunya, dan diangguki yang satunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya melihat wajah pasrah Baekhyun, ia masih mencium Baekhyun begitu dalam dan sensual. Melupakan tempat dimana mereka sekarang.

Ia mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang terbalut mantel tebal, menekan dirinya untuk terus dapat memperdalam ciuman yang terjalin tersebut.

Mencium Baekhyun noona, akan menjadi urutan pertama yang harus Chanyeol lakukan lebih sering mulai dari sekarang. Itupun kalau Baekhyun tidak keberatan.

 _ **'Adakah yang seindah dirimu? Jawabannya tidak ada. Karena sedari awal hanya dirimu yang teramat indah dimataku.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Short Story.**

"Berciuman? Disudut gang?." Seorang pria paruh baya tampak tidak percaya mendengar penuturan kedua _bodyguard_ yang ia suruh mengikuti anaknya.

"Iya tuan besar. Tuan muda Chanyeol dan wanita itu...Mereka berciuman disudut gang" Ucap salah satu _bodyguard_ tersebut.

Kedua _bodyguard_ itu tampak diam dengan ketegangan, takut akan murkanya tuan besar yang mendengar berita yang tengah mereka sampaikan setelah mengikuti Chanyeol dan wanita, yang mereka yakini ada hubungan spesial- dengan tuan muda mereka tersebut.

Namun alih-alih marah, mereka justru ingin terjatuh kala mendengar jawaban dari tuan besar mereka tentang perbuatan sang tuan muda, Park Chanyeol.

"Apa mereka tidak tahu apa itu hotel dan motel? Kenapa harus disudut gang! Bagaimana jika rekan bisnisku tahu, ini akan sangat membuatku malu."

Tuan besar mereka yang tak lain ayah Chanyeol tampak berjalan kesana kemari, terlihat berpikir keras akan melakukan apa terhadap Chanyeol dan wanita yang Chanyeol cumbui di sudut gang.

"Bercumbu di sudut gang? Astaga! Apa uang yang kuberikan padanya kurang?." Keluh ayah Chanyeol seraya berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Sementara kedua _bodyguard_ orang itu hanya saling bertatapan dan mengangkat bahu mereka, tidak mengerti lagi dengan sikap tuan besarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf kalau certinya garing hehehe.**


	9. Noona CH 08

**~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah** ~

 ** _BGM_ _-_ _FAST EAST MOVEMENT FEAT LAY - LOVEBIRD_**

Canggung.

Itulah yang dirasakan baik oleh Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

Setelah sampai di apartemen kecil Baekhyun, mereka berdua tidak banyak berbicara. Bahkan selama dalam perjalanan, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Keduanya memilih bungkam karena merasa canggung satu sama lain.

Chanyeol yang merutuki kebodohannya telah berani mencium lagi Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang merasa malu karena ikut terhanyut. Bahkan sampai meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol karena merasa bergairah dengan ciuman pemuda itu.

Hormon yang meledak-ledak diantara keduanya hampir membutakan mereka.

Kalau saja kucing yang sedang mengejar tikus tidak lewat dan mengagetkan mereka, mungkin mereka akan berciuman sampai keduanya merasa puas- atau bahkan berlanjut ke tahap lain. Meski saat itu mereka berada ditempat terbuka dan cukup tidak mengenakan.

Baekhyun selesai mandi dan berganti baju ketika ia keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menatap ke arahnya. Lelaki itu berdehem keras kala kedua iris matanya bersibobrok dengan iris mata sipit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang memang belum mandi, segera melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Baekhyun yang merasa lega memegangi dadanya.

"Astaga. Aku seperti baru pertama kali jatuh cinta saja." Gerutunya seraya berjalan ke arah meja makan untuk menyiapkan makanan yang sebelumnya ia pesan dari _delivery order_.

Langkahnya terhenti kala ia merasa aneh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Tunggu dulu!" ia diam seraya berpikir "Kenapa aku bilang begitu? Aku jatuh cinta padanya?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menatap pintu kamar mandi dimana didalam sana ada Chanyeol yang tengah mandi.

Pipinya merona. Ia tangkup kedua pipinya seraya menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padanya, tidak mungkin anak muda sepertinya jatuh cinta pada wanita yang lebih tua sepertiku." Baekhyun mencoba untuk menepis perasaan itu, namun ia tidak bisa "Tapi...banyak kan pasangan yang si wanita-nya lebih tua dari si lelaki. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku menyukainya. Hehe."

Ia bertanya sendiri, dan menjawabnya sendiri.

Langkahnya ia bawa untuk segera menyiapkan makan malam. Baekhyun menunggu setelah selesai menyusun makan malam mereka. Ia menatap pintu kamar mandi seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja makan. Seolah mengikuti detik jam yang terus berjalan.

"Apa dia tidur dikamar mandi? Kenapa lama sekali."

Baekhyun yang sudah bosan menunggu, karena hampir 30 menit lamanya Chanyeol mandi dan tak kunjung keluar- memustukan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan memastikan jika pemuda itu baik-baik saja didalam sana.

Terlintas dalam otaknya, jika Chanyeol terpeleset lalu jatuh dengan kepala pecah karena terbentur lantai kamar mandi. Membayangkannya saja Baekhyun sudah ketakukan.

"Chan..." baru saja ia hendak mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Namun, tubuhnya telah lebih dulu terhuyung kedepan dan tepat mendarat serta memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang sontak memeluknya. Karena Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu kamar mandi tepat saat Baekhyun hendak mengetuknya.

"Ommo." Baekhyun kaget. Ia takut jatuh.

"Noona." Chanyeol juga kaget merapatkan pelukannya dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh kebelakang.

Ckckckck seperti dalam drama saja. Tidak jadi jatuh dan ujungnya berciuman...

Oh tidak, mereka tidak melakukannya. Baekhyun justru memarahi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu dengan pipi yang memerah merona. Ia bergerak mundur dan berusaha memasang wajah galak dan siap memarahi Chanyeol.

"Kau tidur didalam sana? Aku menunggumu sedari tadi, aku sudah kelaparan tahu tidak." Ocehnya dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat galak.

Chanyeol ingin sekali tertawa, namun ia urungkan kala takut membuat Baekhyun meledak marah padanya.

"Oh maaf. Aku tadi berendam dulu sebentar. Hehe." Ia tertawa canggung, menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal untuk mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung keduanya.

Langkahnya ia bawa mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan ke arah meja makan.

Sempat hening sesaat kala mereka tidak memulai percakapan.

Baekhyun benci suasana canggung itu, dan ia sangat tidak suka jika kecanggungan diantara keduanya berlanjut. Jadi ia memulai percakapan dengan bercerita tentang pekerjaannya.

"Chan," Chanyeol mendongkak kala Baekhyun memanggilnya "Menurutmu, kalau aku ditawari untuk mengisi posisi sekretaris dikantorku- sebaiknya aku terima atau jangan?"

Baekhyun menungggu, sementara Chanyeol merasa kesusahan menelan makanannya karena bingung menjawab. Ia tidak bisa memberi saran.

Jika Baekhyun menjadi sekretaris Kris, sudah dipastikan cepat atau lambat Baekhyun akan tahu jika ia sebenarnya adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Chanyeol bukan tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui oleh Baekhyun, hanya saja ia tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa dibohongi karena sedari awal ia memang berbohong tentang dirinya.

Chanyeol ingin memperkenalkan diri pada Baekhyun nanti, saat dirinya dirasa sudah pantas untuk bisa mengenalkan dirinya dan keluarganya pada Baekhyun.

Tapi, posisi yang Baekhyun pertimbangkan sekarang sangat baik untuk masa depan wanita itu.

Oke Chanyeol harus siap dengan kenyataan nanti Baekhyun tahu jika ia adalah anak pemilik perusahaan tempat wanita itu bekerja.

Toh sebentar lagi, disaat ulang tahun perusahaan- ayahnya akan mengenalkannya secara resmi sebagai pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Park. Saat itu tiba, berarti Baekhyun juga akan tahu kan?.

Bisa Chanyeol gunakan juga untuk membuat kejutan pada Baekhyun.

"Ambil saja. Posisi yang sangat disayangkan untuk dibuang begitu saja noona. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali." Chanyeol memberi semangat.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat ia mengambil alih perusahaan yang sekarang diambil alih oleh Kris. Bukankah nanti Baekhyun akan menjadi sekretarisnya?

Hoho. Keuntungan besar bagi Chanyeol.

"Tapi, kau tahu tidak..."

"Tidak."

"Yackkk. Aku belum selesai." Baekhyun marah, ia bahkan belum selesai mengatakannya sudah Chanyeol potong lebih dulu.

Chanyeol tertawa, sementara Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Oh lucu sekali.

"Oke. Lanjutkan, kali ini aku akan mendengarkan." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak memasang wajah kesalnya lagi.

"Bos ku itu... si botak, dia rese sekali. Dia suka menyuruh pekerjaan yang aneh-aneh padaku." Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Kris dengan segala otoritasnya sebagai bos, memang sangat menyebalkan dimata Baekhyun.

"Jalani saja. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang mudah noona. Semua atasan memang seperti itu."

Chanyeol benar.

Dimanapun ia bekerja, semua atasan pasti akan seperti itu. Suka memerintah karena memang seorang bos, dan suka se'enaknya.

"Iya sih. Ya sudahlah, aku akan mencoba posisi itu." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya ke atas "Fighting" soraknya semangat.

Chanyeol ikut menyemangatinya. Mereka melanjutkan makan.

Malam itu, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu Baekhyun tentang niatnya yang akan segera pulang. Ia tidak ingin merusak mood Baekhyun yang sedang bagus. Mungkin besok malam baru ia akan membicarakan tentang rencananya itu.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan lain seperti malam-malam biasanya. Menonton TV, lalu pergi tidur. Dan besoknya, mereka bangun, sarapan dan pergi bekerja juga sekolah untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bekerja dengan giat, ia juga sudah membicarakan perihal tawaran Kris yang ingin mengangkatnya sebagai sekretaris. Walau dengan sedikit tidak suka, namun Baekhyun akan mencobanya. Lagipula gaji yang akan ia terima sebagai seorang sekretaris benar-benar fantastis, sayang kalau ia lewatkan begitu saja.

Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Dan Baekhyun membenarkan hal itu. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi.

Disekolah, Chanyeol menjalani sekolahnya dengan perasaan senang. Selain karena Baekhyun, tapi juga karena Minho- guru sekaligus sepupu jauhnya itu sekarang sudah berhenti mengajar.

Merdeka sekali- pikir Chanyeol.

Tapi tidak berlangsung lama rasa senang itu Chanyeol rasakan. Begitu mendengar jika Minho akan mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga lelaki itu, ia menjadi was-was dan hawatir. Was-was dan hawatir jika nanti Minho akan sering bertemu sengan Baekhyun untuk urusan perusahaan.

Oh sial. Sekarang ia menyesal menyuruh Baekhyun menerima tawaran menjadi sekretaris Kris diperusahaan.

Dan sekarang ia semakin malas untuk berkuliah, dan ingin mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya ketika lulus SHS nanti.

Tapi, ayahnya tentu tidak akan setuju. Ia harus kuliah, dan itu sudah mutlak harus Chanyeol jalani jika ia ingin hubungannya dengan Baekhyun bisa berjalan lancar.

Sebentuk perjanjian dengan ayahnya. Chanyeol harus kuliah dan belajar dengan benar jika ingin hubungannya dengan Baekhyun direstui ayahnya. Syarat yang sebenarnya juga untuk kebaikan ia dan Baekhyun nantinya.

Tuan Park hanya ingin, jika Chanyeol memang benar-benar layak untuk menjadi suami idaman untuk menantunya kelak.

Itu pemikirann tuan Park sekarang, sebelum tahu bahwa wanita bernama Baekhyun adalah orang yang sama dengan Baekhyun pegawai Kris yang ia puji kecerdasannya. Nanti? Siapa yang tahu akan seperti apa nantinya. Bisa saja pemikirannya berubah kapan saja, mengingat ayah Chanyeol itu sedikit...labil.

Tapi, ia tidak akan mengubah keputusannya mengenai satu hal. Merestui hubungan Chanyeol dengan wanita bernama Baekhyun, yang umurnya berbeda cukup jauh dengan Chanyeol.

Sementara itu diruangan kerja sebuah mansion keluarga Park. Tuan Park tampak serius membaca.

"Bukankah dia yang aku rekomendasikan untuk menjadi sekretaris Kris." Tuan Park baru saja melihat profil Baekhyun yang didapat dari sekretarisnya "Chanyeol pandai sekali mencari wanita yang sesuai dengan kriteria calon menantuku." Senyum tuan Park mengembang kala melihat lebih detail profil Baekhyun.

Walau disana jelas terpampang jika Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak dari keluarga sederhana. Pemikiran tentang Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol agar bisa menjadi kekasih Chanyeol lalu memanfaatkan harta Chanyeol, ia tepis jauh-jauh. Mengingat Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya jika anaknya-lah yang mengejar Baekhyun dan bahkan Baekhyun sampai sekarang belum sadar jika Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Aku harus sering-sering ke perusahaan Kris untuk melihat calon menantuku." Tuan Park tertawa pelan.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang tertarik pada Baekhyun. Tapi ayahnya juga tertarik untuk memiliki Baekhyun sebagai menantunya, menantu satu-satunya di keluarga Park.

Tuan Park seorang duda. Istrinya, yang tak lain ibu Chanyeol- sudah meninggal ketika Chanyeol duduk di bangku JHS. Tuan Park tidak menikah lagi, karena cintanya hanya ia berikan untuk ibu Chanyeol seorang.

Chanyeol pergi dari rumah sebenarnya bukan kesal karena ayahnya membawa wanita atau apa. Sama sekali tidak, tuan Park tidak pernah membawa wanita lain setelah ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Chanyeol hanya merasa kesepian karena tuan Park sering pergi ke luar negeri untuk perjalanan bisnis. Dengan perginya ia dari rumah dan tinggal diapartemen, adalah suatu bentuk pemberontakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada tuan Park.

Sekarang tuan Park merasa harus berterima kasih pada Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun, ia jadi mempunyai alasan untuk membuat Chanyeol pulang kembali kerumah.

Menggunakan Baekhyun untuk mengancam anaknya sendiri tidak salah kan?

-o0o-

Hari berganti dengan cepat. Dan tak terasa sudah akhir pekan lagi. Baekhyun masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya, rasa dingin udara pagi diluar sana adalah suatu alasan Baekhyun enggan bepergian kemana-mana.

Hari libur untuk dirinya berarti libur segala-galanya.

Termasuk libur mandi.

Ah tidak, Baekhyun akan mandi. Tapi nanti, ketika waktu malas-malasannya sudah selesai.

Chanyeol yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian _casual-ny_ a, menggeleng tidak percaya pada wanita dewasa yang masih terlelap tidur itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun pergi jalan-jalan sebelum besok ia pindah dari apartemen Baekhyun. Iya sudah harus pulang, mengingat ayahnya itu sudah bertanya terus kapan ia pulang.

Chanyeol berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Noona bangun, ini sudah siang."

Namun bukannya bangun- Baekhyun justru semakin menelusup kedalam selimut.

"Sebentar saja, 5 menit lagi...eummmmm." Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menggeleng frustasi, ia bahkan tidak seperti ini. Ketika dulu ibunya berteriak agar ia segera bangun, ia langsung terbangun dengan cepat.

Chanyeol memikirkan satu ide yang cukup ia yakini bisa membuat Baekhyun segera bangun.

Chanyeol bergerak mendekati telinga Baekhyun lalu berbisik pelan dengan suara seraknya.

"Noona sebaiknya kau bangun, atau aku akan menciummu."

JDUG

"AWWWWW."

Itu suara kesakitan dari keduanya.

Chanyeol yang memegangi dahinya dan Baekhyun yang juga memegangi dahinya. Salah Chanyeol membisikan Baeknyun seperti itu, sontak saja Baekhyun yang terkejut mendengarnya bangun dan membuat dahi keduanya berbenturan.

"Noona ini sakit." Keluh Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" Baekhyun mendelik sinis ke arah Chanyeol yang sama tengah kesakitan "Minggir aku mau mandi." Baekhyun mendengus seraya bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol masih memegangi dahinya ketika ia berjalan keluar kamar Baekhyun dan menunggu wanita itu selesai membersihkan dirinya. Setelah ini, Chanyeol akan menguras dompetnya untuk mentraktir Baekhyun.

Dan disinilah akhirnya mereka.

Disebuah _mall_ dengan Chanyeol yang mengajak Baekhyun berbelanja. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak berselera berbelanja, karena Chanyeol sudah menceritakan jika besok ia akan pulang.

Entahlan...Baekhyun tidak suka mendengar Chanyeol mau pulang dan pergi dari apartemennya. Terdengar seperti ia kehilangan sesuatu. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa kosong mendengar rencana kepulangan Chanyeol.

Tak ingin membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena harus pulang kerumahnya sendiri, Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya dan melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan menerima apapun yang dibelikan Chanyeol untuknya.

Mereka membeli sepatu _couple_ , pakaian _couple_ dan juga barang lain yang Chanyeol rasa juga Baekhyun butuhkan diapartemen Baekhyun.

Saat mereka masuk kedalam sebuah toko untuk membali pakaian untuk Baekhyun. Mereka harus dikejutkan dengan seorang gadis remaja seumuran Chanyeol, yang sepertinya teman sekolah Chanyeol.

"Hei Chanyeol." Sapa gadis itu seraya mendekat dan tersenyum dihadapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Oh hai...eummm nuguseyo?."

"Aku Rose. Kau tidak lupa padaku kan? Dulu kita pernah bernyanyi bersama ketika ada pentas seni disekolah." Rose tampak bersemangat mengingatkan Chanyeol tentang pertemuan mereka yang dulu tidak Chanyeol rencanakan sama sekali.

Karena ia hanya menggantikan temannya untuk membawakan sebuah lagu bersama gadis itu.

"Ah." Chanyeol mengangguk "Kau gadis itu. Yeah, aku ingat."

Yang Rose harapkan dari pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka saat ini adalah, Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk sekedar makan siang atau lainnya. Namun, keberadaannya sama sekali tidak lagi Chanyeol anggap ada, setelah Baekhyun sibuk memilih baju kerja untuknya.

"Yang ini bagus noona." Chanyeol memberikan sepasang pakaian kerja yang terlihat modis dan cocok jika dikenakan Baekhyun.

Rose memperhatikan dengan seksama o  
Interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia kemudian teringat kala beberapa waktu yang lalu sempat mendengar dari teman-temannya jika Chanyeol memiliki seorang kakak. Karena keluarga Chanyeol benar-benar tertutup, jadi tidak ada yang tahu jika Chanyeol sebenarnya anak tunggal.

Dan mendengar Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan 'Noona', ia jadi berpikir jika Baekhyun adalah kakak perempuan Chanyeol.

Rose mengambil banyak pakaian yang menurutnya bagus dan juga mahal, ia lalu membayarnya tanpa melihat nominal harga pakaian tersebut. Setelah membayar semuanya menggunakan _black card_ miliknya, ia melangkah mendekat pada dua orang yang tengah sibuk memilih pakaian. Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang memilih baju yang harga-nya tidak terlalu mahal.

Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, cukup kaget ketika Rose mendekat dan menyodorkan dua _paperbags_ besar berisi banyak pakaian itu kehadapan mereka.

"Ini untukmu eonnie. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memberikannya sebagai hadiah." Rose menunggu.

Menunggu Baekhyun mengambil _paperbags_ itu dan menerima permberiannya.

Baekhyun sempat ingin berbicara untuk menolak, namun sudah Chanyeol dahului lebih dulu dengan tindakan lelaki itu yang mengambil _paperbags_ itu dari tangan Rose.

"Terima kasih Rose, Baekhyun noona pasti senang dengan hadiahmu ini."

Dan sepertinya, Chanyeol paham dengan situasi saat ini. Chanyeol tahu jika Rose menyangka kalau Baekhyun adalah kakak perempuannya. Padahal ia adalah anak tunggal.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa disekolah Chanyeol. Sampai ketemu lagi eonnie." Rose melambai pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu segera berlalu pergi karena debaran jantungnya terus berdetak kencang- ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Ia takut terdengar oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Karena Rose terus-terusan berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol, ia sampai tidak sadar jika ia sudah didepan pintu toko. Hingga kepalanya berbenturan dengan kaca pintu toko, barulah ia sadar karena rasa sakit di dahi-nya.

Melihat kejadian itu, Baekhyun nyaris terbahak bersama dengan Chanyeol. Namun mati-matian mereka tahan karena tidak ingin mempermalukan Rose.

Rose menengok kembali ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seraya terseyum canggung karena malu. Lalu ia benar-benar berlalu pergi dengan tangan yang masih memegangi dahi-nya.

Setelah kepergian Rose, mereka berdua benar-benar tertawa keras. Baekhyun memegangi perutnya. Astaga, ternyata bukan dia saja yang suka bertingkah konyol. Rose juga mirip dengannya.

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa, dan Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya setelah ia merasa pipinya sakit.

Baekhyun teringat akan _paperbags_ pemberian gadis itu. Ia menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Chanyeol. Apa maksud pemuda itu menerima pemberian gadis bernama Rose itu.

Chanyeol yang paham segera menarik Baekhyun keluar dari toko itu dan duduk disalah satu cafe ice cream yang berada tidak jauh dari toko itu.

"Tidak baik menolak rezeki noona." Chanyeol tersenyum "Aku rasa, gadis itu menyangka kau noona-ku. Maka dari itu, dia berusaha menyogokmu dengan pakaian-pakaian itu." jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sempat terdiam sesaat, mampu membuat Chanyeol menyangka jika Baekhyun akan marah padanya. Keterdiaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin ketakutan. Tapi ketika cengiran dibibir Baekhyun terlihat, ia sadar- jika Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran seperti dirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus sering belanja denganmu Chan. Tapi saat ada penggemarmu, dengan begitu aku bisa mendapat gratisan seperti ini. HAHA." Tawa Baekhyun pecah, dan Chanyeol tentu saja ikut tertawa.

Mereka bahkan ber- _higfive_ kala senang karena sudah menipu orang. Bukan salah Baekhyun juga sih. Ia hanya menerima pemberian dari orang yang suka rela memberikannya, jadi Baekhyun tidak salah kan?

Lagipula, sayang kalau pakaian yang sengaja dibeli untuk Baekhyun itu harus ditolak begitu saja. Rose sudah berbaik hati ingin membelikannya, jadi tida baik menolak niat baik orang lain.

Walau ada udang dibalik batu dari niat Rose yang membelikan pakaian itu.

Tapi sayang, Rose harus membuang uangnya dengan percuma. Karena Rose tidak akan bisa mendapat simpati dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun juga sepertinya tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu mendekati Chanyeol. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Chanyeol tidak boleh dekat dengan wanita lain kecuali dirinya. Titik.

Mungkin ia sudah sangat terjerat pesona pemuda itu.

"Noona, bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke apartemen yang aku tinggali. Supaya lebih dekat dengan perusahaan." Tawar Chanyeol.

"Apartemen itu bukannya punya temanmu?" Baekhyun merasa heran.

"Eumm sebenarnya apartemen itu milikku. Hehe."

Dan Baekhyun tersedak dengan pengakuan Chanyeol.

Jika apartemen semewah itu milik Chanyeol, pertanyaannnya adalah- apa Chanyeol anak orang kaya?.

"Apartemen itu milikmu?" Baekhyun menuntut jawaban, dan anggukan Chanyeol menjadi jawaban satu-satunya "Hei. Kau berbohong padaku bocah."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung. Tapi kemudian ia tetap memaksa. Karena Chanyeol memang pemaksa.

"Mau ya? Pindah kesana, kumohon." Chanyeol gestur memohon dengan menangkup dua tangannya. Terlihat menjijikan dimata Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menghabiskan ice cream yang sudah dibelikan Chanyeol untuknya "Lagipula kau siapa aku Chan? Kita hanya dua orang asing yang kebetulan saling mengenal. Dan aku tidak suka memanfaatkan kebaikanmu untuk keuntunganku sendiri."

Ada yang terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. kata-kata tentang siapa Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun yang membuat lelaki itu terdiam.

Ada benarnya juga.

Mereka hanya dua orang asing yang kebetulan saling mengenal dan menjadi dekat. Chanyeol bukan kekasih Baekhyun. Dan juga bukan calon kekasih Baekhyun, karena belum tentu Baekhyun menyukai bocah ingusan sepertinya.

Oke. Chanyeol sadar sekarang. Ia harus melangkah lebih jauh dari ini jika ingin hubungannya dengan Baekhyun memiliki kejelasan.

Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah ketika Chanyeol tidak lagi banyak bicara.

 _'Aku salah bicara.'_ – batin nya berpikir. Merasa bersalah dengan kata-katanya. Sungguh, ia tidak berniat seperti itu.

Mereka pun pulang setelah menghabiskan ice cream di cafe tersebut. Chanyeol menjadi lebih banyak diam. Namun ia tetap tersenyum kala Baekhyun kembali berceloteh ini dan itu. Ia kadang juga ikut berbicara dan bercerita, walau tidak seantusias sebelumnya.

Malam menjelang. Tuan Park tampak tengah makan malam bersama dengan salah satu rekan bisninya.

Park Jin Young ayah dari Park Chae Young / Roseanne Park alias Rose.

Gadis yang siang tadi bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di mall.

Mereka tengah makan malam bersama disebuah restoran mewah bergaya Eropa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Siwon." Tanya tuan Park Jin Young pada ayah Chanyeol.

Ya. Park Siwon adalah ayah Chanyeol.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja dan semakin baik." Kedua lelaki paruh baya itu tertawa.

Rose yang ikut menemani ayahnya sesekali ikut tertawa walau tidak mengerti dengan obrolan kedua orang kolot itu.

"Paman, Chanyeol tidak ikut?" tanya Rose yang tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Ah. Anak itu." Siwon terkekeh sebentar "Ia sibuk pacaran dengan kekasihnya." Jawaban Siwon sukses membuat Rose membeku ditempatnya.

Siwon dapat menangkap raut kecewa dari wajah Rose.

Dugaannya benar, jika rekan bisnisnya itu mengajak makan malam untuk memperkenalkan anak gadisnya padanya. Bukan dikenalkan untuk menjadi istrinya, tapi untuk ditawarkan pada Chanyeol anaknya.

Oh sayang sekali. Tuan Park Siwon sudah memiliki pilihannya sendiri. Wanita yang tentu saja dipilih Chanyeol.

"Biasalah anak muda jaman sekarang jika sedang jatuh cinta akan lupa pada apapun. Aku sempat tidak setuju dengan wanita pilihan Chanyeol, tapi saat aku tahu wanita pilihan anakku benar-benar hebat. Aku jadi tidak ragu untuk merestui hubungan mereka. HAHA." Siwon tampak puas kala melihat wajah Rose semakin terlihat aneh.

Antara, kaget, marah, kesal, dan kecewa. Sementara ayahnya, Park Jin Young juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Rose. Hanya saja ayahnya ikut tertawa kala Siwon tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana.

 _'Gadis yang malang. Tapi maaf nak, mundurlah sebelum kau terluka. Karena Chanyeol tidak akan sedikitpun_ _melirikmu_ _. Hoho.'_ Batin Siwon berbicara.

Kepalan tangan Rose tidak luput dari penglihatan mata Siwon. Siwon tersenyum miring, sepertinya- akan ada pengganggu kecil yang hendak membuat kehidupan percintaan anaknya tidak tenang.

Semoga Rose ingat. Jika sebaiknya ia tidak mengganggu keluarga Park. Karena jika Siwon sudah turun tangan, urusannya akan menjadi lebih rumit.

"Kau dekat dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Siwon mencoba untuk memancing Rose.

"Tidak terlalu paman. Aku hanya mengaguminya." Rose sempat berbesar hati jika mungkin saja ayah Chanyeol lebih memihak padanya.

Dia cantik. Itu jelas. Walau lebih cantik Baekhyun. Tapi, kelakuan ia dan Baekhyun tidak jauh berbeda. Sedikit...aneh.

Tapi ketika beberapa kata yang keluar dari bibir Siwon, asumsi itu jelas terpatahkan begitu telak.

"Sayang sekali nak, kau hanya bisa mengaguminya saja. Jangan mendekati Chanyeol, nanti kau akan sakit hati. Chanyeol tipikal lelaki yang setia pada kekasihnya, sepertiku. Haha."

Siwon kembali tertawa. Namun kali ini hanya dia sendiri yang tertawa. Karena ayah Rose maupun Rose, terlalu kaget dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan lelaki itu.

Terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman dibanding dengan nasehat.

Sebenarnya, maksud Siwon mungkin ingin menasehati. Tapi, ia memang sengaja mengatakannya agar gadis itu sadar akan posisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Short Story**

"Anak muda jaman sekarang, jika tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau- bisa berbuat nekat." Gerutu Siwon kala ia tengah membaca koran paginya dan tiba-tiba saja teringat Rose.

"Apa yang sedang appa pikirkan?" Chanyeol yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas merasa heran dengan ayahnya yang berbicara sendiri.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

 _'Orang tua labil.'_ Gerutu Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

"Appa memintaku pulang. Sekarang aku sudah pulang." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dan melangkah ke arah dapur untuk sarapan.

Apa ayahnya itu lupa ingatan atau benar-benar pelupa?

"Bukankah kau tinggal diapartemen kekasihmu itu, Baekhyun?." Siwon ikut sarapan bersama.

"Baekhyun noona belum menjadi kekasihku."

Siwon tertawa pelan, membuat Chanyeol mendelik ke arahnya. Ayahnya ini memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Lambat sekali kau seperti siput. Kenapa tidak cepat-cepat diresmikan, kalau dia direbut orang baru tahu rasa." Saran Siwon yang tengah memakan sarapannya.

"Appa pikir mudah? Mana mau dia dengan bocah sekolah sepertiku. Aku harus terlihat layak untuknya ketika aku melamarnya nanti. Lagipula, belum tentu dia juga menyukai-ku." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Kau sudah menciumnya dan dia tidak melawan, itu berarti dia juga menyukaimu."

Chanyeol terbatuk. Harusnya ia tahu jika ayahnya pasti sudah tahu tentang ia- yang mencium Baekhyun di sudut gang ketika _bodyguard_ yang dikirim ayahnya tersebut mengikutinya.

Siwon tersenyum misterius memperhatikan anaknya yang tersedak dan tengah minum dengan rakus. Chanyeol menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan seperti se-ekor elang yang hendak memangsa makanannya.

Kilatan petir imajiner seolah ada diantara kedua sudut mata keduanya.

Mereka berdua..dua lelaki yang berbeda umur namun memiliki watak yang hampir sama.

"Apa kau mau, appa-mu yang duda tampan kaya raya ini merebut Baekhyun darimu?"

"YAIICKKKK." Teriak Chanyeol murka seraya menatap tajam Siwon.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." Dan Siwon begitu puas menggoda anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **SIAPA YANG KEMARIN DI IG/WP NEBAK, KALAU AYAH CHANYEOL ITU SIWON?**

 **SELAMAT KAMU BENAR HAHA.**

 **Komen kalau ada typo.**

 **Terus kalau ada cerita berbeda dari waktu awal ini publis komen aja, kedepannya ku perbaiki.**

 **Akibat kebanyakan hutang FF aku suka lupa ahhahaa.**

 **THANKS BUAT REVIEW KALIAN YANG MENDUKUNG FF INI. I LOVE YOU.**

 **Dan dimohon dengan sangat, jika tidak suka FF ini jangan spam komentar jelek. Cukup close untuk tidak membaca. Thanks you.**


	10. Noona CH 09

**~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah** ~

 ** _BGM Be My Love - EXO-CBX_**

 _"Four seasons...urin ireohge..bom yeoreum ane..eee...eee..pigo tto bulkge mudleune..."_ Baekhyun mengikuti alunan musik yang tengah ia play melalui aplikasi musik di ponselnya _"We don't change our minds..jiteojin ipi tteoreojil ttae deo ana chuwil dallaellae..."_ bibirnya terus bergerak mengikut lirik lagu tersebut.

Lagu milik _CHANYEOL_ _\- EXO._ Lagu yang akhir-akhir ini kerap ia play berulang-ulang. Kadang ia merasa bosan, dan menggantinya dengan lagu lain seperti _Be My Love dari EXO-CBX_. Nyaris semua playlist lagu diponselnya berisi lagu-lagu dari _boyband EXO_ itu. Baik yang _sub unit_ ataupun _solois_ -nya

Baekhyun bagaikan tengah berada dalam dunianya sendiri, mengabaikan Kris yang menatapnya aneh dengan sebuah berkas yang dipegang erat lelaki itu. Ia sudah menjadi sekretaris Kris sejak dua hari yang lalu. Setelah perdebatan hati dan pikirannya, ia memutuskan menerima tawaran Kris yang memintanya menggantikan posisi sekretaris lamanya yang akhirnya _Resign_ dari perusahaan.

Masih dengan dunianya sendiri bernyanyi seraya mengecek dokumen laporan keuangan yang akan ia berikan pada Kris. Sebelum sampai ke tangan Kris, Baekhyun mengeceknya terlebih dahuku. Mencoretnya jika ada yang ia pikir keliru, lalu menandai yang menurut Baekhyun perlu untuk diperbaiki departemen keuangan karena tidak sesuai dengan laporan dari departemen lain.

Kris yang sudah tidak tahan dengan suara sumbang milik Baekhyun, mengetuk kepala Baekhyun menggunakan berkas yang ia pegang. Baekhyun mendongkak dan tersenyum kikuk kala mendapati Kris berdiri didepan mejanya dengan wajah datar. Ia Yakin jika bos botaknya itu tidak suka mendengar suaranya.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Kris menyimpan berkas yang ia bawa diatas meja Baekhyun "Berikan itu pada departemen HRD!" berkas itu berisi lamaran pekerjaan dari beberapa pelamar. Kris sendiri yang memeriksanya, karena itu untuk posisi _Purchase_ yang sebelumnya di isi oleh Baekhyun.

Pelamar yang beruntung diterima diperusahaan itu, akan menjadi asisten Kyungsoo menggantikan Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi sekretarisnya.

"Memeriksa laporan keuangan. Ada beberapa yang tidak cocok dengan laporan fisik dari departemen gudang. Jadi, aku mengecek dan akan meminta departemen keuangan untuk memperbaiki serta mengeceknya lagi!" Baekhyun memberikan berkas yang tengah ia periksa "Bos mau mengeceknya sendiri?" tawarnya.

"Tidak. Kau kerjakan saja! Aku mau pergi menemui kekasihku, jadi jaga ruanganku ok." Kris berbalik setelah menolak tawaran Baekhyun untuk mengecek laporan keuangan perusahaan "Ah iya! Sepupuku akan datang nanti siang, suruh dia menunggu didalam ruanganku saja!" setelahnya, lelaki itu benar-benar berlalu pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menatap malas ke arah Kris yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Ruangan Baekhyun, ada didepan ruangan Kris yang terpisah oleh satu pintu besar menuju ruangan Kris. Ruangan Baekhyun mengunakan tembok kaca tebal berwarna hitam. Memudahkan Baekhyun melihat orang yang hendak masuk kedalam ruangannya. Dan juga karena ruangan ia ada didepan ruangan Kris, jadi sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan Kris, siapapun orang yang ingin menemui Kris- akan melewati ruangan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Sepupu bos? Bocah yang selalu aku kerjakan tugas sekolahnya?" monolog Baekhyun. Mengingat masa-masa dimana ia akan direpotkan dengan tugas-tugas SHS milik sepupu Kris.

Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, ia tidak lagi mendapat tugas itu dari Kris. Ia sendiri cukup heran, mengingat dulu nyaris setiap minggu ia akan kesal dan emosi jika Kris sudah menyuruhnya mengerjakan tugas sekolah milik sepupunya.

"Apa mungkin sepupunya itu sudah pintar? Jadi, tidak meminta orang lain lagi untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya." Baekhyun berbicara sendiri. Menebak kemungkinan kenapa tak ada lagi tugas sekolah yang harus ia kerjakan. Atau mungkin karena sudah mau lulus, jadi tidak terlalu banyak tugas sekalin pokus pada ujian akhir sekolah.

Ia kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang memuakkan baginya, dan beberapa berkas yang harus ia periksa. Walau sebenarnya itu adalah tugas Kris yang merupakan bos-nya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak akan lupa, jika Kris sudah menemui kekasihnya maka ia yang akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan bos botak-nya itu.

" _Yeah.. one two step a step..naman bomyein jisneun miso bwa..nuga tuk heundeulmyeon ssodajyeo beoril geot gateun haessal.."_ bibirnya kembali ikut bernyanyi ketika lagu lain dalam ponselnya berputar.

Ingin lebih menghayati lagu itu, Baekhyun sampai menutupi kedua telinganya menggunakan _earphone_. Kini, ia lebih pokus mengecek pekerjaannya, dengan bibir yang terus bernyanyi mengikuti irama lagu dalam ponselnya. Suaranya yang pas-pas'an belum diasah, membuat beberapa kali nada sumbang terdengar.

Tapi, Baekhyun tidak perduli. Sekarang ia merasa lantai atas gedung itu adalah miliknya. Ia sendiri disana, dan menikmati bagaimana alunan lagu itu membuat ia semangat bekerja. Ikut bernyanyi, ikut melantunkan nada pelan dan bahkan ikut berteriak ketika ada nada tinggi dalam lagu yang tengah ia dengar.

Seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Baekhyun seperti orang gila yang tengah berebut permen dengan orang gila lainnya.

 _"I know it's here..._ uhuk uhuk uhuk..." bahkan ia sampai terbatuk karena tidak bisa sampai pada nada tinggi lagu _El Dorado milik Boyband EXO._

Baekhyun meminum air minumnya dengan rakus. Tenggorokanya terasa kering setelah bernyanyi dan nyaris membuat urat tenggorokannya putus. Salahnya sendiri, mencoba bernyanyi tapi malah terdengar seperti orang gila yang tengah meracau tak jelas.

Jika Baekhyun sibuk dengan bernyanyi dan minum. Maka, berbeda dengan seseorang dari luar yang sebelumnya hendak masuk kedalam ruangan Baekhyun. Telinganya yang nyaris rusak mendengar suara Baekhyun, tidak lebih penting dengan rasa terkejutnya ketika melihat sosok pujaan hatinya tengah duduk dimeja sekretaris milik sepupunya. Ia harus berbalik dan pergi dari sana, sebelum pujaan hatinya itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Tapi terlambat. Karena, Kris datang dan mengacaukan acara kaburnya.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah datang!" Kris baru saja keluar dari lift dan hendak masuk sebelum ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

 _'Sial Kris.'_ Batin Chanyeol mengumpat kesal.

-o0o-

"Yeah! Aku akan kesana." Chanyeol menyahut melalui sambungan telepon ketika Kris memintanya datang ke perusahaan "Aku masih sibuk sekarang, nanti ku hubungi kau lagi jika aku sudah diperusahaan." Ucapnya, setelahnya kemudian menutup panggilan telepon itu.

"YEAH GAME OVER!" seru Sehun ketika ia menang dan berhasil mengalahkan Jongin.

Lelaki itu memekik senang seraya berjoged-joged absurd meledek Jongin. Kentara sekali jika Sehun sangat senang bisa mengalahkan Jongin. Walau, kalau ia bermain _game_ bersama Chanyeol- ia yang akan kalah. Chanyeol _master_ diatas semua _master_ \- begitulah menurut Sehun.

"Kau curang kan? Aku yakin kau curang." Jongin bergerak untuk memenjarakan kepala Sehun didalam ketiaknya. Memitingnya dengan erat membuat Sehun tak dapat berkutik.

Sehun sontak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri "Lepaskan kamjong!" Sehun dan Jongin akhirnya saling menindih tubuh mereka satu sama lain dengan diselingi ledekan dan umpatan-umpatan dari keduanya.

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa melihat kegilaan dua anak itu. Dua bocah itu memang akan bertingkah seperti bocah sekolah dasar jika sudah saling meledek satu sama lain.

"Kau mau kemana Chanyeol?" Luhan datang dari arah dapur. Membawa semangkok buah semangka yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil.

"Menemui Kris. Dia bilang ingin membahas sesuatu." Chanyeol merapikan pakaiannya.

Luhan mengeryit kala melihat penampilan sepupunya itu. Terlihat lain dari biasanya. Chanyeol mengenakan kemeja abu-abu bergaris-garis putih.

Dan juga, sejak kapan lelaki itu mewarnai rambutnya menjadi _silver_?

"Kapan kau mewarnai rambutmu?" tanya Luhan dengan mulut penuh. Masih pokus pada Chanyeol, dan tak berniat menghentikan Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah saling menggigit tangan satu sama lain.

"Kemarin sore!" ucapnya seraya merapikan rambutnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang kakek alih-alih terlihat keren." Luhan berucap dengan wajah datarnya, tak memikirkan Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya tak suka.

"Aku terlihat tampan dengan warna rambut apapun!" Chanyeol menyombongkan diri selagi ia merapikan penampilannya.

"Cih!" Luhan memutar bola matanya "Kau hanya pergi ke perusahaan, kenapa harus se-rapi itu?" kemudian Luhan teringat sesuatu "Ahhhhh..kau mau menemui Baekhyun ' _Noona-mu'_ itu kan? Kau menggunakan Kris sebagai alasan!" Luhan menunjuknya menggunakan garpu yang tengah ia pegang "Aku akan melaporkanmu pada paman!"

"Laporkan saja! Dasar tukang ngadu." Chanyeol berlalu pergi setelah mengambil kunci mobil miliknya, tak mendengarkan Luhan yang meminta dibawakan sesuatu ketika ia pulang nanti.

"Bawakan aku _bubble tea_ yang didekat perusahaan!" teriak Luhan sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar berlalu dari apartemennya.

Ia, mereka semua tengah berada diapartemen Chanyeol setelah bolos dari sekolah. Bukan bolos sih, kebetulan saja kegiatan belajar disekolah mereka diliburkan karena para guru tengah rapat membahas festival sekolah yang akan diadakan akhir pekan depan.

Dengan mobil _sport_ berwarna biru _metalic_ -nya, Chanyeol memacu kendaraannya menuju perusahaan _LY Enterpriese_. Perusahana cabang milik ayahnya, yang kelak akan ia pimpin sendiri setelah ia siap mengambil alih perusahaan itu. Senyumnya terulas kala ia ingat jika Baekhyun noona-nya bekerja disana.

Kali ini, ia tidak perduli jika ketahuan oleh Baekhyun kalau ia dan Kris bersepupu.

Setelah insiden kemarin malam disebuah cafe, Chanyeol menjadi sangat ingin mengatakan kepada Baekhyun siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Insiden kecil yang membuat Chanyeol sangat kesal dan semakin ingin memiliki Baekhyun noona-nya itu.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tengah melakukan kencan dengan seorang lelaki yang merupakan pegawai perusahaannya. Seperti-nya lelaki itu berada didepartemen lain diperusahaan LY, karena Chanyeol mendengar pembicaraan dari keduanya- yang membahas tentang pekerjaan di perusahaan.

Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol menguping keduanya. Karena, ia menyamar dan mengawasi Baekhyun yang tengah melakukan kencan di cafe yang kebetulan ia datangi. Sepertinya Baekhyun tengah kencan buta dengan lelaki yang Chanyeol lihat tengah bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Sejak kemarin malam-lah, Chanyeol ingin mengatakan pada Baekhyun tentang semuanya. Meminta maaf pada wanita itu, jika dulu dia-lah yang menyusahkan Baekhyun dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya.

Ia yang cemburu pada Baekhyun, tidak bisa marah pada Baekhyun. Mereka belum terlibat dalam suatu hubungan apapun, walau baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang merasakan perasaan cinta itu hadir dalam hati keduanya.

Tatapan memuja dari beberapa orang pegawai diperusahaan milik ayahnya itu, tidak membuat wajah datar Chanyeol berubah. Wajah tampan yang akan lebih tampan jika tersenyum itu masihlah sama. Datar tanpa ekpresi. Chanyeol memang tak banyak mengumbar senyum dengan orang asing. Kecuali pada Baekhyun yang sejak awal membuatnya terpesona.

Ia naik menuju lantai atas. Tidak menghubungi Kris terlebih dahulu dan ia bahkan lupa jika Baekhyun sudah menjadi sekretaris Kris sejak dua hari yang lalu. Padahal, ia sendiri yang menyarankan Baekhyun untuk menerima tawaran kenaikan jabatan itu.

Sejak keluar dari lift, Chanyeol tetap memasang wajah datar tanpa ekpresinya. Dan ketika tangannya meraih knop pintu kaca yang terhubung dengan ruangan Kris didalam sana, barulah ia sadar jika ada pujaan hatinya yang kini duduk di meja sekretaris- dan tengah bernyanyi dengan percaya dirinya.

 _"I know it's here..._ uhuk uhuk uhuk..." bahkan, ia sampai tak menutup telinganya ketika suara cempreng milik Baekhyun bisa saja merusak pendengarannya.

Ia terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Noona kesayangannya disana, dan ia baru ingat jika Baekhyun sudah menjadi sekretaris Kris.

Bodoh. Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena lupa akan kenaikan jabatan Baekhyun yang dua hari lalu. Chanyeol harus segera pergi dari sana, ia belum siap mengakui siapa dirinya meskipun tekad untuk memberitahu Baekhyun siapa dia sebenarnya sangat kuat.

Tapi terlambat. Karena, Kris datang dan mengacaukan acara kaburnya.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah datang!" Kris baru saja keluar dari lift dan hendak masuk sebelum ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

 _'Sial Kris._ ' Batin Chanyeol mengumpat kesal lantas menatap Kris seperti seorang maling yang tertangkap basah polisi.

"Kau kenapa?" Kris melangkah mendekat dan menarik Chanyeol masuk kedalam ketiaknya "Jangan kabur sebelum aku kita menyelesaikan kepentinganku!" Kris membawa tubuh Chanyeol untuk masuk. Dan disaat itulah Baekhyun sadar akan kehadiran Kris dan seseorang yang tengah diperangkap Kris dalam ketiak lelaki itu.

"Lepaskan aku sialan! Ketiakmu bau." Chanyeol memberontak sampai akhirnya lepas dari cekikan Kris pada ketiaknya.

Baekhyun yang melihat keberadaan Chanyeol, menunjuk pemuda itu "Chanyeol! Sedang apa kau disini?"

 _'Sial. Harusnya tadi aku diam ketika Kris memitingku.'_ Ucap Chanyeol merutuki lagi kebodohannya yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hai Noona!" Chanyeol melambai seraya tersenyum kikuk pada Baekhyun. Mengabaikan Kris dengan wajah penuh tanya, dan juga Baekhyun yang tak berbeda dengan Kris.

Jika Kris merasa heran karena Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang merasa heran karena keberadaan pemuda itu diperusahaannya. Belum lagi, Chanyeol terlihat akrab dengan Kris. Baekhyun menjadi semakin penasaran dengan hubungan keduanya.

Tidak mungkin mereka terlibat suatu hubungan serius seperti...

"Kalian..." Baekhyun menggantung kata-katanya karena Kris telah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Baekhyun, kau mengenal Chanyeol?" Kris memangku kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Kris dan Chanyeol bergantian. Dan warna rambut Chanyeol, serta penampilan dewasa pemuda itu kembali menyita perhatiannya. Ia menetralkan degapan jantungnya yang mendadak saja menggila kala memuja penampilan Chanyeol yang begitu tampan dan dewasa. Walau warna rambut pemuda itu terasa sedikit aneh, tapi pemuda itu benar-benar tampan dengan warna baru rambutnya.

"Aku..." Baekhyun kembali tak dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kali ini, Chanyeol yang memotong ucapannya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu tentang Baekhyun Noona, sekarang lebih baik kita selesaikan urusan kita terlebih dahulu!" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kris untuk masuk kedalam ruangan Kris.

Menutup pintu itu, lalu melangkah mendekat pada Baekhyun dan melayangkan sebuah ciuman manis dibibir dengan begitu berani. Baekhyun saja sampai tidak sadar jika bibirnya baru saja dicium oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti Noona. Tunggu aku dan jangan kemana-mana, apalagi kabur!" ucapnya seraya berlalu dan masuk kedalam ruangan Kris setelah menyempatkan mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan wajah kaget dan terkejutnya.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan teramat pelan. Ia lantas duduk dengan gerakan pelan. Masih dengan wajah terkejutnya. Ia terkejut karena Chanyeol baru saja menciumnya. Dan ia juga merasa penasaran dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang ingin menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kris.

Pertanyaannya. urusan apa? Bukan sesuatu yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun kan?

"Mereka, bukan sepasang kekasih kan? Bos kan punya kekasih wanita, dan Chanyeol juga pernah menciumku, seperti barusan!" Baekhyun dengan otak nya yang sudah terkontaminasi novel YAOI yang kerap ia baca.

Ia menggeleng pelan, menatap pintu ruangan Kris yang tertutup rapat. Ia tak dapat menguping pembicaraan disana karena ruangan Kris kedap suara. Tapi ia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang tengah mereka bahas. Padahal Kris dan Chanyeol hanya tengah membahas seputar perusahaan yang harus segera diambil alih oleh Chanyeol, karena Kris ingin pindah ke China dan mengurus perusahaan milik ayahnya disana. Tapi, Chanyeol tak dapat secepat itu mengambil alih perusahaan LY. Karena ia belum lulus SHS. Dan juga, belum tentu ayahnya setuju.

Walau sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mampu mengurus perusahaan. Hanya saja, ia yang kerap bermain-main dan memilih untuk menjadi penyanyi dicafe, membuat ayahnya tidak yakin dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Terlebih, ia kerap meminta Kris yang menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Tentu saja ayahnya- Siwon, tidak yakin jika anaknya itu cerdas.

Chanyeol tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada meja, kala Kris menceritakan permasalahannya. Ia duduk dikursi milik Kris, dan Kris yang duduk dihadapannya. Kata Chanyeol, ia sengaja duduk disana agar ia pokus dengan masalah yang tengah Kris obrolkan dengannya.

"Aku tidak yakin ayahku akan setuju. Aku juga baru akan lulus beberapa bulan lagi." Chanyeol mendongkak setelah berpikir.

"Aku akan tetap memegang perusahaan selama kau masih belum lulus. Tapi setelah kau lulus sekolah, kuharap kau bisa segera mengambil alih perusahaan ini. Aku akan meyakinkan paman untuk itu!" ucap Kris meyakinkan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengurusi perusahaan. Aku ingin menata karirku di dunia musik, kau jelas tahu jika aku sangat menyukai musik." Chanyeol menatap Kris sesaat, lalu menghela nafas "Tidak bisakah biarkan orang lain yang mengurus perusahaan ayahmu di China?"

Kris yang kini menghela nafas panjang. Ia sebenarnya bisa menyuruh orang lain, hanya saja Kris tidak ingin kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Perusahaan ayahnya nyaris bangkrut karena uang perusahaan dikorupsi oleh CEO yang dipercaya ayahnya. Kris anak tunggal dikeluarganya, dulu ia menerima permintaan pamannya- Siwon. Untuk mengurus perusahaan yang akan diwariskan pada Chanyeol, karena ingin mendapat pengalaman mengurus perusahaan. Dan karena ia juga senang tinggal di Korea Selatan. Tapi, sekarang ayahnya membutuhkan kesediaannnya mengurus perusahaan di China.

Jadi, mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus mengambil alih LY setelah lulus sekolah. Siap tidak siap, suka tidak suka, Chanyeol harus menerimanya.

Kris menatap keluar jendela, dan hendak kembali berucap untuk menolak permintaan Chanyeol. Namun ia urungkan kala mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan pelan-pelan. Dan Kris tahu jika Baekhyun berniat menguping. Bukannnya marah, ia justru memiliki ide untuk menjahili Baekhyun yang sangat penasaran itu.

"Siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Kris dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar ambigu ditelinga kecil Baekhyun, namun terdengar biasa saja untuk Chanyeol.

"Wanita?" Chanyeol terlihat tengah berpikir. Karena sebelumnya mereka membahas tentang pekerjaan, rasanya cukup aneh Kris tiba-tiba bertanya tentang wanita "Wanita mana?"

"Sekretarisku!" Kris ingin tertawa. Namun mati-matian ia menahan tawanya. Chanyeol sepertinya tidak sadar jika Baekhyun tengah menguping mereka dengan pintu yang sedikit dibuka.

"Oh...Baekhyun Noona!" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya.

Bingung menjelaskannya pada Kris, tapi ia dulu pernah berkata tentang ia yang terpikat pada salah satu pegawai Kris. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau sekarang ia bilang jika wanita itu, Baekhyun- adalah pujaan hatinya. Wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang ia ceritakan pada Kris tempo hari.

"Kau berpacaran dengannya?" Kris kembali bertanya, kini ia menatap Chanyeol dengan intens.

Sementara Baekhyun yang sudah berpikiran aneh, kembali menatap kaget pemandangan didalam sana. Kris terlihat seperti tengah mengintrogasi Chanyeol yang ketahuan berselingkuh. Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun saat ini.

"Tidak! Kami tidak terlihat hubungan apapun." Chanyeol jujur kan. Mereka memang tidak terlibat suatu hubungan apapun.

"Kau tidak berbohong padaku kan?" Kris sudah mengulum senyum dan segera ingin tertawa. Ia merutuki sifat jailnya karena kini tengah mengerjai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya. Ia pelan-pelan menutup pintu ruangan Kris, dan duduk dikursi meja kerjanya. Bernafas dengan cepat dan memegangi dadanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan dipecat kan?" gumamnya polos.

Sementara Kris didalam seketika tertawa terbahak setelah tahu Baekhyun berhenti menguping. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan tetap tertawa saat ia duduk disofa ruangannya. Tawa lebarnya menimbulkan keryitan diwajah Chanyeol. Ia menatap aneh Kris yang tertawa terbahak, sampai mengeluarkan air mata dikedua sudut mata lelaki berambut tipis itu. Kalau kata Baekhyun sih, botak.

Kris seperti orang gila. - pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang teringat tentang Baekhyun, berjalan keluar ruangan untuk menghampiri Noona cantiknya yang masih duduk dengan ekpresi wajah aneh.

"Noona!" panggil Chanyeol seraya tersenyum tampan dan duduk didepan meja kerja Baekhyun "Mau berbicara sebentar denganku? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Chanyeol masih mempertahankan senyum tampannya.

Lain dengan Baekhyun yang takut. Ia takut dituduh telah merusak hubungan pemuda itu dengan Kris, mungkin?

"Kau kekasih Kris?" celetuknya yang sontak membuat Chanyeol mengeryitkan alis serta dahinya dalam "Maaf Chanyeol, aku tidak bermaksud merebutmu dari bosku. Dan aku tidak tahu kalian terlibat suatu hubungan semacam itu, karena yang kutahu bos-ku sering bergonta ganti wanita!" Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya, serta ucapan anehnya.

Chanyeol sampai terbatuk-batuk karea saliva-nya sendiri. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Kekasih apanya? Aku bukan kekasih Kris, aku sepupunya Noona!" Chanyeol tak ingin memberitahu Baekhyun dengan jawaban yang bertele-tele. Lebih baik ia jelaskan saja siapa ia sebenarnya "Dan lagipula aku ini normal Noona. Aku masih menyukai wanita sepertimu Noona, bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan aku ini kekasih Kris?" Chanyeol bahkan menggaruk kepalanya karena mendengar Baekhyun yang menyangka ia kekasih Kris.

Apa-apaan itu!

"Aku menguping pembicaraan kalian, dan kupikir ia tengah mengintrogasimu karena kau mengenalku!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan pelan. Sontak Chanyeol teringat akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh Kris sebelumnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan membuka pintu "KRIS KAU SENGAJA MEMBUATNYA SALAH PAHAM KAN?" karena Chanyeol yakin, jika Kris tahu kalau Baekhyun menguping.

"HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA wanitamu itu terlalu polos! HAHHAHAHAA." Tawanya terdengar menggelegar.

Kini rasa takut dalam diri Baekhyun berganti dengan rasa kesal ketika ia tahu, kalau bos-nya itu baru saja menjahilinya.

"BOS KAU MENJAHILIKU?" ia berdiri disamping Chanyeol seraya menatap Kris yang tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Baekhyun yang malu lantas menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan wajahnya memerah lucu. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikiran aneh, sampai menyangka kedua orang itu terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan seperit dalam nobel YAOI yang ia baca. Ia bodoh karena terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan berdasarkan apa yang ia lihat dan ia duga-duga. Baekhyun benar-benar malu sekarang.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya, alih-alih kesal pada Kris- ia kini malah terlihat gemas dengan wajah merah merona Baekhyun. Kris sudah tidak ia anggap ada diruangan itu. Ia lebih berpokus pada Baekhyun yang tengah malu-malu disampingnya.

Aigoo...Baekhyun Noona-nya terlalu polos. Atau memang otak Baekhyun sedikit aneh?

-o0o-

"Kau harus mengganti uang ongkos yang terpakai tempo hari saat aku ke sekolahmu. Uang belanjaku yang kau gunakan, uang menginap disini, uang makan, uang lsitrik, uang..." Baekhyun tengah mengabsen kerugiannya kala menampung Chanyeol di apatermennya kecilnya,

"Baik-baik Noona, aku akan mengganti semuanya." Chanyeol tidak marah akan apa yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan padanya.

Ia memang telah berhutang banyak pada pujaan hatinya itu.

Saat dikantor siang tadi, Baekhyun marah kala tahu kalau ia merupakan sepupu Kris. Dan ia semakin kesal, kala tahu Chanyeol-lah yang kerap membuat Baekhyun kerepotan akan tugas sekolah yang Kris berikan untuk dikerjakan olehnya.

Jadi, sekarang ia tengah meminta pertanggung jawaban pada pemuda itu. Mulai dari membayar semua keperluan yang dulu pernah Chanyeol pakai selama menginap di apartemen kecilnya. Baekhyun tidak matre, tapi ia hanya tengah menuruti apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan sebelumnya. Chanyeol mengatakan akan mengganti semua uang Baekhyun yang sudah Chanyeol pakai. Walau sedikit sih sebenarnya, karena kebanyakan memakai uang Chanyeol.

"Untuk semua keperluan itu aku tidak meminta ganti rugi. Tapi, kau harus mengerjakan pekeraan rumah sebagai hukuman karena dulu kau membuatku kerepotan dengan tugas sekolahmu itu!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah pulang ke apartemen kecil Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus aku kerjakan Noona?" Chanyeol masih mengenakan kemeja abu-abunya.

Baekhyun tak bisa menetralkan jantungnya saat matanya bersibobrok dengan iris tampan milik Chanyeol.

"Mencuci bajuku!" Baekhyun menunjuk tumpukan baju kotornya didalam keranjang yang berada didekat kamar mandi "Pakai mesin cuci. Tenang saja, tanganmu tidak akan lecet!"

Chanyeol lantas bangkit. Tersenyum sebentar, dan tanpa menunggu lama, ia berjalan ke arah mesin cuci dan berniatmencuci pakaian Baekhyun.

Tumpukan baju kotor itu sama sekali tak tercium bau. Justru aroma khas tubuh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang seraya memisahkan baju itu satu persatu, dan memasukkan-nya kedalam mesin cuci.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya seraya tersenyum senang melihat Chanyeol yang menurut padanya. Namun, senyumnya hilang kala ia melihat tangan Chanyeol yang mengangkat celana dalam berwarna ungu-nya.

"Yacckkkk!" Baekhyun berlari dan langsung merebut celana dalamnya "Jangan menyentuh celana dalamku!" wajahnya merona. Ia segera memisahkan celana dalam miliknya yang lain, bra miliknya juga.

"Kau menyuruhku mencuci semuanya Noona, jangan salahkan aku jika aku memegangnya!" Chanyeol juga tampak merona, namun tidak seperti Baekhyun yang benar-benar malu.

"Biarkan aku yang mengurus ini. Kau memasak saja!" Baekhyun mengambil alih mencuci baju dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memasak saja. Itu lebih aman ketimbang ia harus malu lagi.

"Baiklah!" Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan menuju pantri dapur dengan bibirnya yang menahan senyum.

"Jangan tertawa!" Oh, rupanya Baekhyun sadar jika Chanyeol tengah menahan senyum.

"Iya Noona-ku sayang, maaf!" Chanyeol berucap dengan spontan menyebut Baekhyun dengan panggilan sayang.

Ber-efek dengan semakin memerahnya wajah Baekhyun karena panggilan itu. Hehe. Chanyeol semakin tersenyum senang.

Lantas Chanyeol mulai memasak dengan pakaian nya yang tidak ia ganti. Chanyeol yang memasak dengan menggunakan kemeja yang lengannya digulung, terlihat sangat keren dan tampan. Kegiatan mencuci Baekhyun bahkan harus terganggu, karena Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menoleh untuk sekedar melihat Chanyeol yang tengah memasak.

 _'Astaga sexy sekali dia!'_ \- batinnya menjerit frustasi karena ingin memegangi tubuh kekar Chanyeol

.

.

.

 ** _'Sudah kukatakan bukan, kalau akau akan membuat dia jatuh cinta padaku.'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Short Story**

"Kau akan pulang ke China?" Siwon menatap Kris yang tengah memakan makan malamnya.

Kris tengah berkunjung kerumah ayah Chanyeol. Sekaligus memberitahu Siwon tentang ia yang akan pulang ke China dan mengurus perusahaan ayahnya disana. Ia juga meminta Siwon mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk megambil alih perusahaan setelah lulus sekolah nanti. Kris meyakinkan Siwon jika sebenarnya Chanyeol itu cerdas, dan siap jika harus mengurus perusahaan. Walau Chanyeol memang masih sangat muda.

"Yeah paman!" Kris mengangguk "Paman tenang saja, Chanyeol akan bisa bekerja sama dengan sekretarisku. Mereka saling mengenal." Kris dengan mulut penuhnya berbicara, ingin rasanya Siwon memukul kepala botak anak itu.

"Siapa sekretarismu?" Siwon belum tahu jika Baekhyun sudah menjadi sekretaris Kris sekarang.

"Byun Baekhyun. Bawahanku yang tempo hari ikut _meeting_ bersama paman."

"Ah, gadis cantik itu." Siwon menganngguk mengerti seraya tersenyum "Kris, menurutmu aku cocok tidak dengan Baekhyun?"

Kris bukan hanya nyaris tersedak. Ia benar-benar tersedak dan sampai memuncratkan nasi goreng yang tengah ia makan ke muka Siwon.

"YAICKKK!" Siwon sampai menatapnya tajam seraya membersihkan wajahnya.

Oh! Jadi saingan Chanyeol, ayahnya sendiri?

"Maaf paman!" Kris membersihkan mulutnya dan meringis takut kala melihat Siwon yang menatapnya kesal "Tapi paman, apa paman tidak tahu jika Chanyeol tertarik dengan sekretarisku?"

"Aku tahu." Siwon mencuci mukanya di _westafel_. Benar-benar merasa jijik dengan muncratan nasi yang disemburkan Kris "Tapi aku cukup tampan. Dan juga, aku tidak terlalu tua untuk mendekati Baekhyun!" ucapnya menaik turunkan alisnya seraya menatap Kris.

Entah ucapan Siwon itu serius atau tidak. Tapi Kris tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia terdiam dengan tengkuknya yang ia garuk, meskipun tak terasa gatal sama sekali.

Pamannya ini, sebenarnya cukup unik. Kerap bercanda dan kerap menjahili orang lain seperti dirinya.

Jadi, ucapan Siwon sekarangpun ia yakini hanya sebuah candaan. Karena ia tahu jika pamannya itu tidak mungkin serius. Dan tidak mungkin juga Siwon bersaing dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Haha! Tidak usah separno itu Kris, aku bukan pemeran _antagonis_ yang akan menghancurkan kisah cinta anakku sendiri!" Siwon kembali duduk dimeja makan "Kau terlalu mendramatisir ucapanku!" ledeknya pada Kris yang kini hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Paman mengagetkanku saja!" Kris kembali melahap makan malamnya. Untung saja ia tidak tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya, saat Siwon kembali bercanda.

"Tapi kalau aku mendekati Baekhyun, dia akan menolakku tidak ya?"

Jika ia tidak sedang lapar, Kris ingin pergi saja dari sana. Sudah ia katakan bukan, kalau pamannya ini unik. _Wkwkwkwkwk._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Aku rindu review kalian.**


	11. Noona CH 10

**~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah** ~

 _ **BGM - Replay Shinee**_

Membosankan. Satu kata yang tengah Chanyeol rasakan saat ini. Ia hanya duduk berdiam diri di barisan kursi penonton, melihat teman-temannya sibuk mengikuti lomba dilapangan sekolahnya. Lomba antar kelas untuk memeriahkan hari ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Chanyeol tidak berniat mengikuti perlombaan dilapangan itu, sama sekali. Pikirannya bercabang. Ia tengah menahan rindu pada pujaan hatinya,

Baekhyun Noona nya yang cantik.

"Hah!" Helaan nafasnya terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dipinggir lapangan, ada gadis-gadis pemandu sorak yang tengah menyemangati perlombaan hari ini. Luhan ada dibarisan pemandu sorak itu. Dengan pakaian minimnya, sepupunya itu terlihat sesekali meloncat-loncat senang kala Jongin dan Sehun yang ikut lomba _Estapet_ terlihat akan memenangkan perlombaan.

Chanyeol ikut berlomba, tapi ia hanya mengikuti perlombaan basket. Dan perlombaan basket akan berlangsung sekitar 40 menit lagi. Jadi, untuk menyiapkan staminanya nanti- Chanyeol memilih untuk beridam diri sekarang.

Fokusnya yang tengah menonton dibagi dua dengan ponselnya yang terus ia perhatikan.

Menunggu pesan singkatnya dibalas oleh Baekhyun. Karena pesan terakhirnya tak kunjung dibalas oleh Baekhyun sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Apa Baekhyun sibuk? Entahlah. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin begitu.

Tapi, setahu dia hari ini Baekhyun cuti kerja. Kris yang memberitahunya. Dan juga, pagi ini sebelum berangkat sekolah, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke apartemen Baekhyun. Dan saat pintu Apartemen sederhana Baekhyun terbuka, ia disambut dengan wajah mengantuk Baekhyun yang terlihat baru saja bangun tidur.

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan padanya jika wanita itu cuti bekerja. Dan sudah satu jam, Baekhyun tak membalas pesannya kala ia bertanya mau pergi kemana wanita itu.

 _ **Aku sedang bersiap-siap**_

Itu adalah pesan terakhir yang dikirim Baekhyun. Dan saat Chanyeol menanyakan-nya, wanita itu tak membalas pesannya lagi. Wajah Chanyeol semakin terlihat tak enak untuk dipandang, meskipun begitu barisan para penggemarnya tetap memandanginya dengan tatapan memuja.

Beberapa siswi kerap mencuri pandang padanya. Mereka duduk memang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi jarak mereka juga tak terlalu jauh. Mereka berbisik-bisik kala Chanyeol terlihat mengeluh akan sesuatu yang mereka tidak ketahui.

Dan mereka terdiam kala sesosok siswi yang tidak mereka kenali, mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dengan tas kresek yang ditenteng siswi itu.

"Oppa!" Panggil gadis itu.

"Hmm!" Chanyeol menyahut, namun tak berniat melihat siapa yang datang menghampirinya.

"Oppa, aku membawa minuman dan makanan untukmu." ucap gadis itu lagi masih berusaha mencuri perhatian Chanyeol yang tak kunjung melihat ke arahnya.

Chanyeol tetap acuh, karena ia sudah sering mendapat perhatian seperti ini dari para penggemarnya. Jadi seperti biasanya ketika ada orang yang perhatian padanya, kini Chanyeol juga memperlakukan sama gadis itu.

"Simpan saja!" ucapnya lagi seraya berusaha menelpon Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa kau menelponku?" ucap si gadis yang kini menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

Sontak saja Chanyeol menoleh, dan ia bahkan sampai berdiri dari duduknya kala melihat seseorang yang sedang ada dihadapan-nya saat ini.

Baekhyun.

Siswi yang sejak tadi memanggilnya Oppa, mengatakan membawakan makanan serta minuman untuknya. Orang itu adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun datang untuk menemui Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan seragam sekolah siswi disekolah Chanyeol. Dengan tas kecil yang Baekhyun selempangkan di bahu kanannya. Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan dengan seragam sekolah itu.

"Kau sombong sekali!" Baekhyun melempar kantong kresek berisi makanan yang ia bawa pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat menelan saliva-nya dengan gugup, "Aku tidak tahu jika itu kau...Hei!" Chanyeol tak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat Baekhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Aishhh!" Chanyeol membawa kantong kresek makanan itu, dan segera menyusul Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh. Mengabaikan beberapa tatapan para siswi lain yang kini mulai bertanya-tanya tentang siapa gadis yang kini dikejar Chanyeol.

Senyum Chanyeol tampak merekah kala melihat Baekhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya seraya menjauh darinya. Mungkin wanita itu kesal padanya.

 _"Cute."_ \- betapa senangnya Chanyeol saat ini.

-o0o-

"Noona, kau baru bangun?" Chanyeol berdiri didepan apartemen Baekhyun.

Wanita yang pemuda itu panggil Noona, masih terlihat mengantuk. Baekhyun bahkan terlihat menguap beberapa kali.

"Kau belum berangkat sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun seraya berjalan kedalam apartemennya dan di ikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Sekolah sedang berulang tahun. Hari ini sekolah bebas karena sekolah mengadakan perlombaan antar kelas." Chanyeol langsung menuju ke dapur.

Mengecek apakah Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan sarapan atau belum. Dan ketika tahu Baekhyun belum memasak apapun untuk sarapan, maka dia segera menguasai dapur wanita itu untuk membuat sarapan.

Kebiasaan yang sudah tiga hari ini dilakukan Chanyeol sebelum ia berangkat sekolah, dan juga sebelum Baekhyun berangkat bekerja.

Sementara Chanyeol memasak, Baekhyun sendiri kembali terbaring tidur di sofa ruang tengah apartemen kecilnya. Chanyeol mengukir senyum disudut bibirnya kala melihat Baekhyun yang kembali terlelap.

"Noona, kau akan telat berangkat kerja jika tidur lagi!" ucapnya yang masih sibuk memanggang roti dan membuat telur mata sapi untuk lapisan roti panggangnya.

"Aku akan berangkat siang!" ucapnya seraya merapatkan diri pada sofa, dan menarik sebuah selimut yang memang selalu ada di sofa itu.

"Huh!" Chanyeol mengeryitkan alisnya sebentar, dan kembali berkutat dengan sarapan pagi yang ia buat untuk Baekhyun dan juga dirinya.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu, Chanyeol selesai membuat sarapan. Dua buah roti panggang dengan lapisan telur mata sapi, juga dua gelas susu cokelat untuk ia dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menyukai susu cokelat semenjak ia sering sarapan bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar seraya berjongkok disamping sofa tempat Baekhyun tertidur. Mengamati wajah terlelap itu dengan senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Lantas ia merapikan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Noona!" panggil Chanyeol seraya sedikit menggoyangkan badan Baekhyun agar wanita itu segera bangun "Bangunlah!" namun Baekhyun justru hanya menggeliat dan membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Chanyeol.

Selalu. Baekhyun susah untuk dibangunkan. Chanyeol menggeleng dan terkekeh pelan. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dan mengangkat wanita itu dalam gendongan _bridal_ -nya.

"YAKKK!" protes Baekhyun karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Kau harus sarapan Noona." Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya itu ke arah dapur, lalu menurunkan Baekhyun tepat didepan kamar mandi "Cuci wajahmu Noona, ada air liur menetes disudut bibirmu." bohongnya.

Baekhyun sontak mengelap sudut bibirnya yang ternyata tak ada air liurnya sama sekali disana.

"Sialan, kau berbohong." Gerutu Baekhyun seraya berbalik dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, sementara Chanyeol tertawa kencang sambil duduk dan menunggu Baekhyun selesai mencuci wajahnya.

Pagi Chanyeol selalu terasa menyenangkan dengan ocehan dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Dan saat Baekhyun sudah kembali dari mencuci wajahnya, Chanyeol berusaha untuk tak membuat wanita itu semakin marah lagi padanya. Ia menemani wanita itu sarapan, seraya mengobrol tentang agenda Baekhyun hari ini.

"Kenapa berangkat siang?" tanya Chanyeol yang begitu penasaran, karena tak biasanya Baekhyun berangkat kerja siang.

"Hanya ingin saja." jawabnya seraya menyuapkan roti panggang buatan Chanyeol, "Perlombaannya hari ini saja?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya tidak. Kalau tidak selesai hari ini, mungkin akan dilanjut besok."

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Mereka menyelesaikan sarapan dengan cepat, dan Chanyeol segera berangkat sekolah setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sementara Baekhyun mulai membongkar isi lemarinya.

Ia tidak akan bekerja sebenarnya, karena ia sudah meminta cuti untuk dua hari kedepan. Kemarin, ia sudah membeli seragam sekolah persis seperti yang Chanyeol kenakan. Baekhyun berniat menyamar dan pergi ke sekolah Chanyeol.

Siapa sangka jika hari ini disekolah Chanyeol sedang dilakukan perlombaan, dan tentunya sekolah akan lebih bebas dari biasanya. Merupakan satu keuntungan bagi Baekhyun. Dengan begitu, ia bisa masuk sesuka hati tanpa takut ketahuan guru atau petugas sekolah.

Untuk apa ia menyamar ke sekolah Chanyeol?

Baekhyun hanya bosan saja. Ia ingin merasakan jadi salah satu siswi disekolah terkenal tempat Chanyeol sekolah. Karena dulu, saat di Busan ia hanya sekolah di sekolah biasa saja.

Dan Baekhyun ingin melihat bagaimana Chanyeol disekolah, serta bisa dekat dengan pemuda itu. Lebih tepatnya mungkin Baekhyun ingin mencoba merasakan masa muda-nya bersama Chanyeol. Menyimpan satu kenangan manis yang akan selalu ia ingat sampai kapanpun.

Kenangan satu sekolah bersama pemuda itu, meskipun itu hanya pura-pura karena ia akan menyamar menjadi seorang pelajar.

Senyumnya terlihat manis memandangi seragam sekolah yang akan ia kenakan. Lantas Baekhyun bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Baekhyun mengenakan seragam sekolah itu ketika ia sudah selesai mandi. Berkutat didepan cermin menata rambutnya dan mengenakan bandana dengan telinga kelinci diatasnya. Tas selempang kecil berbentuk kepala kelinci ia selempangkan dipundaknya.

"Betapa imutnya aku. Haha." ucapnya menyombangkan diri sendiri "Ok. Saatnya memberi kejutan untuk Chanyeollie. Hihi."

Baekhyun menaiki Taxi untuk bisa sampai ke sekolah Chanyeol. Sebelumnya, ia sudah membeli makanan dan minuman untuk ia dan Chanyeol nantinya. Baekhyun akan bersenang-senang hari ini.

Dan sesampainya disekolah Chanyeol, ia menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berlalu lalang disekitar sekolah.

Mungkin karena mereka belum pernah melihat Baekhyun sebelumnya. Terlebih tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil namun _sexy_ , menarik perhatian orang-orang yang melihatnya. Pakaian di daerah dada-nya terlihat sedikit mengetat, dan juga rok-nya yang diatas lutut membuat paha putihnya menjadi komsumsi publik.

"Dimana anak itu?" gumamnya seraya berjalan tak tentu arah seperti anak anjing yang tersesat "Permisi!" Baekhyun tak bodoh untuk tak bertanya ketika ia tidak tahu "Apa kau melihat, eummm Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?" tanya-nya pada salah satu pemuda yang tengah membawa beberapa buku.

Pemuda itu sempat melihat penampilan Baekhyun sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kemudian ia menjawab tanpa ragu seperti sudah terbiasa jika ada gadis yang menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol. _Well,_ Chanyeol memang menjadi idola banyak gadis disekolahnya.

"Aku melihatnya dilapangan bersama Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin." Pemuda itu kemudian menaruh sebentar buku-buku yang ia bawa "Kau pasti tidak tahu lapangannya dimana kan? Karena aku yakin kau bukan pelajar disekolah kami." ucap pemuda itu merasa yakin.

"Hehe. Bisa kau tunjukan dimana lapangannya?" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Disana!" pemuda itu menunjuk ke belakang Baekhyun, dimana letak lapangan sekolah mereka berada "Lurus saja, dan kau akan menemukan Chanyeol disana." pemuda itu lantas kembali melanjutkan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, yang letaknya berlawanan arah dengan lapangan besar sekolah itu.

"Terima kasih!" teriak Baekhyun seraya tersenyum. Lantas ia kembali berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah untuk mencari Chanyeol.

"Aku memang cantik, tapi tidak perlu kan mereka melihatku seperti itu!" gerutu Baekhyun kala dirinya menjadi tatapan siswa dan siswi yang berada disekitar lapangan.

Ia sudah sering menjadi pusat perhatian ketika berdebat dengan Kris saat berada dikantin perusahaan, tapi kali ini ia merasa malu kala dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa dan siswi disekolah Chanyeol.

Cukup kebingungan untuk Baekhyun mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Mengingat semua siswa dan siswi sekolah itu nyaris berkumpul semua dilapangan untuk mengikuti lomba, atau sekedar menonton dan menyemangati teman mereka.

"Itu dia!" Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati kala menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dibangku penonton, dan terlihat dikerumuni beberapa siswi yang sudah pasti merupakan _fans_ Chanyeol.

"Mereka bukan sainganku, aku lebih cantik dari mereka." Baekhyun mengibaskan rambutnya seraya mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

Dengan langkah percaya diri, ia semakin mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan mengabaikan lagi tatapan dari siswa dan siswi disana.

Baekhyun juga dapat melihat Luhan dibarisan pemandu sorak, berteriak heboh menyemangati Sehun dengan panggilan sayangnya _**"Sehunie harus menang. Sehunie menang, Sehunie menang."**_

"Dasar anak muda." Komentarnya kala Luhan kembali berteriak menyemangati Sehun dengan tingkah lucu-nya.

Dan saat ia sudah dekat dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedikit jengkel kala Chanyeol tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Oppa!" Panggilnya pada Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol hanya bergumam menanggapi panggilannya.

"Hmmmm."

Jawaban pemuda itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun kesal, namun ia berusaha menahan kekesalannya dan mencoba untuk kembali memanggil pemuda itu.

"Oppa, aku membawa minuman dan makanan untukmu." lagi, Baekhyun masih berusaha mencuri perhatian Chanyeol yang tak kunjung melihat ke arahnya.

Chanyeol tetap acuh, dan kembali mengabaikannya.

"Simpan saja!" ucap Chanyeol lagi, masih mengabaikan Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa kau menelponku?" Baekhyun yang sudah kesal kini menatap tajam Chanyeol.

Saat itulah Chanyeol menoleh, dan baru sadar jika sedari tadi yang memanggil-manggil pemuda itu, adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun Noona-nya.

"Kau sombong sekali!" Ia lemparkan kantong kredek berisi makanan yang ia bawa pada pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika itu kau...Hei!" pemuda itu tak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Baekhyun memilih berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat dengan kaki yang ia hentakan karena kesal.

"Awas saja dia, aku tidak akan membukakan pintu apartemenku lagi padanya." Baekhyun menggerutu dan semakin menjauh dari lapangan.

Meskipun begitu, ia masih mendengar Chanyeol yang terus-terusan memanggilnya dan berusaha menyusulnya. Senyum licik terulas dari sudut bibir Baekhyun. Merasa bahagia karena pemuda itu tidak membiarkan ia pergi bergitu saja.

-o0o-

"Noona..." Chanyeol membujuk Baekhyun yang memasang wajah kesal dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu, "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu jika tadi itu Noona."

Mereka tengah duduk disalah satu kursi taman sekolah Chanyeol. Dan karena hampir siswa dan siswi sedang sibuk dilapangan, taman sekolah cukup sepi saat ini. Meskipun begitu tetap ada yang berlalu lalang kesana kemari. Mungkin yang tidak ikut lomba atau yang tidak menonton temannya.

Baekhyun masih menatap sinis Chanyeol. Pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Kesal karena diabaikan, dan kesal karena ketampanan Chanyeol membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih sering dari biasanya. Seakan jantung Baekhyun akan melompat keluar. Terlebih dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Duduk saling berhadapan, dengan tangan kanan Baekhyun yang digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Pemuda itu duduk dengan begitu jantan dihadapan Baekhyun, tubuh pemuda itu bahkan sengaja dicondongkan untuk lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau mundur, ini terlalu dekat." Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh, namun Chanyeol justru semakin mendekat padanya.

"Kenapa? Kita bahkan biasa lebih dekat daripada saat ini." Senyum tampan Chanyeol semakin melebar melihat rona merah di pipi Baekhyun "Kau malu Noona?" Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Hei!" Baekhyun menatap nyalak Chanyeol, seraya berusaha menarik tangannya. Namun genggaman Chanyeol sangat kuat "Kau jangan memanggilku Noona, aku sedang disekolahmu sekarang."

Ah. Chanyeol baru ingat jika Baekhyun saat ini mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Senyumnya kembali mengembang melihat betapa cantiknya Baekhyun mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Aku masih terlihat seperti seumuran denganmu kan?" Baekhyun merapikan pakaian-nya. Walau sulit karena tangan kanannya masih setia berada dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Noona sangat cantik." Chanyeol tersenyum seperti seorang idiot. Dan ditanggapi dengan deheman keras Baekhyun yang salah tingkah karena pujian pemuda itu.

"Sengaja datang kesini dan menyamar seperti ini, untuk menemuiku?" Selidik Chanyeol seraya berpindah tempat duduk menjadi disamping Baekhyun.

"Yeah! Aku ingin melihat seperti apa dirimu saat disekolah." Baekhyun menyampingkan tubuhnya "Kau tidak menggoda gadis-gadis itu seperti saat menggodaku, kan?"

Oww... Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati. Cemburu-kah Baekhyun?

"Hmmmmm.." Chanyeol sengaja tak menjawab cepat. Ia ingin menggoda Baekhyun.

"Yakk bocah! Jawab!" Baekhyun yang mulai kesal, semakin membuat Chanyeol ingin tertawa.

"Tidak!" Chanyeol membenarkan letak bandana kelinci Baekhyun "Noona tetap menjadi orang nomor 1 yang paling _spesial_ di hatiku." Jawabnya seraya mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Saat ini, terlihat seperti Baekhyun yang lebih muda daripada Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah menciumku, berbohong padaku untuk mendekatiku. Awas saja jika kau mempermainku, kau akan tamat ditanganku." Ancam Baekhyun dengan tangan yang membuat gerakan mengiris pada lehernya. Mengancam Chanyeol yang justru malah tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun Noona-nya itu.

"Apa yang lucu sialan!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol kala pemuda itu tertawa semakin lebar.

"Maaf Noona maaf!" Chanyeol menahan tawanya agar tak kembali menjadi pelampiasan tangan Baekhyun yang sudah lepas dari genggaman nya.

"Mau ikut menontonku bermain basket? Aku ikut perlombaan basket." Chanyeol sudah menghentikan tawa nya. Dan menunggu Baekhyun yang terlihat semangat ketika di ajak menontonnya bermain basket.

"Tentu. Aku akan menyemangatimu di pinggir lapangan." Baekhyun lupa jika umurnya sudah bukan anak remaja lagi. Ia terlihat antusias seperti gadis remaja yang hendak menonton idola di sekolahnya bermain basket.

Seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih, Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun begitu _spesial_. Dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dan mengajak wanita itu untuk ke lapangan basket. Sepertinya, teman-teman Chanyeol juga sudah menunggu disana.

"Bawa kresek itu. Aku membawanya untukmu, jadi kau yang harus membawanya." Baekhyun menujuk kresek berisi makanan dan minuman yang sebelumnya ia bawa untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan kemudian menenteng kresek itu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanan nya menggengam erat tangan Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti mereka memiliki hubungan apa. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, tak ada yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai kekasih satu sama lain. Yang Chanyeol sadari tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka, Baekhyun memberinya lampu hijau jauh sebelum Baekhyun tahu jika pemuda itu adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

Karena, dari sikap yang kerap Baekhyun berikan dan Baekhyun perlihatkan padanya. Ia yakin, jika Baekhyun juga menyukai-nya. Ini hanya tentang waktu dan kesabaran.

Terlebih ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya, semakin memperkuat keyakinan Chanyeol jika wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu- juga menyukainya. Terlihat dari bagaimana tak inginnya Baekhyun, jika Chanyeol menggoda wanita lain selain pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sibuk melihat-lihat sekeliling sekolah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol yang sesekali menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum tampan nya. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju lapangan basket. Dan saat teman-temannya sudah berkumpul disana untuk memulai perlombaan yang akan di mulai sekitar 20 menit lagi. Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun untuk duduk tidak jauh dari tempat para pemain basket nanti beristirahat.

"Duduk disini saja. Jangan pergi kemanapun selama aku bermain." Chanyeol menyimpan kresek yang sebelumnya ia bawa disamping tempat duduk yang Baekhyun duduki.

Wajahnya tampak mengeryit kala melihat paha mulus Baekhyun yang terlihat. Lantas ia mencari keberadaan dua teman laknat-nya. Dan disaat yang sama, ternyata kedua temannya dan sepupunya tengah memandang heran ke arah nya dan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian diam disana? Kemari!" Pintanya ada Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan.

Saat mereka mendekat, kedua mata mereka masing-masing tampak membulat sempurna dan mulut mereka sedikit menganga dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Eonni!" Panggil Luhan seraya duduk disamping Baekhyun "Eonni...eummm..."

"Hanya iseng. Hehe." Baekhyun segera menjawab kala melihat raut wajah Luhan yang heran melihatnya memakai seragam sekolah.

"Noona, kau tidak mengajak Kyungsoo Noona?" Jongin duduk disamping Baekhyun, memindahkan kresek makanan yang semula ada dibangku samping Baekhyun.

"Aku titip dia pada kalian, aku harus bermain dengan Tim." Setelahnya, Chanyeol pamit untuk berganti baju. Sebelum pergi ia menyempatkan mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo tidak akan mau melakukan ini Jongin. Jangan bermimpi melihat Kyungsoo memakai seragam sekolah di usia-nya yang sekarang." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin seraya membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang di acak-acak oleh Chanyeol.

"Lalu Eonni? Kenapa mau?" Luhan dengan segala keinngintahuan nya.

"Kan sudah..."

"Noona menerima pernyataan cinta Chanyeol?" Celetuk Sehun yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersedak saliva-nya sendiri.

"Ah! Aku mengerti sekarang." Luhan menyeringai licik.

"Apanya? Bukan itu, aku hanya iseng saja." Bantah Baekhyun.

Namun Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk dengan seringai khas mereka.

"Oh astaga!" Desah Baekhyun seraya mengusap wajahnya.

Mereka bertiga kemudian tertawa pelan. Menertawakan Baekhyun yang terlihat malu-malu. Dan juga menertawakan Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah bergerak maju untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun.

Yang mereka percayai sekarang, Chanyeol benar-benar serius untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Meskipun mereka tahu jika keduanya tak mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Siswa dan siswi disana tampak penasaran dengan apa yang ke empat orang itu bicarakan. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun kesana, membuat beberapa siswi patah hati karena merasa tak memiliki harapan lagi untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

Mereka bertanya-tanya dari kelas mana gadis itu, mereka tak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya.

Seseorang bahkan tampak kesal melihat Baekhyun diperlakukan istimewa oleh Chanyeol. Seseorang yang kenal dengan wanita yang saat ini duduk dan bercanda dengan sahabat-sahabat Chanyeol. Ia merasa kesal karena wanita itu bahkan akrab dengan Luhan, sepupu Chanyeol yang cukup sulit untuk didekati dan di ajak berteman.

Rose. Gadis yang tempo hari bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dipusat perbelanjaan. Gadis yang menyangka jika Baekhyun adalah Noona- nya Chanyeol, mengingat Chanyeol waktu itu memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan Noona. Dan Rose juga sampai meneraktir Baekhyun karena mengira jika Baekhyun memang benarlah kakak kandung Chanyeol.

Sia-sia saja ia mengeluarkan banyak uang jika ternyata wanita yang ia teraktir dan ia sangka kakak kandung Chanyeol, nyatanya adalah orang yang berpotensi menjadi kekasih Chanyeol.

Saingan untuknya mendapatkan Chanyeol.

Melihat bagaimana Chanyeol betapa memujanya wanita itu, Rose tahu jika Chanyeol menyukai wanita itu. Chanyeol tak pernah menyumbar senyum seperti itu pada gadis lain. Tapi pada wanita yang kini bercanda dengan Sehun, Luhan dan Jongin itu- Chanyeol seperti seorang idiot yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

 _Handbanner_ bergambar foto Chanyeol itu ia remas kuat-kuat. Ia melepas bandana bertuliskan nama Chanyeol yang ada diatas kepalanya. Rose memerah manahan kesal. Beberapa siswi disampingnya beringsut mundur kala melihat raut wajah Rose yang terlihat menyeramkan saat marah.

Namun ia tetap duduk disana untuk memantau bagaimana jalan nya pertandingan, dan memantau Baekhyun yang duduk dibarisan penonton bersama sahabat-sahabat Chanyeol.

-o0o-

PRIITTTT

Permainan basket itu dimulai. Chanyeol bergerak lincah kesana kemari untuk memasukan bola pada ring basket lawan. Sehun, Jongin duduk bersama dengan Baekhyun. Sementara Luhan bersorak mendukung bersama tim pemandu sorak. Baekhyun begitu kagum pada permainan basket Chanyeol. Kini ia tahu kenapa pemuda itu menjadi idola banyak gadis. Lihat saja sekarang, dukungan lewat teriakan menyebut nama Chanyeol, terus-terusan terdengar. Dan akan berubah menjadi jeritan ketika Chanyeol berhasil memasukan bola pada ring lawan.

"Noona suka menonton basket?" tanya Jongin yang memang sudah mulai akrab dengan Baekhyun.

"Saat kuliah, aku suka menonton basket." Jawab Baekhyun seraya masih menajamkan atensinya pada Chanyeol yang berada dilapangan berlari kesana kemari.

"Siapa idola Noona sewaktu dikampus?" Sehun yang kini bertanya dengan santai membuka makanan yang dibelikan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol.

"Minho." Nyatanya, jawaban singkat Baekhyun itu mampu membuat Sehun dan Jongin menoleh secara spontan ke arahnya.

"Coba Noona ulangi!" Sehun meminta jawaban Baekhyun untuk dikatakan lagi.

"Siapa idola Noona?" Jongin kini bahkan sudah berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan mendengar reaksi kedua bocah itu.

"Minho! Guru kalian disini. Dia temanku sewaktu kuliah." Baekhyun menatap keduanya "Kenapa reaksi kalian seperti itu?"

"Noona, sebenarnya Chanyeol pernah..." Sehun tak melanjutkan "Tidak jadi."

"YAKKK!" teriak Baekhyun sedikit keras. Dan Sehun hanya acuh kembali menonton "Jongin..."

"Nanti tanyakan Chanyeol saja Noona!" Jawab Jongin cepat seraya pura-pura tak melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun ingin sekali menjitak kedua bocah sialan itu. Sudah membuatnya penasaran, dan sekarang tidak mau menceritakan lebih jelasnya.

Tanpa sadar, orang yang mereka bicarakan juga ada dan ikut menonton disana. Minho yang biasanya tidak tertarik untuk menonton, kini diam-diam ikut menonton. Ia berdiri disamping kursi penonton, karena ia tak berniat menonton untuk waktu yang lama.

Tapi, niatnya untuk kembali lebih cepat ia urungkan kala melihat Baekhyun duduk dengan di apit Sehun dan Jongin.

Karena mereka dulunya satu kampus yang sama, dan juga ia mengenal Baekhyun. Sangat mengenal Baekhyun. Ia pun berjalan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia berjalan di barisan kursi penonton tanpa mendapat protesan dari para murid-nya yang tengah menonton.

"Hai Baekhyun!" sapa Minho yang membuat Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jongin langsung menoleh ke arah belakang. Melihat siapa yang memanggil Baekhyun.

 _"Oh my good."_ Gumam Sehun pelan, namun dapat didengar Baekhyun dan Jongin.

 _"Perang ketiga akan terjadi Sehun.."_ Gumam Jongin dengan tanpa suara setelah menatap Sehun.

"Oh Minho-ah... hai." Baekhyun cukup canggung kala Minho menyapa dirinya. Malu karena ia sekarang tengah menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan murid lelaki itu.

"Sedang apa disini?" Minho duduk dibarisan belakang dari tempat Baekhyun duduk "Dan pakaianmu..."

"Ah! Ini... ini..." belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, tangannya tiba-tiba saja ditarik seseorang.

Dan disaat bersamaan, kedua sipitnya membulat sempurna kala Chanyeol menciumnya didepan semua orang.

Chanyeol menciumnya. Mencium Baekhyun dengan begitu dalam, pemuda itu bahkan sempat menyesap belahan bibir bawah Baekhyun kala ia memperdalam ciumannya. Namun tidak lama, karena lelaki itu melepaskannya ketika ia merasa jika ciumannya itu, cukup untuk memperingati seseorang.

"Duduk disini." Chanyeol memindahkan tempat duduk Baekhyun ke barisan tempat duduk para pemandu sorak "Kau hanya boleh melihatku. Jangan palingkan pandanganmu dariku, kecuali saat kau ingin minum ataupun memakan sesuatu." Chanyeol tersenyum lagi seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun dan kemudian memandangi Luhan "Aku titip dia selama aku bermain. Jangan sampai ada yang mengajaknya bicara selain kita." Ucapnya lagi kemudian pergi bermain basket setelah melemparkan tatapan sinis pada Minho yang juga menatapnya.

 _'Jangan harap kau bisa merebut milikku lagi.'_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Eonni, kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan duduk disamping Baekhyun setelah meminta teman-temannya melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa dirinya.

"Eeeeuu... Euuuu..." Baekhyun cegukan. Ia kaget karena baru saja dicium oleh Chanyeol. Terlebih pemuda itu melakukannya didepan semua orang.

Baekhyun tidak akan sekaget ini jika Chanyeol menciumnya disudut gang seperti malam itu, atau di apartemennya seperti waktu itu.

Tapi kali ini Chanyeol menciumnya di depan teman-teman sekolah pemuda itu.

Ia marah sekaligus malu.

"Aku,,, Euuu... tidak... Euuuu apa... Euuu... apa." Jawab Baekhyun terbata karena cegukannya.

Luhan menetertawakan Baekhyun yang tengah cegukan. Lantas, gadis bermata rusa itu segera memberikan Baekhyun minum. Agar cegukan wanita itu segera hilang.

Sementara Minho. Membatin dengan menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. Ia sedikit meremas tangannya. Menahan kesal atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan Chanyeol dihadapannya.

Chanyeol menandai wanita-nya. Chanyeol seakan memberitahunya untuk tak berusaha mendekati Baekhyun.

Dan Minho tahu, jika Chanyeol masih menyimpan dendam padanya atas masa lalu mereka yang tak baik. Dan ia jelas sadar jika dulu, memang ia yang salah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Short Story**.

PLAKKK

"AWWWWWW." Chanyeol memegangi kepala belakangnya saat baru saja duduk di sofa apartemen Baekhyun, ia harus menerima sebuah geplakan manis dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Noona, kau ini kenapa?" ia meringis menahan sakit karena tindakan Baekhyun cukup membuat kepala belakangnya sakit.

"Kenapa kau menciumku didepan teman-temanmu hah!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang didepan Chanyeol seraya meminta pemuda itu penjelasan.

"Kenapa? Kan aku sudah pernah mencium Noona. Jadi tak ada yang salah bukan?" Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap marah pada Baekhyun.

Ia tak suka Baekhyun bertindak kasar padanya. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang kasar pada Baekhyun.

Kasar diatas ranjang maksudnya.

"Kau..." tunjuk Baekhyun pada Chanyeol "Jangan lakukan itu ditempat umum." Marah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang terpancing emosinya setelah di geplak oleh Baekhyun, mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

"Aku marah Noona." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memegangi knop pintu apartemen Baekhyun

"Hei, kau mau pergi?" Baekhyun kini merasa bersalah. Ia merasa cukup keterlaluan karena sudah memukul kepala belakang pemuda itu.

"Aku mau pulang saja." Kini pintu itu sudah nyaris terbuka, namun Baekhyun sudah mengancamnya lebih dulu.

"Selangkah saja kau keluar dari pintu apartemenku, maka kau tidak akan bisa masuk kesini lagi. Selamanya." Ancam Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Kenapa begitu?" Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun.

Namun wanita itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam dengan wajah yang dibuat sedatar mungkin. Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan kemarahan Baekhyun, membanting pintu apartemen itu dan tak jadi pulang. Ia berjalan kembali mendekat pada Baekhyun dan langsung menyambar bibir tipis Baekhyun setelah menaruh tas-nya di sofa.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama. Chanyeol bergantian menyesap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Baekhyun. Mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah, dan menuntun lengan wanita itu untuk meletakkan tangannya dipundak pemuda itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang menikmati ciumannya. Ia kembali menguasai bibir tipis itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai Baekhyun terengah dan terlihat membutuhkan pasokan udara.

Saat dirasa cukup, Chanyeol melapas ciuman itu dan melepaskan pelukannya seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kalau Noona suka ku cium, jangan bersikap seolah Noona tidak mau. Haha." Chanyeol melenggang meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk segera mandi.

Baeknyun memerah kala tersindir telak oleh ucapan pemuda itu. Ia berteriak heboh.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Sampai mendapat teguran dari tetangganya yang langsung menggedor pintu apartemennya. Mengingat apartemennya tidak kedap suara, jadi tentu saja suaranya yang membahana akan terdengar sampai keluar.

"YAKK ANAK MUDA, JANGAN BERISIK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Aku akan fokus ke FF ini dulu ya. Next akan aku update jika sudah selesai ku ketik kelanjutannya.**

 **"Kenapa gak diketik sekarang aja?"**

 **Aku ngetiknya sistem dadakan. Nunggu imajinasi lain tentang Noona mampir wkwkk.**

 **Dan mari berdoa untuk negara kita yang lagi kacau. #SaveIna #PrayForIndonesia.**


	12. Noona CH 11

**~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah** ~

 _ **BGM**_ \- _**Photograph Edd Sheeran**_

"Jadi, anda mulai mengembangkan bisnis di Indonesia?" Ujar si wanita pembawa acara yang kini tengah mewawancari Siwon mengenai langkah bisnis lelaki itu.

Sebuah acara yang memang kerap mengundang orang-orang yang berpengaruh di dunia bisnis, entertainment, dan bahkan kadang dari pemerintahan.

Siwon yang menjadi bintang tamu acara itu kali ini. Siwon yang memang seorang pengusaha kaya raya, tak luput dari pemberitaan media. Kini ia diminta untuk menceritakan sedikit kehidupan pribadi dan bisnis lelaki yang sudah mulai menua itu. Siwon membuat gebrakan baru dengan mengembangkan beberapa bisnis kecil-kecilan yang mulai dikembangkan di Negara Indonesia.

Salah satunya, bekerja sama dengan agency ternama di Korea Selatan, SM Entertainment. Siwon yang merupakan salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di SM Entert, ikut menjadi bagian pengembangan SM Entert cabang Indonesia.

"Sebagai pemagang saham di SM, aku turut ikut andil pengembangan disana. Ku pikir, banyak anak muda berbakat yang akan direkrut SM melalui audisi yang dilakukan SM. Kami juga mengembangkan beberapa bisnis kecil-kecilan disana, dan berharap akan berkembang menjadi besar." Siwon menjelaskan sedikit apa yang dilakukan-nya ketika ia berkunjung ke Indonesia. Negara yang cukup terkenal dengan berbagai budaya, alam yang indah, dan keramahan masyarakat-nya.

"Anda juga membintangi iklan dari salah satu produk makanan ternama disana, apa benar?" Wanita itu reflek tersenyum kala Siwon terbahak jika mengingat tentang salah satu iklan yang ia bintangi.

"Yeah aku membintangi iklan Mi Instan! Aku suka dengan rasa dari Mi Instan itu, jadi aku langsung menerima tawaran dari mereka ketika mereka memintaku membintangi iklan untuk produk mereka. Haha." Siwon terbahak lagi, dan pembawa acara wanita itu ikut tertawa kala Siwon tertawa.

"Kau harus berlibur ke sana lain kali. Rasa makanan mereka tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Bumbu rempah-rempah yang mereka gunakan bisa memanjakan lidah kita." Siwon memuji akan rasa makanan Indonesia yang cocok di lidahnya, "Kau harus mencoba nasi goreng disana. Benar-benar enak!"

"Ah tentu! Aku juga mendengar itu dari beberapa idol yang kerap berkunjung ke Indonesia." Pembawa acara itu membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Siwon, dan obrolan lain perihal seputar bisnis yang Siwon jalankan kembali terjalin.

Sampai akhirnya, pertanyaan berlanjut pada kehidupan pribadi Siwon. Kehidupan pribadi-nya yang jarang di umbar pada khalayak ramai. Mengingat, Siwon membatasai informasi mengenai keluarganya semenjak Istri tercintanya meninggal dunia.

"Mengenai putra tunggal anda, kudengar putra anda akan lulus tahun ini. Apakah putra anda akan melanjutkan pendidikan-nya di Korea, atau mungkin ke luar negeri?"

Siwon tidak lantas menjawab, ia berdehem seraya menyamankan posisi duduknya. Lalu lelaki itu mulai bercerita mengenai pendidikan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk anak nya.

"Aku menyarankan anak-ku untuk berkuliah di Amerika. Tapi... kurasa dia akan melawanku. Kalian pasti mengerti bagaimana anak muda jaman sekarang, kan?" Siwon menggeleng kala mengingat Chanyeol yang tergila-gila pada Baekhyun, wanita yang lebih tua lima tahun dari anaknya. "Aku tidak akan memaksanya harus berkuliah dimana pun. Ku pikir, dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri mau melanjutkan sekolahnya dimana. Entah itu di sini, atau di luar negeri- aku akan selalu mendukung anak-ku sepenuhnya. Asal dia tidak membuat masalah saja. Haha"

Wanita pembawa acara itu tersenyum membenarkan.

Siwon kembali menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pembawa acara itu, sampai akhirnya mereka selesai dan memperbolehkan Siwon untuk pulang. Mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada Siwon yang dengan suka rela mau di wawancarai untuk acara mereka, karena mereka tahu bagaimana jam terbang Siwon yang sangat padat. Pengusaha itu memang masih mengurus perusahaannya, disamping ia sudah mempercayakan perusahaan-perusahaannya pada bawahan-bawahannya. Termasuk Kris, keponakannya yang ia percayai untuk mengurus salah satu perusahaannya.

"Chanyeol tidak pulang ke rumah?" Siwon bertanya pada sekretarisnya yang baru mengatakan, jika Chanyeol tidak pulang kerumah hari ini.

"Tuan Muda menginap di apartemen Nona Baekhyun." jawab sekretarisnya seraya memberikan beberapa berkas yang perlu ditanda-tangani Siwon.

Mereka sudah berada didalam mobil, dan hendak pulang setelah ini.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Lalu, pemikirannya jatuh pada sesuatu hal gila yang mampu membuat kaget sekretarisnya.

"Apa aku harus menikahkan mereka?" ujar Siwon pada sekretarisnya, yang sudah belasan tahun itu setia menemani-nya.

"Tuan muda masih..."

"Yah aku tahu. Dia masih berusia 18 tahun. Aku hanya bercanda." Siwon tak melanjutkan obrolan-nya lagi setelah tersenyum aneh. Dan kini ia lebih tertarik untuk membuka berkas-berkas perusahaan yang harus ia teliti dan ia bubuhi tanda tangannya.

Sempat kembali terlintas tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun, wanita yang ia puji akan kecerdasan dan ketekunan-nya dalam bekerja.

Siwon memikiran tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan, untuk sedikit mencari tahu tentang hubungan anak nya dengan wanita itu. Dan ia mulai berpikir apa yang akan terjadi, jika ia meminta Chanyeol berkuliah di Amerika. Tapi ia bisa menebak, jika anaknya itu kemungkinan tidak akan mau. Siwon yakin,l jika Chanyeol tidak akan mau berjauhan dengan wanita yang disukai-nya itu.

Jika ingat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Siwon jadi mengingat mendiang Istri cantik-nya. Ah, ia harus berkunjung menemui Istri-nya untuk melepas rasa rindu dihati-nya.

"Kosongkan jadwalku besok, aku harus menemui Istri-ku." Pinta-nya pada sekretarisnya. Tersenyum bahagia kala ia akan menemui Istri tercintanya.

-o0o-

Kedua anak adam dan hawa itu menikmati malam indah dengan menonton TV seraya memakan cemilan.

Pada umumnya, seorang wanita yang memperhatikan penampilan pasti akan enggan memakan Pizza, mengingat pizza cukup banyak mengandung lemak. Terlebih sampai nyaris menghabiskan satu kotak Pizza.

Apalagi jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Makan malam dan memakan cemilan malam-malam, adalah hal yang dihindari banyak wanita yang tidak ingin timbangan berat badannya naik.

Tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Prinsip dalam hidupnya, jika lapar maka yang harus dilakukannya adalam makan. Tidak perduli itu sudah malam, tengah malam, atau dinihati sekalipun. Chanyeol yang memang sudah menjadi budak cinta-nya Baekhyun, justru tersenyum senang kala _Noona_ kesayangannya itu terlihat lahap menyantap Pizza yang ia beli.

"Besok final?" Baekhyun duduk manis disamping Chanyeol. Mereka duduk berdua di sofa ruang tengah apartemen kecilnya itu.

"Yeah!" Chanyeol selesai makan lebih dulu sejak tadi. Ia kini menonton televisi yang tengah menayangkan berita tentang ayah-nya.

Baekhyun ikut menonton seraya kembali memakan potongan terakhir pizza yang dibeli Chanyeol.

"Ayahmu, benar-benar membintangi iklan Mi Instan itu?" Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat ayah Chanyeol tampak menghiasi laya televisi-nya.

Chanyeol bahkan sudah tertawa. Ia menertawakan Ayah-nya yang memakan Mi Instan bermerk _Sedap_ itu dengan bahasa Indonesia yang fasih.

"Ayahmu akan membuat wanita-wanita disana mengidolakan-nya." komentar Baekhyun melihat ketampanan Siwon yang tak kalah tampan dari Chanyeol. Tentu saja, kedua orang itu anak dan ayah.

Lantas, kala acara itu memulai pertanyaan tentang seputar keluarga Siwon, Baekhyun cukup was-was. Sebenarnya punya perasaan khawatir jika sampai Ayah Chanyeol itu tahu tentang mereka.

 _ **"Aku menyarankan anak-kuu untuk berkuliah di Amerika. Tapi... kurasa dia akan melawanku. Kalian pasti mengerti bagaimana anak muda jaman sekarang, kan?" Siwon tertawa pelan dan kembali melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan memaksanya harus berkuliah dimana pun. Ku pikir, dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri mau melanjutkan sekolahnya dimana. Entah itu di sini, atau di luar negeri- aku akan selalu mendukung anak-ku sepenuhnya. Asal dia tidak membuat masalah saja. Haha"**_

Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Entah Siwon tulus mengatakan-nya, atau mungkin itu hanya formalitas saja. Baekhyun mulai berpikiran negatif, mengingat status sosial mereka sangat berbeda jauh, ia takut jika Siwon menentang hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang pegawai di perusahaan milik Ayah Chanyeol. Ia bisa saja kehilangan pekerjaan nya jika Ayah Chanyeol itu menentang kedekatan mereka. Ia akan berakhir menjadi gelandangan jika sampai itu terjadi. Ia benar-benar khawatir untuk itu.

Namun kata-kata Chanyeol malam itu, berhasil membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang. Malam kala siangnya Chanyeol mengakui jika dia dalah putra dari Siwon Park, pemilik perusahaan tempat Baekhyun bekerja- Chanyeol menenangkan dirinya dengan ucapan pemuda itu yang mampu membuatnya tak terlalu khawatir lagi tentang kedekatan mereka.

 _ **"Noona, apa yang harus kau khawatirkan tentang kita? Ayah-ku orang yang baik. Dia bukan seperti Ayah yang kerap kau tonton di dalam Drama. Dia tak akan menganggumu. Bahkan jika dia mengganggumu, maka aku akan melindungimu."**_

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kala kata-kata itu kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Chanyeol, bocah itu kadang bersikap kekanakan, dan kadang bersikap dewasa dilain waktu. Dan Baekhyun suka ketika Chanyeol memperhatikannya.

Di umurnya yang sudah menginjak umur 23, Baekhyun merasa ia belum terlalu tua untuk menjadi kekasih Chanyeol yang baru berumur 18 tahun. Perbedaan umur mereka yang terhitung cukup banyak bukanlah menjadi halangan bukan?

"Aku tahu, kalau aku tampan _Noona_." Celetuk Chanyeol seraya menatap balik Baekhyun yang langsung memutar bola matanya malas.

Baekhyun beranjak untuk mencuci tangan. Mengambil satu botol minuman bersoda dalam lemari es, dan dua buah gelas untuk ia dan Chanyeol. Kembali duduk disamping Chanyeol, dan menuangkannya untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Memang nikmat meminum minuman bersoda setelah memakan Pizza.

Di televisi, berita tentang Siwon masih menghiasi layar. Baekhyun ikut menyimak bersama Chanyeol yang pokus menonton layar televisi.

" _Noona_!" Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun "Jika Ayahku mendekatimu, _Noona_ akan menolak Ayah-ku, kan?"

Baekhyun tersedak minuman bersoda yang tengah ia minum.

"Ya ampun _Noona_!" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun, mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit tersedak karena perbuatannya.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah membaik, dia menatap tajam Chanyeol dan mencubit perut pemuda itu sedikit keras sampai Chanyeol memekik kesakitan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita yang suka Ahjussi-ahjussi seperti Ayah-mu, hah?" Baekhyun menatap jengkel Chanyeol yang menggaruk tengkuknya sebagai pelampiasan rasa malu.

"Kalau begitu, _Noona_ menyukai-ku kan?" Baekhyun juga tak menjawab. Dan Chanyeol mengertu arti dari keterdiaman wanita itu. Secara tidak langsung, diamnya Baekhyun adalah sebuah jawaban ' _Ya_ ' atas pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar, memeluk erat Baekhyun dan menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan gemas. Sementara Baekhyun berusaha melepas pelukan Chanyeol, karena ia merasa gugup dan masih enggan terlalu banyak melakukan skinsip berlebih dengan Chanyeol.

Padahal mereka sudah pernah berciuman beberapa kali. Dan bahkan jika Chanyeol menginap di apartemennya, mereka tidur ditempat tidur yang sama dan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Walau kadang Chanyeol merasa jengkel jika kaki Baekhyun akan bergerak kemanapun wanita itu mau, jika sudah terlelap tidur. Pernah sekali, kaki Baekhyun bahkan sampai menendang wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan Baekhyun _Noona_ -nya itu. Apa yang di mimpikan Baekhyun malam itu, sampai wanita itu tidur dengan memutari tempat tidurnya sendiri. Chanyeol bahkan harus mengalah dan pindah ke sofa karena tak mau wajah tampannya ditendang lagi oleh Baekhyun.

Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidur seperti bayi.

Bahkan bayi saja, terkadang bisa tidur tanpa harus mengubah posisi terlalu banyak sampai memutari tempat tidur. Memang tidak setiap malam, namun malam itu ketika Chanyeol menginap Baekhyun tidur seperti bayi yang tak bisa diam. Jika saat pergti tidur kepala Baekhyun ada di sisi tepian sandaran tempat tidur, maka keadaan itu berubah ketika pagi menyapa.

Cckkkk bagaiamana kalau mereka sudah menikah nanti? Masa Chanyeol harus menerima tendangan kaki Baekhyun setiap malam?

"Oh iya!" Baekhyun mendongkak dalam pelukan Chanyeol "Kau ada masalah dengan Minho? Kenapa kau terlihat sinis sekali pada dia?"

Chanyeol meregangkan pelukannya dan merapikan rambut Baekhyun "Haruskah ku ceritakan?"

"Tentu saja!" Ujar Baekhyun semangat seraya menyamankan posisi duduk bersila didepan Chanyeol "Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua di masa lalu?"

Chanyeol berdehem dan memalingkan wajah, merasa tak enak kala tatapan Baekhyun begitu mengintimidasi dirinya. Sementara Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol yang masih belum memulai bercerita.

Sampai akhirnya ia mulai bercerita, walau hanya beberapa kalimat yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengeryit heran dan sedikit tidak suka dengan kenyataan yang baru ia dengar.

"Minho dan aku masih ada ikatan saudara dari Ayahku dan Ayahnya. Aku membencinya, karena dia merebut cinta pertamaku." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menoleh dengan sedikit was-was ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ah! Masa lalu yang cukup banyak di alami banyak orang." Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk "Jadi, sampai sekarang kau masih mencintai cinta pertama-mu itu?"

Chanyeol tampak tak terima "Tentu saja tidak!" bantahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mencintainya, kenapa kau masih menyimpan dendam pada Minho?" dan, Chanyeol terdiam atas ucapan Baekhyun "Kau bilang menyukai-ku, tapi kau masih mencintai cinta pertama-mu itu." Baekhyun berdecih tak suka didepan Chanyeol. Tak menahan rasa kesalnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ingin menjawab, tapi Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu bangkit dari sofa.

" _Noona!_ " Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan ia genggam erat-erat.

Baekhyun berbalik dan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, "Dengarkan ini anak muda. Jika kau mempermainkan-ku, maka aku juga bisa mempermainkan-mu lebih dari apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Jadi, jangan coba-coba bermain api denganku. Mengerti!"

Tubuh Chanyeol terdiam kaku. Lidahnya terasa kelu, tak sanggup membalas ucapan Baekhyun yang cukup menyeramkan untuknya.

Chanyeol sudah tidak mencintai cinta pertamana-nya yang ia sendiri tak tahu kemana sekarang. Karena semenjak Minho dan cinta pertama-nya itu terlibat suatu hubungan, saat itu juga Chanyeol mundur dan tak lagi mendekati cinta pertama-nya.

Ia hanya membenci Minho saja. Minho sudah ia anggap seorang pengkhianat. Karena Minho seolah sengaja merebut cinta pertamanya. Padahal Minho tahu, jika Chanyeol begitu menyukai dan cinta pada cinta pertama-nya itu. Dan ia tidak mau Minho merebut Baekhyun darinya.

Cerita masa lalu yang terdengar klasik memang.

" _Noona_ , aku tidak akan mendekatimu jika aku hanya bermain-main." Chanyeol memegang erat kembali tangan Baekhyun, seolah jika ia melepasnya Baekhyun akan pergi jauh darinya.

"Ok Terserah! Sekarang aku mau tidur, jadi lepaskan tanganku!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu berusaha mendekat padanya.

"Baikhlah! Mari kita tidur!" Chanyeol berjalan hendak mengikuti Baekhyun.

Tapi, tubuhnya tiba-tiba kembali duduk kala Baekhyun mendorongnya kembali duduk di sofa, "Kau tidur disini malam ini!" Baekhyun berjalan kedalam kamar dan mengambil bantal serta selimut untuk kemudian ia berikan pada Chanyeol.

"Hei! Kenapa begitu? Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa _Noona_. Kau kan tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu lebih selain hanya mencium. Dan kita sudah sering tidur berdua." Chanyeol tak terima ia tak di izinkan tidur diatas ranjang bersama Baekhyun. Ia marah karena biasanya juga ia menjadi teman tidurnya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah protes, "Aku marah padamu. Jadi kau tidur di sofa malam ini!" Baekhyun berjalan kembali kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyusul kedalam.

"Astaga! Kenapa wanita selalu membuat pusing!" gerutu Chanyeol yang mendapat teriakan Baekhyun dari dalam kamar.

"AKU MENDENGARMU BOCAH!"

Gluk

Chanyeol menelan saliva-nya susah payah, lantas berbaring diatas sofa dan mencoba untuk tidur. Sofa Baekhyun yang kecil, membuat kaki-nya harus terulur karena tubuhnya yang tinggi tak tertampung sepenuhnya di sofa itu.

"Aku akan mengganti sofa ini besok siang. Aku bisa mati jika setiap malam harus tidur disini!" gumam Chanyeol seraya mencari posisi nyaman untuk segera tidur.

Memangnya, dia akan setiap malam tidur disana? Terlalu percaya diri sekali Chanyeol jika Baekhyun akan mengizinkan pemuda itu tidur setiap malam di apartemennya.

-o0o-

Sebut saja dia mawar... Eh bukan, maksudnya Rose.

Rose yang sebenarnya anak baik-baik, mendadak menjadi sedikit menjengkelkan kala ia tak terima jika pujaan hatinya tersenyum untuk orang lain.

Hari ini Final pertandingan basket. Mino yang merupakan teman Rose, terlihat tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Rose. Gadis itu tengah meminta bantuan Mino untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" Mino tidak setuju dengan ide Rose yang ingin mencelakai Baekhyun.

"Lakukan saja! Aku jamin kau tidak akan dikeluarkan. Mereka pasti berpikir jika itu kecelakaan." Rose meyakinkan temannya itu.

Dan ketika pelatih memanggil Mino untuk segera bergabung dengan rekan tim-nya yang lain. Mino hanya mengangguk untuk melakukan seperti apa yang dipinta Rose.

Setelah itu, Rose duduk dibarisan belakang tempat Baekhyun duduk. Ia akan memandu Mino untuk melemparkan bola itu pada Baekhyun. Rose duduk disana berniat untuk membantu Mino menemukan posisi dimana Baekhyun, karena sebelumnya Baekhyun masih berbincang-bincang dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun duduk di apit dua bocah rese- Sehun dan Jongin.

"Nanti malam _Noona_ akan datang kan?" Sehun bertanya seraya memakan popcorn yang ia bawa bersama Jongin.

Bagi Sehun, tak enak rasanya jika menonton pertandingan basket jika tidak sambil mengemil.

"Memangnya ada apa nanti malam?" Baekhyun tidak tahu, jika nanti malam sekolah Chanyeol mengadakan pesta tiup lilin yang akan di lakukan oleh Ayah-nya Chanyeol sendiri.

Ulang tahun sekolah kan? Jadi, pastilah ada kue ulang tahun dan acara tiup lilin.

"Nanti malam sekolah mengadakan pesta, Chanyeol bahkan akan tampil sebagai pengisi acara. Dia akan bernyanyi nanti malam bersama Sehun." Jongin menjelaskan "Bukannya Chanyeol semalam menginap di Apartemen _Noona_? Memang dia tidak memberitahu _Noona_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kami sedikit bertengkar semalam. Hehe."

Rose yang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia yang sedari tadi mendengarkan, semakin tak suka kala Jongin menyebut jika Chanyeol semalam menginap di Apartemen Baekhyun. Ia tak suka mendengar kenyataan jika mereka berdua semalam tidur dibawah atap yang sama.

Apa itu artinya mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas? Seperti melakukan sesuatu yang ' _Iya-iya'_?

Itu adalah beberapa pemikiran yang ada dalam benak Rose. Wajahnya semakin terlihat sedih. Rose yang biasa di perlakukan istimewa oleh keluarganya, menjadikan gadis itu sedikit mempunyau sifat manja.

Rose semakin bersemangat untuk memberi pelajaran pada Baekhyun. Ia segera memberi kode pada Mino untuk segera melancarkan rencana yang sudah ia susun sebelumnya.

Mino siap melempar bola ke arah Baekhyun, lelaki itu berlari ke sisian sebelah ujung untuk pura-pura mengoper ke arah rekannya yang berdiri searah dengan dimana Baekhyun duduk.

Dan saat Mino melempar bola basket itu ke arah Baekhyun, Rose sudah tersenyum karena sepertinya rencananya akan berhasil.

Namun sayang, saat bola itu sudah dekat dengan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menunduk karena ingin mengambil air minum. Dan saat itulah, bola itu mengenai Rose yang memang duduk dibelakang Baekhyun.

DUG

Rose langsung terjatuh kebelakang. Terkapar diatas kursi barisan penonton kala bola basket itu menghantam kepalanya.

"Mommy hiksss!" Pekiknya sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan pusing dan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Uhhh pasti sakit!" Jongin meringis melihat Rose yang jatuh pingsan setelah kepalanya terhantam bola basket yang dilempar Mino.

Mino yang melihat bola-nya salah sasaran, langsung berlari bersama rekan-rekannya untuk melihat Rose.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu jika Rose terkena bola basket, terlihat kebingungan sendiri. Sampai akhirnya ia ditarik oleh tangan kekar Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol terlihat sangat cemas. Ia memeriksa tubuh Baekhyun, membolak-balikan tubuh Baekhyun. Memastikan jika _Noona_ kesayangannya baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas, jika bola itu sengaja dilempar ke arah Baekhyun. Beruntungnya disaat yang sama, Baekhyun dan menunduk mengambil botol minum. Chanyeol sadar, jika Rose dan Mino pastilah bekerja sama untuk mencelakai Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dengan mawar?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin.

"Mawar?" Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol berucap bersamaan.

"Maksudku, Rose." Baekhyun menggaruk lehernya.

"Kepalanya baru saja dihantam bola basket!" jawab Sehun masih tak berhenti mengunyah popcorn. Luhan yang sudah berdiri disamping Sehun ikut meringis melihat Rose yang tak sadarkan diri.

Teman-teman Rose menolong gadis itu. Mino yang masih harus bertanding, meminta orang lain untuk membawa Rose ke UKS sekolah. Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan ketika Rose sudah di evakuasi ke UKS.

Dan saat pertandingan itu selesai, tentu saja tim Chanyeol menjadi pemenangnya. Kemenangan selalu di raih kelas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun tak tahu malu setelah pemuda itu membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Karena, ia pasti akan kena semburan kemarahan Baekhyun jika memeluk wanita itu saat tubuhnya masih dipenuhi keringat.

-o0o-

Chanyeol tak berkedip, matanya tersihir dengan penampilan Baekhyun malam ini. Ia menjemput Baekhyun sebelum pergi ke pesta yang di adakan di sekolah-nya. Chanyeol dengan stelan formal-nya terlihat begitu tampan.

Pesta yang di adakan sekolah akan sedikit bersifat formal ketika Siwon nanti berbicara dua atau tiga patah kata sebelum meniup lilin kue ulang tahun sekolah itu. Setelah acara para dewan sekolah selesai, barulah pesta anak-anak remaja itu akan dimulai.

Baekhyun menyihirnya malam ini. Baekhyun tampak cantik dengan balutan _dress_ berwarna cream yang menurut Chanyeol begitu pas dikenakan Baekhyun

Tidak terlalu terbuka karena _dress_ itu memiliki lengan panjang dengan model kerah _V-Neck_. Karena ya, Baekhyun memang tidak ingin tampil terlalu mencolok. Ini kan hanya pesta anak sekolahan, untuk apa ia memakai gaun yang akan membuatnya menjadi perhatian orang nantinya.

Kalau Chanyeol sih karena ia harus ikut berdiri disamping Ayah-nya ketika nanti Ayah-nya memberikan pidato, jadi ia harus mengenakan pakaian formal.

"Kedipkan matamu itu sebelum aku menusuknya bocah!" Kyungsoo, yang ternyata berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun langsung mengancam Chanyeol yang tidak berkedip melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan kala Chanyeol menelan saliva-nya dengan susah payah. Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo benar-benar menyeramkan dengan ancamannya.

"Aku mengajak Kyungsoo, tidak apa-apa kan?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri disamping mobil sport-nya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lantas tesenyum canggung. Ia masih terpesona dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang terlihat dewasa. Chanyeol mendekat dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun tak menepis tangan Chanyeol yang tengah mengelus pipi-nya. Ia justru merona malu mendengar pujian dari pemuda itu.

Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol sampai terlepas dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku ada disini bocah! Dan kau Baekhyun, jangan membuat aku ingin tidak umikut ke pesta sekolah itu. Ingatlah jika kau yang memaksaku untuk ikut!" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

Tidak sadarkan jika Baekhyun membuat ia jengkel dengan _berlovey dovey_ didepannya. Dan Kyungsoo juga marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa, ia mau dia ajak Baekhyun untuk pergi ke pesta anak sekolahan?

Kyungsoo bahkan menyebut Baekhyun tidak waras karena ingin ikut ke pesta sekolah Chanyeol. Dan sekarang, ia merasa dirinya mulai sama tidak warasnya seperti Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja _Noona_ , ada Jongin disana. Aku yakin dia akan sangat senang jika tahu _Noona_ ikut dengan kita." Satu tatapan tajam Chanyeol dapatkan kala Kyungsoo mendengar nama Jongin.

"Baek, aku tidak jadi ikut saja ya?" Kyungsoo yang baru ingat jika ada pemuda hitam aneh yang kerap mengganggu-nya, menjadi tidak ingin ikut ke sekolah Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa." Baekhyun mendorong Kyungsoo untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol, dan ia pun segera masuk dan juga memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk segera masuk ke kursi kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Yakkk!" Kyungsoo kesal. Ia meminta diturunkan sebelum mobil itu melaju semakin jauh, namun Baekhyun mengancam akan menghapus Kyungsoo dari daftar teman-nya jika Kyungsoo masih ngotot untuk tidak ikut "Dasar kau nenek sihir!" gerutu Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa pasrah.

Pesta itu cukup bebas, namun untuk mencegah segala sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan, pihak keamanan meminta kartu pelajar pada setiap pelajar yang masuk melewati gerbang depan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang ikut dengan mobil Chanyeol, tidak melewati pemeriksaan karena mereka menumpang pada orang yang tepat.

Siapa yang berani memberhentikan mobil Chanyeol dan melarang Chanyeol membawa orang luar? Cari mati saja jika mereka melarang Baekhyun ikut masuk kedalam.

Setelah mereka masuk kedalam, pesta itu terlihat ramai dengan para siswa dan siswi yang sudah berkumpul dilapangan yang sudah disulap dengan sedemikian meriahnya. Panggung besar untuk para bintang tamu yang di undang untuk mengisi acara itu tampak mewah. Belum lagi dengan beberapa kudapan makanan yang sudah disiapkan.

"Apa kalian mengadakan pesta seperti ini setiap tahun?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol meminta jawaban.

"Hmmm." Chanyeol menjawab dengan gumaman. Pesta seperti ini memang kerap di adakan sekolah sebagai hiburan di hari ulang tahun sekolah.

"Terbekatilah kau karena terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya." Komentar Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya belum tahu jika Chanyeol adalah pemilik sekolah itu.

" _NOONA!_ " Jongin memekik keras kala ia melihat kehadiran Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu berlari seraya merentangkan tangannya bersiap memeluk Kyungsoo, sebelum dahi-nya sudah lebih dulu ditahan dengan jari telunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan bocah?" Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Jongin yang justru dihiraukan oleh Jongin.

"Aku senang _Noona_ disini. _Noona_ tahu tidak..."

"Tidak."

"Astaga _Noona_." Jongin tertawa seraya mencubit pipi Kyungsoo spontan "Aku belum selesai bicara _Noona_ -ku sayang." Dan Kyungsoo sontak menepis tangan Jongin seraya memekik marah.

Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat-nya hanya menggeleng. Dan ikut bergabung setelah mencari meja kosong untuk mereka berkumpul.

Dan ketika acara akan segera dimulai, Chanyeol meminta izin untuk menemui Ayah-nya. Chanyeol harus mendampingi Ayah-nya memberikan sepatah dua patah kata sambutan untuk memulai acara puncak pesta ulang tahun sekolah itu.

"Baekhyun kenapa Chanyeol berdiri dibelakang bos besar?" Kyungsoo memicing curiga pada Baekhyun yang justru tak berpaling memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sudah naik ke atas panggung bersama Siwon.

PLAK

"Aduh Kyung, sakit!" Baekhyun memegangi kepala belakangnya setelah Kyungsoo menggeplak-nya dengan se'enaknya.

"Aku bertanya!" Kyungsoo memangku tangan seraya menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun. Namun Jongin yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, membantu menjawab.

"Memangnya _Noona_ belum tahu, kalau Paman Siwon adalah Ayah-nya Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo lantas membulatkan kedua matanya, dan meminta penjelasan pada Baekhyun.

"Iya Kyung! Hehe. Maaf belum memberitahumu." Baekhyun membenarkan ucapan Jongin.

Dan Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar "Astaga! Aku bersikap kurang ajar pada anak bos-ku sendiri selama ini." Wajahnya terlihat khawatir "Dia tidak akan meminta Ayah-nya untuk memecatku kan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berdecak malas. "Tidak. Tenang saja Kyung."

"Kau jamin?" Kyungsoo terlihat menyedihkan. Dan Baekhyun justru tertawa melihat wajah memelas Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak akan berani melakukannya. Aku ada di pihakmu Kyung." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo sedikit tenang mendengarnya. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Chanyeol nanti. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak boleh bersikap kurang ajar pada anak bos-nya sendiri. Ia tak boleh membuat Chanyeol kesal dan meminta Ayah-nya memecatnya.

Astaga, membayangkan-nya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo khawatir.

Setelah acara sambutan itu selesai, acara dimulai dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang bernyanyi diatas panggung. Menggemparkan seluruh isi sekolah dengan kolaborasi mereka yang memukau. Para gadis memekik ketika Chanyeol bernyanyi, tak sedikit dari mereka bahkan menjerit seperti orang gila.

Luhan saja, sudah seperti orang tidak waras yang berteriak seraya melompat-lompat memanggil-manggil nama Sehun.

"SEHUNIE MILIK LUHAN. SEHUNIE MILIK LUHAN." Teriakan itu terus terdengar kala Sehun berkali-kali memberikan _flying kiss_ ke arahnya.

Jongin sudah ikut berbaur bersama Kyungsoo yang ikut terbawa arus oleh pemuda berkulit Tan itu.

Baekhyun yang tak ingin kalah, berdiri disamping Luhan dan ikut berteriak seraya melompat-lompat mengikuti Luhan. Ia ingin bertindak kekanakan untuk malam ini.

"CHANYEOLIE MILIK BAEKHYUN. CHANYEOLIE MILIK BAEKHYUN." Teriaknya kemudian, yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar diatas panggung sana.

Teriakan Baekhyun nyatanya terdengar oleh Siwon yang kebetulan lewat hendak pulang setelah memberikan sambutan dan meniup lilin kue ulang tahun sekolahnya. Lelaki itu memperhatikan Baekhyun bersama Luhan yang sudah seperti orang gila berteriak heboh untuk Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berada diatas panggung.

Ia tersenyum seraya menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya atas apa yang ia saksikan. Siwon menghela nafas dan berlalu pergi setelahnya.

Sementara Siwon pergi, Luhan tertawa seraya kembali berteriak heboh bersama Baekhyun. Mereka berdua, menjelma menjadi orang gila yang menggilai dua lelaki yang tengah bernyanyi diatas panggung itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Short Story**

"Huaaa _Mommy_!" Rose menangis histeris di dalam kamarnya.

Ia yang siang tadi terkena bola basket yang dilempar Mino, akhirnya tidak bisa datang ke acara puncak pesta ulang tahun sekolahnya. Jadi, harapannya untuk melihat Chanyeol bernyanyi pupus sudah.

Lagipula itu kesalahannya sendiri karena berusaha mencelaki Baekhyun yang akhirnya malah menjadi senjata makan tuan untuknya.

Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia juga memarahi Mino karena gagal menjalankan rencananya.

"Chanyeol-ah hikss hikss..." Gadis itu menangis sesegukan seraya menghabiskan sekotak tisu, dan tisu penuh ingus itu mulai berserakan didalam kamarnya.

Sementara orang yang ia tangisi, tengah berperang lidah dengan Baekhyun disalah satu kelas kosong. Baekhyun disudutkan Chanyeol ketembok kelas, menghimpit Baekhyun yang hanya bisa meremas rambut Chanyeol dan menarik leher lelaki itu agar semakin dekat dengannya.

Chanyeol yang selesai bernyanyi, lantas menarik Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam kelas kosong itu. Meski keadaan cukup gelap, Chanyeol tak merasa takut sama sekali ketika menyusuri koridor sekolah yang gelap.

Maaf, Chanyeol tidak takut hantu.

" _Eungghhh...pptthh_..." Baekhyun mendongkak kala tangan laknat Chanyeol mulai meraba-raba paha mulusnya.

Chanyeol tidak berniat melakukan lebih, ia hanya ingin sedikit mencumbu Baekhyun _Noona_ -nya itu. Ciuman-nya turun ke leher Baekhyun, mencium begitu dalam, menyesap aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang wangi seperti bayi.

Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar merapat pada tubuhnya, sementara tangan kanannya semakin merangkak naik menelusup kedalam _dress_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol... _Ahhhhh..._ berh... _ahhh_." Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kala tangan pemuda itu hendak menyentuh pusat tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti akan apa yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan tangan-nya dan beralih meremas payudara Baekhyun dari luar. Sontak Baekhyun kembali mendongkak dan meremat bahu Chanyeol.

" _Noona_ , aku tak akan pernah melepaskan _Noona_." Bertepatan dengan itu, Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun dan mencumbu Baekhyun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hayo... yang pikirannya pingin Baekhyun Noona sama Dede Chanyeol enaena, coba mana? Angkat tangan kalian wkwkkwkwkwk.**


	13. Noona CH 12

**~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah** ~

 _ **BGM - Senorita song by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello**_

Seharusnya mereka masih berada di sekolah untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun sekolah Chanyeol, namun karena suatu kejadian yang tak terduga- membuat mereka malu dan tak berniat berlama-lama di sekolah. Mereka memilih pulang setelah berpamitan pada teman-teman mereka.

Kyungsoo sempat marah karena Baekhyun ingin pulang dan meninggalkan dia sendiri di pesta itu. Tapi, Jongin yang merengek seperti anak kecil karena ingin mengantarkan Kyungsoo.

Dan, Kyungsoo mau tak mau menuruti anak muda berkulit _Tan_ itu. Jadilah, Kyungsoo tak pulang karena menunggu Jongin yang nanti mengantarnya pulang.

Sehun dan Luhan sih, sudah tak tahu entah dimana ketika Chanyeol pamit pulang pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sepupu cerewetnya itu sepertinya tengah menggila bersama Sehun di tengah-tengah pesta seraya berjoged seperti orang tak waras.

Mereka sebenarnya tak ingin pulang lebih cepat, jika saja tak terjadi sesuatu pada mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini bahkan terlihat canggung satu sama lain. Keduanya tampak seperti anak remaja yang tengah malu-malu satu sama lain ketika hendak menyatakan cinta.

Baekhyun menilin ujung dress nya, sementara Chanyeol menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tak gatal sebenarnya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah seperti tomat seraya menunduk.

Selalu saja ada kejadian lucu kala mereka berduaan.

Semua bermula ketika Chanyeol mencumbu Baekhyun didalam ruang kelas kosong itu.

 _"Chanyeol... Ahhhhh... berh...ahhh." Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kala tangan pemuda itu hendak menyentuh pusat tubuhnya._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti akan apa yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan tangan-nya dan beralih meremas payudara Baekhyun dari luar. Sontak Baekhyun kembali mendongkak dan meremat bahu Chanyeol._

 _"Noona, aku tak akan pernah melepaskan Noona." Bertepatan dengan itu, Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun dan kembali mencumbu Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol berusaha menahan gairah dalam dirinya agar tak terlalu menguasai. Pemuda dengan hormon anak muda yang menggebu-gebu. Chanyeol nyaris kewalahan dengan gairahnya sendiri. Belum lagi suara Baekhyun yang seakan menarik setan dalam dirinya untuk keluar dan mendominasi dirinya._

 _Tangan itu tak henti-hentinya meremas payudara Baekhyun dengan pelan. Chanyeol menuntun lengan Baekhyun untuk melingkar di lehernya, sementara Chanyeol kembali mendekap erat pinggang Baekhyun agar tak membuat jarak berlebih._

 _Himpitan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun semakin tak berjarak. Kaki Baekhyun ia angkat sebelah untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Chanyeol mengelus paha mulus itu dengan tangan kanannya, semakin naik dan naik seperti sebelumnya. Ia hendak menyentuh pusat tubuh Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol urungkan dan beralih untuk meremas pantat kenyal Baekhyun._

 _"Buka mulutmu Noona!" Baekhyun menurut, dan Chanyeol bermain lidah dengan lidah Baekhyun. Mengulum bibir Baekhyun, menyesap belahan bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian._

 _Chanyeol menyeringai melihat kedua mata sipit Baekhyun yang terpejam dan terbuka sesekali. Baekhyun Noona nya tengah menikmati sentuhan tangannya._

 _Suasana diluar begitu berisik, sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih memilih menikmati kegiatan panas ini tanpa berniat untuk menghentikan nya._

 _Chanyeol beralih menciumi leher mulus Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun otomatis mendongkak, memberi akses untuk Chanyeol menyesapnya dengan sukarela. Kedua tangannya mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, agar kedua kaki Baekhyun melilit dipinggangnya._

 _"Lingkarkan kakimu pada pinggangku Noona!" Pinta Chanyeol yang langsung di turuti Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol tak merasa keberatan ketika menopang tubuh Baekhyun yang ia himpit di tembok. Ia justru semakin menikmati untuk mencumbu tubuh Baekhyun._

 _Tangannya bergerak ke belakang, menurunkan resleting dress itu agar ia bisa mengakses tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun bukannya menolak, justru ikut menyulut gairah Chanyeol dengan mengecupi daun telinga pemuda itu._

 _"Chanyeol~~~" desah Baekhyun kala Chanyeol mengecupi bahu mulusnya dengan senang hati._

 _Dan Chanyeol semakin hilang kendali, ketika Baekhyun bergerak-gerak tak mau diam dalam gendongan koala-nya._

 _Ia menurunkan bagian atas dress Baekhyun, memperlihatkan dua bongkahan payudara Baekhyun yang masih terlindungi Bra berwarna cream- senada dengan warna dress yang Baekhyun kenakan._

 _Chanyeol ciumi belahan pipi payudara Baekhyun, ia ciumi dengan gemas pipi payudara Baekhyun yang tak tertampung Bra. Baekhyun mendongkak dan meremas rambut Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan akan kenikmatan yang ia terima._

 _Lama Chanyeol membuat tanda disana, dan Baekhyun tak melarangnya. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berani meloloskan satu payudara Baekhyun uang kemudian ia kecupi, ia gigit pelan, ia kulum putingnya yang berwarna merah dan menggoda itu._

 _Dan saat mereka hendak berpindah tempat, mereka tak dapat melakukannya._

 _Seorang petugas keamanan sekolah, nyaris saja memergoki aksi mereka- jika mereka tidak segera bersembunyi dibalik pintu._

 _"Kenapa ini belum dikunci?" Petugas keamanan itu membuka sebentar untuk memeriksa jika kelas itu benar-benar kosong._

 _Baekhyun menutup mulutnya agar tak membuat suara, sementara Chanyeol terlihat waspada. Ia menurunkan Baekhyun yang semula masih ia gendong dengan pelan-pelan._

 _Dan kedua mata mereka membulat kala petugas keamanan itu mengunci ruangan kelas itu._

 _Mereka berdua berdiam sebentar disana, menunggu petugas keamanan itu pergi setelah mengunci pintu._

 _Menit demi menit mereka lewati dengan keheningan, sampai akhirnya mereka yakin bisa bernafas lega kala petugas keamanan itu sudah pergi dan menjauh dari kelas kosong itu._

 _Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan sedikit berantakan. Dress atasnya yang masih terbuka, kissmark dikedua belahan pipi payudara-nya yang ia dapat dari Chanyeol, dan juga rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan._

 _Dan saat Chanyeol melihat penampilan Baekhyun, ia tersenyum lebar seraya terkekeh pelan membuat Baekhyun menatapnya heran meminta jawaban._

 _"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara pelan._

 _Chanyeol tak menjawab langsung, ia memilih merapikan rambut Baekhyun dan membenarkan kembali dress Baekhyun yang sempat ia buat berantakan._

 _"Noona begitu penurut sekali padaku." Chanyeol mendapat cubitan manja yang Baekhyun layangkan pada perutnya. Namun Chanyeol tersenyum kembali begitu melihat rona merah di wajah Baekhyun._

 _"Bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini?" Baekhyun mendongkak, mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang justru terlihat santai-santai saja. Padahal mereka terkurung didalam ruangan itu_

 _Baekhyun masih Chanyeol himpit, ia masih berada dalam kurungan tubuh pemuda jangkung itu._

 _Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk menyambar bibir Baekhyun lagi. Menciumnya selembut mungkin, seakan jika ia bergerak terlalu kasar- bibir tipisnl yang sudah nyaris bengkak itu akan rusak. Baekhyun tak menolak, ia memejamkan kedua matanya kalau bibir Chanyeol kembali bertemu dengan bibir tipis nya._

 _Pemuda itu masih setia memagut bibir tipis Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya rela tak rela ia harus melepasnya karena Baekhyun butuh pasokan udara agar tak jatuh pingsan._

 _"Terima kasih Noona!" Kecupan manis terakhir Chanyeol sematkan di dahi wanita yang lebih tua dari nya itu._

 _Ia menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari lentik Baekhyun. Menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk mendekat ke jendela kelas._

 _Untung saja jendala kelas tak dipasangi trali besi, jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa keluar dari sana lewat jendela. Ia membuka slot jendela itu dengan hati-hati. Lalu, melihat situasi untuk memastikan jika mereka tak dipergoki orang lain saat keluar dari sana. Chanyeol keluar lebih dulu dari sana, lalu ia membantu Baekhyun keluar dari sana dengan menggendong-nya ala bridal._

 _Untung nya lagi, mereka masuk kedalam ruang kelas yang terletak dilantai satu. Jadi, mereka tak perlu harus membuat adegan meloncat dari lantai dua gedung sekolah agar bisa keluar dari kelas itu._

 _Chanyeol menutup kembali jendela kelas itu setelah menurunkan Baekhyun. Senyumnya kembali merekah kala mengingat kejadian barusan._

 _Bisa-bisanya mereka nyaris terkurung dari sana hanya karena ingin menuntaskan gairah yang tidak dapat mereka tahan._

 _Baekhyun terlihat cemberut, ia malu karena seperti maling yang nyaris ketangkap basah. Chanyeol yang melihat wajah masam Baekhyun Noona nya, sedikit berasa bersalah._

 _Setelah sedikit lebih dekat dengan teman-teman satu sekolahnya yang sibuk berpesta, ia berhenti untuk menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang masih terlihat masam._

 _"Maaf Noona." Chanyeol tersenyum "Jangan marah ya! Aku janji, kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi." ujarnya seraya mengelus kedua pipi mulus itu. Berharap senyum manis Baekhyun terlihat kembali dari wajah cantik itu._

 _Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya diam dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang kembali menggandeng tangannya dan kemudian berpamitan pulang pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ia diam ketika Kyungsoo marah-marah padanya. Ia diam selama dalam perjalanan dari sekolah Chanyeol, sampai ke apartemen kecilnya._

Dan sampai sekarang ia masih diam, menunduk malu dan tak tahu harus memulai percakapan apa dengan Chanyeol. Ia tak marah, ia hanya malu. Dan rasa malu nya membuat ia diam saja.

Diam Baekhyun justru menimbulkan salah paham pada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu merasa teramat bersalah. Ia merasa, jika ia sudah keterlaluan pada Baekhyun. Ia nyaris menyentuh lebih jauh tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangan dan bibirnya.

Chanyeol memulai percakapan ketika dirasa sudah saatnya ia berbicara "Noona... eummm sebaiknya Aku Pulang."

Baekhyun mendongkak dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Chanyeol yang gemas tersenyum begitu tampan. Lantas mendekat dan mencium dahi Baekhyun dengan begitu dalam.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Aku tidak bisa menginap malam ini." Chanyeol lantas pamit pergi setelah kembali mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan perasaan aneh menyeruak dalam dirinya.

Kenapa Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendiri? Bukankah seharusnya mereka melanjutkan apa yang sudah mereka mulai?

Baekhyun harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tidak bisa hanya diam saja setelah hatinya memilih Chanyeol.

Ia tak boleh kehilangan pemuda itu. Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Membuat Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang yang paling dicintai di Dunia ini. Membuatnya merasa orang yang dinomor satukan oleh seseorang. Membuatnya selalu merasa cantik dan pantas untuk di miliki seseorang.

Dan Chanyeol, pemuda itu- yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu.

Baekhyun berbalik, langkahnya ia bawa berlari keluar untuk mengejar Chanyeol. Ia berlari keluar Apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa. Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang sudah menaiki mobil sport nya.

"Tidak tidak tidak... Tunggu!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak. Namun Chanyeol sudah pergi melesat dengan mobilnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan taxi yang kebetulan lewat untuk segera menyusul Chanyeol.

Kenapa ini mirip seperti adegan sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar? - pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

Masih sempat-sempatnya dia memikirkan hal itu

Chanyeol sepertinya akan pulang ke Apartemennya yang sudah jarang pemuda itu tinggali setelah ayahnya meminta ia pulang. Baekhyun ingat jelas jalan menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Dan saat ini, Chanyeol menuju jalan yang sama dimana Apartemen pemuda itu berada.

Namun ia salah, Chanyeol ternyata berbelok dan menuju jalan yang tak dapat Baekhyun kenali. Ia masih didalam taxi. Mengikuti mobil Chanyeol yang melaju didepan taxi yang ia tumpangi. Untung saja, pemuda itu tak terlalu cepat membawa mobilnya.

Baekhyun yang ingin menelpon baru saja jika ia tak membawa ponsel. Dan bahkan ia tak membawa dompet.

Sekarang ia menaiki taxi, bagaimana ia membayar taxi itu?

Baekhyun tak terlalu memikirkan itu sekarang, ia hanya harus mengikuti pemuda itu. Urusan membayar taxi, ia akan memikirkannya belakangan.

-o0o-

"Hah!" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang seraya mengusap wajahnya sedikit kasar.

Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan bersalah sebesar ini. Salahkan hormon lelakinya yang tak dapat ia tahan. Padahal ia hanya berniat untuk mencium Baekhyun. Tapi otak mesumnya nyaris membuat dirinya lebih sekedar dari hanya mencium Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidur terlentang diatas tempat tidurnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia yang hendak pulang ke Apartemennya untuk menengkan diri, memilih untuk pulang kerumah. Ia hanya malas berdebat dengan Ayah nya jika nanti ia tak pulang.

Ia sudah berjanji untuk pulang kerumah dan tak menginap lagi di Apartemennya.

Ketukan dipintu kamarnya berhasil menyadarkan Chanyeol yang tengah melamun. Ia berjalan dengan malas untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Sudah pasti Ayah nya yang mengetuk pintu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Siwon menengok kedalam kamar anaknya "Tidak membawa Baekhyun _Noona_ -mu itu?" selidiknya kala tak menemukan Baekhyun didalam kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeryitkan kedua alisnya, lantas bersedikap dan menatap Ayahnya "Apa maksud Appa dengan _'Tidak membawa Baekhyun Noona kemari?'_ "

"Yeah, kupikir kau membawa pujaan hatimu itu kemari." Siwon masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol dan duduk diujung tempat tidur milik anaknya itu "Tidak berniat mengenalkannya pada Appa? Siapa tahu dia terpesona setelah melihat Appa."

"Appa mau merebut Baekhyun dariku?" Chanyeol menghampiri Siwon dan berdiri didepan lelaki itu.

"Tidak juga." Siwon tampak berpikir "Tapi jika dia mau dengan Appa, dengan senang hati Appa akan menjadikan dia Ibu Tiri untukmu. Haha." Siwon tertawa cukup kencang

Sementara Chanyeol memasang wajah jengkel dan berkali-kali memutar bola matanya malas mendengar Ayah-nya yang begitu percaya diri.

"Mau merebut Baekhyun dariku? Mimpi saja kau orang tua." Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya dan mengabaikan Siwon yang kini gantian menatap anaknya jengkel.

Chanyeol tak pernah ragu untuk menyebutnya orang tua, padahal menurut Siwon- dia masihlah muda. Wajahnya bahkan setampan idol SM Entertainment, Agency yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

"Appa ingin mengobrol serius denganmu." Kali ini Siwon duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar milik Chanyeol.

Sementara anak semata wayangnya itu masih setia berbaring diatas tempat tidur.

"Chanyeol, kau baru 18 tahun sedangkan Baekhyun sudah 23 tahun. Apa kau serius dengan Baekhyun?" Siwon memulai berbicara tentang sesuatu yang selama ini menganggu pikiran nya.

"Kalau aku tak serius, untuk apa aku mengejarnya Appa." Chanyeol masih setia berbaring santai tanpa berniat duduk berhadapan dengan Ayahnya.

Chanyeol merasakan firasat buruk dalam obrolan ini. Tak biasanya Ayahnya memulai obrolan serius seperti ini selain perihal pekerjaan dan perusahaan. Ada saat ia mengobrol serius dengan Ayah nya, dan saat itu Ayah nya menanyakan akan berkuliah dimana dia. Dulu Chanyeol menjawab tidak tahu dan masih memikirkannya.

"Baiklah. Appa tak akan melarang jika kau nanti menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tapi, tentu saja ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi jika ingin mendapat restu dariku." Siwon dapat melihat Chanyeol merubah posisi dari berbaring menjadi duduk. Ia kembali melanjutkan "Pergi kuliah di Amerika, kembali setelah kau lulus dan siap mengambil alih perusahaan Appa seluruhnya. Atau jalankan wajib militer-mu setelah lulus SHS nanti, lalu setelah wajib militermu selesai- kau bisa mengambil alih perusahaan yang kini di pegang Kris."

Chanyeol sontak membulatkan kedua matanya. Dua pilihan yang sama-sama akan membuat dirinya tak bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun setiap hari.

"Appa berusaha memisahkanku dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tak bisa sesantai sebelumnya. Ia sudah tersulut emosi dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Ayahnya bilang setuju, tapi kenapa dia harus memilih dua diantara kedua syarat itu. Dan sialnya, syarat itu harus di turuti nya.

"Tidak." Siwon mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada meja belajar Chanyeol "Appa hanya ingin kau layak untuk Baekhyun. Pikirkan, apa yang akan dikatakan orang tua-nya ketika mereka tahu anak gadis mereka menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki yang lebih muda dan tak memiliki masa depan menjanjikan?" Siwon memangku tangannya di depan dada "Kau tak bisa memanfaatkan harta milikku untuk menikahi gadis pujaanmu. Buktikan kau bisa sukses dengan caramu sendiri. Appa akan melihat kinerjamu melalui perusahaan Loey Enterprice. Jika kau berhasil membuat perusahaan itu tetap stabil dan bahkan lebih sukses dari sekarang, maka Appa akan menyerahkan seluruh tanggung jawab perusahaan PARK padamu. Kau harus ingat jika kau pewaris keluarga PARK, dan kau harus layak ketika menerima tanggung jawab itu."

Tentu saja Siwon tak mau salah langkah. Chanyeol memang pintar, walau sering bolos dan tak mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Anak itu bisa saja memegang cabang perusahaan tanpa takut akan bangkrut. Namun, Siwon ingin melihat sepintar apa anaknya jika mengurus Loey Enterprice, salah satu cabang perusahaannya yang ada di Seoul.

Pusatnya perusahaannya sendiri memang di didirikan di Korea Selatan, jaraknya hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa jam dari perusahaan cabang Loey Enterprice.

Dulu, Siwon sengaja mendirikan Loey Enterprice untuk melatih Chanyeol. Melatih anaknya menjalankan bisnis keluarga yang sudah turun temurun diwariskan keluarga Park.

Chanyeol terdiam untuk sesaat, lantas kembali menatap Ayahnya yang tampak serius menatapnya balik.

"Aku bahkan belum tahu apa dia juga menyukaiku atau tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa suatu ikatan yang jelas?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya jengah lantas kembali tidur terlentang diatas kasurnya.

"Tentu kau harus memberinya kejelasan tentang hubungan kalian. Dan kalau Baekhyun memang ditakdirkan untukmu, dia pasti akan menunggumu sampai kau benar-benar layak untuk menjadi suaminya." Siwon bangkit dari duduknya "Itupun jika kau memang benar-benar serius padanya, seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi, pikirkan juga bagaimana jika kau berada di posisi Baekhyun. Dia wanita yang sudah berumur, dua atau tiga tahun lagi orang tua nya pasti akan meminta ia untuk segera menikah. Dan saat itu tiba, seharusnya kau sudah siap dan matang untuk menikahinya."

Siwon yang melihat Chanyeol terlihat lelah, memilih keluar dan membiarkan pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya dengan pemikiran yang kembali berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

Apa yang harus ia katakan jika nanti bertemu dengan Baekhyun?

Tentang ucapan Ayah nya barusan, tentang apa yang harus diambilnya ketika lulus SHS nanti. Kedua pilihan itu tak saling menguntungkan satu sama lain. Keduanya membuat ruang geraknya bertemu Baekhyun terhambat.

Kuliah di Amerika? Itu sangat jauh, dan Chanyeol tak mau.

Pergi wajib militer?

Chanyeol takut dia mati saat berada di militer. Pemuda itu masih takut perang. Dan pemuda itu takut jika nanti dia mati saat perang. Padahal, Korea Selatan tak terlihat seperti akan berperang dengan negara manapun.

Kilasan kejadian di sekolah kembali terlintas dalam benaknya.

Dan sekarang ia lebih bingung memikirkan itu ketimbang memilih Kuliah di Amerika atau mengikuti wajib militer.

Apa ia harus bertingkah seperti biasanya saat nanti bertemu Baekhyun? Atau mencoba memintaa maaf tentang kejadian malam ini?

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya kembali, tangannya ia simpan dibawah kepalanya sebagai bantal. Senyumnya terukir mengingat betapa penurutnya Baekhyun saat ia mencumbunya. Perasaan bahagia itu muncul kembali.

Baekhyun pernah mengatakan jika dialah yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Itu berarti, dia pula orang pertama yang menyentuh Baekhyun sampai sejauh itu.

Dan perasaan bersalah kembali menyeruak di hatinya.

Ah benar-benar... Chanyeol merasa senang dan bersalah disaat bersamaan.

Lamunan Chanyeol kembali harus terganggu kala Siwon datang lagi dan langsung masuk lagi kedalam kamarnya. Memaksa Chanyeol untuk bangun dari acara rebahannya.

"Appa kenapa sih?" Chanyeol mengerang protes.

Siwon memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol "Tebak siapa yang datang berkunjung!"

Chanyeol mengeryitkan alisnya seraya mengambil ponsel milik Ayah nya itu. Disana tertera jika security penjaga gerbang rumahnya yang menelpon. Lantas Chanyeol segera mendengarkan apa yang ingin dibicarakan security itu padanya.

"Ada apa Ahjussi?" tanya Chanyeol sopan pada security itu.

 _"Tuan muda, maaf mengganggu. Tapi ada seorang gadis kecil yang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Muda, dia juga mengatakan kalau dia mengenal Tuan Muda."_ ucap security disebrang sana.

 _"Yakkk! Aku bukan gadis kecil, aku sudah 23 tahun Ahjussi!"_ Jerit seseorang yang sangat Chanyeol kenali suaranya.

Mendengar suara itu, Chanyeol melempar ponsel milik Siwon sembarangan arah. Berlari keluar kamarnya untuk segera menemui orang yang sekarang berada didepan gerbang rumahnya.

Siwon yang melihat ponselnya tergeletak mengenaskan, hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya dan berteriak marah pada anak laki-laki nya itu.

"ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL!" Siwon mengambil ponselnya yang untungnya tidak rusak parah. Hanya bagian depannya saja yang retak "Untung saja uangku cukup untuk membeli pabrik ponsel-nya sekaligus. Astaga anak itu benar-benar." Gerutu Siwon seraya turun untuk menyusul Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka gerbang kecil disamping gerbang besar untuk jalan masuk mobil. Dengan nafas terengah, ia menghampiri dua orang yang tengah berdebat itu.

Security nya dan juga Baekhyun _Noona_ -nya yang cantik.

Security rumahnya melarang Baekhyun masuk, dan Baekhyun yang memaksa ingin masuk dengan alasan mengenal Chanyeol. Dapat Chanyeol lihat, disana Baekhyun tampak bersungut-sungut berdebat dengan security-nya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa _Noona_ ada disini?" Chanyeol menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun dileher wanita itu.

Security yang melihat itu lantas mundur dan terlihat merasa bersalah. Karena tak ingin kena amukan Chanyeol, security itu segera kembali ke pos tempatnya berjaga. Membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah dipeluk erat.

"Kau pergi begitu saja, mana mungkin aku tak menyusulmu. Kau tak berniat meninggalkan aku kan bocah?" kesal Baekhyun dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang begitu erat.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan membiarkan Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada wanita itu. Chanyeol tak menyangka jika Baekhyun mengira ia akan kabur dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Mana mungkin itu terjadi, ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun. Mengingat berapa cinta-nya ia pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun _Noona_." Chanyeol melepas pelukan itu, lalu membenarkan rambut Baekhyun dan kembali tersenyum ke arah wanita itu.

Baekhyun _Noona_ -nya yang terlihat cemberut tampak begitu lucu. Chanyeol selalu dibuat gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang kadang tidak terlihat seperti wanita berumur 23 tahun. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika wanita mungil yang kini ada dihadapannya ini berbeda lima tahun lebih tua darinya.

Opsi kedua yang ditawarkan Ayahnya, kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Apakah ia harus pergi wajib militer?

Setidaknya dengan wajib militer, ia tak akan berpisah antar Benua dengan Baekhyun _Noona_ -nya. Lagipula, menjadi CEO di Loey Enterprice juga cukup menjajikan dan bisa membuatnya menikahi Baekhyun kan?

Ia hanya harus menyakinkan Baekhyun untuk menunggunya sampai selesai wajib militer.

Apa jalan itu yang harus Chanyeol ambil?

Lama Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun, menyelami kedua iris sipit Baekhyun. Dan menatap bibir tipis menggoda yang mulai menjadi candu untuk Chanyeol cicipi.

Mereka masih berdiri disana, didepan gerbang rumah Chanyeol. Perlahan, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Ia hendak menyambar bibir tipis itu agar bisa menyatu dengan bibirnya.

Namun tak kunjung ia lakukan karena seorang supir taxi telah lebih dulu mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Maaf Nona, kau belum membayar biaya taxi nya." ujar supir taxi itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya "Bisakah kau membayarnya? Aku tidak membawa dompet."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas. Chanyeol segera membayar supir taxi itu. Lalu kembali menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Yang menurut Baekhyun, rumah Chanyeol lebih terlihat seperti mansion kerajaan daripada sebuah rumah. Benar-benar besar dan mewah. Baekhyun terpesona akan keadaan sekitar rumah Chanyeol yang begitu menyenangkan karena banyak tanaman dan pohon. Jika siang hari, pasti sangat nyaman dan sejuk.

"Ayahku ada didalam, mau menyapanya?" Chanyeol bertanya selagi tangan Baekhyun ia pegang erat.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kaki-nya, "Aku takut dan malu. Ayahmu adalah bos-ku. Apa dia tidak akan marah jika tahu anaknya aku dekati?" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol sontak terkekeh pelan, melangkah semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun dan mengusap wajah Baekhyun, "Aku yang mendekatimu _Noona_. Jadi tak perlu takut atau malu. Ayo kita temui Ayahku."

Baekhyun tak menjawab lagi dan memilih ikut dengan Chanyeol yang membawanya masuk kedalam rumah mewah dan besar itu.

Berbagai pemikiran jelek semakin menyeruak dalam benaknya kala masuk kedalam rumah besar itu.

Mulai dari pemikiran Ayah Chanyeol yang akan mengusirnya karena telah berani-beraninya mendekati anak tunggal dari pewaris keluarga Park, atau yang lebih parah- Baekhyun berpikir ia akan disekap dan tubuhnya dibuang ke jurang setelah dibunuh atau diperkosa lebih dulu.

Otak Drama-nya menjadi-jadi jika saat-saat seperti ini. Otaknya sudah terkontaminasi Drama romance yang kerap berakhir _sad ending_. Si pemeran utama yang dipisahkan dengan cinta sejatinya.

"Buang jauh-jauh pemikiran jelek tentang Ayahku dalam benakmu itu _Noona_." Chanyeol terkekeh "Wajah _Noona_ terlihat jelek ketika sedang gugup seperti ini."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya tak terima. Ayolah, ia sedang gugup sekarang.

Mana ialah yang datang kerumah Chanyeol, seakan terlihat seperti wanita murahan yang mengejar-ngejar lelaki.

Mau ditaruh dimana muka Baekhyun saat ini?

Malu-nya semakin bertambah setelah nyaris kepergok tengah bercumbu dengan Chanyeol disekolah tadi, sekarang entah kenapa ia malah mengejar Chanyeol sampai kerumah pemuda itu.

"Oh kita kedatangan tamu." Siwon turun dari lantai atas dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan kedalam celananya.

Setelah Siwon berdiri didepan Baekhyun, ia lantas menyapa Baekhyun.

"Halo Baekhyun!" Siwon menghampiri Baekhyun dan merebut tangan wanita itu dari genggaman erat Chanyeol untuk ia jabat dan ia cium punggung tangan Baekhyun "Senang bertemu dengan salah satu pegawai tercerdasku diperusahaan."

"Appa!" Chanyeol berdiri ditengah-tengah setelah berhasil melepas tangan Baekhyun dari genggaman tangan Ayahnya. "Appa benar-benar ingin mengibarkan bendera perang denganku ya?"

"Ckkkk anak ini." Siwon memutar bola matanya, dan tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang menatapnya nyalang. "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Baekhyun tidak cocok dengan bocah sepertimu." Goda Siwon yang membuat Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya "Dia lebih cocok jadi Eomma Tiri-mu. Iyakan Baekhyun." lanjut Siwon seraya mengedipkan matanya sebelah ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan kasar, tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia bahkan nyaris terbatuk saking terkejutnya.

Chanyeol tak mau perduli dengan Ayah nya yang menurutnya sedikit kurang waras. Jadi, ia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya naik kelantai atas. Menuju kamarnya.

Daripada Baekhyun dibiarkan bersama Ayah-nya, yang ada Baekhyun bisa terkena serangan Jantung di umur muda.

"Hei! Kau tak berniat melakukannya secepat ini kan?" Siwon mengintrupsi Chanyeol yang terus berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. "Jangan lupa pakai pengaman Nak! Appa belum siap menimang cucu di umur Appa yang masih muda." Teriak Siwon lagi yang mampu membuat Baekhyun nyaris terpeleset.

Chanyeol menyahut dengan lantang "AKU TAK MENGERTI DENGAN UCAPANMU PAK TUA."

"Ckkkkk bocah itu. Aku masih muda begini dibilang Tua." Siwon menggeleng tak setuju.

Jelas, ia dikenal sebagai orang tampan awet muda dari Korea Selatan. Siapa yang tak mengenal Siwon, jadi ia tak terima dibilang Tua disaat jiwa mudanya selalu membara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Short Story**

"Terima kasih _Noona_ sudah menemaniku dipesta sekolah." Jongin tersenyum begitu lebar.

Sementara Kyungsoo tak menanggapinya dan hanya bergumam pelan.

Jongin yang melihat itu tak tersinggung sama sekali. Ia hanya harus bekerja lebih keras agar Kyungsoo _Noona_ kesayangannya itu melihat ke arahnya.

Maka, dengan sangat berani Jongin mendekat dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Lalu, dengan cepat Jongin memberikan ciuman selamat malam untuk Kyungsoo di dahi wanita itu.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut hanya diam dan membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia baru saja diantar Jongin sampai kedepan gedung Apartemennya. Dan kini, anak itu tengah melakukan sesuatu hal yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat tak seperti biasanya.

"Selamat malam _Noona_. Sampai jumpa." Jongin pamit seraya melambaikan tangannya. Senyumnya bahkan tak pernah luntur di wajah Jongin.

Ia pulang, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Aku tak mungkin mulai tertarik pada bocah tengik itu kan?" Kyungsoo berbalik, berjalan masuk kedalam gedung Apartemennya "Tidak adakah lelaki yang lebih putih dari dia? Astaga Eomma!" Pekiknya seraya meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Jongin pulang dengan wajah terlampau bahagia. Senyumnya terukir dengan sangat lebar. Sesekali ia terkekeh pelan mengingat apa yang baru saja di lakukannya.

Dengan alunan lagu _Universe - Exo,_ Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Tingkahnya yang aneh berhasil membuat dua orang yang ikut pulang dengan mobilnya, menggeleng dan memasang wajah jijik pada Jongin.

Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka berdua yang sedari tadi duduk di jok belakang mobil Jongin, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mereka berdua menyaksikan adegan Jongin yang mencium dahi Kyungsoo, dan itu sangat amat membuat keduanya tampak mual.

Mereka baru melihat Jongin yang sebucin itu pada Kyungsoo, padahal tingkah mereka berdua lebih memuakan dibanding dengan perlakuan Jongin pada Kyungsoo barusan.

Sehun dan Luhan tidak merasa saja, karena keduanya terlalu cinta satu sama lain. Mereka berdua sudah diperbudak oleh Cinta.

"Kau benar-benar mengejar Kyungsoo Eonnie ya Jong?" Luhan masih bersender manja diatas dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun sendiri mengusap-ngusap lembut kepala Luhan. Mereka berdua yang duduk dibelakang terlihat seperti seorang majikan, dan Jongin supir pribadi mereka saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jongin tak menoleh, tetap pokus menyetir.

"Kau dan Chanyeol doyan yang lebih tua ya!" Luhan duduk setelah melihat keluar jendela jika mereka sudah hampir sampai dirumahnya.

"Sehunie, besok tidak usah main kerumah ya. Luhan mau tidur seharian. Kalau mau main, datang malamnya saja ya!" Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun setelah mengatakan itu.

Jongin yang sudah menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Luhan, tampak muak dan jijik melihat tingkah Luhan. Ia bahkan membuat gestur ingin muntah karena tingkah Luhan yang selalu seperti itu pada Sehun.

"Jangan lupa minum vitamin biar Luhanie tidak sakit ya!" Sehun juga sama menjijikannya jika bersama dengan Luhan.

Jongin nyaris membenturkan kepalanya pada stir mobilnya sendiri menyaksikan Drama menjijikan kedua temannya itu.

"Cepat keluar, aku mau pulang!" Jongin yang sudah muak mengusir Luhan secara paksa.

Dan akhirnya ia bisa pulang setelah mengantar Luhan dan kemudian mengantar Sehun yang rumahnya tak berjauhan dengan rumahnya.

Langkah kaki-nya ia bawa dengan riang memasuki rumahnya. Jongin bersiul selama memasuki rumahnya, dan semakin terlihat riang kala ia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia bahkan bersorak karena ingat kejadian saat bersenang-senang dengan Kyungsoo di pesta.

"Kau selangkah lebih maju Kim Jongin. Fighting!" soraknya gembira seraya membuka pakaiannya.

Tak bertahan lama, kegembiraannya luntur kala ia mendengar suara seseorang yang tak ingin ia dengar.

"JONGIN HYUNG! _SURPRISE!_ " ucap seorang anak lelaki yang umurnya tak berbeda jauh dengannya. " _I'M HERE_ JONGIN HYUNG!"

"LUCAS!" jerit Jongin seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

Yeah tentu hantu. Menurut Jongin, Lucas adalah sejenis hantu yang kerap menganggu ketenangan jiwa dan raga nya. Lihat saja sekarang, anak itu tiba-tiba muncul dari balik selimut miliknya. Dengan senyum lebar dan teriakan membahananya.

" _YEAH! IT'S ME_ HYUNG. HUANG XU XI, LUCAS KIM. SEPUPUMU YANG PALING TAMPAN." Anak muda itu melompat dari tempat tidur Jongin dan langsung memeluk Jongin dengan begitu erat "Oh Hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau juga merindukanku kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Jongin sejujur-jujurnya seraya memberontak melepas pelukan Lucas.

"Ahahaha Hyung kau suka sekali bercanda." Lucas melepas pelukan itu dan tertawa terbahak seraya bertepuk tangan "Aku akan sekolah disini Hyung, aku akan satu sekolah dengan Hyung. Bagaimana? Hyung senangkan?"

Dan Jongin merasa akan punya penyakit serangan jantung mulai malam ini. Ia duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Setan kecil ini akan membuat hidupku seperti di Neraka." Gumamnya pelan.

Lucas yang tak mendengar ucapan Jongin, terus saja berceloteh menceritakan perjalanan pangjangnya dari Amerika menuju Korea Selatan. Sampai menceritakan ketika _barang_ kepunyaan milik nya yang nyaris terjepit resleting saat Lucas buang air kecil di toilet pesawat.

Menurut Jongin itu tidak penting, dan juga keberadaan anak itu juga sama tidak penting. Sangat tidak penting, dan justru menurutnya akan sangat menganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Pengecualian untuk Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Jongin diam-diam menarik selimutnya dan menutup kepalanya saat Lucas justru tak henti-henti nya bercerita.

"Apa salah dan dosa-ku Eomma!" rengek Jongin dibalik selimut.

Ketahuilah, Lucas itu anaknya tidak bisa diam. Terlalu percaya diri karena dia tampan. Dan juga sedikit pecicilan jika ada gadis yang menurutnya sangat cantik. Tapi, anak itu baik dan cepat sekali akrab dengan orang.

Tapi, Jongin tidak suka dengan sifat tak bisa diam dan terlalu percaya dirinya itu. Menurutnya, cukup dia saja yang dikenal percaya diri dan tampan. Jangan sepupu-nya ikut-ikutan. Plagiat itu namanya.

Dan ditempat lain, tepatnya di rumah Chanyeol. Mendadak Chanyeol merasakan perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ehehhehehee Lucas otw pecicilan sama Baekhyun Noona.**

 **Daddy Chanyeol harap waspada hahaaa..**


	14. Noona CH 13

**~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah** ~

 ** _BGM_ _Better - Khalid_.**

"Masuklah _Noona_!" Chanyeol memberi akses untuk Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ruangan pribadi miliknya.

Baekhyun sempat menatap Chanyeol sesaat, sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam walau dengan sedikit ragu. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar seorang Lelaki.

Langkahnya ia bawa semakin masuk ke dalam kamar milik Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sendiri menyusul dibelakang Baekhyun setelah menutup pintu kamarnya yang akan otomatis terkunci sendiri ketika pintu itu tertutup. Chanyeol lalu membimbing Baekhyun duduk di sofa yang berada didekat balkon kamarnya.

"Tunggu, aku akan mengambilkan minum dulu." Chanyeol lalu berlalu ke sudut kamarnya, dimana disana ada lemari es kecil yang memang disediakan di kamarnya.

Kamar Chanyeol begitu luas, dengan nuansa putih dan abu-abu. Terlihat sederhana dan mewah. Baekhyun tak berhenti untuk melihat sekeliling kamar itu. Kedua iris sipitnya seakan tengah memeriksa setiap detail kamar Chanyeol. Mencari sesuatu yang tidak ada, mungkin.

Jika di lihat dari ukurannya, kamar Chanyeol nyaris sama dengan luas Apartemen sederhana miliknya.

Yeah, Pemuda itu anak dari orang kaya raya. Tentu saja kamarnya akan seluas ini. - pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ikut duduk disamping Baekhyun setelah membawa satu gelas susu strawberry yang ternyata diam diam Chanyeol stok di lemari es miliknya.

"Kupikir _Noona_ akan berkunjung kemari suatu saat nanti, jadi aku menyediakan kesukaan _Noona_ didalam lemari es-ku." Chanyeol memberikan gelas itu pada Baekhyun yang diterima Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis dan ucapan terima kasih.

Chanyeol bersender pada sandaran sofa. Duduk menyamping memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menengguk susu strawberry yang ia berikan. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar semenjak Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

" _Noona_ belum berganti baju?" Chanyeol baru sadar jika Baekhyun masih mengenakan _dress_ yang dipakai ke pesta ulang tahun sekolah.

"Kau juga belum ganti baju! Memangnya tidak sesak memakai pakaian formal itu setiap saat?" Baekhyun justru membalikan kata-kata Chanyeol, ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan Pemuda itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menggeleng "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak nyaman. Kalau begitu _Noona_ tunggu disini, aku ingin berganti baju dulu." Chanyeol berjalan ke _walk in_ _closet_ untuk berganti baju.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang duduk sendirian di sofa.

"Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin, _Noona_." Seru Chanyeol yang masih berada di _walk in_ _closet_ _._

Baekhyun membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin, sesuai dengan apa yang Chanyeol serukan sebelumnya. Ia berjalan kesana kemari mengelilingi kamar Chanyeol. Melihat salah satu foto masa kecil Chanyeol yang terlihat lucu dengan pipi tembemnya. Senyumnya terukir, lantas kembali menjelajahi isi kamar Chanyeol.

Tak banyak barang aneh yang tersimpan dikamar Pemuda itu. Selain foto masa kecil Chanyeol, dan foto bersama sahabatnya- Sehun, Jongin, dan Luhan.

Baekhyun kembali ke arah sofa, namun ia urungkan untuk kembali duduk kala matanya menangkap pemandangan indah di luar jendela kamar Chanyeol. Dengan berani ia membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol yang terhubung ke balkon kamar itu.

Senyumnya kembali terukir. Pemandangan taman rumah Chanyeol saat malam hari terlihat indah. Lampu-lampu taman yang berada di hampir setiap sudut taman terlihat indah. Belum lagi lagu _tumblr_ yang sengaja di hias di beberapa pohon agar terlihat indah.

Terlihat seperti pohon natal. Baekhyun tersenyum manis seraya mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuhnya sendiri. Merasakan angin malam yang cukup dingin.

Ia melangkah ke luar. Berdiri di pagar pembatas balkon kamar Chanyeol, mengamati jutaan bintang yang bertebaran di langit. Terlihat indah dengan cahaya-nya berkelap-kelip.

Chanyeol yang selesai berganti, atau mungkin belum- berjalan keluar menghampiri Baekhyun. Lelaki itu hanya mengenakan celana jeans panjang robek-robeknya. Dada-nya ia biarkan tak tertutupi apapun. _Toples_.

Awalnya, Chanyeol tak ingin bergabung dengan Baekhyun yang tengah memandangi Bintang. Tapi, saat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menahan udara dingin, Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Wanita mungil itu.

Ia peluk tubuh mungil yang terlihat kedinginan itu. Baekhyun tersentak ketika lengan kekar itu menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun, mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi Wanita itu.

" _Noona_... Bisakah kita menjadi sepasang Kekasih?" Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun kembali tersentak mendengar penuturan nya "Aku tahu, aku 5 tahun lebih muda darimu. Tapi aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku, _Noona_." Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya.

Dan saat itulah Baekhyun terlihat memerah kala melihat tubuh bertelanjang dada Chanyeol. Terlihat kekar dengan beberapa kotak-kotak yang menurut Baekhyun seperti cokelat kotak-kotak.

Baekhyun ingin menjilat nya, sungguh.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang merona malu. Ia lantas membawa tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam, ia kecupi dengan lembut.

"Beri aku kesempatan _Noona_ , aku akan berjuang untuk membahagiakanmu. Aku akan berusaha menjadi Kekasih yang baik untuk _Noona_." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

Ia menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun justru lebih terlihat fokus pada perut kotak-kotak Chanyeol. Melihat itu, Chanyeol berinisiatif menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk mendekat dengannya.

Baekhyun mendongkak kala Chanyeol menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Lantas, sapuan bibir Chanyeol diatas bibirnya menjadi titik hilangnya imajinasi Baekhyun tentang ' _Mari menjilati ABS milik Chanyeol.'_

Chanyeol, walau Pemuda itu mengatakan tidak pernah berpacaran. Tapi, untuk seorang pemula, ia benar-benar ahli berciuman. Baekhyun dibuat kewalahan oleh ciuman Pemuda itu. Ia meremas tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam nya erat. Dan tiba-tiba merasa kosong kala Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan itu, untuk mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongan koala-nya. Kaki Baekhyun reflek melingkar di pinggang Pemuda tampan itu. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher Chanyeol, menjaga agar dirinya tetap aman dan tak terjatuh.

Tubuhnya dibawa Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar Pemuda itu. Terbanting diatas tempat tidur Chanyeol. Sementara bibir nya masih dijamah bibir Chanyeol. Di kulum bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian oleh Chanyeol. Dan bermain lidah untuk sesaat.

Chanyeol menindihnya diatas tempat tidur besar itu. Tangan mereka terpaut, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya diatas kepala Baekhyun. Mencoba membatasi ruang gerak Baekhyun yang ternyata hanya pasrah dibawah kuasa Pemuda itu.

Chanyeol tak akan berbuat lebih, ia hanya ingin mencium Baekhyun lebih lama dan lebih intim.

Kemudian, Chanyeol membawa tangan Baekhyun untuk menempel pada dada bidang dan berotot nya. Baekhyun mengelusnya, bergerak turun naik mengelus dada bidang Chanyeol yang kekar dan berotot itu.

Seakan mimpi bagi Baekhyun bisa memegang tubuh berotot, yang biasanya hanya ia lihat dalam Drama yang kerap ia tonton. _Wkwkwkwk_

Chanyeol melepas ciuman panasnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia terlihat terpejam kala Baekhyun bermain-main mengelus dada dan perut ber-ototnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Baekhyun terlihat menggoda dengan wajah sayu dan bibir terbuka. Setengah membengkak akibat ciuman panas yang Chanyeol lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau pandai merawat tubuhmu. Ini terlihat _sexy_ dan Wow!" Baekhyun mengerjap, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berucap seperti itu. Tapi, senyuman Chanyeol yang mempesona, semakin membuat ia nyaris gila.

Chanyeol bangun untuk merubah posisi menjadi Baekhyun yang duduk diatas tubuhnya. Rambut Baekhyun tergerai disamping wajah wanita itu, menimbulkan kesan _sexy_ dimata Chanyeol.

Belum lagi, kedua paha putih Wanita itu yang terlihat karena _dress_ nya yang tersingkap. Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, mengusap bibir tipis itu dengan Ibu jarinya.

"Lakukan apapun yang ingin _Noona_ lakukan. Aku akan diam dan tidak akan menolak." Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun izin.

Izin untuk menjalankan pemikiran gila Baekhyun yang sudah berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

Baekhyun berdehem, merasa malu karena sepertinya Chanyeol sadar apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Tapi, izin dari Chanyeol membuatnya berani untuk kemudian kembali membelai dada bidang kekar itu.

Baekhyun meraba-nya, sampai turun ke perut Chanyeol yang penuh kotak-kotak ABS.

Dan, ketika Baekhyun membungkuk dan menjilat _nipple_ milik Chanyeol- saat itulah Chanyeol menyesal karena memberi izin Baekhyun untuk melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya.

" _Arrhhh_ _Noona_.." Chanyeol nyaris mendesah dan menggeram nikmat kala bibir mungil itu mengulum _nipple_ -nya, menjelajahi dada serta perutnya dan berhenti untuk mencium pinggangnya.

Baekhyun menyeringai, ia kembali menjelajahi Dada bidang itu. Naik ke atas, dan kembali mengelus-ngelus Dada kekar Chanyeol yang benar-benar menggoda. Menciuminya, serta sesekali menjilatnya seperti ia tengah menikmati Ice Cream.

Chanyeol terpejam, kedua tangannya sedikit meremas Paha Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat senang. Menjelajahi otot-otot diperut Chanyeol begitu menyenangkan. Dan setelah ia puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia kemudian tertawa dan ambruk diatas tubuh Chanyeol yang masih berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya.

"Hei!" Chanyeol baru sadar, ia baru saja dijahili oleh Baekhyun.  
Sementara Baekhyun masih tertawa. Ia begitu puas karena telah berhasil membuat Chanyeol terbuai oleh tindakannya.

" _Noona..."_ Panggil Chanyeol seraya mencoba membuat Baekhyun berhenti tertawa.

Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita itu padanya. Baekhyun tertawa setelah membuat ia mengerang frustasi karena perbuatan wanita itu.

Baekhyun kembali duduk diatas perut Chanyeol setelah puas tertawa, ia tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol. Tangannya masih setia ia tumpukan diatas Dada bidang Chanyeol.

 _"Noona_ baru saja mempermainku, hah?" Chanyeol bangkit, sedikit duduk dan memeluk Baekhyun yang duduk dipangkuannya sekarang.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menunduk, memperhatikan tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol yang telanjang "Kau tahu, aku malu." Ia membuat gerakan memutar di atas Dada bidang Chanyeol "Biasanya aku melihat ini dalam Drama, dan aku tak menyangka jika tubuhmu benar-benar gambaran nyata apa yang selama ini kerap aku tonton." Baekhyun tersenyum sampai kedua iris sipitnya membentuk bulat sabit.

Chanyeol tertawa setelah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang begitu jujur. Ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun.

"Selanjutnya, seperti ini kan yang terjadi dalam Drama?" Chanyeol membuka resleting _dress_ Baekhyun, sontak saja Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Chanyeol curiga.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terbanting diatas ranjang, setelah Chanyeol menurunkan bagian atas _dress_ -nya. Hingga kedua Payudara-nya yang terbungkus Bra, harus kembali bertemu dengan tangan laknat Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat lebih _Noona_ , aku janji." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol membuka Bra yang membungkus Payudara Baekhyun, dan meraup puting Payudara Baekhyun dengan rakus.

Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun meremas helaian rambut Chanyeol, dan membiarkan Chanyeol menjamah Payudara-nya. Menciuminya, mengulumnya, dan sesekali menggigit puncak Payudara-nya.

Baekhyun, merasa aneh. Ia menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol, dan bahkan ia merasa tak ingin Chanyeol menyudahinya. Baekhyun pasrah, tapi ia tetap memberikan _warning_ pada Chanyeol untuk tak berbuat lebih.

Lagipula, Chanyeol memang hanya ingin mencicipi Payudara mulus itu. Chanyeol benar-benar menguasai tubuhnya.  
Pemuda itu memperlakukan adil kedua Payudaranya.

Ketika ia mencium Baekhyun, maka kedua tangannya akan memainkan kedua Payudara Baekhyun, dan ketika bibirnya yang bermain disana, Chanyeol memberikan rangsangan dengan mengelus paha bagian dalam Baekhyun.

Hanya bercumbu, tak lebih. Karena Chanyeol harus ingat batasannya.

" _Eummmm_ Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mendesah kala bibir Chanyeol menyesap pipi Payudaranya. Kembali membubuhkan _Kissmark_ disana. Disamping _Kissmark_ lain sewaktu di pesta dibuat oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongkak untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun, "Jangan mendesah _Noona_ , aku akan kelepasan jika _Noona_ memancingku seperti itu!" Chanyeol tersenyum kala Baekhyun mengangguk menurutinya.

Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Melahap rakus kedua Payudara Baekhyun secara bergantian, kadang ia juga menyesap perpotongan leher Baekhyun, atau sesekali bergerak turun kebawah perut Baekhyun. Tapi ia tak bermain terlalu jauh, karena Chanyeol tetap ingat batasannya.

Baekhyun terlihat menahan desahannya kala Chanyeol kembali mempermainkan Payudara sintalnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya agar tak kembali mengeluarkan suara-suara yang berpotensi membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kendali dirinya.

Dan ketika Chanyeol selesai dengan acara _'Menyusu-nya',_ akhirnya Baekhyun bisa bernafas dengan tenang. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, ia mencium kedua Payudara Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kemudian ia merapikan kembali Bra dan _dress_ Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berguling dan tidur disamping Baekhyun yang masih menteralkan deru nafasnya.

"Jadi... Bagaimana pernyataan cintaku sebelumnya?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang merubah posisi menghadapnya.

Sedikit aneh sebenarnya. Mereka sudah bermain sejauh itu, tapi keduanya tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Status Kekasih belum terjalin di antara mereka berdua.

"Bolehkah aku memikirkannya dulu?" jawab Baekhyun dengan raut wajah terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Tentu _Noona_." Chanyeol sebenarnya kecewa, namun ia tak mau memaksakan kehendaknya.

Ia akan membiarkan Baekhyun berpikir sampai Wanita itu kemudian memberinya jawaban yang sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia akan menunggu Baekhyun siap. Menunggu Baekhyun sepenuhnya menerima dia sebagai Kekasihnya. Tidak perduli walau umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh.

"Mau menginap disini? Apa pulang?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil merapikan helaian rambut Baekhyun, mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut.

"Tentu saja pulang. Mana mungkin aku menginap disini!" Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol seraya mengelitikinya.

Chanyeol tertawa seraya berusaha menahan gerakan tangan Baekhyun, namun yang ada ia semakin di gelitiki Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya, gantian ia yang mengelitiki Baekhyun sampai Baekyun kembali berada dibawah tubuh kekar Chanyeol yang mengungkungnya.

"Hahahhaha... hentikan Chanyeol.. ahhahaha..." Baekhyun tertawa kencang seraya menghalau tangan Chanyeol yang terus mengelitiki pinggangnya.

Mereka tertawa bersama dengan saling melempar candaan, Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun sebelum mengantarkan-nya pulang ke Apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun dan mampir sebentar di Apartemen Baekhyun. Dan Pemuda itu pulang setelah waktu menunjukan tengah malam dan Baekhyun mengatakan mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Ia tidak menginap malam ini.

Ia akan memberikan Baekhyun waktu untuk berpikir. Memikirkan dengan tenang untuk memberi jawaban pernyataan cintanya.

-o0o-

Dua hari berlalu setelah pernyataan Cinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Dan selama dua hari itu pula, Baekhyun merasakan ada yang janggal akan sikap Chanyeol padanya.

Pemuda itu bahkan tak ada kabar. Dan Pemuda itu seperti tak berniat memberinya kabar selama dua hari berselang.

Baekhyun berpikir, apa dia salah karena meminta memikirkan ulang pernyataan cinta yang di utarakan Chanyeol?

Tapi, ia merasa tak salah jika ia meminta waktu. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan hatinya, dan lagipula sesuatu hal terus membuatnya hawatir.

Status sosial mereka yang berbeda jauh, yang membuat Baekhyun merasa takut untuk berhubungan dengan Pemuda itu. Baekhyun tak memikirkan umurnya yang berbeda cukup jauh dengan Chanyeol, karena ia yakin jika Pemuda itu memang bersunggung-sungguh padanya. Walau, sedikit ada keraguan juga karena perbedaan usia mereka.

Tapi yang paling membuatnya hawatir adalah perbedaan status sosial mereka. Ia hanya takut karena status sosial mereka yang berbeda, menjadi penyebab rusaknya hubungan mereka ke depannya.

Belum lagi jika nanti umurnya bertambah, sedangkan Chanyeol masih muda dan masih remaja.

Apakah Chanyeol akan tetap menyukainya?

Helaan nafas Baekhyun terdengar sangat kentara di dalam ruang rapat itu, sampai-sampai Kris yang semula memperhatikan persentasi bawahannya, menoleh untuk melihat Baekhyun yang terus-terusan menghela nafas.

"Cukup." Kris menghentikan Persentasi yang tengah dilakukan pegawainya "Nona Byun, jika kau sedang ada masalah pribadi, aku mohon untuk tidak mencampurkannya dengan masalah pekerjaan." Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke arah Kris "Aku jengkel dengan kau yang terus-terusan menghela nafas setelah kau mengecek ponselmu itu." teguran Kris membuat Baekhyun harus menunduk dan meminta maaf pada Kris dan rekan-rekannya yang lain yang ikut rapat.

"Jika kau masih tetap seperti itu, kau bisa keluar Nona Byun." tegur Kris lagi dengan tegas.

"Maaf Sajangnim, mari lanjutkan rapatnya. Saya akan fokus mulai sekarang. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan meminta maaf. Kyungsoo yang ikut rapat, bisa menangkap raut wajah Baekhyun yang sepertinya tengah mempunyai masalah cukup serius.

"Kalau begitu fokuslah. Kita lanjutkan rapatnya." Dan rapat itu kembali di lanjutkan setelah Kris menegur Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Ia salah, seharusnya ia tidak membawa masalah pribadinya sampai ke tempat kerja. Sekarang efeknya ia kena marah Kris dan merasa tak enak karena nyaris membuat rapat berantakan.

Rapat itu berlangsung sampai menjelang jam makan siang. Dan ketika jam makan siang tiba, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memilih pergi ke atas atap Perusahaan.

"Mau bercerita?" Kyungsoo kini duduk berdua bersama Baekhyun di taman yang terletak diatas gedung perusahaan _LY_ _Enterprice_.

"Aku bingung Kyung." Baekhyun memang seharusnya bercerita pada Kyungsoo, mungkin jika ia bercerita tentang kebingungannya, ia akan sedikit merasa lega.

Bukankah Kyungsoo sahabatnya, pastilah sahabatnya itu akan memberikan motivasi yang baik dan mendukung untuknya.

"Chanyeol, Pemuda itu menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku meminta waktu padanya untuk memikirkannya terlebih dahulu." Helaan nafas Baekhyun kembali terdengar "Dan aku belum memberinya jawaban sampai sekarang. Sudah dua hari berlalu, dan selama dua hari ini juga dia tak memberiku kabar." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo "Apa dia marah padaku karena meminta waktu untuk memberinya jawaban?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas jengah. Dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas "Kau yang meminta waktu pada Pemuda itu, lantas apa yang salah darinya ketika dia tak menghubungimu. Mungkin dia ingin memberimu waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pernyataan cintanya itu." Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Masa begitu saja Baekhyun tidak mengerti sih?

Baekhyun mengerjap polos, lalu menepuk Dahi-nya, "Kau benar Kyung. Hehe." Ia lantas tertawa terbahak setelah sadar akan kebodohannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau belum memberinya jawaban?" Kyungsoo menyesap _Americano_ _nya_.

"Aku bingung. Dia lebih muda dariku, bagaimana jika nanti dia bertemu dengan Gadis yang seumuran dengannya dan lebih cantik dariku? Bagaimana kalau dia tergoda dan meninggalkanku untuk Gadis itu?" Baekhyun terlihat cemberut "Aku takut dia berpaling dariku. Aku lebih Tua darinya, biasanya anak muda seumurannya masih asyik-asyiknya bermain. Bermain dengan cinta salah satunya."

Kyungsoo mengerti. Kebingungan Baekhyun karena umur mereka yang terpaut jauh, dan juga...

"Dan... Aku ini hanya pegawai di Perusahaan Ayahnya. Perusahaan ini juga nanti akan di wariskan padanya. Aku takut karena status sosialku dengannya yang berbeda- aku takut jika nantinya membuat dia berpikir dua kali untuk terus bersamaku."

Status sosial. Kyungsoo mengerti kegundahan hati sahabatnya. Kyungsoo menyimpan _Americano_ yang dipegangnya, lantas ia kemudian memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan kembali menceramahi sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak akan bisa melihat akhirnya jika kau tak berani untuk memulai. Setiap hubungan akan ada pasang surutnya. Yang harus kalian lakukan itu mempertahankannya." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun "Bergerak, majulah jika kau ingin tahu akhir ceritamu dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, aku tak berharap hubungan kalian tak berhasil. Tentu aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuk sahabatku. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika kau ingin mencoba. Kau masih 23 tahun, kupikir orang tua-mu juga tak akan mendesakmu untuk segera cepat menikah, kan? Jadi, kenapa tak coba kau mulai menjalin hubungan dengannya jika kau memang merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol padamu."

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama, sambil sesekali menyeruput Americano milik Kyungsoo.

"Soal status sosial, kupikir Chanyeol tak perduli tentang itu. Kalian selama ini terus bersama, tidak kejadian yang aneh-aneh kan? Aku yakin Ketua pasti mengetahui kedekatan kalian, tapi dia membiarkan kalian untuk dekat, kan?" Kyungsoo yang ingin meminum kembali _Americano_ -nya, baru sadar jika Baekhyun sudah menghabiskannya lebih dulu.

"Yakkk itu milikku!" Kyungsoo merebut _Americano_ -nya yang sudah habis diminum Baekhyun.

"Hehe. Nanti ku ganti Kyung." Baekhyun mengapit tangan Kyungsoo dan menampilkan _puppy eyes_ -nya. berharap Kyungsoo tak mengamuk karena ia sudah menghabiskan _Americano_ milik sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sudah tak kebingungan lagi sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan dan tak memikirkan nasib _Americano_ -nya yang sudah lenyap di minum Baekhyun.

"Kupikir, aku sudah tahu jawaban yang harus aku katakan pada Chanyeol. Hehe."

Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun "Ini baru sahabatku. Apapun keputusanmu, pastikan kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Kyungsoo tertawa terhadap tingkah Baekhyun. Yang terkadang aneh, dan terkadang lucu seperti anak Anjing yang minta di pungut untuk di pelihara. Mereka berdua pun berbagi cerita seraya tertawa bersama setelahnya.

Kyungsoo, wanita itu memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Umurnya yang memang satu tahun lebih tua dari dari Baekhyun, dan tentu kepribadian Kyungsoo yang memang terlihat dewasa, membuat Kyungsoo kerap menjadi tempat curahan hati Baekhyun.

Lagipula, bukankah begitu gunanya sahabat?

-o0o-

 _My Noona B_

 _Bisa bertemu sore ini? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu._

Chanyeol berkedip berkali-kali, menggucek kedua matanya dan kembali melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk di ponselnya.

Tidak salah, itu dari Baekhyun. _Noona_ kesayangannya yang selama dua hari ini dia tunggu-tunggu kabarnya. Ia tak berani menanyakan kabar pada Wanita itu karena takut akan mengganggu Baekhyun. Ia memberi Baekhyun waktu untuk memikirkan atas jawaban dari pernyataan cintanya.

Dan hari ini, Baekhyun Noona-nya itu ingin bertemu dengannya.

Bolehkan Chanyeol berharap?

Ia berharap jika Baekhyun akan memberi jawaban ' _Ya_ ' atas ajakannya menjalin hubungan lebih jauh untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Chanyeol yang semula tengah duduk santai bersama Siwon, di belakang rumah mereka- langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia terlihat terdiam sebentar, menimbulkan keryitan di kedua alis Siwon yang semula membaca koran hari ini.

Chanyeol tidak sekolah?

Ya. Pemuda itu bolos sekolah, dan Siwon membiarkannya begitu saja. Karena percuma saja menyuruh anak itu untuk sekolah jika anak itu sudah ingin bolos. Siwon cukup bersyukur karena Chanyeol tak pergi kemanapun dan justru menemaninya untuk bersantai. Tak biasanya mereka berdua bisa duduk bersantai seraya mengobrol dan menyesap teh.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon saat Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir didepannya.

" _Appa_ , saat Baekhyun _Noona_ datang kemari malam itu- aku..."

"Kau menidurinya? Kau membuat _baby_ dengannya? Kau membuat Cucu untukku?" Siwon menyimpan koran yang semula ia baca "Kan sudah _Appa_ katakan, _Appa_ masih terlalu muda untuk menimang cucu. Kenapa kau bergerak cepat sekali?"

Chanyeol _sweetdrop_. Sial, kenapa Ayahnya menjadi tidak waras seperti ini?

"Aku belum selesai bicara _Appa_." Chanyeol menghela nafas "Aku tak membuat _Baby_ dengan Baekhyun _Noona_. Walau aku memang bercumbu dengannya." Chanyeol akui ia memang bercumbu dengan Baekhyun.

Tak apa, Ayahnya pasti mengerti. Karena Siwon juga pernah muda. Dan bahkan sampai sekarang Ayahnya itu masih mengakui dirinya muda.

"Sampai mana kalian bercumbu?" Siwon melipat kedua tangannya didepan Dada.

"Kenapa _Appa_ ingin tahu? Itu urusan pribadiku, jadi _Appa_ tak perlu tahu, kan?" Chanyeol kembali duduk disamping Ayahnya.

Melirik Siwon melalui ekor matanya. Dan kembali menghela nafas karena Siwon terlihat masih menunggu ia menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah melihat tubuh bagian atasnya." Chanyeol menatap Siwon " _Appa_ tak perlu tahu wujudnya seperti apa, kan? Karena Baekhyun _Noona_ milikku. Dan milikku tidak untuk di umbar-umbar pada orang lain." Ucapanya terlebih dahulu sebelum Siwon kembali bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu bercerita mengenai malam itu? Kau ingin membuat _Appa_ menderita karena tak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon menatapnya.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum seraya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Cukup merasa bersalah karena pembicaraan nya justru membuat Ayahnya yang seorang Duda, harus menahan hasratnya.

Menurut Chanyeol, itu adalah salahnya sendiri, kenapa setia pada Ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Padahal Chanyeol tidak keberatan jika Siwon mempunya Istri lagi. Mendiang Ibunya juga sudah pernah datang kedalam mimpi Siwon dan mengizinkan Siwon untuk menikah lagi.

Tapi, Chanyeol salut pada Ayahnya itu.

Siwon berjanji akan setia pada Ibunya sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Janji Siwon memang benar-benar dipegang. Ayahnya itu lebih baik hidup berdua dengannya setelah Istri tercinta Siwon- pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk selama-lamanya.

"Aku tak berniat begitu. _Appa_ yang berpikiran mesum." Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas "Aku ingin cerita, kalau aku menyatakan cintaku pada Baekhyun _Noona_."

"Kau ditolak? Itu sebabnya kau bolos sekolah?" Tebak Siwon seraya terkekeh menertawakan Chanyeol.

"Tidak juga." Chanyeol benar-benar jengkel. Berbicara dengan Ayahnya memang tidak akan pernah benar. Semua akan berujung dengan ia yang akan di olok-olok oleh Ayahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana akhirnya?" Siwon mulai serius.

"Baekhyun _Noona_ meminta waktu. Dan sudah dua hari ini aku tak menghubunginya, dia juga tak menghubungiku. Kupikir dengan begitu, Baekhyun _Noona_ bisa berpikir dengan tenang." Chanyeol bersender pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya "Dan sore ini, Baekhyun _Noona_ ingin bertemu denganku. Tapi aku takut _Appa_."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Siwon menyesap teh nya yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun _Noona_ menolakku?"

" _Appa_ akan memecatnya dari Perusahaan."

Kedua bola mata Chanyeol sontak membulat. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Ayahnya pasti bercanda, kan?

" _Appa_ bercanda kan?" Chanyeol tentu saja tidak akan begitu mudahnya pervaya pada Siwon.

Ayahnya itu kan menyebalkan, tingkat jahilnya lebih parah darinya yang kadang jahil pada teman-temannya. Dan Ayahnya itu orang tua berjiwa muda yang bisa membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali mengajaknya bertarung di atas Ring Tinju.

"Tentu saja. Haha." Benarkan. Siwon tertawa terbahak "Mana mungkin _Appa_ memecat pegawai secerdas Baekhyun hanya karena dia menolakmu."

" _Appa_ adalah orang tua paling menyebalkan di Dunia." Komentar Chanyeol yang semakin membuat tawa Siwon menggelegar.

"Lagipula, dia belum memberikan jawabanya. Kenapa kau sudah yakin dia akan menolakmu. Harusnya kau berjuang agar dia tidak bisa menolakmu." Siwon menggeleng " _Appa_ dulu sampai nyaris kehilangan nyawa ketika memperjuangkan Cinta _Appa_ untuk _Eomma_ -mu."

Secara tak langsung Siwon tengah memberinya sebuah dukungan untuk Chanyeol. Dukungan untuk Chanyeol agar ia terus maju dan bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu jika Ayah-nya pasti akan mendukungnya, terlebih Baekhyun memang dikenal sebagai Wanita baik-baik. Ayah-nya tahu jika Baekhyun seorang pekerja yang tekun, cerdas dan bisa diandalkan.

Chanyeol memang belum memiliki apa-apa sekarang. Ia hanya seorang pelajar. Ia seorang Lelaki yang bahkan belum terlihat memiliki masa depan yang menjanjikan. Tapi, jika Baekhyun mau berjuang dan menunggu dirinya- ia akan memperjuangkan segalanya untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun.

Usia bukan halangan untuk bersatu, ketika mereka memang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Chanyeol berdiri, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang tersenyum bangga.

"Sayang, kau pasti melihatnya kan? Chanyeol akan berjuang mengejar cinta sejatinya." Lirih Siwon seraya mengusap cincin yang melingkar di jari-nya.

Cincin pernikahanya. Cincin yang sama dengan yang dimiliki mendiang Istrinya.

Dan Chanyeol berjanji, ia akan menjadi seperti Ayah-nya. Hanya mencintai satu Wanita dalam hidupnya. Berbahagia bersama satu Wanita yang akan dia Nikahi nantinya. Dan Wanita yang akan Chanyeol perjuangkan saat ini dan nanti, adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun _Noona_ -nya yang berhasil membuat ia jatuh cinta. Jatuh sedalam-dalamnya pada sosok Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Short Story.**

Baekhyun berpikir, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk Chanyeol. Tidak perduli dengan status Pemuda itu yang nyatanya masihlah seorang pelajar. Baekhyun tak perduli, selama ia bahagia dengan Chanyeol ia akan menjalaninya.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, ia tidak akan tahu akhirnya jika ia tak berani tuk memulai.

Jadi, ia disini sekarang.

Duduk dengan setia menunggu seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu hampir 15 menit lamanya. Dan ia pikir, ia tidak salah ketika mengajak Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengannya di sebuah Cafe yang kerap mereka datangi.

Cafe tempat biasa Chanyeol tampil bersama Band abal-abal nya.

Tapi, sudah 15 menit berlalu... Chanyeol tak menampakan batang hidungnya. Wajah Baekhyun yang semula di hiasi senyum cantik, kini perlahan berubah sedih.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun melihat ke luar Jendela, mengecek jika mungkin Chanyeol datang. Dan sudah tak terhitung juga berapa kali dia mengecek ponselnya.

Namun masih tetap sama, tak ada pesan, tak ada Telepon, dan juga... Chanyeol tak datang kesana.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

Tak apa. Ia akan menunggu beberapa menit lagi.

"Mungkin jalanan tengah macet." Gumam Baekhyun pelan, bibirnya ia gigit pelan karena gugup, hawatir dan takut.

"Apa dia berubah pikiran?" Dan, pikiran Negatif itu mulai menguasai.

Baekhyun mulai berpikir mungkin Chanyeol main-main ketika menyatakan perasaannya. Mungkin Pemuda itu hanya ingin melihat sampai sejauh mana Baekhyun bisa didekati untuk kemudian di permainkan.

Dan kalau itu benar, Chanyeol menang.

Baekhyun telah membuka dirinya untuk Chanyeol. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah nyaris melihat seluruh tubuhnya, dan Baekhyun merasa sakit hati sekarang.

Tak ada yang sampai seberani Chanyeol padanya. Dan Baekhyun dengan bodohnya membiarkan Pemuda itu untuk menjelajahi tubuhnya. Meskipun Chanyeol memang hanya menjelajahi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Tapi tetap saja, bagi Baekhyun itu sudah terlalu jauh. Karena, bersama mantan pacarnya saja ia tak pernah berciuman.

Dan setelah hampir 30 menit berlalu... Baekhyun menyerah. Ia berlalu pergi dari Cafe dan memilih untuk pulang.

Dengan menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk, Baekhyun berjalan pulang ke Apartemennya.

Keadaan Baekhyun saat ini, sudah seperti adegan dalam Drama yang kerap ia tonton. Adegan dimana si Pemeran utama baru saja berpisah dengan Kekasihnya.

"Dasar bocah menyebalkan..." Gerutunya sepanjang jalan ia pulang, seraya berusaha untuk tak menangis.

Ia malu jika harus menangis saat ini. Mungkin nanti, saat dia sampai Apartemennya- ia akan menangis seperti orang sinting.

Patah hati tak ada obatnya. Dan Baekhyun bukan hanya sekali mengalami patah hati. Dan rasanya masih sama, menyakitkan.

"Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol." Ucapnya sedikit kencang ketika ia sudah sampai didepan pintu Apartemennya. Sedikit mengeryit ketika atensinya menangkap keberadaan sebuah Boneka berukuran besar didekat pintu Apartemennya.

Tanpa sadar, seseorang yang ia sebut nama nya- tengah berdiri menunggui-nya. Berdiri dibelakang Boneka yang Baekhyun lihat. Boneka yang ukurannya setinggi orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

" _Noona_... Kau tak serius mengatakannya kan?"

Baekhyun tersentak, dan kaget kala melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri dibelakang boneka besar yang sejak ia tiba disana, sudah ada di dekat pintu Apartemennya.

"Chanyeol? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Baekhyun tak jadi membuka pintu Apartemen nya. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sejak..." Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya "20 menit yang lalu!"

"Hah?"

Dan Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini.

Dia menunggu Chanyeol di Cafe, tapi Chanyeol menunggunya di sini? Di Apartemennya.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Minggu kemarin aku gak update, soalnya gak ada waktu buat ngetiknya karena sibuk Real Life dan sakit juga.**

 **Maaf ya baru up lagi. Semoga suka dan ditunggu Review nya.**

 **Update bareng with Parknuna on and wattpad**


	15. Noona CH 14

**SEMOGA SUKA. DITUNGGU FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEWNYA. JANGAN LUPA BACA NOTE AUTHOR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

"Kau menyukai Pemuda itu?" Nyonya Byun, tengah merajut kala Baekhyun bercerita mengenai Chanyeol.

"Mmmmmm... Ya _Eomma_." Baekhyun sendiri berbaring di sofa panjang yang ada di belakang rumah mereka. Ibu-nya duduk di kursi kayu yang ada disamping sofa tempat Baekhyun berbaring.

Baekhyun tengah menikmati udara Sore hari di belakang rumahnya, setelah pagi tadi ia baru saja sampai di Busan. Ini sudah akhir pekan, dan karena kerja-nya libur, dia memilih pulang ke Busan untuk mencari pencerahan akan pernyataan cinta yang Chanyeol utarakan.

Ini sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak mereka gagal bertemu di Cafe tempo hari.

Oh iya, hari itu Baekhyun tak jadi mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan pada Chanyeol.

Dia malu.

Ia yang marah pada Chanyeol karena tak kunjung datang ke Cafe, merasa malu. Karena setelah mengecek ponselnya kembali.. ternyata pesan Baekhyun yang ingin janjian di Cafe dengan Chanyeol- tak terkirim.

Pesan nya tak terkirim karena pulsa-nya habis.

 _Hmmmmmm..._

Komunikasi mereka membaik setelah kejadian hari itu. Hanya saja tak ada perkembangan perihal hubungan mereka berdua. Baekhyun masih ragu untuk menerima atau menolak pemuda itu. Padahal jelas-jelas ia tidak mau kehilangan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tidak merestui hubungan kalian? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Nyonya Byun mengatakan nya dengan santai. Tak memikirkan raut wajah putri-nya yang seketika berubah sendu. Baekhyun sudah pasti sangat terkejut.

" _Eomma_ tidak serius kan? Aku menyukainya _Eomma_!" Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa lagi diam dan bersantai-santai mendengar ucapan dari Ibu-nya tersebut.

" _Eomma_ serius dengan ucapan _Eomma_. Dia masih Sekolah, dan umur kalian juga berbeda sangat jauh." Nyonya Byun masih setia merajut sebuah syal, rencananya itu untuk Baekhyun. Sudah akan memasuki musim dingin, dan ia tak ingin anaknya kedinginan.

"Umur tak akan menjadi halangan untuk aku dan dia bersatu _Eomma_. Aku menyukainya, dia juga menyukaiku. Kita saling menyukai, aku akan bahagia dengannya." Baekhyun duduk disamping Ibu-nya seperti tengah memohon.

"Dia baru akan lulus tahun depan, kau akan menunggu-nya? Setelah lulus dia pasti akan melanjutkan Sekolah nya ke Universitas." Nyonya Byun kembali mengutarakan ke-tidak setuju'an nya.

"Kuliah sambil menikah kan bisa." Baekhyun mendapat pukulan manis dipunggung belakangnya, "Sakit _Eomma_!" keluhnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Terus, kau yang bekerja dan dia hanya pergi kuliah? Enak sekali dia. Sudah enak di layani di atas ranjang, kau juga yang membiayai rumah tangga kalian?" Ibu-nya menggeleng tak terima " _Eomma_ benar-benar tak akan merestui-mu dengan dia jika seperti itu."

Diam-diam Baekhyun menggerutu "Tanpa bekerja saja, uang-nya lebih banyak dia daripada aku."

"Apa?" Tentu saja Nyonya Byun mendengar gumaman Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Perlu _Eomma_ tahu, dia anak dari pemilik perusahaan tempatku bekerja." Baekhyun lantas berlalu masuk kedalam rumah, mengabaikan teriakan Ibu-nya yang meminta penjelasan dari ucapannya barusan.

"Yakk! Baekhyun! Kau anak durhaka tak mendengarkan _Eomma_ -mu sendiri!"

Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya, membanting tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan mengecek ponselnya. Mencari-cari sekiranya ada pesan dari Chanyeol yang belum ia balas.

Rasa rindu itu terasa semakin dalam kala ia sehari tak bertukar kabar dengan Pemuda itu. Baekhyun merasa dirinya kembali menjadi anak remaja yang tengah tergila-gila pada lawan jenisnya. Dan, di umurnya yang sudah 23 tahun, ia seharusnya memang tak boleh bermain-main lagi.

Tapi ia pikir, ia masihlah muda. Umur 23 tahun terbilang masih muda. Dan Baekhyun memang masihlah muda. Wajahnya saja tak seperti wanita berumur 23 tahun, ia lebih mirip seorang siswi sekolah menengah dibanding wanita dewasa berumur 23 tahun.

Jatuh cinta memang seindah itu. Rasa pahit obat saja mungkin bisa berubah menjadi manis kala hatimu tengah berbunga-bunga karena jatuh cinta. _Mungkin ya mungkin._

 _Noona di Busan? Kenapa tak memberitahuku! Padahal aku_ _bisa mengantarkan Noona kesana._

Senyumnya ter-ulas. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun membalas pesan Chanyeol. Mengatakan jika Pemuda itu bisa menjemputnya besok di Stasiun Kereta. Dan Baekhyun semakin terbahak kala Chanyeol membalas pesannya dengan sebuah candaan.

 _Hati-hati Noona. Bukankah di Busan banyak Zombie?_

"Kau pikir kita di Film _Train To Busan_. Haha" Baekhyun menggeleng dan kembali membalas pesannya.

Panggilan telepon dari Chanyeol membuatnya semakin tersenyum lebar. Ia segera mengangkat sambungan telepon itu, berbicara begitu lembut agar Chanyeol semakin tergila-gila padanya.

Baekhyun akan menjeratnya, sampai Chanyeol tak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya. Meskipun hubungan mereka belum ada status sekarang, tapi Baekhyun memang berniat tak akan melepaskan Chanyeol.

Sayang Lemuda tampan kaya raya seperti Chanyeol harus di sia-sia kan begitu saja, terlebih ia menyukai pemuda itu.

" _Ku pikir Noona akan lama disana!"_ Chanyeol di sebrang sana tengah memeriksa gitar miliknya yang sudah lama tak ia mainkan.

"Tidak. Besok siang juga pulang. Ingat, kau harus menjemput ku!" Pintanya, dan tawa pelan serta jawaban _'Iya'_ dari Chanyeol, menjadi penyemangat Baekhyun untuk bersabar sampai besok. Ia harus bersabar karena ingin segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka kembali mengobrol banyak hal. Chanyeol tak menyinggung tentang pernyataan cinta-nya yang sampai sekarang tak mendapat jawaban. Mungkin ia juga sudah sedikit lupa, mengingat mereka sekarang saja sudah seperti sepasang kekasih.

Chanyeol memang masih merasa hatinya belum sepenuhnya merasa lega meskipun mereka sangat dekat. Tapi, ia tentu tak ingin membuat Baekhyun terburu-buru. Ia akan menjadi Pemuda baik dan bersabar menunggu Baekhyun memberinya kepastian.

 _"Aku merindukan Noona!"_

Baekhyun merona untuk kata-kata sederhana yang baru saja terlontar dari Chanyeol, dan ia membalas ucapan rindu itu dengan sama merindu-nya terhadap Chanyeol. Mereka tertawa setelahnya.

Perkembangan nya, mereka tak lagi malu untuk mengatakan rindu pada satu sama lain.

Lama berbaring di atas tempat tidur seraya bertelepon dengan Chanyeol, ia tak sadar jika waktu sudah beranjak malam.

"Baekhyun, makan dulu!" Sahutan dari luar kamarnya terdengar.

Ah, rupanya Ayahnya sudah pulang bekerja. Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya setelah mengatakan pada Chanyeol jika ia harus pergi karena Ayah-nya memanggil.

Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi anak durhaka yang mengabaikan panggilan orangtuanya, padahal sebelumnya ia sudah tak sopan pada Ibu-nya sendiri.

Mereka bertiga sudah berada di meja makan. Ibu-nya memberikan sepiring nasi goreng kesukaan Baekhyun. Tanpa mentimun namun di penuhi sosis.

"Kapan kembali ke Seoul?" Ayahnya, bertanya sebelum menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Besok siang _Appa_." Baekhyun makan dengan lahap. Ia sempat bertatap muka dengan Ibu-nya dan sedikit menelan ludah kala Ibu-nya menatapnya biasa saja.

Sepertinya, Ibu-nya masih marah dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka sebelumnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kabar Kekasih muda-mu itu? Apa kau tidak akan mengenalkan-nya pada _Appa_?"

Yeah, Ayahnya tak pernah se-cerewet dan semenyebalkan Ibu-nya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis menanggapi candaan Ayah-nya.

Padahal ia belum bercerita, tapi pasti Ayah-nya tahu dari Ibu-nya.

"Chanyeol baik tentu-nya." jawab Baekhyun yang sangat bersemangat.

Ayah-nya tersenyum, berbeda dengan Ibu-nya yang tak terlalu menanggapi obrolan kedua orang tersayangnya itu.

Sikap sedikit tak suka dari Ibu-nya jelas Baekhyun rasakan. Tapi Baekhyun mengerti. Mungkin, itu adalah naluri seorang Ibu yang hanya tak ingin anaknya menjadi seorang perawan tua karena menunggu seorang pemuda anak sekolahan melamarnya.

Baekhyun bertekad dalam hati, ia akan membuktikan pada Ibu-nya jika Chanyeol adalah orang yang akan membahagiakan-nya. Ia akan menunjukan pada Ibu-nya jika Chanyeol pantas di beri kesempatan untuk menjadi orang yang spesial di hati-nya dan juga di mata kedua orang tua nya.

" _Appa_ akan ke Seoul bulan depan. Ada pekerjaan di sana, tapi _Appa_ tidak akan menginap di Apartemen mu."

"Kenapa? Apartemenku cukup luas _Appa_. Ya, meskipun cuma satu kamar." Baekhyun mencoba menawari Ayah-nya untuk menginap di Apartemen kecilnya, meskipun sebenarnya ia tak ingin.

Jika Ayah-nya menginap di tempatnya, itu akan membuat waktu ber-dua'an dirinya dengan Chanyeol akan terganggu.

"Perusahaan menyediakan tempat berlindung untuk para pekerja-nya, anakku." Ayahnya beralih menatap Ibu-nya " _Yeobo_ , kau ikut. Nanti kau menginap saja di Apartemen Baekhyun."

Oh tidak. Baekhyun tak bisa membawa Chanyeol ke dalam Apartemennya lagi jika Ibu-nya akan menginap disana.

"Proyeknya memakan waktu lama?"

"Sekitar dua minggu."

"Aku menginap di hotel saja." Tolak Ibu Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun sadar, penolakan itu adalah sebuah alarm jika Ibu-nya benar-benar marah padanya.

Ayahnya kembali menatap Ibu-nya "Heechul-ah, jangan mendiamkan anakmu seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak." Heechul berdalih.

"Tapi..."

"Baik. Aku akan menginap di Apartemen Baekhyun. Aku juga ingin melihat pemuda bernama Cahyo itu." Heechul mengalah karena tak ingin berdebat dengan Suami-nya.

"Namanya Chanyeol, _Eomma_."

"Terserah _Eomma_ dong mau memanggil dia dengan nama apa-pun!" Heechul, Ibu Baekhyun yang terkadang menyebalkan tak mau ambil pusing dengan nama Lelaki yang menyukai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cemberut kala _Eomma_ nya menanggapi-nya dingin karena ia membenarkan nama Chanyeol.

Hangeng, Ayah Baekhyun- hanya terkekeh pelan melihat pertengkaran kecil Istri dan anaknya itu.

Sedikit kekanakan sebenarnya, tapi Heechul memang seperti itu jika ada yang tak sesuai dengan pemikirannya.

Heechul hanya menghawatirkan anak gadis-nya. Dan, pasti kebanyakan orang tua juga akan seperti Heechul jika mereka di hadapkan pada kasus seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini.

-o0o-

" _Appa_ harus pergi ke Eropa. Maaf tidak bisa menemani-mu di hari ulang tahun mu nanti." Siwon tengah berbenah dan meneliti bawaannya kembali untuk perjalanan bisnis ke Eropa.

Ia terpaksa harus kembali tak menemani Chanyeol di hari kelahiran anak tunggalnya itu. Pekerjaan nya menuntutnya untuk segera terbang ke Eropa hari ini juga.

Ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan yang baru saja ia dirikan di sana, dan Siwon harus turun tangan untuk mengurus perusahaan-nya.

Padahal 3 hari lagi anaknya berulang tahun. Dan ini menjadi tahun ke dua Siwon tak berada di samping Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol bertambah usia.

"Tak apa. _B_ _lackcard_ milik ku bertambah nominal-nya saja aku sudah senang, _Appa_." Chanyeol baru saja menutup sambungan telepon nya dengan Baekhyun.

Sedih kah Chanyeol?

Sedikit mungkin. Tapi untungnya, teman-temannya tidak pernah melupakan hari ulang tahun nya. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, maka tahun sekarang-pun mereka akan berpesta semalaman merayakan hari lahirnya.

Lagipula, Siwon tak pernah lupa untuk mengirim uang untuk ia berpesta. Dan Siwon juga selalu menelponnya di hari ulang tahun-nya, mengatakan selamat ulang tahun dan berterima kasih karena ia menjaga diri dengan baik meski Siwon tak pernah selalu berada di rumah karena urusan pekerjaan.

Chanyeol selalu ingat apa yang setiap tahun selalu di katakan Ayah-nya itu.

 _'Selamat ulang tahun anakku yang tampan. Terima kasih selalu menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Appa menyayangi-mu.'_

Kalau di ingat lagi, Chanyeol merinding mengingatnya. Terdengar sedikit lebay, namun ia terharu. Siwon tak pernah melupakan hari ulang tahun-nya.

"Baekhyunie tahu hari ulang tahun-mu?" Siwon masih santai menunggu sekretarisnya mengurus semua keperluannya.

"Baekhyunie?" Chanyeol mengeryit "Maksud _Appa_ , Baekhyun _Noona_?"

"Iya Baekhyunie. Kau tak memberitahunya?" Siwon kembali mengecek tablet-nya.

"Tidak." Apa-apaan panggilan itu, kenapa Ayah nya memanggil Baekhyun dengan manis seperti itu.

Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya. Ia benar-benar tak suka panggilan manis yang di berikan Ayah-nya untuk Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau tak memberitahu-nya, itu berarti kau tak akan mendapat hadiah spesial darinya." Siwon menggoda-nya. Memang menyenangkan saat ia menggoda anaknya itu. "Siapa tahu, dia mau memberikan hadiah yang tak terduga olehmu." Ucapnya lagi seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Dan Siwon terbahak saat Chanyeol bergidik melihat dirinya yang seperti itu.

"Menjijikan _Appa_." Chanyeol bergidik melihat Ayah-nya bertingkah seperti itu "Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku dengan Baekhyun _Noona_." Chanyeol melempar bantal kursi yang ada di sampingnya.

Siwon menangkapnya dengan cepat. Dan tak berhenti terbahak.

Ah, hubungan Ayah dan Anak ini benar-benar membuat orang iri. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti Kakak- Adik alih alih Ayah dan Anak.

Siwon memang mendekatkan diri dengan Chanyeol, semua tak lain agar ia memahami anaknya. Kecuali satu yang Siwon tak tahu, jika Chanyeol sebenarnya diam-diam bermusik.

Itu mungkin, karena Siwon tak pernah melihat Chanyeol bermain musik. Karena anak itu sebelumnya lebih suka tinggal di Apartemen ketimbang di rumah-nya.

Siwon juga tahu, kalau Chanyeol mau pulang ke rumah tak lain karena ingin mendapat restu darinya agar bisa menjadikan kekasihnya. Mungkin Chanyeol menyangka ia akan menentang hubungan mereka karena status sosial Baekhyun. Tapi Siwon bukan orang tua kejam yang tega menyakiti hati anak-nya.

Siwon senang jika kedekatan Baekhyun dengan anaknya membawa perubahan bagus pada Chanyeol. Selama Chanyeol menjadi penurut ia akan memberikan kebebasan pada anak-nya itu.

Tapi mengenai pembicaraan mereka tempo hari. Siwon tak ingin di bantah. Karena itu juga untuk kebaikan Chanyeol di masa depan.

Pekerjaan yang bagus harus dimiliki Chanyeol untuk membiayai kehidupan Chanyeol dan Istri-nya kelak.

Siwon memang kaya raya. Harta nya mungkin takkan habis terkikis sampai 7 turunan-pun. Tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol tak bisa mengandalkan uang nya.

Harga diri Chanyeol sebagai seorang Lelaki mau di taruh dimana kalau Chanyeol tak bekerja?

Dan itu sudah penjelasan yang kesekian kali nya Siwon jelaskan saat mereka berbicara berdua.

Chanyeol-pun mengerti dan ia juga sudah memutuskan apa pilihannya. Yang jelas setelah lulus Sekolah nanti, ia akan menjalankan pilihannya itu.

" _Appa_ pergi dulu, jaga rumah. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungi paman-mu di kantor polisi." Siwon sudah seperti orang tua yang meninggalkan bocah TK.

"Aku tahu _Appa_! Sudah sana pergi, hati-hati di jalan. Katakan pada pilot-nya jangan mengebut saat menerbangkan pesawat-nya." Chanyeol tertawa atas ucapannya sendiri.

Siwon menanggapinya sama pula. Yeah, lagipula ia memakai pesawat pribadi-nya.

Dengarkan, sekarang pesawatnya di belakang rumah mereka sudah siap terbang.

Lapangan besar di belakang rumah Chanyeol memang khusus untuk landasan pesawat pribadi Siwon. Kemarin saat Baekhyun ke rumahnya, Baekhyun tak sempat melihatnya karena pesawat Siwon tengah berada di Jepang. Di pinjam pamannya yang berstatus sebagai seorang polisi di kota Seoul. Katanya sih paman-nya itu berlibur di Jepang bersama Istri-nya setelah mendapatkan cuti dari atasannya.

Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya kembali di sofa setelah mengantar Siwon kebelakang rumah mereka. Ia kembali membuka ponsel-nya.

Melihat-lihat foto Baekhyun yang ada di ponselnya. Foto Selfie Baekhyun banyak sekali di ponselnya. Dan yang paling ia sukai adalah ketika Baekhyun mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Oh jelas. Baekhyun _Noona_ nya memang sangatlah cantik. Wanita manapun kalah cantik oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol jadi semakin merindukan Baekhyun. Sayangnya Baekhyun ada di Busan saat ini. Dan, baru akan kembali ke Seoul besok.

Ia sudah seperti orang gila, senyum sendiri, menciumi ponselnya sendiri karena ada foto Baekhyun disana.

Kalau Jongin melihatnya, pasti Pemuda berkulit _Tan_ itu akan menatapnya jijik. Atau mengumpat karena sikap tak wajarnya saat ini.

Biarlah. Chanyeol sedang jatuh cinta. Orang yang jatuh cinta memang biasanya seperti orang gila.

Chanyeol jadi ingat beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat mereka gagal bertemu di Cafe karena pesan yang Baekhyun kirim untuk bertemu di Cafe, tak terkirim kepada nya.

 _"Aku menunggumu di Cafe. Kenapa kau ada kesini?" Baekhyun cemberut, menatap kesal Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya._

 _Baekhyun sendiri duduk di depan Chanyeol, tangannya dengan setia memeluk sebuah boneka besar pemberian Chanyeol._

 _Benar-benar besar. Bahkan nyaris menutup tubuh Baekhyun jika Baekhyun tak menyimpannya di lantai._

 _"Tapi Noona tak memberitahuku kalau aku harus ke Cafe." Chanyeol menggaruk kepala belakangnya._

 _Ingin tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk serta mengamati boneka yang ia bawakan untuk wanita itu. Tapi, ia takut jika ia tertawa, Baekhyun akan tersinggung. Mengingat wanita-nya itu masih setia memasang wajah kesal._

 _Baekhyun menatap ke arah-nya._ _Mengeryit_ _tak setuju atas jawaban yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol._

 _"Aku mengirimkan pesan padamu." Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya._

 _Chanyeol pun mengecek_ _ponsel-nya_ _, memastikan jika memang ada atau tidaknya pesan dari Baekhyun yang belum ia lihat._

 _"Tak ada Noona. Lihat!" Chanyeol memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun._

 _Dan Baekhyun yang sekarang mengecek ponselnya. Wajahnya seketika memerah malu. Dan diam-diam bergerak gusar di tempatnya._

 _"_ _Ekhem_ _." Ia berdehem pelan "Pesan nya tak terkirim. Pulsa-ku habis." Baekhyun lantas menatap Chanyeol tajam saat Pemuda itu menertawakannya "_ _YAKK_ _!"_

 _Baekhyun hendak melempar boneka pemberian Chanyeol, namun karena boneka itu terlalu besar, ia urungkan dan menggantinya dengan bantal sofa yang ada sampingnya._

 _Tawa itu justru semakin keras, terlebih ketika Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan_ _menggelitiki_ _pinggang Chanyeol sampai Pemuda itu memohon ampun pada Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol lemah jika sudah di_ _gelitiki_ _. Ia tak kuat menahan rasa geli. Dan Baekhyun yang tahu kelemahan-nya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan baik._

 _"Hei hei hentikan Noona.._ _ahahahahha_ _Ok aku minta ..._ _Ahaha_ _maaf_ _ahahahaha_ _..." bukannya berhenti, Baekhyun_ _justru_ _tak berniat menghentikan_ _aksi-nya_ _itu._

 _Chanyeol yang sudah tak tahan,_ _mengambi_ _l alih_ _tangan Baekhyun. Memegangnya erat dan menggulingkan Baekhyun ke sofa, sampai keduanya berbaring di sana dengan tubuh chanyeol berada di atas Baekhyun._

 _"Sudah ku katakan berhenti Noona sayang~~~." Chanyeol menyeringai, tak sempat Baekhyun berbicara- Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menciumnya._

 _Ciuman yang sudah menjadi candu untuk keduanya._

 _Chanyeol menikmati manisnya bibir Baekhyun yang sudah sering ia cicipi._ _Memagut_ _nya_ _dengan lembut, mengulum bergantian bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun. Lidahnya menyeruak masuk kedalam, berperang dengan milik Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan Chanyeol menikmati bibirnya. Ia tak berontak sama sekali, karena ia juga menginginkannya._

 _Dan senyum mereka merekah setelah sesi ciuman itu. Chanyeol memberikan kecupan manis di dahi Baekhyun setelah membuat bibir Baekhyun sedikit membengkak._

 _Mereka makan malam setelahnya. Chanyeol yang memasak dan Baekhyun yang duduk manis menunggu Chanyeol selesai memasak makan malam mereka._

 _"Silahkan di nikmati Yang Mulia." Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun sepiring omelette buatannya._

 _Baekhyun menyantapnya dengan senang hati._

 _"Kau tak makan?" Baekhyun berhenti melirik Chanyeol yang mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya._

 _"Mau tahu cara menikmati Omelette agar terasa lebih nikmat?" Chanyeol menyeringai kala Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangguk._

 _"Bagaimana caranya?" Baekhyun kembali memasukan sesuap Omelette kedalam mulutnya._

 _Dan saat itulah,_ _Chanyeol_ _memegang kedua pipi-nya, mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibirnya._

 _Lidah Pemuda itu masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Menarik Omelette yang tengah Baekhyun kunyah._

 _Dan menarik diri kala Chanyeol berhasil memindahkan Omelette itu kedalam mulutnya._

" _Yakkk!" Baekhyun mengusap ujung bibirnya "Tidakkah itu menjijikan?"_

 _"Tidak." Chanyeol tersenyum "Malah terasa lebih nikmat."_

 _Baekhyun tak merespon. Ia kembali menyendokkan Omelette itu, dan kali ibu memberikannya pada chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol yang di suapi, menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mereka pun makan bergantian. Chanyeol tak berhenti tersenyum mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun selagi mereka makan._

 _Betapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun makan seraya bercerita panjang lebar. Sesekali Chanyeol membersihkan noda saos yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun terus gantian menyuapi Chanyeol sampai satu piring Omelette itu habis mereka santap berdua._

 _Chanyeol menyelesaikan makan malam itu dengan manis, kembali_ _memagut_ _bibir Baekhyun. Dan mereka berciuman cukup panas, sampai Baekhyun setengah berbaring di atas meja makan. Tangan di leher Chanyeol, dan tangan Chanyeol yang meremas dua Payudara montoknya._

 _Malam yang indah. Meski mereka tak sampai pada tahap lebih, tapi pemanasan itu benar-benar membuat keduanya berkeringat dingin._

-o0o-

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis. Langkahnya ia bawa sedikit cepat agar bisa segera memeluk Chanyeol yang juga tengah tersenyum begitu tampan padanya.

" _Ahh_ aku rindu wangi parfum ini!" Baekhyun memeluk Pemuda itu, mengendus wangi parfum milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol balas memeluknya begitu erat. Menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan tubuh tinggi-nya. Baekhyun benar-benar tenggelam dalam pelukan Pemuda itu.

"Masih mau disini, atau kita pulang?" Chanyeol mengendus wangi rambut Baekhyun.

Wangi vanilla. Chanyeol suka, walau ada sedikit bau apek. Mungkin karena Baekhyun baru saja naik Kereta dari Busan ke Seoul. Wajar. Lagipula, bau apek-nya kalah dengan wangi vanilla dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ayo!" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya.

Baekhyun mengisi kekosongan tangan Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya. Mereka berpegangan tangan dengan wajah bahagia.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa, mereka sudah berpacaran sekarang. Ia benar-benar merasa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Bagaimana kabar Busan? Kedua orang tua _Noona, baik_?" Chanyeol membagi pokus nya, menyetir sekaligus sesekali melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah memakan Burger.

Lihatlah pipi chubby itu, Chanyeol ingin sekali mencubitnya. Seperti kelinci yang tengah makan, Baekhyun menggemaskan ketika makan dengan begitu lahapnya.

"Mere..kammm...baik..." Baekhyun tengah makan, tak seharusnya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berbicara.

Baekhyun yang berbicara di saat makan, malah membuat kadar menggemaskan nya bertambah.

"Lain kali kalau ingin pulang ke Busan, _Noona_ tinggal katakan saja padaku. Aku akan mengantar _Noona_ kesana."

Chanyeol membuka tutup botol air mineral yang kemudian ia berikan pada Baekhyun, dan langsung di minum wanita itu ketika selesai menelan makanannya.

"Aku tak ingin merepotkan mu. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa pulang ke Busan naik Kereta."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun ketika mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Aku ingin kesana _Noona_. Aku ingin bertemu orang tua _Noona_."

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk, tanda jika ia membolehkan Chanyeol bertamu di rumah kedua orang tua-nya.

"Tapi nanti, setelah aku siap. Aku akan kesana bersama Ayah-ku, untuk melamar _Noona_ tentunya."

UHUKK

Dan ya, Baekhyun tersedak karena kaget mendengar niat Chanyeol.

-o0o-

Hari ini tanggal 27 November 2019, merupakan hari yang spesial untuk Chanyeol. 19 tahun yang lalu, ia dilahirkan ke Dunia ini.

Dan sekarang ia sudah menginjak usia 19 tahun. Rasanya baru kemarin ia berumur 10 tahun, tak terasa sekarang ia sudah ber-usia 19 tahun.

Banyak sekali hadiah yang di berikan penggemarnya di sekolah.

Meja-nya penuh dengan berbagai macam kotak hadiah. Jongin dan Luhan sekarang tengah mengambil alih semua hadiah itu. Membawanya pulang kerumah Chanyeol karena mereka akan main sebentar ke rumah Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua terlihat kerepotan dengan hadiah yang banyak itu. Sehun dan Chanyeol juga terpaksa ikut membantu membawa nya. Seperti biasa, setiap ada hadiah yang ada di meja Chanyeol, Luhan akan memaksa mereka bertiga untuk membawa semua hadiah itu.

Karena ia akan membukanya, dan mengambil hadiah yang sekira-nya menarik untuk ia miliki.

Chanyeol sih bodo amat mau di ambil semua juga. Toh, ia tak terlalu suka hadiah sebanyak itu. Paling ia mengambil hadiah yang menurutnya cocok untuk ia simpan saja. Seperti peralatan game misalnya, kamera, atau yang menurutnya menarik- baru ia akan menyimpannya.

"Wow Chan, lihat!" Luhan yang sudah bersimpuh di karpet ruang tengah rumah Chanyeol, membuka salah satu hadiah yang bertuliskan nama Rose di atasnya. "Rose memberimu celana dalam _Calvin Klein_."

Jongin yang sibuk ikut membuka hadiah-hadiah itu seketika menoleh. Sehun pun juga ikut menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tengah memperlihatkan celana dalam _Calvin Klein_ yang di berikan Rose. Itu adalah celana yang sama dengan celana yang di pakai oleh Selebritis terkenal asal China, Zhang Yixing.

"Mesum sekali gadis itu!" Komentar Jongin yang mendapat geplakan manis di bahu-nya.

" _Mirror_ idiot. Kau bahkan lebih parah!" Sehun yang memukul Jongin, "Lagipula, memberi celana dalam tak bisa di kategorikan mesum. Mengoleksi puluhan DVD sialanmu itu, baru mesum."

Jongin memutar bola matanya dan kembali sibuk membuka hadiah milik Chanyeol.

"Wow Chan. Aku ambil ini ya!" Jongin berseru senang. Memperlihatkan sebuah tas ber-merk _Gucci_ yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi incarannya.

Ia tak perlu mengeluarkan uang jadinya.

"Ambil saja." Chanyeol sendiri memilih berbaring seraya memainkan ponselnya.

Ia sedikit merasa senang dengan hari ulang tahun nya. Semua karena Baekhyun tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang kurang di hati-nya karena Baekhyun tak memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

Jelas saja Baekhyun tak memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Baekhyun tak diberi tahu oleh dia kapan hari ulang tahun nya. Bagaimana Baekhyun tahu kalau hari ini dia berulang tahun.

"Lalu celana dalam ini bagaimana nasibnya?" Ujar Luhan lagi, yang tak di tanggapi Chanyeol.

Luhan lalu memperhatikan Sehun bergantian dengan celana dalam yang ada di tangannya.

"Sehun- _ie_ , coba kau pakai ini sekarang. Luhan- _ie_ mau melihatnya."

"YAKKKK!" Jongin dan Chanyeol berteriak kompak.

"Jangan gila Luhan." Chanyeol merebut celana dalam itu dan memasukan-nya kembali ke dalam kotak. Chanyeol menyimpannya jauh dari Luhan. "Awas kalau kau memakainya di depan Luhan, akan ku tebas _milikmu_ itu, Oh Sehun!"

Luhan memajukan bibirnya "Kau menyebalkan Chanyeol." Luhan lantas menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di samping Pemuda itu "Tenang saja Sehun- _ie_ , Luhan- _ie_ akan membelinya buat Sehun- _ie_. Nanti Sehun- _ie_ pakai di depan Luhan- _ie_ ya!"

"XI LUHAN!" Dan teriakan membahana Chanyeol, membuat Luhan harus menutup kedua telinga-nya.

Luhan, sepupu-nya itu, memang sedikit kurang waras jika level kebucinan-nya pada Sehun meningkat.

Padahal dia juga sama kurang waras nya jika sudah jadi budak cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Short Story**

"Hal..." Baekhyun tak selesai mengucapkan Halo, Jantung nya sudah lebih dulu di buat nyaris lompat dari tempatnya kala Jongin berseru panik di sebrang sana.

 _"Noona, Chanyeol kecelakaan."_

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya menatapnya heran. Dan ketika ponsel Baekhyun jatuh, Kyungsoo tak bisa hanya diam saja.

"Ada apa Baek?" Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel Baekhyun yang jatuh, memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun yang terlihat gemetar.

Mereka tengah makan di kantin perusahaan saat Jongin menelpon.

"Kyung... Chanyeol Kyung..." Raut wajahnya berubah pucat. Baekhyun benar-benar gemetaran.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" Mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian di Kantin.

Termasuk Kris yang kebetulan lewat di sana setelah selesai makan di luar perusahaan. Niatnya, ia ingin membeli kopi di kantin perusahaan nya.

"Chanyeol.. Kyung.. Chanyeol..." Karena kaget, Baekhyun menjadi tak tenang.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" Kris berdiri disana. Mendekati Baekhyun dan menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bos..." Kyungsoo membungkuk sebentar "Aku tidak tahu Bos. Baekhyun menerima telepon dan langsung gemetaran seperti ini." Kyungsoo semakin hawatir pada Baekhyun saat sahabatnya itu mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Kris mengambil tindakan. Lelaki itu menelpon nomor Chanyeol, dan saat panggilan itu tersambung, bukan Chanyeol yang mengangkatnya- melainkan Jongin.

Kris mendengarkan dengan tenang apa yang di katakan Jongin. Dan lelaki itu kini mengerti kenapa Baekhyun sampai menangis.

"Kita pergi sekarang. Kyungsoo, kau ikut. Tenangkan dia, aku akan mengambil mobilku dulu." Kris berlalu setelah meminta Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun agar tetap tenang.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Baekhyun menjelma menjadi gadis cengeng. Ia menangis tanpa memberitahu Kyungsoo penyebabnya.

Kris juga tak memberitahu Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar membenci kedua manusia itu. Ia seperti orang bodoh karena tak tahu apa-apa.

Tapi, ia menebak jika sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Chanyeol.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit, Baekhyun berlari untuk mencari keberadaan Jongin, Luhan dan Sehun. Kris menarik tangannya kala ia kebingungan mencari ketiga orang itu.

Mereka sampai di depan ruang IGD. Jongin dan Luhan terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil. Mereka berdua menangis, sedangkan Sehun memasang wajah datar, mungkin sedikit malu karena dua orang itu menangis seperti anak kecil yang habis berkelahi.

"Chan..Chanyeol dimana?" Suara Baekhyun gemetar, Jongin dan Luhan semakin keras menangis kala Baekhyun menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Sehun menunjuk "Dia di..." Namun ucapannya terhenti kala beberapa petugas medis tengah mendorong brankar seorang pasien yang sepertinya... Baru saja meninggal dunia.

"Tidak. Hikssss Chanyeol... Jangan meninggalkanku... Hikssss" Baekhyun mendekati brankar itu. Menangis di samping tubuh seorang pasien yang di tutupi kain putih.

Kris, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan melihat Baekhyun penuh keterkejutan.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Baekhyun menangis, seraya memeluk tubuh pasien itu.

"Yakkk sialan bangun. Hikss hiksss..." Baekhyun mengabaikan petugas medis yang mencoba menjelaskan padanya.

Ia sudah jauh terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

Ia belum sempat mengatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol, ia belum sempat memberitahu pemuda itu jika ia juga mencintai Pemuda itu.

Dan sekarang, ia menyesal. Ia menyesali kebodohan-nya karena tak memberi kepastian pada Pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu CHANYEOL!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Baekhyun tak mendengarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang coba menariknya untuk berhenti memeluk tubuh pasien yang sudah meninggal itu.

Sehun ingin menjelaskan, namun karena tangisan Baekhyun yang tak berhenti- ia bingung sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya, seorang wanita menarik tangan Baekhyun sampai terlepas dari tubuh pasien itu.

"Kau siapa?" Wanita itu berdiri di depan Baekhyun "Kau selingkuhan suami-ku?"

Hah?

Selingkuhan?

Suami?

Setahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol bahkan belum punya kekasih. Pemuda itu masih Sekolah.

"Kenapa kau memeluk suamiku?" Wanita itu terlihat sehabis menangis "Hei jawab pertanyaan ku!"

Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan sekarang.

" _Noona_ _!"_ sampai suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya, dan membuat ia tersadar " _Noona_ sedang apa disitu?"

"Huh!" Baekhyun menoleh ke dalam ruang IGD.

Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah tak dapat di artikan.

Chanyeol, pemuda itu tengah duduk di atas brankar rumah sakit. Tangannya tengah di obati oleh seorang perawat.

Dan Pemuda itu baik-baik saja, selain tangannya yang terluka- semua terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Chanyeol baik-baik saja _Noona_. Dia tengah di obati." Ujar Sehun yang baru mengatakan kebenarannya.

Si wanita yang tengah mengintrogasi Baekhyun masih menunggu jawabannya di sana. Dan Baekhyun akhirnya menunduk meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku salah orang." Ia bergeser dan membiarkan pasien yang sebelumnya ia tangisi di bawa oleh petugas medis.

Wanita yang semula menatapnya curiga, hanya bisa menggeleng dan pergi setelah mengatakan pada Baekhyun, jika lain kali ia harus bertanya terlebih dulu sebelum bertindak.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Siapapun pasti akan merasa malu jika berada di posisi Baekhyun saat ini.

Kris, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun berusaha menahan tawa. Termasuk Jongin dan Luhan yang sedari tadi menangis.

Lumayan, hiburan yang menyenangkan. - pikir mereka.

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya.

Oh ia mendengarnya.

Baekhyun bilang, kalau dia mencintainya.

Jantung-nya terasa berdegup lebih kencang. Senyumnya tak pudar semenjak mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun.

Betapa bahagia-nya dia mendengar pengakuan dari Baekhyun. Meskipun ya, keadaannya harus seperti sekarang.

Ia sebenarnya melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk pasien yang baru di bawa keluar dari ruangan IGD itu. Chanyeol hendak memanggil Baekhyun, namun ia urungkan kala melihat Baekhyun menangis kencang. _Well_ , tindakannya itu bagus. Karena setelahnya Baekhyun mengutarakan perasaannya.

Sekarang, ia harus menjalani perawatan untuk dua hari ke depan.

Ketika Jongin mengatakan Chanyeol kecelakaan. Sebenarnya Jongin belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Chanyeol bukan kecelakaan Mobil atau tertabrak atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan lalu lintas.

Tapi Pemuda itu jatuh saat hendak mengambil _drone_ yang diberikan penggemarnya, tersangkut di atas pohon belakang rumah.

Dasar memang Jongin dan Luhan saja yang lebay. Mereka menangis kala melihat Chanyeol jatuh dari pohon dengan darah yang bercucuran dari lengan Pemuda itu.

Apalagi setelahnya Chanyeol pingsan, jelas saja mereka kaget. Untungnya Sehun tak seperti kedua orang itu.

Ia cukup waras untuk segera menelpon _A_ _mbulance_ daripada menangisi Chanyeol yang tergelatak pingsan setelah jatuh dari Pohon.

 _Ckkkkk_ _drama sekali mereka_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo, maaf kalau kurang menarik. dan Terima kasih buat yang sudah menunggu. Love You semuanya. Dukungan kalian yang buat aku semangat buat tetap melanjutin karya alakadarnya ini.**


	16. Noona CH 15

**SEMOGA SUKA. DITUNGGU FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEWNYA. JANGAN LUPA BACA NOTE AUTHOR!**

 **Find Me On Wattpad & Instagram - Aybaekxing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah** ~

" _Noona_ kemari lah!" Chanyeol melambai, meminta Baekhyun mendekat, sementara wanita itu hanya diam duduk di Sofa kamar rawat VIP tempat Chanyeol di rawat.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia sengaja duduk di sana, menjauh dari Chanyeol karena masih malu dengan kejadian yang sebelumnya terjadi. Terlebih, Kyungsoo terus mengolok-ngolok nya. Wajah Baekhyun semerah tomat, meski begitu- tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari Chanyeol. Di ruangan rawat itu, hanya ada dia dan Chanyeol. Kris mengurus Administrasi, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi berbelanja, sedangkan Luhan pulang di antar Sehun.

Luhan yang menangis bersama Jongin, berhenti menangis ketika melihat Baekhyun yang salah mengira jika Pasien yang meninggal adalah Chanyeol. Tangis mereka terhenti saat itu juga. Padahal sebelumnya, Sehun sangat ingin membungkam keduanya karena menangis seperti anak kecil.

Sehun malu? Jelas. Tangisan Luhan dan Jongin sangat mengganggu. Beruntungnya mereka tahu kalau Luhan anak dari pemilik rumah sakit itu, jadi mereka tidak akan berani membentak dan memarahi Luhan.

Luhan hanya sedih dan kaget. Ia khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada Chanyeol yang bercucuran darah setelah jatuh dari atas Pohon.

Tolong jangan hujat dia dan Jongin karena terlalu berlebihan. Mereka yang tak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana, memilih menangis dibanding menelpon rumah sakit atau membawa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit.

" _Noona_..." Lagi, Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang masih duduk manis. "Aku merindukan _Noona_ , tidakkah _Noona_ merindukan ku?"

Baekhyun masih diam. Ia ragu untuk mendekat. Ia malu karena berteriak mencintai Pemuda itu seraya menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia enggan mendekat meski Chanyeol masih memaksa untuknya mendekati Pemuda itu. Ia juga sama rindu-nya pada Chanyeol. Ia sangat ingin memeluk Pemuda itu, ia ingin mengatakan jika ia sangat... Sangat... Sangat... merindukan Chanyeol.

Meskipun kemarin, mereka baru saja bertemu. _Bucin_.

Chanyeol menunggu-nya. Menunggu Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya.

Baekhyun semakin tak bisa berlama-lama bersikap acuh pada Chanyeol, terlebih saat ucapan Sehun sebelumnya, kembali teringat di otak nya.

 _'Noona, hari ini ulang tahun Chanyeol. Berikan Chanyeol hadiah yang istimewa ya. Kasian Noona, dia nyaris mati hari ini.'_

Jangan di hiraukan kata-kata terakhirnya. Sehun memang tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin dan Luhan yang terkadang selalu berlebihan menyikapi sesuatu, dan mulutnya tak pernah di saring kala berkata sesuatu.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengurai langkah pelam mendekat pada Chanyeol dan duduk di kursi samping tempat Chanyeol berbaring. Chanyeol tersenyum begitu tampan. Tanpa peringatan, Pemuda itu menarik Baekhyun menggunakan tangan kanannya, Baekhyun yang tak siap sontak terbaring di samping Chanyeol yang langsung memeluknya begitu erat.

"Begini lebih baik!" Chanyeol tersenyum, memeluk Baekhyun yang berteriak setelah sadar atas perlakuan pemuda itu padanya.

"Yakk!" Baekhyun berteriak, namun tak berusaha berontak mungkin ia juga merasa nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol.

"... Kau berulang tahun hari ini. Kenapa tak memberitahuku?" Baekhyun masih menyenderkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

" _Noona_ tahu dari mana?" Chanyeol cukup terkejut, seingatnya ia tidak memberitahu Baekhyun perihal ulang tahun nya hari ini.

Ah! Pasti teman-temannya. Sehun mungkin? Mengingat Luhan dan Jongin sebelumnya menangis seperti anak kecil, tak mungkin kedua orang itu yang memberitahu Baekhyun.

"... Sehun?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Lalu... Mana hadiahku?" Chanyeol menagih hadiahnya.

Ia hanya bercanda sebenarnya, namun ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam kaku. Baekhyun tak bersuara, ia memilih bungkam dan diam. Sedang otaknya tengah berpikir, apa yang harus ia berikan pada Chanyeol di hari spesial Pemuda itu.

".. Aku hanya bercanda _Noona_. Ucapkan selamat untukku, maka itu akan menjadi hadiah spesial untuk..." Chanyeol tak selesai berbicara, karena ia sudah lebih dulu dibuat terkejut oleh tindakan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyangka jika akan mendapat serangan dadakan dari Baekhyun _Noona_ -nya itu.

Selama ia mengenal Baekhyun beberapa bulan ini, ia lah yang kerap melakukan _skinship_ terlebih dahulu pada Baekhyun. Ia yang selalu memeluk dan mencium Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

Dan kejadian saat ini, benar-benar membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

Ciuman... atau mungkin lebih baik di sebut kecupan karena kedua belah bibir berbeda ukuran itu hanya menempel sebentar.

Kecupan yang Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol kembali nyaris dibuat terkena serangan Jantung kala Baekhyun berkata...

"Aku menerima pernyataan cintamu. Mulai hari ini kau kekasihku, dan aku kekasihmu. Dan satu lagi, kau harus ingat ini! Aku tak suka berbagi, jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk selingkuh dariku."

Chanyeol tak berkedip. Ia berusaha mencerna perkataan Baekhyun satu demi satu. Dan senyum tampannya terukir setelah Chanyeol memahami maksud dari semua ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Panjang sekali..." Tawa Chanyeol kembali terdengar saat cubitan manis Baekhyun berikan pada perutnya.

Chanyeol semakin memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Oh tuhan, rasanya ia tengah bermimpi. Mimpi indah tepatnya.

"Jadi... Kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?" Chanyeol memainkan jari-jari tangan Baekhyun yang bertautan dengan jari-jari miliknya.

Mendadak, luka di tangan sebelah kirinya tak terasa sakit seperti sebelumnya.

Baekhyun seakan menjadi obat yang lebih manjur di banding obat mahal yang di berikan oleh Dokter. Baekhyun adalah obat, dan sumber kebahagiaan nya saat ini. Chanyeol bahagia, masa remaja nya kini akan di warnai dengan kisah cinta dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Cinta pertamanya memang kandas, tapi Baekhyun akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya. Yeah Chanyeol berjanji dalam hati-nya, Baekhyun akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya.

"Itupun jika kau masih mau denganku." Baekhyun bangkit, duduk di samping Chanyeol yang setengah terbaring "Kau jangan main-main denganku. Orang tua ku bisa saja memenggal kepalamu jika kau mempermainkan aku." Cukup seram ancamannya.

Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tak takut.

Dulu, Anjing tetangga rumahnya yang galak saja Chanyeol kejar balik saat dia di kejar anjing itu. Sampai Anjing tetangganya itu sekarang takut kalau melihat Chanyeol yang hanya sekedar lewat.

Jadi, kenapa ia harus takut kehilangan kepalanya jika ia sama sekali tak berniat main-main dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa memenggal kepalaku, jika aku bermain-main dengan hubungan ini, _Noona_."

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, menyelami iris mata Baekhyun yang membuatnya merasa tenang, damai dan nyaman. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat dan hendak meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bibir bagian bawahnya itu terus-terusan di gigit oleh pemiliknya.

"Tak boleh bermesraan di rumah sakit, wahai anak muda." Kris menyela kegiatan mereka.

Lelaki itu menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia pergoki ketika masuk kedalam ruang rawat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Bos-nya, segera beranjak turun dari atas tempat tidur tempat Chanyeol berbaring.

Lagi, ia merasa malu karena kelakuannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar seperti Setan. Mengganggu orang yang tengah bahagia." Komentar kejam Chanyeol tak Kris hiraukan.

Lelaki yang lebih tua dari Chanyeol itu melangkah mendekat pada Chanyeol yang kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menunduk. Ia kembali ber-sitatap dengan Chanyeol, hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang sekiranya cukup penting untuk Chanyeol ketahui.

"Paman tak bisa pulang, pekerjaan-nya di Eropa tak bisa di gantikan. Jadi, kau harus jadi anak mandiri selama di rawat di sini. Dokter bilang, Lusa kau sudah boleh pulang jika luka di tanganmu itu sudah mengering." Kris memberikan beberapa obat yang baru saja ia tebus di Apotek "Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun mendongkak ketika Kris memanggilnya.

"Ya, Bos!"

Dulu, awal-awal Baekhyun bekerja, Kris selalu berkomentar ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan panggilan Bos. Kris bahkan sampai pernah membentak Baekhyun karena terus-terusan memanggilnya dengan panggilan Bos alih alih memanggil _Sajangnim_.

Kris tidak suka dipanggil Bos, karena ia merasa seperti seorang Bos Mafia kejam ketika di panggil Bos oleh Baekhyun.

Tapi, Baekhyun yang terbiasa memanggil Kris dengan panggilan Bos, akhirnya berhasil membuat Kris menjadi terbiasa dipanggil Bos olehnya.

"Besok, kau tidak boleh bolos bekerja hanya untuk menemani anak Manja ini. Kau boleh kesini, jika memang sudah waktunya Jam pulang bekerja." Kris melihat Chanyeol menatapnya begitu tajam "Apa? Kau mau protes?" Kris melambaikan tangannya, membuat gestur jika ia tak perduli dengan tatapan kesal Chanyeol.

"Aku melarang Baekhyun membolos, karena aku tidak bisa bekerja tanpa Sekretaris. Pekerjaan Perusahaan terlalu banyak, dan aku butuh Baekhyun, kekasih pendek mu ini."

"Aku tidak pendek!" Baekhyun tak suka panggilan itu. Ia hanya mungil, bukan pendek.

"Lalu apa? Mungil?" Kris menggeleng "Mungil dan pendek sama saja."

Kris menyeringai dengan wajah yang terlihat menyebalkan, menurut Chanyeol "Ingat kata-kataku. Awas kalau kau melanggarnya!"

Baekhyun menelan saliva nya sedikit kesusahan.

Sial! Padahal besok ia berniat membolos untuk menemani Chanyeol di rumah sakit.

"Tidak akan Bos. Aku tidak akan membolos. Bos tenang saja." Baekhyun memberi gestur OK pada Kris.

Ia malas berdebat dengan Kris. Bos-nya itu akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuat ia tersiksa dengan tumpukan pekerjaan nantinya.

Kris memberi nya jempol sebagai tanda jika pilihan Baekhyun sangatlah bagus.

Chanyeol semakin membenci Kris yang ia rasa sudah meracuni pikiran Baekhyun. Ia pewaris dari pemilik Perusahaan tempat Baekhyun bekerja, bukankah ia juga mempunyai wewenang?

Yeah walaupun Chanyeol memang belum menjadi seorang CEO di Perusahaan itu.

"Kau pulang saja sana!" Chanyeol terang-terangan mengusir Kris dari sana.

Keberadaan Kris di rasa sangat mengganggu untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun. Kris muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. Lelaki itu membuat ia harus menunda ciuman panas yang hendak ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri, memilih untuk duduk di samping tempat Chanyeol berbaring karena merasa pegal. Kris masih berada disana, tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang mengusirnya.

Lelaki itu duduk di sofa dan membuka ponselnya. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang kesal, dan Baekhyun yang hanya duduk diam karena masih merasa canggung dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Lanjutkan saja jika kalian ingin bermesraan. Aku akan menganggap jika aku sedang menonton Drama secara _Live_."

Menyebalkan bukan?

Sebelumnya ia mengacaukan kedua anak Adam dan Hawa itu saat hendak berciuman, sekarang ia menyuruh keduanya untuk bermesraan

Jika tidak sedang di rawat, Chanyeol ingin menendang Kris saat ini.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas, beralih menatap Baekhyun yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun mendekatkan kursi yang ia duduki semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol, berbisik sangat pelan pada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau pernah berpikiran ingin menukarkan Kris di tempat tukar tambah?" bisik Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan balas berbisik pada Baekhyun.

" _Noona,_ aku malah ingin membuangnya ke hutan Amazone."

Keduanya tertawa pelan, sampa tak sadar jika Kris melemparkan bantal sofa pada Chanyeol dan mengenai kepala Pemuda itu.

"Yakkk!"

"Aku mendengar mu bodoh!" Kris berdiri dari duduknya "Aku pulang saja, nanti malam aku kemari." Kris beralih pada Baekhyun "Hari ini kau boleh bolos Baek, tapi besok awas kalau kau bolos... Aku akan memotong gaji-mu." Kris berlalu setelah mengancam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdecak. Ancaman tak berguna sebenarnya menurut Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja _Noona,_ aku yang akan mengganti Gaji _Noona_ jika di potong oleh si Botak itu." Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun untuk berbaring di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan naik untuk berbaring di samping Chanyeol. Lantas menyender nyaman di dada bidang Chanyeol. Balas memeluk Chanyeol yang memeluknya sebelah tangan.

Tempat ternyaman untuk bersender, memang dada kekar Chanyeol. Dan hanya Baekhyun yang bisa merasakannya.

Catat. Tolong bagi yang berhalusinasi bisa bersender disana, segeralah mundur.

"Ini hadiah terindah untukku _Noona!_ " Chanyeol mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan gemas, sesekali mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Mereka berdua terlarut dala _éuforia_ kebahagian setelah mengklaim satu sama lain bahwa mereka kini sepasang kekasih, terhitung mulai hari ini 27 November 2019.

Chanyeol berkali-kali lebih bahagia karena hadiah yang di berikan Baekhyun. Bahkan uang yang di transfer Ayah-nya saja tidak sebanding dengan hadiah yang di berikan Baekhyun.

Ia sudah menunggu Baekhyun menerima pernyataan cinta-nya. Dan tak sia-sia ia telah sabar menunggu karena pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tak menolak pernyataan cintanya.

Cinta semanis itu.. walau kadang menyakitkan.

Ah, Chanyeol tak akan membuat cinta mereka menyakitkan, ia akan membuat kisah cintanya semanis madu.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bermesraan, di tempar lain ada yang berjuang untuk cinta-nya.

Dua orang yang selesai berbelanja, Kyungsoo dan Jongin- yang hendak kembali menemui Chanyeol, harus menunggu sebentar di taman rumah sakit. Mereka bertemu dengan Kris sebelumnya, dan Kris meminta mereka untuk jangan dulu masuk kedalam ruang rawat Chanyeol.

 _'Sebaiknya, kalian jangan dulu menemui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dalam. Saat ini, mereka seperti ular yang tengah kawin. Saling menempel satu sama lain, dan tak mau lepas dari salah satunya.'_

Ucapan Kris membuat Kyungsoo sempat mengeryit bingung. Namun saat kembali memikirkannya, Kyungsoo mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kris.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah bermesraan. Itu yang ada di pikiran orang waras seperti Kyungsoo.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang berpikir _'Apa mereka melakukan seks di rumah sakit?'_ -... Emang dasar otak mesum.

" _Noona_..." Kyungsoo menoleh, Jongin menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Hidung Pemuda itu memerah karena sehabis menangisi Chanyeol. Kedua matanya juga memerah.

Lucu sih sebenarnya. Kyungsoo bahkan ingin tertawa jika saja ia tidak lupa kalau dirinya dulu begitu jutek pada Pemuda itu.

"Aku tadi menangis karena hawatir pada Chanyeol, aku tidak cengeng sama sekali. Itu.. Mmmmm... Aku hanya kaget ketika melihat Chanyeol jatuh dari atas Pohon." Jongin menggaruk dagu-nya "Aku takut dia mati. Kalau dia mati, tidak akan ada yang mentraktir aku, Sehun dan Luhan." Ia salah tingkah karena gugup "Jadi... ya aku begitu hawatir sampai menangis seperti anak kecil." Deretan gigi putih Jongin terlihat setelahnya.

Senyumnya terlihat cukup canggung. Ia berkata seperti itu agar Kyungsoo tak menjauhinya.

Oh tidak, Kyungsoo tak boleh menjauh darinya. Jongin baru saja mulai mendapat Lampu Hijau dari Kyungsoo, jangan sampai ia kalah sebelum berjuang.

Kyungsoo yang sudah tak bisa menahan tawa-nya, terbahak begitu saja. Beberapa Pasien atau petugas medis yang kebetulan tengah berada di Taman, sampai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tertawa cukup kencang.

Jongin yang sekarang di buat kebingungan, ia melihat kesana kemari seraya tersenyum canggung karena diperhatikan. Mereka jadi pusat perhatian sekarang, dan dengan sigap ia menutup mulut Kyungsoo menggunakan tangannya agar tawa itu berhenti.

" _Noona_ , semua orang memperhatikan kita!" Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling tatap.

Kyungsoo pun menghentikan tawa-nya dan berdehem cukup keras setelah Jongin melepaskan tangannya yang semula membekapnya. Hancur sudah _Imagine_ jutek yang selama ini ia pertahankan pada Jongin.

Ia kalah juga pada akhirnya. Kalah tak bisa berlama-lama terus mengabaikan Pemuda itu. Lagipula, Jongin cukup tampan dan anak dari kalangan orang terpandang. Hehe

"Kau berkata seperti itu, takut aku menjauh darimu kan?" Jongin mengangguk cepat "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menjauh darimu. Sebenarnya kau.." Kyungsoo menggantung kata-katanya "Kau lucu." Kyungsoo mengatakannya seraya pergi membawa belanjaan yang sebelumnya mereka beli.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya, dan tatapan kaget yang begitu kentara.

"Oh my good!" Seru Jongin seraya berlari mengejar Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum lebar di wajahnya.

Bahagia. Jongin benar-benar bahagia.

Mereka terlihat saling beradu mulut selama perjalanan menuju kamar Chanyeol di rawat. Jongin yang tak pernah melepaskan senyuman manisnya, dan Kyungsoo yang berusaha kembali bersifat jutek namun gagal. Karena akhirnya ia tertawa bersama Jongin.

Mereka seperti anak remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta. Kyungsoo bahkan lupa pada umurnya ketika ia bersama dengan Jongin.

Sepertinya, Kyungsoo termakan omongannya sendiri.

Ingat saat ia berdebat dengan Baekhyun, dan berakhir dengan ia yang di sumpahi Baekhyun akan mengalami seperti apa yang Baekhyun alami?

Nah, Kyungsoo merasakannya saat ini. Di dekati oleh Jongin yang umurnya dibawah dia, dan sepertinya ia juga mulai tertarik pada Pemuda itu.

Karma itu ada...

 _Aybaekxing is watching. Jangan sombong Kyungsoo._

-o0o-

"Ya Hyung, ini aku sudah di rumah sakit." Lucas berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, setelah sebelumnya bertanya pada respsionis rumah sakit dimana ruangan tempat Park Chanyeol di rawat.

Ia mendapat telepon dari Jongin yang meminta ia untuk mengantarkan baju ganti ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya Jongin akan menginap dan menemani Chanyeol selama di rawat di rumah sakit.

Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun, mereka bertiga merupakan sahabat sejak mereka masih mengompol di celana. Jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang sakit, mereka akan dengan setia ikut menemani selama sahabat mereka sakit. Setidaknya, menemani saat malam- seperti yang akan Jongin lakukan.

Tapi dari kasus yang sudah-sudah, kalau salah satu dari mereka tak masuk sekolah, maka ketiga-nya tak akan masuk sekolah. Setia kawan katanya, susah senang bersama.

Sehun juga akan ikut menginap setelah mengambil pakaian dan kebutuhan miliknya. Luhan sendiri tak di izinkan ikut menginap karena... menurut Sehun, Luhan itu sedikit agak ribet. Tidak seperti ia dan Jongin yang bisa tidur dimana saja selama ada bantal dan selimut, Luhan tak suka jika tempat tidur yang ia tempati kurang nyaman.

Memang sih, itu rumah sakit milik Ayah Luhan, ia bisa meminta salah satu kamar VIP untuk mereka tidur jika Luhan mau. Tapi saat ini mereka akan menemani orang sakit, bukan berlibur di hotel.

Jadi, Luhan juga tak mau se-enaknya begitu saja. Terlebih Sehun melarang Luhan ikut menginap. Biarkan para Lelaki saja yang menemani Chanyeol di rawat.

"Hyung aku sudah..."

Bruk

Lucas yang tak memperhatikan jalan, nyaris ikut terjatuh kala tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf.. saya.." ucapan maafnya terhenti saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang menurut Lucas "Wow _so beautiful_." Ucapnya spontan saat memandangi seorang wanita mungil yang terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengannya.

"Maaf, biar aku bantu." Lucas membantu wanita itu berdiri, dan setelahnya mengatakan maaf berkali-kali.

"Tak apa-apa." Wanita mungil itu merapikan barang bawaan yang ia bawa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Sepertinya Lucas berpikir jika wanita yang ia tabrak seumuran dengannya.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa." Wanita itu menatap Lucas dan tersenyum "Kalau begitu aku permisi." Wanita itu berlalu pergi, Lucas hanya tersenyum seraya memegangi dada-nya.

Lucas hanya tak pernah melihat seorang wanita secantik itu. Tubuh mungil, bibir tipis, kulit yang mulus... Lucas jadi ingin bertemu lagi dengan Wanita itu.

"Astaga, apa dia malaikat? Kupikir malaikat pencabut nyawa tak mungkin secantik itu." Lucas dengan segala pemikiran gila-nya "Kalau iya, mungkin ia malaikat pelindung. Tidak semua malaikat yang ada dirumah sakit itu malaikat pencabut nyawa, kan?" gerutu nya seraya kembali mencari ruangan Chanyeol di rawat.

Lucas l, anak itu pindah ke Korea untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Jongin. Namun sejak ia berada di Korea, anak itu belum bisa langsung bersekolah karena keluarganya belum selesai mengurus kepindahannya ke Korea.

Dua hari yang lalu, anak itu bahkan harus pulang pergi ke Luar Negeri untuk mengurus semuanya. Mungkin mulai minggu depan ia bisa mulai bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Jongin.

Hari ini, saat ia tengah bersantai dirumah Jongin, Jongin menelpon dan di minta untuk mengantarkan pakaian Sepupu-nya itu.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga!" Lucas mendorong pintu VIP yang bertuliskan nama Mr. Chanyeol Park di depan pintu-nya.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, Lucas bisa bernafas lega karena Jongin ada disana tengah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Hyung!" panggil Lucas pada Jongin.

Jongin dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu dimana Lucas masih berdiri disana. Jongin menyambutnya, mendekat pada Lucas dan menyuruh anak itu duduk di sofa tempat semula ia duduki.

"Kau tidak tersesat kan?" Jongin mengambil tas yang dibawa Lucas "Chan, kenalkan.. ini Lucas, sepupuku."

Chanyeol mengangguk, Lucas membungkuk sebentar ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hyung... pewaris Park Group, kan?" celoteh Lucas yang di angguki oleh Chanyeol "Oh astaga. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu Hyung." Ujarnya begitu antusias "Ibu-ku akan senang jika dia tahu aku bertemu dengan Hyung."

Chanyeol mengeryit. Ia bukanlah selebritis, lantas kenapa Ibu anak itu akan senang jika anaknya bertemu dengan dia?

"Ibu-ku penggemar Ayah-mu Hyung. Dia bahkan menyetok Mie yang di Iklan kan oleh Ayah Hyung." Lucas tersenyum sampai deretan gigi putihnya terlihat.

"Oh..." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

Seterkenal itukah Ayah-nya?

Chanyeol pikir, Ayahnya tidak akan terkenal hanya karena membintangi sebuah Iklan dari salah satu produk Mie Instan asal Indonesia itu. Yeah, Ayahnya lebih terkenal di Dunia Bisnis.

Chanyeol tidak tahu saja, jika Mie Instan yang di Iklan-kan Ayahnya, bahkan mendapat julukan _Mie Siwon_. Orang-orang bahkan lebih tahu Mie Siwon, di banding merek dari Mie Instan tersebut.

Suasana dalam kamar VIP itu sedikit ramai karena kedatangan Lucas. Terlebih saat Lucas mulai berdebat dengan Jongin. Sementara Chanyeol hanya jadi penonton ketika dua orang itu mulai saling meledek dan mengeluh satu sama lain. Jongin yang mengeluh karena Lucas salah membawa pakaian, dan Lucas yang tak terima karena niat baiknya tak di hargai.

"Sudah untung aku bawakan!" Lucas merotasi kan kedua bola matanya dengan malas karena Jongin terus-terus komplain padanya karena ia salah membawa pakaian.

"Ya Ya Ya. Makasih!" Jongin terpaksa memakai pakaian yang dibawakan Lucas, walau sebenarnya sedikit enggan memakainya.

Tempat dan waktunya tidak tepat.

Bagaimana bisa Lucas membawakan Piyama Teddy Bear kesukaannya ke rumah sakit.

Kalau ada Kyungsoo, mau di taruh dimana wajahnya?

Lucas membawa Piyama itu, karena ia pikir Jongin memerlukannya untuk tidur. Tidak akan nyaman tidur dengan memakai celana Jeans.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng melihat kedua Sepupu yang masih berdebat itu. Untung saja perbedebatan Jongin dan Lucas tak berlanjut sampai baku hantam.

Lucas tak langsung pulang. Ia duduk disana dulu mengobrol bersama Jongin dan Chanyeol. Untuk ukuran seorang anak lelaki, Lucas terlalu cerewet menurut Chanyeol.

Anak muda itu terus berceloteh panjang lebar, Chanyeol sampai pusing mendengarnya. Dan perutnya yang kelaparan menambah pusing.

Baekhyun yang membeli makanan untuknya belum juga kembali. Katanya, wanita itu hendak membeli makan malam untuk mereka di Restoran depan Rumah Sakit.

Kyungsoo sendiri sudah pulang. Tak berlama-lama disana karena Kyungsoo harus kembali ke perusahaan untuk mengambil Tas miliknya. Kalau Tas milik Baekhyun sih, katanya akan di bawakan Kris nanti malam saat lelaki itu ke rumah sakit lagi.

Itu juga Chanyeol yang meminta, Baekhyun mana berani menyuruh Bos-nya untuk melakukan itu. Bisa-bisa Kris murka padanya.

"Ah, aku butuh toilet." Lucas berlari ke dalam toilet setelah banyak berceloteh tentang ini dan itu, yang menurut Chanyeol dan Jongin benar-benar tak penting.

Ceklek.

Pintu kamar VIP yang Chanyeol tempati terbuka, dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat Baekhyun datang dengan menenteng dua kantong yang pastinya berisi makan malam mereka.

"Akhirnya _Noona_ datang juga!" Chanyeol yang semula bersender santai kini setengah terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya, ia seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan kala menunggu makanan.

Dengan senyum bahagia, Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun membukakan makan malamnya.

Baekhyun juga membelikan makan malam untuk Jongin.

Ia kemudian duduk disamping tempat tidur Chanyeol, mulai membuka makan malam untuk Pemuda itu dan ia juga ikut makan bersama Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol yang terluka itu yang sebelah kiri, ia cukup bersyukur karena tangan sebelah kanan nya tak kenapa-kenapa. Jadi ia tak akan kesulitan untuk makan.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meminta Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai 'Kekasih' nya, menyuapi makan malam nya. Tapi, Chanyeol tak mau bersikap manja ketika tangannya masih bisa ia gunakan. Ia tak boleh membuat Baekhyun kesal. Nanti juga saat Baekhyun ingin, wanita itu suka menyuapinya makan.

Jadi, ia mulai menyumpit kan makan malam itu kedalam mulutnya dan mulai memakannya.

10 menit pertama, mereka makan dengan semestinya di iringi obrolan kecil seperti Jongin yang menanyakan kapan hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo, atau apa yang Kyungsoo sukai.

"Berikan saja ia peralatan memasak yang bagus. Aku yakin Kyungsoo akan senang." Saran Baekhyun ketika Jongin bertanya hadiah apa yang sekiranya bisa ia berikan pada Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo berulang tahun nanti.

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk "Apa masakannya enak?"

"Kau akan ketagihan jika sudah merasakan masakan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun tak berbohong, masakan Kyungsoo memang benar-benar patut di acungi jempol.

Jika dibandingkan, masakan tak ada apa-apa nya dengan masakan Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya itu sudah seperti seorang Chef. Kyungsoo bahkan mempunyai Sertifikat Lisensi memasak di Korea bersama dengan Ibu-nya. Hebat bukan?

Mereka makan dengan lancar, sampai kemudian Lucas keluar dari toilet- saat itulah Chanyeol rasanya ingin mengajak anak itu untuk bergulat.

"Astaga kau!" Tunjuk Lucas pada Baekhyun yang baru selesai membereskan bekas makan malamnya, "Kau sedang apa disini? Kau ingat aku? Aku yang tadi menabrak mu." Lucas memegang tangan Baekhyun, berucap riang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen, Lucas bahkan menghiraukan perubahan wajah Chanyeol "Sepertinya kita berjodoh, kita bertemu lagi. Hehe."

Dan saat itulah, terdengar bunyi ' _Kretek_ ' dari sumpit Kayu yang berhasil Chanyeol patahkan oleh sebelah tangannya.

Untung Chanyeol tak sampai melempar makan malamnya pada Lucas.

Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Lucas, langsung menepuk jidatnya.

 _'Astaga anak ini!'_ \- Jongin mengumpat dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Short Story**

"Kenapa kita harus keluar Hyung?" Lucas masih tak terima ketika Jongin menyeretnya keluar dari kamar VIP yang Chanyeol tempati.

"Kau pulang saja, ini sudah malam!" Jongin mengecek ponselnya, mencoba menelpon taxi untuk Lucas pulamh nanti.

"Tunggu sebentar Hyung, aku ingin berbicara dengan Nona cantik itu." Lucas hendak kembali masuk kedalam kamar itu, namun Jongin menarik anak itu menjauh.

"Jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri, kau pulang hari ini dan besok akan keberitahukan semuanya." Jongin kembali menyeret Lucas menjauh.

"Yakk Hyung kau kenapa sih?" Lucas hanya tak terima Jongin menyeretnya seperti anak Anjing.

Jongin menyeret kerah baju-nya dari belakang. Jelas Lucas berusaha memberontak tak terima.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya!" Jongin tak memperdulikan Lucas yang terus memprotesnya.

Lucas hanya bisa pasrah ketika ia di seret menjauh dari Nona Cantik yang ia yakini adalah Jodohnya itu. Lucas akan bertemu dengan Nona itu, Lucas yakin.

Jongin tak lagi menyeret kerah kemeja Lucas, kini ia memegangi tangan anak itu. Memegangnya begitu erat agar Lucas dan bisa melepaskannya. Ia harus menjauhkan Lucas dari Chanyeol, sebelum sahabatnya itu menelan Lucas hidup-hidup.

Bukan bermaksud berlebihan, tapi tatapan mata Chanyeol memang seolah mengatakan itu.

Lucas menahan tawa kala baru sadar penampilam Jongin saat ini.

Sebelumnya, Jongin memaki Lucas karena membawakan Piyama Teddy Bear nya. Jongin mungkin malu memakai Piyama itu di Rumah Sakit.

Tapi sekarang, Jongin bahkan tak malu ketika ia menyeret Lucas keluar dari kamar Chanyeol di rawat dengan memakai Piyama tidurnya. Jonyin tak sadar karena sibuk menyeret Lucas keluar dari Zona bahaya Chanyeol.

Beberapa petugas medis yang berpapasan dengannya sampai menahan tawa. Dan Lucas yang melihat mereka menertawakan Jongin, ikut menahan tawa-nya sendiri.

Oke. Impas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf baru di update hari ini. Sebenarnya ini udah di update hari minggu di wattpad, tapi karena aku lupa jadi baru hari ini bisa update.**

 **Kemarin aku cuti kerja, jadi pas dirumah kelupaan deh hehee. Sawryyy ya…**

 **Nah, silahkan di Favorite kalau suka dan di komentari.**

 **Kalau ada salah salah kata, maaf ya.  
**


	17. Noona CH 16

**~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

"Kupikir kau menghilang!" Baekhyun bernafas lega ketika melihat Chanyeol.

Ia lantas membantu Chanyeol yang baru habis dari Toilet.

Dia baru saja datang ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk Pemuda itu. Dan Baekhyun kebingungan ketika tak menemukan Chanyeol di kamar VIP tempat Pemuda itu di rawat. Kekhawatirannya hilang ketika ia mendengar suara pintu Toilet yang dibuka dari dalam, dan Chanyeol keluar dari sana dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih segar.

Sepertinya Pemuda itu habis mencuci muka. Dengan senyum tampannya, Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang datang menjenguknya.

" _Noona_ baru pulang dan langsung kesini?" Chanyeol duduk diatas tempat tidur rawatnya, memperhatikan dengan seksama Baekhyun yang sudah mulai sibuk sendiri.

"Tidak. Aku sempat pulang dulu ke Apartemen." Baekhyun mengambil _paper bags_ yang sebelumnya ia bawa.

"Kau sudah makan?" Chanyeol menggeleng "Bagus. Kau makan dulu kalau begitu." Ujar Baekhyun senang.

Baekhyun rupanya memasak sesuatu untuk Chanyeol. Dia sengaja pulang dulu ke Apartemennya untuk memasak. Hanya makanan sederhana, namun Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol akan menyukainya. Mereka sudah sering makan bersama, jika bukan Baekhyun yang memasak, maka Chanyeol lah yang memasak. Jadi, Baekhyun sudah hapal selera makanan Chanyeol karena ia kerap memasak untuk Pemuda itu. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Untung saja Chanyeol tak sakit parah, jadi Pemuda itu bisa memakan makanan apapun selama itu sehat. Pemuda itu hanya membutuhkan perawatan karena pingsan dan tangan nya yang harus di jahit akibat tergores ranting pohon.

Dan Chanyeol terlihat semakin mengembangkan senyumnya kala melihat apa yang di masak Baekhyun. Menu kesukaan nya yang kerap di masak Chanyeol masakan Baekhyun sangat pas di lidahnya. Tidak terlalu banyak bumbu namun tetap terasa enak.

"Jongin dan Sehun kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya selagi menyiapkan makanan untuk Chanyeol.

"Mereka bilang ingin mencari udara segar. Bosan mungkin terus-terusan diam disini. Padahal aku tidak menyuruh mereka membolos hanya untuk menemaniku disini." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Yeah, Jongin dan Sehun saja yang memanfaatkan dirinya agar bisa ikut-ikutan bolos sekolah. Padahal, tanpa mereka berdua pun Chanyeol tidak akan menangis hanya karena tak ada yang menemani ia selama di Rumah Sakit.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Persahabatan para Pemuda itu memang patut di acungi jempol dan bogem sekaligus. Senang bersama, susah bersama, bolos bersama, dan bodohnya pun bersama-sama.

"Makanlah! Aku sudah makan sebelum kesini." Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol. Menemani Pemuda itu memakan masakannya.

Chanyeol mulai memakannya dengan lahap. Sesekali ia menyuapi Baekhyun.

"Nanti pulang di antar Jongin saja. Tunggu sampai anak itu kembali." Chanyeol memulai makan dengan lahap.

Sudah dua hari dia di rawat, dan besok kata Dokter ia sudah boleh pulang. Luka di tangannya memang belum kering, tapi ia sudah boleh pulang karena luka itu bisa di obati sendiri di Rumah. Chanyeol hanya tinggal mengganti perbannya secara rutin, serta mengobatinya.

"Besok pulang?" Baekhyun memberikan minum untuk Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Haruskah aku bolos bekerja?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya memangku wajahnya, dan Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai penolakan.

"Aku akan meminta Kris mengurus semuanya. _Noona_ tak perlu bolos bekerja." Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun, dan di terima Baekhyun tanpa ragu.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lantas mengecek kamar rawat VIP itu, mengecek barang-barang milik Chanyeol yang sekiranya butuh ia rapihkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk berlalu lalang merapihkan yang sekiranya perlu Baekhyun rapihkan. Bahkan barang-barang milik Jongin dan Sehun juga ikut Baekhyun rapihkan. Kamar itu terlihat sedikit sempit karena ada tempat tidur tambahan.

Sepertinya Luhan meminta petugas rumah sakit menambah tempat tidur tambahan di ruangan itu, agar Jongin dan Sehun tak kesakitan karena harus tidur di Sofa.

Baekhyun sibuk berbenah, dan Chanyeol sendiri sibuk memandangi Baekhyun seperti orang gila seraya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Chanyeol membayangkan tentang, suatu saat nanti saat mereka sudah menikah.

Saat ia sakit, ada Baekhyun yang mengurusnya. Saat ia butuh diperhatikan, ada Baekhyun yang menemaninya dan memperhatikannya. Chanyeol semakin tersenyum mengingat mereka sekarang sepasang kekasih. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia tersenyum seperti orang gila kala mengingat status hubungan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa berhenti? Apa tidak enak?" Baekhyun selesai berbenah dan kembali mendekat pada Chanyeol yang diam memperhatikannya.

"Ini enak. Sangat enak." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya "Tapi lebih enak jika _Noona_ menyuapiku?" Lesung pipi Chanyeol terlihat kala Pemuda itu tersenyum tampan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan mendaratkan ciuman manis di pipi Pemuda itu tanpa malu. Membuat Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar dan balas mencium pipi Baekhyun yang mulus dan berisi itu.

Sementara mereka berdua bermesraan, kedua sahabat Chanyeol justru tengah sibuk berdebat di Kantin Rumah sakit.

Jongin dan Sehun tengah sibuk menggoda perawat-perawat cantik yang ada di kantin rumah sakit.

"Yang itu cantik Hun!" Jongin dan Sehun tengah menunggu makanan pesanan mereka di kantin Rumah sakit.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, disana ada seorang perawat yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Biasa saja! Cantikan Lulu kemana-mana." Sehun tak lagi memandang perawat itu.

Jujur saja, wanita itu memang kalah cantik jika dibandingkan dengan Luhan, kekasihnya.

"Tapi Luhan kalah sexy dengan yang disana!" Kali ini Jongin menunjuk salah satu perawat yang berpakaian cukup ketat.

Seragam perawat itu di buat menyempit agar lekuk tubuhnya terlihat.

"Aku yakin dia sudah sering di remas disana sini. Jadi badannya seperti itu." Sehun kembali tak mengiyakan ucapan Jongin.

Jongin sampai dibuat jengah dan harus mendesah kesal karena Sehun. Memang sangat sulit untuk membawa Sehun pada jalan yang salah jika soal wanita. Sehun tak pernah bisa berpaling dari Rusa China-nya, Luhan.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja, Bucin." Jongin mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya. Karena percuma saja mengajak Sehun menggoda para perawat itu. Sehun tak akan pernah tergoda selain pada Luhan.

"Seperti kau tidak Bucin saja pada Kyungsoo _Noona_." Sehun membalasnya, dan Jongin tertawa pelan karena ucapan Sehun. Sangat tepat sekali.

Mereka berdua mulai sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Sehun yang tengah bertukar pesan dengan Luhan yang katanya akan ke Rumah Sakit, dan Jongin yang juga tengah mengirimi pesan pada Kyungsoo. Menanyakan kabar wanita yang tengah ia dekati itu.

Sejak hari itu, mereka semakin dekat saja. Kyungsoo yang tak lagi jutek seperti sebelumnya, dan Jongin yang mulai tak lagi bertingkah aneh agar tak membuat Kyungsoo benci padanya.

Mungkin, Jongin sedang berusaha bersikap dewasa agar Kyungsoo tak merasa malu ketika bersama dengannya.

"Sekarang, mereka memperhatikan kita Jong." Sehun mulai sedikit risih kala beberapa orang memperhatikan ia dan Jongin.

"Mungkin karena aku tampan." Jongin sengaja menyisir rambutnya menggunakan tangannya dengan gerakan menggoda.

Beberapa perawat yang memperhatikan keduanya memekik pelan kala Jongin bertingkah seperti lelaki dewasa yang banyak uang. Padahal, mereka makan di kantin saja menggunakan _Black Card_ milik Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Sehun juga memang anak orang kaya, namun keduanya tak sebebas Chanyeol yang diberi _Black Card_ oleh Ayah-nya. Jongin dan Sehun masih dikasih uang jajan bulanan yang tak boleh mereka habiskan sekaligus. Karena orang tua mereka tak akan memberi mereka uang jajan lebih jika uang jajan bulanan mereka habis.

Berteman dengan Chanyeol, tentu saja memberi keuntungan bagi mereka. _Wkwkwk_.

"Hai!" Jongin melambai pada salah segerombolan perawat yang tengah memperhatikannya. Para perawat itu memekik seraya melambai pada Jongin.

Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas melihat tingkah Jongin yang sedang tebar pesona. Ia membuka ponselnya, menyalakan aplikasi kamera dan mulai merekam apa yang tengah di lakukan Jongin.

Jongin tak sadar jika Sehun tengah merekam tingkah menjijikan nya itu. Jongin justru kembali melambai seraya memberikan _flying kiss_ pada perawat yang sebelumnya Jongin itu sapa.

Mati-matian Sehun menahan tawa. Ia akan mengirimkan rekaman itu pada Kyungsoo. Biar saja, Jongin harus mulai berhenti menebar pesona jika ingin serius pada Kyungsoo.

Kegiatan keduanya berhenti kala pesanan mereka sudah datang. Kantin rumah sakit memang besar, semua menu yang ada di sana seperti menu di cafe dan restoran. Jelas saja, rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol di rawat itu Rumah Sakit terbesar di Seoul. Dan pemiliknya merupakan Ayah Luhan, paman Chanyeol sendiri.

"Bawakan untuk Chanyeol, jangan?" Tanya Jongin ketika menyantap makanannya.

"Tak perlu. Baekhyun _Noona_ sudah datang dan membawakan makanan untuk Chanyeol." Sehun memberikan sebuah foto pada Jongin, foto dimana Baekhyun yang tengah mencuci piring. Foto itu di unggah Chanyeol melalui _Story Line_ akun Chanyeol.

"Ah... Ok." Jongin mengangguk. Dan mereka berdua pun kembali sibuk menyantap makan mereka.

Sekejap, Jongin lupa untuk tak menebar pesona ketika mereka tengah makan. Ia kelaparan dan juga tengah menikmati hidangan. Jadi, lupakan sebentar pekikan beberapa perawat sebenarnya cukup berisik.

-o0o-

"Kekasihku dimana?" Luhan sudah duduk di sofa ruang rawat VIP Chanyeol. Gadis remaja itu tampak sedikit kesal kala tak mendapati Sehun kekasihnya, ada di ruangan itu.

"Pergi bersama Jongin. Mungkin ke kantin, atau ke taman rumah sakit. Mereka bilang ingin mencari udara segar sekaligus mengisi perut mereka." Chanyeol setengah terduduk dengan tangan kanannya yang sedang Baekhyun pegang.

Baekhyun tengah memotong kuku jari Chanyeol yang mulai memanjang.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun dan Jongin. Gadis remaja itu tersenyum sesekali kala beberapa orang menyapanya.

Langkahnya ia bawa ke kantin rumah sakit. Dan Luhan tersenyum lebar kala melihat Sehun tengah menyeruput _buble tea_ kesukaan Pemuda itu.

"Sehun- _ie_ _!_ " Pekikan Luhan membuat beberapa perawat yang semula memandang Sehun, menoleh ke arahnya.

Dan mereka yang semula bergumam membicarakan Sehun, mulai diam kala tahu siapa yang memanggil Sehun dengan begitu manisnya.

Itu Luhan, anak pemilik Rumah Sakit. Nyali mereka menciut melihat Luhan yang datang dan langsung mencium pipi Sehun.

"Kenapa disini?" Luhan duduk disamping Sehun.

"Mengisi perut kami yang kelaparan." Jongin menjawabnya yang kemudian di angguki Sehun.

"Kupikir kau sedang menggoda perawat disini!" Komentar Luhan mendapat cengiran dari Sehun dan tawa pelan Pemuda itu.

Jongin menghela nafas. Yeah, Luhan tak sepenuhnya salah. Ia memang menggoda perawat cantik sebelum Luhan datang.

"Cepat makannya. Aku ingin mengajak kau dan Sehun- _ie_ keluar. Chanyeol sudah ada yang menemani, jadi kita pergi ke _Mall_ sebentar." Luhan bergelayut mesra di tangan Sehun.

Jongin menghiraukan itu, ia dan Sehun kembali makan dengan lahap. Menyelesaikan makan mereka agar bisa segera pergi dan ikut dengan Luhan.

Walau dalam hati Jongin, ia enggan ikut dengan Luhan. Tapi jika suasana hati Luhan sedang bagus, itu keuntungan sendiri untuk Jongin. Luhan biasanya akan mentraktirnya ia sepuasnya. Tak apa ia menjadi pemeran pembantu diantara Sehun dan Luhan, yang penting ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Oh iya Jong, kemarin kau membawa siapa? Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat sangat marah saat aku datang. Dia terus-terusan menggerutu akan menguliti _'Sepupu mu'._ " Sehun, Jongin dan Luhan sudah berada di dalam mobil sekarang.

Jongin tak menyetir karena Luhan datang diantar supir pribadinya.

"Lucas. Kau tahu kan, Sepupuku yang mau pindah sekolah disini." Sehun mengangguk "Dia menggoda Baekhyun _Noona_ , jelas saja Chanyeol murka."

Sehun dan Luhan tertawa. Chanyeol dengan sikap _overprotektif_ nya, tentu saja akan marah. Terlebih itu menyangkut Baekhyun, pujaan hati nya.

"Anak itu bersikukuh ingin mengenal Baekhyun _Noona_. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana nanti, jika Lucas bertemu dengan Chanyeol di sekolah." Dan ucapan Jongin kembali membuat Luhan dan Sehun tertawa. Sementara Pemuda itu mulai sibuk dengan ponsel dan _Earphone_ nya.

Sepertinya akan menyenangkan, jika Chanyeol di ganggu Lucas. Jarang-jarang Chanyeol mendapat lawan yang setimpal. Sedikit Sehun tahu, Lucas itu anaknya tak pernah bisa diam dan selalu ingin tahu apapun yang tidak diketahui nya. Lucas itu sebenarnya mengasyikan orangnya, hanya saja... Anak itu terlalu percaya diri dan kadang menjengkelkan.

Jongin saja sampai kesal jika Lucas sudah mengoceh ini dan itu.

"Hunie.. besok masuk sekolah kan? Lulu bosan disekolah tak ada Sehun- _ie_ _."_ Luhan memeluk sehun manja, mengabaikan keberadaan Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya.

Lagipula, Jongin kini sudah sibuk menonton video di ponselnya. Telinganya saja sudah tertutupi _Earphone_ , jadi jelas Pemuda itu dak akan mendengar suara lain selain suara dari video yang tengah ia tonton saat ini.

Telepon dari Chanyeol saja dia abaikan. Jongin tengah berkonsentrasi, ikut mendalami video yang tengah ia tonton. Menghayati si pemeran utama yang ada dalam video tersebut.

"Uhhh _shit_!" Jongin mengumpat, membuat Luhan yang sedang bermanja-manja pada Sehun- menoleh sebentar untuk memastikan jika Jongin tak mengumpat padanya.

"Kalau Jongin masuk, aku juga akan masuk!" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan yang menutupi sebagian wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa harus mengikuti Jongin? Kan ada Lulu di sekolah nanti, Hunie..." Luhan merajuk, wajahnya ia buat sesedih mungkin meski dalam hati ia sedikit kesal mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Luhan sedikit marah karena Sehun memilih mengikuti Jongin dan Chanyeol dibanding ia yang kekasihnya sendiri.

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Luhan yang tengah merajuk. Ia menatap Luhan dan memegang pipi kekasihnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu Sehun mengusap pelan pipi Luhan sambil berbicara dengan nada lembut. Bermaksud membuat Luhan tak marah lagi padanya.

"Lulu sayang, Lulu tahu kan aku dan Jongin memang terbiasa begini jika salah satu dari kita ada yang sakit." Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan "Saat Lulu sakit, kita juga membolos untuk menemani Lulu. Sekarang, Chanyeol sakit, kita bolos sekolah juga untuk menemani Chanyeol. Sabar ya sayang, kalau Chanyeol sudah pulang dari Rumah sakit, kita pasti akan masuk sekolah."

Agak sinting memang. Yang sakit Chanyeol, yang bolos sekolah mereka berdua.

"Lulu hanya rindu.." Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, hendak mencium Sehun jika saja Jongin tak menjerit sampai mengagetkannya.

"Yeahhh! Kalian kalah!" serunya sambil bersorak senang.

Luhan yang kesal karena teriakan Jongin, memukul kepala belakang Jongin sampai tubuh Jongin terdorong ke depan dan nyaris tersungkur jika Jongin tak segera berpegangan pada jok depan.

"Yakk!" Jongin menyalak dengan penuh emosi "Kau ini kenapa Luhan?"

"Kau berisik. Aku mau mencium Sehun terganggu karena suaramu yang berisik itu." Luhan berpangku tangan "Lagipula, apa yang kau tonton hah? Kau sedang menonton video dewasa ya?"

Sehun yang melihat Luhan kesal, sudah bergerak gusar di tempatnya. Sehun yakin, sangat yakin jika pertengkaran ini akan berlanjut dan bisa saja menjadi pergulatan diantara Luhan dan Jongin.

Jongin melepas _Earphone_ di kedua telinganya untuk membalas Luhan yang menuduhnya menjadi pengganggu, dan juga menuduhnya menonton video dewasa.

Pemuda itu balas menatap Luhan sengit. "Aku sedang menonton Drama _Vagabond._ Kau lihat ini, mereka sedang beradu tembak." Jongin memperlihatkan ponselnya "Jangan menuduhku menonton video dewasa. Kau pikir aku bandar video mesum, hah!"

Sehun bersiap untuk memindahkan Luhan, namun kedua orang itu sudah lebih dulu kembali saling meledek.

"Heh? Kau sudah jelas mengoleksi banyak video dewasa. Kau bahkan meracuni Sehun dengan video koleksimu itu."

Jelas Jongin tak terima mendengarnya. Sehun sendiri yang meminta koleksi videonya, kenapa Luhan menyalahkannya?

Inilah mengapa ia dulu ragu untuk berbagi video dewasa itu pada Sehun. Karena si Queen Rusa China ini akan menyalahkannya telah meracuni otak polos Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah tak se-polos yang Luhan kira.

Lagipula, Luhan harusnya tak perlu terlalu marah. Sehun bahkan tak melakukan hal senonoh padanya, kenapa ia marah hanya karena sehun menonton video dewasa koleksinya.

"Sehun yang memintanya padaku. Jangan menyalahkan aku, pendek!"

"Apa kau bilang? pendek?" Luhan mencengkram rambut Jongin "Kau hitam menyebalkan."

"Yakk Yakk... lepas Luhan... ini sakit! Yakkk!" Jongin memegangi lengan Luhan agar terlepas dari rambutnya.

Sehun ikut membantu melepas lengan Luhan dari rambut Jongin. Dan saat kedua tangan Luhan terlepas, Sehun mengangkat Luhan dan memindahkannya. Kini, jadi Sehun yang duduk diantara Luhan dan Jongin. Ia duduk ditengah untuk merelai perkelahian dua manusia tak bisa diam itu.

Jongin memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena baru saja di jambak Luhan. Harusnya ia ingat jika Luhan itu gadis yang cukup bar-bar ketika marah.

Supir pribadi Luhan yang semula duduk diam dan pokus menyetir, mulai merasa jengkel dengan keributan di jok belakang.

"Dasar wanita jadi-jadian!" Jongin yang masih tak terima karena baru saja dijambak, mulai kembali meledek Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin merasakan tendangan ku ya Jongin!" Luhan kembali ingin meraih Jongin untuk kembali ia jambak.

Sehun yang melihat itu berusaha merelai dan menengahi keduanya.

"Apa? Apa hah?" Jongin menantang Luhan

"Jongin, kau bisa diam tidak!" Sehun mulai ikut kesal.

Supir pribadi Luhan yang mulai merasa jengkel dengan keributan di jok belakang, berpikir untuk menjahili ketiga-nya. Maka, ketika Luhan dan Jongin kembali tak bisa diam dan saling meledek satu sama lain- supir pribadi Luhan menginjak pedal rem sekaligus.

Dan tindakannya itu berhasil membuat ketiga orang dibelakang sana berhenti bertengkar karena ketiga nya nyaris tersungkur ke depan. Bahkan ketiga orang itu berteriak memprotes-nya.

" _AHJUSSI_!" teriak mereka kompak.

"Maaf maaf. Kalian terlalu berisik, Ahjussi jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menyetir!"

"Kalian dengar itu?" Sehun menatap kedua orang disamping kiri dan kanannya "Jangan bertengkar lagi. kalian berdua seperti anak kecil saja!" Sehun mengelus wajahnya dramatis.

Sementara Luhan dan Jongin memilih memalingkan wajah mereka seraya mendecih tak suka. Mereka memang sering ribut seperti itu. Tapi tak lama, karena setelah beberapa jam kemudian, mereka akan berbaikan kembali.

Perjalanan itu mulai kembali seperti semula. Tak berisik karena Luhan sudah diam, dan Jongin yang kembali melanjutkan menonton Drama _Vagabond_ yang belum selesai ia tonton. Padahal Drama itu sudah lama selesai penayangannya. Tapi Jongin baru menontonnya sekarang karena ia tipe orang yang akan menonton Drama jika Drama itu sudah berakhir (END).

Katanya, ia tidak mau mati penasaran jika menonton Drama- saat Drama itu masih dalam penayangan.

-o0o-

Siwon tengah mengecek ponselnya kala mendapatkan pesan dari Kris, jika keadaan Chanyeol sudah membaik. Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela nafas lega, ia merasa bersalah tak berada disamping anaknya kala anaknya tengah berada di rumah sakit.

Pekerjaannya tak bisa di tunda. Ini semua juga demi masa depan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu juga mendapat kabar tentang Baekhyun yang ternyata kini sudah menerima pernyataan cinta Chanyeol.

"Jadi mereka sudah berpacaran!" Siwon menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Menatap foto Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk malu. Foto itu ia ambil kala Chanyeol berada di ruang IGD. Kris diam-diam memfoto Baekhyun saat wanita itu duduk di depan ruang IGD, setelah insiden salah orang.

Iya, kejadian saat Baekhyun menyangka jika pasien yang meninggal adalah Chanyeol.

Ada juga foto saat Baekhyun tertidur disamping Chanyeol.

"Ah! Aku jadi merindukan Istri cantik-ku." Siwon menutup ponselnya. Ia mengambil dompetnya untuk melihat foto Istri-nya yang ia simpan di dalam dompetnya.

"Anak kita sudah menemukan pujaan hatinya sayang. Di Surga sana, kau pasti melihatnya, kan? Chanyeol, anak kita terlihat sangat bahagia." Siwon mengelus foto itu.

Tersenyum bahagia, meski ada rasa sakit di hati nya.

Ia kembali menyimpannya ke dalam dompet setelah mencium foto itu. Jika boleh jujur, Siwon sangat merindukan Istri-nya. Untungnya ada Chanyeol, anaknya itu menjadi pengobat rindu Siwon pada Istri-nya. Ia ingat jelas perjuangan Istri-nya ketika melahirkan Chanyeol, dan ia ingat pesan Istri-nya untuk selalu mendukung Chanyeol, mengingatkan Chanyeol jika anak itu berbuat salah, dan membimbing Chanyeol untuk menjadi Lelaki dewasa, cerdas dan berwibawa serta bertanggung jawab.

"Sedang apa ya mereka?" Siwon bermonolog sendiri, kemudian ia kembali membuka berkas perusahaannya.

Sementara dua orang yang tengah Siwon pikirkan, tengah bermanja manja kursi taman rumah sakit.

"Aku suka aroma tubuhmu!" Baekhyun menempeli Chanyeol yang memeluknya erat.

Wanita itu memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, tak berhenti menciumi dada Chanyeol yang terbalut Piyama rumah sakit. Chanyeol tak merasa risih sama sekali, Pemuda itu justru tersenyum lebar dan sesekali mencium tangan Baekhyun yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Baekhyun sepertinya tengah mengalami pubertas kedua. Lihatlah betapa manja-nya ia pada Chanyeol.

" _Noona_ , banyak orang disini!" Chanyeol mengingatkan jika mereka tengah berada d luar, banyak orang yang sekiranya bisa memperhatikan mereka.

"Lalu? Kau tak suka?" Baekhyun menatapnya, memberi tatapan sayu seakan perkataan Chanyeol barusan sedikit melukai hatinya. Chanyeol menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

Baekhyun hanya ingin menunjukan pada mereka, jika orang yang saat ini bersama dia- adalah miliknya seorang. Baekhyun tak suka tatapan memuja mereka pada Chanyeol.

Bahkan sebelumnya, saat mereka pergi ke taman, beberapa perawat tersenyum penuh makna melihat Chanyeol. Mungkin berharap Chanyeol membalas senyum mereka. Sayangnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak akan tergoda. Pemuda itu bahkan tak sadar jika beberapa perawat sengaja tersenyum padanya.

Maklum saja, selama ini dalam pikiran dia hanya tentang betapa bahagianya dia akan statusnya yang sudah menjadi kekasih Baekhyun.

" _Noona_ tak malu berpacaran denganku? Aku masih sekolah." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, menunggu dengan sabar jawaban yang akan diberikan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya takut Baekhyun menerimanya karena terpaksa. Ia tak mau kehilangan Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua saling pandang. Menyelami kedua iris mata masing-masing. Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Menghela nafas cukup panjang lalu membuka suaranya.

"Kau yang memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Dan ya aku... Aku juga menyukaimu. Jadi, untuk apa aku harus malu?" Kepalanya ia miringkan seraya tersenyum.

Gemas.

Chanyeol di buat gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

Sepertinya tak layak jika Baekhyun disebut wanita dewasa. Baekhyun sekarang justru terlihat seperti bocah TK yang sangat menggemaskan.

Pemuda itu membalas senyum Baekhyun. Menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mendaratkan ciuman di puncak kepala wanita itu berkali-kali.

"Aku ingin memperjuangkan _Noona_. Kuharap _Noona_ sabar menungguku. Jangan pernah lupa, jika aku sangat menyukai dan mencintai _Noona_." Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar saat Baekhyun membalas pelukannya.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau melamar ku, untuk itu kau juga harus semangat mewujudkan impianmu." Baekhyun semakin memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendapati mereka berpelukan di tempat umum. Tangannya yang di perban sudah bisa ia gerakan seperti biasanya. Luka sobek dengan 7 jahitan itu mendadak tak sesakit sebelumnya. Ia terlalu bahagia sampai tak lagi memikirkan luka di tangannya.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan seperti _Teletubies_ _._ Sampai kemudian, senyum Chanyeol mendadak luntur kala ia melihat seseorang yang cukup ia kenal, melintas di lorong koridor Rumah sakit.

 _'Dia...'_ Chanyeol menajamkan atensinya ke arah seorang wanita yang berjalan dengan jas Dokter, tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang yang juga Chanyeol kenal.

 _'Paman Oh?'_ Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun saat ia memperhatikan dua orang itu. Lalu kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

 _'Aku yakin jika aku salah lihat. Dia tinggal di Amerika, jadi tidak mungkin dia ada disini.'_ Monolognya dalam hati.

Mengabaikan seseorang itu, Chanyeol kembali mengobrol dengan Baekhyun sambil memakan buah-buahan yang di siapkan Baekhyun.

Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol tak memikirkan orang itu. Ia tak ingin mengingat orang itu. Baginya, orang itu tak penting lagi untuknya. Ia harus ingat, jika sudah ada Baekhyun di hidupnya.

"Apa Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan pergi ke Neraka? Kenapa mereka belum kembali sampai sekarang!"

Baekhyun menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol. "Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara!" Wanita itu lalu menyuapi Chanyeol dengan sedikit kasar.

" _Noona_ pelan-pelan!" Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya.

"Makanya, jangan asal bicara. Mereka itu temanmu, sayang~~~" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya melihat senyum sumringah Chanyeol yang baru saja ia panggil ' _Sayang_ '

"Katakan lagi! Aku tak begitu jelas mendengarnya _Noona_." Chanyeol menunggu dengan senyum tampan nya yang tak pernah luntur.

Jika Jongin melihatnya, pasti anak itu akan meledek Chanyeol dan mengatakan ' _Menjijikan_ '

Chanyeol saja terkekeh sendiri karena sikap yang ia perlihatkan di hadapan Baekhyun sekarang.

Entahlah... rasanya, Chanyeol akan mabuk jika lama-lama berdekatan dan terus bersama-sama dengan Baekhyun. Ia sudah gila karena Baekhyun, dan ia akan semakin gila karena Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang malu, tak menatap lagi Chanyeol. Wanita itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain sambil berdehem cukup keras. Pipi-nya sudah terlihat memerah seakan ia tengah memakai _blush_ _on_ .

Untung tak ada Kyungsoo. Jika ada Kyungsoo, mungkin ia sudah habis di ledek sahabatnya itu.

 _Seindah ini cinta? ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Short Story**

Sebelum Luhan menemui Sehun dan Jongin di kantin Rumah sakit.

Luhan tengah berjalan dengan santai di koridor rumah sakit ketika ia mendapati Ayah nya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

Dan lagi, Ayah nya terlihat tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang wanita yang jika Luhan lihat lagi... ternyata wanita yang Luhan kenal.

"Bukankah itu Seohyun _Eonni_?" Gumamnya seraya berjalan cukup cepat untuk mendekati Ayah nya dan wanita yang sebelumnya ia panggil Seohyun.

" _Dad!_ " Panggil Luhan.

Ayah Luhan yang semula sibuk mengobrol dengan orang lain, menoleh ke arah Luhan saat seruan Luhan terdengar di Telinga nya.

"Oh Luhan- _ie_." Ayah Luhan mendekat "Kau sedang apa di sini sayang?" Memeluk Luhan dan mengusap serta mengacak ngacak rambut Luhan.

"Tentu saja menjenguk sahabatku, _Dad!"_ Luhan beralih menatap si wanita " _Eonni_ kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya _Eonni_ ada di Amerika?" Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat jelas- jika ia tak menyukai wanita itu.

"Seohyun akan bekerja di Rumah sakit _Daddy_ mulai hari ini." Jawab Ayah Luhan terlihat bangga.

Luhan menatap Ayah nya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Benar-benar kabar yang tak bagus menurut Luhan.

Bahkan menurut Luhan, ini adalah kabar buruk. Sangat... Sangat buruk.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku akan tinggal lagi di Korea. Kuliahku sudah selsai sejak tahun lalu, jadi aku kembali kesini." Wanita itu tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

Dan Luhan nyaris mengumpat kala mendengar penuturan wanita itu.

Seohyun adalah anak dari teman dekat Ayah nya. Dan Seohyun adalah orang yang ia benci semenjak ia melihat Chanyeol patah hati karena wanita itu.

Ya benar. Seohyun adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol. Orang yang dulu Chanyeol cintai, namun tak dapat Chanyeol miliki karena Minho sudah lebih dulu melangkahinya.

Walau akhirnya hubungan Seohyun dan Minho akhirnya tak berjalan mulus.

"Aku dengar Chanyeol sakit? Di ruangan mana dia dirawat? Aku akan merekomendasikan diri untuk menjadi dokter khususnya selama ia di sini." Seohyun menatap Ayah Luhan "Bolehkan paman aku menjadi dokter Chanyeol selama ia di rawat disini?"

Dan ketika Ayah Luhan mengizinkan Seohyun untuk menjadi dokter khusus Chanyeol, saat itu juga Luhan mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

Luhan benar-benar semakin tak tenang dan hawatir.

 _'Ini gawat! Nenek sihir ini kembali. Aku harus memberitahukan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin. (angan sampai Chanyeol tergoda lagi oleh Nenek sihir ini!'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, Seohyun emang terlihat jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Seohyun itu cantik, tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing seperti seorang model. Dan lagi wanita itu selalu tampil modis, glamor dengan barang-barang mewah bermerk ternama.

Berbeda sangat jauh dengan Baekhyun yang lebih sering terlihat natural dan sederhana. Sesekali Baekhyun juga memang terlihat modis, tapi Baekhyun memang jauh berbeda dengan Seohyun.

Tentu saja, Seohyun terlahir dari kalangan orang berada. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya anak keluarga menengah ke bawah. Ia ke Seoul saja untuk bekerja, bukan untuk berpoya poya atau liburan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis untuk menghargai keberadaan Ayah nya. Padahal jika Ayah nya tak ada, Luhan tak akan bersikap santai seperti saat ini.

Tak lama ia mengobrol dengan Seohyun dan Ayah nya. Luhan pamit pergi karena ingin mencari Sehun dan Jongin. Seraya berlalu mencari keberadaan Sehun dan Jongin, Luhan berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya menjauhkan Seohyun dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ini tidak akan mudah, dan ia harus bekerja sama dengan Sehun dan Jongin.

Kedua orang itu akan menjadi sekutu terbaik jika urusan seperti ini.

Ia mencari-cari keberadaan kekasih dan sahabatnya itu di kantin Rumah sakit. Ia harus segera memberitahu kedua orang itu mengenai kedatangan Seohyun, setelah itu baru ia akan memberitahu Chanyeol.

Namun pada kenyataannya Luhan lupa untuk memberitahu Sehun dan Jongin seperti niat awalnya. Ia lupa karena terlarut dengan kebiasaannya yang akan bermanja manja saat bersama Sehun.

Dan Luhan semakin lupa dengan niat awalnya itu, ketika ia bertengkar dengan Jongin.

Barulah saat mereka mampir ke cafe, Luhan ingat jika ia harus memberitahu Sehun dan Jongin tentang kembalinya Seohyun.

"Ah iya, aku nyaris saja lupa!" Luhan meminum minumannya terlebih dahulu sebelum lanjut berbicara "Nenek Sihi..- maksudku, Seohyun _Eonni_ kembali. Katanya, dia akan tinggal lagi di sini, di Korea." Ucap Luhan santai.

Berbeda dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang seketika tersedak saat mendengarnya.

" _Mwo_ _?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Minggu kemarin aku sakit gaiss, jadi maaf libur update. Hehe**

 **Thanks buat yang udah sempetin Review.**


	18. Noona CH 17

**SEMOGA SUKA. DITUNGGU VOTE AND KOMENTARNYA. JANGAN LUPA BACA NOTE AUTHOR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah** ~

Chanyeol baru saja mengantar Baekhyun ke depan Rumah sakit. Pemuda itu memaksa mengantar Baekhyun meski Baekhyun sudah menolak berkali-kali.

Tentu saja Baekhyun menolak, ia tak mau merepotkan Chanyeol yang tengah di rawat. Yeah, walau Chanyeol memang sudah melepas selang infus nya, dan besok ia juga sudah di izinkan pulang. Pemuda itu sudah sehat-sehat saja. Tinggal penyembuhan luka di tangannya.

Pemuda itu berjalan santai dengan piyama Rumah sakit yang masih di pakainya. Sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya sambil bersenandung pelan mengusir rasa bosan.

 _ **Klik**_

Pintu kamar VIP tempatnya dirawat ia buka tanpa merasa curiga.

Tapi setelah ia masuk kedalam kamar VIP itu, Chanyeol mendadak menjadi seperti manekin.

Diam mematung menatap seseorang yang sudah sangat sangat lama tak ia lihat. Seseorang yang sudah sangat lama tak bertemu dengannya.

Mungkin... Sekitar 3 atau 2 tahun?

Chanyeol tak ingat. Karena ia berusaha tak mengingatnya sejak hari itu. Sejak hatinya patah hati. Sejak cinta nya kandas tak sempat di ungkapkan.

Mati-matian ia berusaha melupakan orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan rasa sakit di hatinya, ia berusaha melupakan seseorang itu.

Namun sekarang, orang yang justru ia lupakan itu sekarang datang padanya. Tanpa merasa berdosa, seseorang itu tersenyum manis padanya dan menyapanya.

Seolah dia tak memiliki salah apapun pada Chanyeol. Karena, orang itu dulu tidak tahu jika Chanyeol terluka karena dia.

"Hai Chanyeol!" Sapa Seohyun, yang tengah berdiri seraya tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak merespon, ia masih menetralkan debaran Jantung nya karena kaget. Dengan pelan dan kesusahan, Chanyeol membuka bibirnya untuk membalas sapaan Seohyun.

"Hai, _Noona_!" Chanyeol masih diam didekat pintu, dengan tangan yang memegang ponselnya dan pintu yang belum tertutup.

Seohyun tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah kaget Chanyeol. Wanita itu lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, dan memeluk Pemuda itu tanpa perlu meminta Izin Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

"Kau sudah besar rupanya. Lama kita tidak bertemu. Kau tahu Chanyeol aku sangat merindukanmu!" Seohyun masih memeluknya saat mengungkapkan rasa kerinduannya itu.

Sedang Chanyeol mengerjap berkali-kali saat mendengarnya. Kaget, jelas saja dia kaget.

"Tanganmu sudah membaik? Aku tahu dari Paman Xi kalau kau sakit dan di rawat disini!" Seohyun melihat tangan Chanyeol yang diperban "Kau belum mengganti perbannya?" Chanyeol menggeleng, Seohyun tersenyum "Duduklah! Aku akan mengganti perbannya."

Dengan telaten, Seohyun mengganti perban di lengan Chanyeol. Mengobati luka itu, dan kembali membungkusnya dengan perban. Selama ia mengobati dan membungkus lengan Chanyeol dengan perban, Seohyun menahan rasa geli melihat wajah Chanyeol yang seakan baru saja melihat hantu.

Chanyeol bahkan terus menatap Seohyun tak berkedip. Dan saat Seohyun menatapnya balik, Pemuda itu terbatuk.

Sial, ia ketahuan diam-diam memandangi Seohyun.

"Apa kau masih tak percaya ini aku?" Seohyun berdecak, lantas menggeleng.

"Kenapa _Noona_ ada disini? Bukankah _Noona_ di Amerika?!" Chanyeol tak lagi memandangi Seohyun.

Tapi sesekali ia melirik Wanita itu melalui ekor matanya. Menunggu jawaban dari Wanita yang dulu pernah sangat di Cintai nya itu.

Seohyun tersenyum tipis. Bukan sebuah senyuman kebahagian, bukan pula senyuman karena lucu mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Wanita itu tersenyum seolah menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Suasana di ruangan itu mendadak sepi. Seohyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Wanita cantik dengan Jas Dokternya itu memilih diam dan pokus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pada lengan Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai mengobati dan mengganti perban Chanyeol, wanita itu lantas duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya aku sudah kembali sejak dulu." Seohyun mulai bercerita "Tapi, aku belum punya keberanian untuk kembali saat itu." Seohyun menatap Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya "Sekarang, aku tak akan se-takut dulu, tak akan selemah dulu, dan tak akan diam saja seperti dulu. Aku pulang, aku kembali, aku disini untuk menemui orang yang aku Cintai." Senyumnya ter-ulas cantik.

Chanyeol mendadak diam menatap Seohyun yang tersenyum cantik ke arahnya. Detakkan jantungnya semakin menggila, dan ia merasa aneh kala mendengar ucapan Wanita itu.

Seakan, Seohyun baru saja menyatakan Cinta padanya?

Entah sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol hanya terus memandangi Seohyun. Sampai wanita itu berlalu dari hadapannya untuk pamit pergi, Chanyeol masih setia memandangi Seohyun.

Suara dering di ponselnya tak cukup menyadarkan Chanyeol dari keterkejutannya.

Ia terkejut mendengar ucapan Seohyun.

Ia tak mengerti akan ucapan Seohyun, tapi ia juga begitu penasaran dengan seseorang yang Seohyun Cintai.

Chanyeol tak mengharap orang yang dicintai Seohyun adalah dirinya. Karena bagaimanapun, rasa cintanya untuk wanita itu sudah lama terkikis oleh waktu, dan tergantikan oleh dia.

Dia yang kini mengisi hatinya.

Chanyeol hanya cemas dan takut jika dengan kehadiran Seohyun, bisa mengganggu hatinya, yang akhirnya nanti berpotensi merusak hubungan dirinya dan Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tak ingin goyah. Hatinya ingin ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Ia ingin Baekhyun menjadi menjadi pemilik hatinya, selamanya.

-o0o-

"Tapi yang kutahu, Seohyun _Noona_ tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol menyukainya." Ucap Jongin.

Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan sudah didalam mobil. Mereka sudah selesai berbelanja dan nongkrong sebentar di cafe. Kini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan kembali ke Rumah Sakit.

Jika saat berangkat Jongin dan Luhan bertengkar, maka sekarang berbeda. Mereka sudah kembali akur, dan bahkan tengah berunding bersama demi membahas sesuatu yang kemungkinan berpotensi menjadi sebuah masalah untuk sahabat mereka, Chanyeol.

Seohyun.

Wanita itu kini yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Kau yakin? Lalu untuk apa dia kembali?" Luhan kembali duduk ditengah seperti saat awal mereka pergi.

Kali ini tak akan ada keributan dengan Jongin, jadi Sehun tak perlu hawatir Luhan dan Jongin akan saling jambak bahkan saling tampar sekalipun.

"Ya mungkin Seohyun _Noona_ pulang karena sudah bosan di Amerika. Bukankah Seohyun _Noona_ berkuliah disana?" Kali ini Sehun ikut berbicara.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Menatap kekasihnya yang sama sekali tak peka dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Yeah dia memang berkuliah disana, lalu kenapa kembali sekarang setelah sekian tahun dia tak pulang dan bahkan sekarang dia tiba-tiba perhatian pada Chanyeol? Selama di Amerika, ia tak pernah sekalipun memberi kabar pada Chanyeol. Padahal dulu mereka sangat dekat." Luhan menggeleng "Jiwa Wanita-ku bergelora. Sebagai sesama wanita, aku merasa takut jika dia kembali untuk mengganggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun _Eonni_." Luhan mengibaskan tangannya "Aku lebih peka dari siapapun disini. Aku harap kalian berdua membantuku mengamankan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun _Eonni_ dari Seohyun _Eonni_."

"Mereka berdua bukan Hewan buas Lulu, untuk apa harus di amankan!" Sehun mendapat cubitan manis di perutnya setelah berkata seperti itu "Ahh ahh sakit Lulu!"

"Aku serius Oh Sehun. Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini!" Murka Luhan seraya menatap tajam Kekasihnya.

"Pemilihan katanya kurang tepat Lulu!" Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan "Harusnya Lulu bilang, _'Kalian berdua harus membantuku menjauhkan Seohyun dari Chanyeol, agar hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baik baik saja.'_ begitu lebih bisa dimengerti!"

"Ya terserah! Pokoknya begitu!" Luhan berpangku tangan.

Kedua pasangan kekasih itu berdebat, sementara Jongin kembali di abaikan. Sehun dan Luhan baru sadar masih ada Jongin disana, ketika Pemuda berkulit _Tan_ itu ber-dehem cukup keras.

Kedua orang itu melirik Jongin yang ber-dehem dan terbatuk-batuk cukup keras.

"Kau sakit Jongin? Kenapa kau tak ikut dirawat seperti Chanyeol kalau kau sakit." Luhan menepuk nepuk punggung Jongin seakan Jongin tengah tersedak.

"Sakit Luhan, hentikan!" Jongin tak habis dengan jalan pikiran Luhan.

Gadis itu mengatakan jika ia yang paling cepat tanggap diantara mereka bertiga, tapi lihat sekarang.

Ia ter-batuk kan hanya untuk menyadarkan Luhan dan Sehun jika ada dirinya disamping mereka. Begitu saja Luhan tak sadar, tapi dengan percaya diri mengatakan jika dia yang paling cepat tanggap.

Entah siapa yang bodoh diantara mereka bertiga, Jongin tak tahu dan tak mengerti.

"Bukankah Minho _Hyung_ dulu kekasih Seohyun _Noona_?" tanya Sehun yang diangguki Luhan dan Jongin "Nah... mungkin saja dia kembali untuk bertemu Minho _Hyung_!"

Jongin dan Luhan saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu kembali menatap Sehun, dan kemudian menunduk seraya memegang kepala mereka masing-masing.

Sehun yang melihat mereka berdua hanya bisa melongo.

 _'Kedua orang bodoh ini! Ckckckck.'_ Gerutunya dalam hati.

Untung dalam hati, jika ia ucapkan secara langsung, sudah pasti Luhan tak akan memaafkannya begitu saja karena telah mengatakan Luhan Bodoh.

Kalau Jongin sih tak perduli mau marah atau tidak. Mereka sudah sering meledek Bodoh dan Tolol satu sama lain, jadi... sudah Sehun sudah terbiasa.

"Yang aku tahu dia sudah putus dengan Minho _Oppa_ hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Itu sudah sangat lama, aku tak yakin Seohyun _Eonni_ kembali untuk Minho _Oppa_!" Luhan menggeleng, Jongin membenarkan ucapan Luhan.

"Minho _Hyung_ bahkan sepertinya sudah melupakan Seohyun _Noona_. Aku mendengar kabar jika orang tua nya sudah mengatur perjodohan untuk Minho _Hyung_. Dan wanita itu berprofesi sama dengan Seohyun _Noona_ , seorang Dokter." Ujar Jongin setelah mengingat kembali obrolan Ayah dan Ibu-nya malam itu, saat mereka makan malam.

Orang tua nya tentu tahu, mengingat mereka dari ruang lingkup yang sama, pebisnis. Dan berita dari kalangan pebisnis itu akan cepat sekali menyebarnya.

Ada untungnya Jongin saat itu mendengarkan kedua orang tua nya yang sedang bergosip. Info itu sangat berguna untuk saat ini.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku belum mendengar kabar itu?" Luhan berpikir cukup keras, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Tapi ia sendiri lupa entah apa itu.

"Kita lihat saja dulu apa yang akan di lakukan Seohyun _Noona_. Kalau misalkan keberadaan dia membahayakan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun _Noona_ , baru kita bertindak!" Sehun memberi saran.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, sebaiknya mereka membiarkannya terlebih dulu. Tak baik berprasangka buruk terhadap sesuatu yang belum tentu benar.

Sehun sudah sering menonton Drama, dan banyak sekali yang bisa ia pelajari dari Drama-drama yang ia tonton.

Contohnya saat ia menonton salah satu Drama yang ceritanya mirip seperti keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Dan ia masih ingat jika orang ketiga yang semua orang pikir jahat, sebenarnya tidaklah jahat.

Dan tidak semua cinta pertama si pemeran utama yang hadir kembali, berpotensi menghancurkan hubungan si pemeran utama dimasa depan.

Terkadang, hal yang kita pikir benar itu belum tentu benar.

"Tentu, kita biarkan dulu untuk saat ini." Luhan mengangguk "Ah kita sudah sampai!" Luhan berseru saat ternyata mereka sudah memasuki gerbang Rumah Sakit milik Ayahnya.

Jongin yang membeli beberapa barang yang dibayar oleh Luhan, membawa semua miliknya agar tak tertinggal satupun didalam Mobil Luhan. Karena jika sudah terbawa kembali ke Rumah Luhan, ia tak akan bisa kembali berjumpa dengan semua barangnya itu.

Barang yang sudah dibelikan Luhan namun tertinggal didalam Mobil Luhan, tidak akan bisa diambil lagi. Kata Luhan, itu sudah otomatis menjadi miliknya. Jadi sekarang, Jongin lebih baik kerepotan sendiri daripada nanti tidak jadi di traktir Luhan hanya karena belanjaannya tertinggal didalam Mobil Luhan.

Kalau punya Sehun sih, tidak apa-apa tertinggal juga. Toh Luhan kan kekasih Sehun. Jadi pengecualian untuk Sehun seorang.

"Kalian seperti _Ahjumma_ saja dengan semua belanjaan itu!" komentar Luhan yang melihat Sehun yang membantu Jongin membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan milik Jongin.

"Kau yang membuat peraturan konyol mu itu. tentu saja aku tidak mau mengulangi kejadian kehilangan _T-shirt Gucci_ -ku yang tidak jadi kau belikan dulu!" Jongin berlalu, pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

Sementara kedua orang itu kemudian tertawa kala mengingat kejadian Jongin yang menangis, karena _T-shirt Gucci_ yang di traktir Luhan, ketinggalan di dalam Mobil Luhan. Dulu Luhan langsung memakainya, jadi tentu saja Jongin tak bisa memaksa minta di kembalikan.

Jongin tak mau memakai bekas Wanita, jadi akhirnya dia hanya bisa menangis meratapi _T-shirt Gucci_ nya yang tak jadi menjadi miliknya.

"Sehun- _ie_ , pokoknya besok harus pergi ke Sekolah ya!" Luhan kembali merayu Sehun agar mau masuk Sekolah besok. Karena ia benar-benar kesepian tanpa kehadiran Sehun.

Mereka berjalan pelan seraya mengobrol, sementara Jongin sudah tak terlihat. Sepertinya sudah masuk kedalam lift yang menuju lantas tiga tempat Chanyeol di rawat.

Luhan sengaja berjalan pelan dengan tangan yang bergelayut mesra ditangan Sehun. Tentu saja dia sedang pamer saat ini.

-o0o-

Baekhyun yang tengah mengecek Laporan Gudang yang baru saja diberikan bagian Staff Gudang padanya, harus menganga tak percaya kala Kris kembali menumpukan beberapa pekerjaan di meja-nya.

"Kau periksa ya Baekhyun, aku harus pergi!" Kris melirik Jam ditangannya.

Pukul 10, dan ia sudah ada janji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang di jam 11. Lelaki itu berbalik dan bersiap pergi setelah memberikan pekerjaannya untuk dikerjakan Baekhyun.

"Tapi Bos- aku masih harus memeriksa Laporan dari Gudang, belum Laporan Keuangan, Laporan dari bagian Pemasaran. Bos kau..."

"Kerjakan Baekhyun, atau aku akan menghasut paman Siwon agar memecat mu jadi calon menantu-nya. Kau mau?" Kris tertawa puas setelah melihat Baekhyun yang diam tak berkutik "Jadilah menantu yang baik, Baekhyunie!" setelahnya Kris berlalu dengan tawa-nya yang menggelegar.

Membiarkan Baekhyun yang akhirnya berteriak frustasi karena harus mengerjakan semua berkas yang menumpuk itu.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga anak-ku nanti tidak semenyebalkan dan se-botak dia!" ucapnya seraya mengelus perutnya seolah Wanita itu tengah mengandung.

Padahal Baekhyun tidak hamil.

Baekhyun kembali memandangi tumpukan dokumen itu. Kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, ia sangat ingin sekali membakar kertas-kertas itu jika saja tidak akan membuatnya dipecat. Baekhyun menggeleng, ia tak mau dipecat, ia tak mau jadi gelandangan di Kota Seoul.

Dan di pecat jadi calon menantu Siwon, adalah sesuatu yang sangat buruk.

Baekhyun menghela nafas cukup panjang. Karena tak ada Kris, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyalakan _speaker bluetooth_ miliknya lalu memutar lagu _Exo – Obsession_. Lagu itu setidaknya bisa mengobati Baekhyun dengan rasa jengkelnya terhadap Kris.

"Tenang Baekhyun, semua ini akan cepat selesai jika kau mengerjakannya dengan segera. Semangat!" dan Baekhyun akhirnya kembali memeriksa Laporan Gudang yang belum selesai ia periksa.

Ia harus bergerak cepat dan teliti, karena berkas yang Kris berikan untuk ia kerjakan harus segera ia periksa. Si botak Kris itu pasti akan menanyakan nya besok pagi.

Baekhyun sudah hapal penyiksaan dari Kris yang tak pernah sekalipun bisa ia tolak, karena Kris tetaplah Bos-nya. Sekalipun Lelaki itu adalah Sepupu dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Lantunan lagu dari Boyband Exo itu menjadi teman Baekhyun mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Karena tak ingin mengambil resiko pekerjaan yang Kris berikan belum selesai besok, jadi Baekhyun mengambil berkas yang Kris perintahkan untuk ia kerjakan. Mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu terlebih dahulu sebelum menyelesaikan Laporan-laporan yang harus ia kerjakan.

Baekhyun mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan teliti. Sampai saat jam makan siang tiba, ia memilih memesan makanan ke ruangannya. Makan seraya mengecek dokumen-dokumen yang sisa setengahnya lagi yang harus ia periksa.

Tidak salah perusahaan _LY_ merekrut Baekhyun menjabat sebagai Sekretaris CEO. Karena Wanita itu benar-benar bisa di andalkan dalam pekerjaannya. Cepat, teliti, dan cerdas. Baekhyun menjadi andalan perusahaan _LY_ , dan dapat Kris rasakan hasil kinerja Baekhyun. Wanita itu lebih baik dari Sekretarisnya yang dulu.

"Chanyeol sedang apa ya?" gumamnya seraya merentangkan tangannya yang terasa sangat pegal.

Ia raih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol di sela-sela waktu istirahatnya. Senyum Baekhyun mengembang kala Chanyeol mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

" _Halo Noona_!" sapa Chanyeol di sebrang sana.

"Kau sedang apa? Sudah makan?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menyuapkan makan siangnya.

" _Baru saja selesai_." Terdengar bunyi seseorang menutup pintu.

"Dengan siapa kau disana?" Baekhyun menunggu dalam diam.

Ia rasa Chanyeol tak sendirian disana.

" _Mmmmm, bersama seorang teman_."

"Siapa?"

Ada hening beberapa detik saat Baekhyun bertanya pada Pemuda itu. Di detik ke 30, Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai nama temannya.

"Seohyun. Teman sekaligus dokterku, _Noona_!"

"Kau tak pernah cerita mempunyai seorang teman Wanita bernama Seohyun!?" Baekhyun merasa tak lagi bernafsu makan saat mendengar nama seseorang yang tak Baekhyun kenali.

Chanyeol juga tak pernah menceritakan teman bernama Seohyun itu, tentu Baekhyun merasakan hatinya sedikit resah.

" _Seohyun teman lamaku, Noona. Dia baru pulang dari Amerika_."

Di sebrang sana, Chanyeol terlihat resah kala Baekhyun menghujaninya beberapa pertanyaan yang pastilah akan ditanyakan Wanita itu. Mengingat ia tak pernah bercerita perihal Seohyun.

"Chanyeol, sekarang kita sepasang kekasih, kan?" Baekhyun benar-benar merasa hatinya memburuk.

" _Noona, kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja Noona kekasihku, dan aku kekasih Noona._ " Chanyeol merasakan aura tak mengenakan dari nada bicara Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, aku harap kau tidak berbohong padaku." Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya merasa perlu mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol.

" _Noona sayang, aku tak akan pernah berbohong pada Noona, aku tak akan berani menyakiti Noona. Tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir seperti itu_."

Baekhyun merasa lega mendengarnya. "Ya sudah, sekarang minum obatmu."

" _Sudah sayang! Sekarang hanya satu yang belum aku lakukan!_ "

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun membereskan makan siangnya yang tak selesai ia habiskan.

" _Mencium bibir manis Noona. Aku harus mendapatkannya ketika kita bertemu nanti_."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

Sialan, Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin rindu pada Pemuda itu.

Terkadang, Baekhyun merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa harus Pemuda itu yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh, tapi Baekhyun menemukan kenyamanan saat bersama dengan Chanyeol. Dan rasa nyaman itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang akhirnya membuat Baekhyun luluh dalam pelukan Pemuda itu.

"Akan ku lakukan ketika kita bertemu nanti."

" _Noona harus melakukannya saat kita bertemu nanti!_ " Chanyeol bersorak senang.

"Iya bocah!" Baekhyun menggeleng "Apa Kris sudah kesana? Bukankah kau pulang hari ini?"

" _Kurasa sebentar lagi. Dia bilang akan terlambat karena harus bertemu temannya dulu._ "

"Baiklah! Aku harus kembali bekerja. Kabari aku jika kau sudah pulang. Mungkin aku akan mampir." Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol kembali bersorak senang.

" _Selamat bekerja Noona-ku sayang. Sampai nanti, Love you_!"

Baekhyun hanya bergumam. Masih malu untuk menjawab ucapan cinta Chanyeol.

Yeah dia memang mencintai Pemuda itu, hanya saja untuk secara gamblang membalas ucapan cinta Chanyeol seperti itu, Baekhyun masih merasa malu.

Lagipula, ia selalu menunjukan rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol.

Pasrah saat Chanyeol melakukan apapun padanya misalnya. Walaupun masih ada sedikit batasan yang Baekhyun berikan agar Chanyeol tak berbuat lebih. Setidaknya Chanyeol pasti mengerti kalau tanpa ia ucapkan pun, ia sama cintanya pada Pemuda itu.

Setelah menelpon Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali memutar lagu untuk menemani pekerjaannya. Baekhyun kembali pokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Membagi pokus pada pekerjaan dan pada lagu yang tengah ia putar. Ia akan ikut bernyanyi kala ada lirik nya yang dia hapal. Lalu ia akan mengeryit kala menemukan suatu kesalahan dalam Laporan Gudang yang tengah ia periksa. Berbagai coretan Baekhyun berikan pada Laporan itu dengan note kecil.

Ia menghentikan lagu yang tengah di putar itu untuk menelpon Staff Gudang.

"Halo, bisa sambungkan pada Jong-dae?" pinta Baekhyun pada seorang Wanita yang merupakan Admin bagian Gudang.

" _Ya, ada apa Baekhyun_?" tanya seseorang yang pastinya adalah Jong-dae.

Staff bagian Gudang, sekaligus merupakan teman lamanya. Teman satu kampus dengannya.

Jong-dae tengah memeriksa Email kala mendapat telpon dari Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mengapit telpon kantor itu di antara bahu dan telinganya.

" _Jong-dae, bisa_ keruangan ku _sebentar? Ini mengenai Laporan Gudang yang kau berikan, aku baru saja memeriksanya. Dan kupikir, ada banyak yang harus kau revisi dan kau cek secara langsung ke lapangan_." Ujar Baekhyun seraya membolak balikan kertas Laporan yang sudah ia tempeli note kecil sana-sini.

Jong-dae mengeryit kala mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Yeah, ia hanya heran. Biasanya Laporan yang ia buat tak pernah sekalipun ada kesalahan.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas "Baiklah. Aku akan kesana dan mengambilnya!" Jong-de hendak menutup telponnya, namun teriakan Baekhyun membuatnya urung menutup sambungan telpon itu "Ada apa?" tanyanya kala mendengar seruan Baekhyun.

" _Sekalian, bawakan kopi dari kantin perusahaan ya! Hehe_." Pinta Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Ku pikir ada apa?! Aku akan membawakannya, seperti biasa kan?" dan akhirnya Jong-dae menutupnya setelah mendengar jawaban 'Ya' dari Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu berlalu dari ruangannya untuk ke Kantin perusahaan lebih dulu. Membawakan pesanan Baekhyun sebelum ia menghadap Baekhyun untuk mengambil kembali Laporan Gudang yang kata Baekhyun ada beberapa kesalahan.

Baekhyun yang tengah menunggu, mendongkak kala mendengar seseorang mengetuk ruangan kerjanya.

"Masuk!" ucapnya saat kemudian muncul Kyungsoo dibalik pintu, "Ada apa Kyung?"

"Aku ingin merundingkan ini!" Kyungsoo membawa sebuah dokumen yang kemudian ia berikan pada Baekhyun "Kupikir seseorang telah berbuat curang dengan mengambil barang milik perusahaan." Jelas Kyungsoo setelah memperlihatkan sebuah data produk yang tidak balance antara pemasukan, pengeluaran dan stok yang masih tersedia.

"Aku baru saja menelpon Jong-dae untuk merundingkan ini!" Baekhyun memberikan Laporan Gudang yang selesai ia koreksi "Dan aku rasa orangnya anak buah Jong-dae sendiri. Aku harap dia tidak akan marah atau sedih jika perusahaan nanti harus memecat anak buahnya yang berbuat curang itu."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dan mengangguk "Kau tidak menemani Chanyeol hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan topik.

Bagaimanapun, topik pekerjaan benar-benar membuat penat pikiran. Dan sedikit obrolan santai, setidaknya bisa membuat otak mereka mendapatkan waktu istirahat sebentar di hari yang melelahkan ini.

"Dia harusnya keluar dari Rumah sakit hari ini. Dan Kris yang akan mengurus semuanya!" ujar Baekhyun seraya membereskan kertas-kertas berisi pekerjaan yang masih harus ia periksa lagi nanti.

"Ku dengar dari Jongin, cinta pertamanya Chanyeol menjadi Dokter di Rumah sakit itu, apa benar?"

Dan Kyungsoo membuat kesalahan.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu tampak mengeryit heran menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, dan kali ini Kyungsoo sadar jika ia salah bicara.

Beruntunglah Baekhyun masih memutar lagu di ruangannya, dan wanita itu juga tengah sibuk dengan dokumennya. Setidaknya apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tak terdengar begitu jelas. Pikir Kyungsoo, tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"Aku? Tidak bicara apa-apa!" Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah ditempatnya, "Aku bertanya kalau, kalau... kalau cinta pertama Jongin menjadi Dokter disana. Apa kau tahu?" bohong Kyungsoo

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu. Dan Kyung, aku mendengar ucapan mu!" Baekhyun menghentikan lagu yang tengah ia putar dengan sedikit menggebrak meja "Katakan padaku, siapa cinta pertama Chanyeol? Apa Wanita itu kembali mendekati Chanyeol-ku?"

Dan Kyungsoo tertawa garing dengan rasa hawatir cukup kentara. Baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuhnya, sangat menyeramkan tentu saja.

"Jongin kemarin bercerita padaku, jika Cinta pertama Chanyeol sudah kembali dari Amerika. Dan Wanita itu menjadi Dokter di Rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol di rawat." Ujar Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun memangku kedua tangannya dan terlihat tengah berpikir.

"Apa itu berarti, teman yang Chanyeol katakan itu adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol? Dan Wanita itu juga, Wanita yang sama dengan Wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasih Minho?" gumam Baekhyun.

Ia yakin jika tebakannya benar. Teman yang Chanyeol ceritakan melalui sambungan telepon juga seorang Dokter. Dan Cinta pertama Chanyeol yang diceritakan Kyungsoo juga seorang Dokter.

Baekhyun yakin, kedua orang yang di ceritakan kekasih dan sahabatnya itu adalah orang yang sama.

Teman yang Chanyeol maksudkan datang dari Amerika, adalah Cinta pertama Pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti hanya diam memperhatikan saat Baekhyun tengah berpikir. Dan kedua mata bulatnya semakin membulat saat melihat Baekhyun bangkit seraya membereskan meja kerja-nya.

"Kau mau kemana Baek?" Kyungsoo semakin dibuat terkejut kala Baekhyun dengan entengnya mengatakan, bahwa dia akan pergi.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang dan mengamankan Calon Suami-ku." Tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang masih syok, Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari sana dengan berkas Laporan Gudang yang ia pegang di tangannya beserta tas miliknya.

Baekhyun mengunci ruangannya setelah mereka keluar dari sana. Dan beruntungnya, saat itu Jong-dae sampai disana tepat waktu. Jadi Baekhyun tak perlu ke ruangan Jong-dae terlebih dahulu.

"Untung kau sudah disini Dae!" Baekhyun mengambil kopi yang dibelikan Lelaki itu, lalu memberikan berkas Laporan Gudang yang sebelumnya akan ia berikan pada Lelaki itu "Periksa itu kembali, anak buah mu ada yang berbuat curang. Dan terima kasih kopinya!" Baekhyun lalu pergi.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jong-de hanya bisa saling menatap dalam kebingungan satu sama lain.

"Dia mau pergi kemana?" tanya Jong-dae seraya berjalan dibelakang Kyungsoo yang juga hendak kembali ke ruangannya.

"Menyelamatkan masa depannya."

Dan Jong-dae semakin tidak mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

Dua orang ini aneh, pikirnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar pergi ke Rumah sakit, tak memikirkan tumpukan pekerjaannya. Sekarang, ada yang harus ia urus terlebih dahulu. Dan itu semua lebih penting dari tumpukan dokumen yang masih bisa ia kerjakan besok.

Wanita itu menghentikan taxi yang melintas. Tak apa uangnya keluar banyak hari ini, yang penting ia bisa cepat sampai ke Rumah sakit.

Ia harus segera menemui Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan mengancam Chanyeol agar Pemuda itu tak meninggalkannya. Ia tak akan memohon seperti Wanita lemah, ia akan mengancam Pemuda itu agar tak berani meninggalkannya.

"Apa aku harus mengandung anaknya dulu agar dia tak pergi dariku ya?" gumaman Baekhyun yang cukup keras membuat Supir Taxi yang tengah minum sebotol air mineral harus tersedak kala mendengarnya.

Baekhyun yang sadar ucapannya terlalu keras, berdehem dan berusaha acuh akan ucapannya barusan. Anggap saja ia baru saja keceplosan karena pemikiran bodohnya.

Abaikan juga wajahnya yang memerah lucu karena menahan malu. Hmmmm

 _'Anak muda jaman sekarang!'_ – batin si Supir Taxi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Short Story**

Minho baru saja pulang saat melihat rumahnya telah ramai dengan adanya beberapa Mobil mewah yang tak ia kenali.

"Apa _Eomma_ mengadakan Arisan di Rumah?" gumamnya seraya berjalan masuk kedalam rumah orang tuanya itu.

Minho baru seminggu ini pulang ke Rumah.

Ia sudah tak tinggal di rumah itu semenjak bekerja sebagai Guru. Ia Lelaki dewasa yang sudah seharusnya belajar mandiri dan tak menyusahkan orang tua nya lagi.

Namun, satu minggu yang lalu Ibu-nya menelpon dan memintanya untuk pulang ke Rumah.

Minho tak bisa menolak ketika sang Ibu memintanya pulang. Jadi, ia menuruti Ibu-nya untuk pulang. Namun ia tak berjanji akan tinggal lama di rumah itu.

Saat ia masuk kedalam Rumahnya, Minho pikir Ibu-nya memang tengah mengadakan Arisan dengan teman-temannya.

Tapi, Minho mendadak dirinya seakan menjadi patung saat melihat seseorang yang...

Sangat ia rindukan, duduk seraya mengobrol bersama Ibu-nya.

Tertawa kala Ibu-nya berbicara yang entah apa, Minho sendiri tak tahu karena tak mendengarnya.

Senyum itu begitu Minho rindukan, dan tawa pelan yang keluar dari Wanita itu begitu Minho rindukan.

Tapi jika mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu... Minho merasa ia benar-benar seorang Lelaki brengsek dan pengecut.

"Kau sudah pulang nak!" Seruan Ibu-nya menyadarkan Minho dalam lamunan panjangnya.

Minho tersenyum tipis dan mendekati mereka yang tengah berkumpul.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, sebuah pertemuan dua keluarga yang tak Minho ketahui untuk apa mereka berkumpul.

"Kemari nak! Lihat siapa yang sudah kembali dari Amerika." Ibu Minho menarik tangan Minho.

Mendekatkan Minho pada sosok seorang Wanita yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum dengan begitu tulus, seolah Minho bukanlah seorang pendosa. Seolah Minho bukan Lelaki brengsek yang bersalah besar pada Wanita itu.

Ibu Minho tersenyum begitu lebar melihat keduanya. Tak menghiraukan raut wajah Minho yang datar dan syok karena terkejut. Ibu-nya berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih diam mematung, sebelum kemudian si Wanita bergerak untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya tanpa ragu "Lama tak bertemu, Minho- _ya_."

Minho sempat diam sebentar.

Dengan ragu, akhirnya ia membalas uluran tangan itu. Menyapa seseorang yang sudah lama tak pernah ia lihat.

Seseorang yang ia hancurkan masa depannya.

"Ya, lama tak bertemu, Seohyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan Review, dan terima kasih buat yang sudah follow + favorite juga.**


	19. Noona CH 18

**JANGAN LUPA BACA NOTE AUTHOR! BACA SAMPAI AKHIR YA**!

 **CHAPTER INI ADA ALUR MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK KAYAK SYAHRINI. JADI SEMOGA KALIAN PAHAM.**

.

.

.

 **~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah** ~

"Kemana anak itu? Kenapa dia belum pulang jam segini?!" Heechul, menggerutu sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng yang tengah ia buat di dapur Apartemen Baekhyun.

Sementara Hangeng tengah menunggu di ruang tengah seraya membereskan karpet tebal milik Baekhyun, karpet itu untuk ia tidur nantinya.

Sesuai rencana Hangeng dan Heechul tempo hari, mereka akan ke Seoul jika Proyek di Perusahaan mulai beroperasi. Tapi, proyek yang seharusnya ia kerjakan bulan depan, pengerjaannya di majukan oleh pihak Perusahaan. Jadilah mereka ke Seoul hari ini.

Hangeng adalah seorang Arsitek. Ia juga kadang sampai harus ke Luar Negeri ketika ada orang yang membutuhkan keahliannya dalam merancang gedung ataupun rumah.

Dan siang tadi, tanpa memberitahu Baekhyun mereka berdua datang ke Seoul.

Untung saja Heechul ingat sandi Apartemen Baekhyun. Jadi mereka tak perlu menelpon, atau meminta Baekhyun pulang dulu ke Apartemen hanya untuk membukakan pintu agar mereka bisa masuk.

Hangeng juga membereskan tas yang berisi baju-bajunya. Ia hanya akan menginap semalam saja di Apartemen Baekhyun. Nanti dia akan menginap di penginapan yang sudah disediakan pihak perusahaan.

Apartemen Baekhyun kecil, hanya ada satu kamar. Punggung Hangeng akan sakit jika dalam waktu sebulan kedepan harus tidur di lantai.

"Mungkin dia sedang berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol?" canda Hangeng, yang tak sadar jika ucapannya itu mendapat tatapan tak suka dari Heechul.

Heechul masih belum merestui Baekhyun yang mempunyai seorang Kekasih seorang pelajar sekolah menengah. Bagaimanapun Heechul ingin menantu Idaman sesuai dengan harapannya. Menantu yang baik, dan Mapan untuk Baekhyun, anak satu-satunya itu.

Jika Lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu masih sekolah, kapan Baekhyun akan di lamar untuk menikah?

Apa harus menunggu 3 atau 4 tahun lagi?

Umur Baekhyun akan menginjak 27 atau 28 tahun saat itu. Dan Heechul tak ingin anaknya menjadi bahan gunjingan para tetangga karena belum menikah di umurnya yang sudah pas untuk menikah.

"Aku akan memarahinya kalau dia berkeliaran sampai larut malam!" Heechul mengangkat nasi goreng buatannya kedalam piring. Membawa dua piring nasi goreng itu ke ruang tengah.

Satu untuknya dan satu untuk suaminya. Ia akan memakannya seraya menonton TV bersama Hangeng.

Sebenarnya, kebiasaan tidak bagus makan sambil menonton TV.

Heechul memakan nasi gorengnya dengan suasana hati tak tenang. Ia tak akan tenang jika Baekhyun belum pulang.

Memikirkan tentang Baekhyun yang berkencan dengan seorang pelajar, membuat Heechul sangat was-was.

Bagaimana kalau anak gadisnya yang polos itu dinodai oleh pemuda itu?

Bagaimana kalau sampai mereka melakukan sesuatu hal, yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan sebelum resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri?

Heechul pernah muda, dan ia tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta ketika ia muda dulu. Kadang ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dulu menjadi budak cinta untuk Hangeng.

Yeah, mereka menikah pada akhirnya. Meskipun dulu ia pernah melakukan ' _itu_ ' sebelum resmi menikah dengan Hangeng. Tapi, untungnya Baekhyun hadir setelah mereka menikah.

Hormon anak muda sulit sekali untuk di tahan.

" _Yeobo,_ kenapa tidak kau telepon saja? Dengan begitu kau tak perlu hawatir lagi!" Hangeng memberikan ponsel Heechul yang ada di meja dekat dengannya.

Namun Heechul menggeleng.

"Aku ingin memberinya kejutan!" Heechul kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Kini ia mulai sedikit tenang menyantap nasi gorengnya di temani Drama yang sedang tayang di layar televisi. Meskipun hatinya masih memikirkan anak gadis nya yang sebenarnya tidak se-polos yang Heechul kira.

-o0o-

Sementara itu di Rumah Chanyeol, Pemuda itu tengah di hakimi Baekhyun yang meminta penjelasan tentang Wanita bernama Seohyun. Yang ternyata adalah Cinta pertama Pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau dia Cinta Pertamamu!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam saat Baekhyun menatapnya begitu tajam dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan. Sementara Pemuda tampan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Bukan karena ia merasa salah seolah berbohong pada Baekhyun, ia hanya bingung menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun.

Apapun yang akan ia jelaskan pada Baekhyun, jika Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan marah, yang ada malah memperburuk keadaan.

Jadi, ia akan menunggu sampai Baekhyun lebih tenang.

Lagipula, ia memang tak berniat menyembunyikan apapun dari Baekhyun.

Ia hanya belum siap menceritakannya melalui sambungan telepon, saat mereka beretelepon sebelumnya.

Jika ia mengatakannya siang tadi melalui telepon, Baekhyun mungkin bisa saja memikirkan yang aneh-aneh terhadapnya.

"Aku berniat menceritakannya, tapi aku ingin menceritakannya saat kita bertemu."

Satu jam yang lalu, Chanyeol baru saja sampai di Rumahnya. Ia diantar Kris setelah Kris mengurus semua Administrasi Chanyeol di Rumah sakit.

Namun Kris tidak mampir karena harus menjemput seseorang di Bandara Incheon. Seseorang yang sangat spesial untuk Kris.

"Sekarang kita sudah bertemu! Kau tak berniat menceritakannya?" Baekhyun mengambil air minum yang sebelumnya di berikan oleh pelayan dirumah Chanyeol.

Tenggorokannya terasa aneh karena tak sempat minum setelah menghabiskan kopi yang di belikan Jongdae.

Setelah meminumnya, Baekhyun berniat mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol tentang Seohyun.

Namun, baru saja Chanyeol akan membuka mulutnya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menyela.

"Tunggu! Simpan dulu ceritanya, ada yang lebih penting daripada cinta pertamamu itu." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya "Aku harus ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya aku kebanyakan minum, aku pinjam kamar mandi di kamarmu!" secepat kilat Baekhyun berlari menaiki anak tangga untuk bisa sampai ke kamar Chanyeol yang berada dilantai dua.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun, hanya bisa tertawa seraya menutupi mulutnya.

Baekhyun dengan segala tingkah anehnya, Chanyeol dibuat gemas dan semakin jatuh lebih dalam pada pesona Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu kemudian menyusul Baekhyun yang sepertinya ingin buang air kecil karena kebanyakan minum.

"Ada-ada saja!" ucapnya seraya menggeleng, masih tak percaya dengan tingkah Kekasihnya yang selalu berhasil membuat ia tertawa.

Pemuda itu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya seraya menunggu Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Chanyeol kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Astaga! Ia akan gila jika terus senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun keluar seraya merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Melegakan sekali!" Gumam Baekhyun yang tak sadar akan keberadaan Chanyeol karena ia pokus merapikan pakaiannya.

Namun, sepertinya pakaiannya akan terlihat kusut kembali. Karena Chanyeol kini sudah menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hei! Kau mengagetkanku!" protes Baekhyun yang tak terima karena aksi tiba-tiba pemuda itu.

"Mau ' _Bermain_ ' sebentar?" Chanyeol mengelus bibir Baekhyun dengan Ibu jarinya "Aku merindukan _Noona_!" Chanyeol menyapukan lidahnya di leher Baekhyun "Aku rindu suara desahan _Noona_!" Pemuda itu mengulum Daun Telinga Baekhyun.

Menghantarkan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya setiap kali tubuhnya di Sentuh oleh Pemuda itu.

Dan Baekhyun akan selalu jatuh dan pasrah di bawah kendali Pemuda itu.

Memang, sudah tiga hari mereka tak pernah bisa berdekatan sampai se-intim ini. Chanyeol harus menahan diri agar tak menyentuh Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Ia harus ingat jika di Rumah sakit bukanlah tempat aman untuk bercumbu.

Siapa saja bisa masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya, dan Chanyeol tak ingin jika aksi menikmati tubuh Baekhyun harus terganggu oleh orang lain.

Padahal mereka memang tak pernah berbuat lebih. Tapi, entahlah... Chanyeol rasanya sudah puas meski hanya bisa ' _Bermain_ ' sebentar dengan Baekhyun.

Meski tak sampai merusak sesuatu yang Baekhyun jaga, tapi Chanyeol merasa gairahnya tersalurkan walau hanya dengan ' _Bermain_ ' sebentar.

Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, membuat mereka semakin dekat dan Chanyeol semakin menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol yang terluka memang belum sembuh dengan benar, tapi karena itu luka robek bukan luka patah tulang ataupun terkilir, jadi Chanyeol tak merasa terganggu dengan luka di tangannya itu.

Cumbuan nya semakin jauh, Chanyeol mencumbu setiap inci wajah Baekhyun. Sesekali Pemuda itu mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda gairah-nya.

Pemuda itu lantas mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan, dan menunggu.

Menunggu Pemuda itu melanjutkan penjelajahannya.

Saat Kemeja yang Baekhyun pakai sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, menampakan sesuatu yang sangat Chanyeol sukai. Senyumnya terukir tipis.

Sementara Baekhyun harus kembali merona, karena Chanyeol yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa dirinya sempurna dengan melihat tatapan takjub dari Pemuda itu.

Lalu, ia mulai melepas dan melempar menjauhkan kemeja Baekhyun, melepas kaitan Bra Baekhyun dengan begitu mudahnya tanpa ada perlawanan dari si empunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, masih memandangi Chanyeol yang kini mulai menunduk untuk meraup puncak Payudaranya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dan penuh gairah sampai matanya terasa pedih. Chanyeol terlalu tampan, dan mengairahkan.

Baekhyun ingin merasakan nikmatnya mulut panas itu menempel langsung di tubuhnya, begitu mendamba, tanpa ada sehelai kain pun sehingga Baekhyun bisa langsung mencapai kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"Baekhyun," desis Chanyeol, yang sibuk dengan Payudara Baekhyun. Menjilati puncak Payudara Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar sampai tubuh Baekhyun tersentak.

Ia tak berniat melepas pakaian Chanyeol.

Karena saat hanya ia yang setengah telanjang, Baekhyun merasa dirinya _Sexy_.

Tangan Pemuda itu meremas sebelah Payudara Baekhyun yang tak terjamah oleh bibirnya.

Kerinduan yang mendalam terhadap sentuhan satu sama lain, membuat mereka terlarut dengan kegiatan mereka saat ini.

" _Ahhhh..."_

Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan akan kenikmatan yang lelaki itu berikan. Menggoda Daun Telinga Pemuda itu dengan cara memainkannya.

Sementara Chanyeol sibuk dengan jarahannya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan, menghirup udara dengan rakus dan sesekali memejamkan kedua matanya kala Chanyeol mengigit puncak Payudaranya.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun, menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyimpannya di samping kiri dan kanan Baekhyun. Kedua tangan mereka saling terpaut, Chanyeol menciumnya dengan begitu _intens._

Mulut Chanyeol menciumi lehernya, Payudaranya, dan di setiap inci tubuhnya yang terbuka. Dengan manis, dengan lembut, kemudian bertambah liar. Belaian mulut dan lidah Chanyeol meninggalkan jejak panas di kulit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seperti berada di surga, dalam kenikmatan yang coba terus membujuknya untuk tak berhenti.

Pemuda itu seperti Lelaki dewasa yang sudah sangat handal di atas ranjang. Mungkin, Chanyeol memang seorang Pro untuk urusan Ranjang.

Chanyeol memang belum pernah melakukan _Seks_ bebas, tapi teori demi teori yang ia dapatkan dari Video-Video dewasa yang kerap ia tonton, menjadikan ia seorang Pro walau belum pernah mencobanya sama sekali.

"Cha-nyeol... _Ahhhh..._ "

"Aku suka desahan _Noona_!" Chanyeol mendongakkan dagu Baekhyun, mulutnya naik dari leher ke dagu, lalu menemui bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus.

Bergerak kembali kebawah tubuh Baekhyun. Menemui dua puncak Payudara Baekhyun yang semula Chanyeol mainkan dengan lidah dan mulutnya.

Memberi tanda di sana-sini sebagai bukti jika Baekhyun hanya miliknya. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengambil Baekhyun darinya.

Kegiatan intim mereka harusnya berlanjut ke tahap lebih dari ini. Chanyeol seharusnya bisa merasakan yang lain selain hanya menjilat, mengulum, menggigit Payudara Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia belum selesai memberi tanda di tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingin sekali mengutuk seseorang yang membuat kisahnya dengan Baekhyun terkadang rumit dan menyebalkan. Ia ingin menenggelamkan si pembuat cerita karena, di setiap ia ingin berbuat lebih dengan Baekhyun, harus ada saja yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Klasik sekali sebenarnya, tapi Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ini hanya dunia _Wattpad_.

Ia sungguh sangat benci pengganggu. Seperti seseorang yang sekarang datang mengganggu keasyikannya...

"ASTAGA! CHANYEOL!" teriak seseorang di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Sial, ia lupa menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Chanyeol masih mengulum puncak Payudara Baekhyun ketika ia menoleh ke samping, tepat ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Dan, kedua bola matanya membulat saat melihat orang yang memergokinya tengah bercumbu dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun lebih ke terkejut karena tak mengenal orang yang memergoki mereka itu. Dan ia juga tak mengerti kenapa orang itu, maksudnya Wanita itu- begitu leluasa masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol.

Apakah Wanita itu masih keluarga Chanyeol?

Chanyeol melepas kuluman nya di Payudara Baekhyun dengan sangat tidak rela. Dengan masih setengah menindih Baekhyun, ia berusaha menelan saliva-nya dengan susah payah.

"Mau kau apakan dia?" Wanita itu masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol.

Menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri dan berpindah dari atas tubuh Baekhyun. Wanita itu menatap tajam Chanyeol seperti seorang Ibu yang baru saja memergoki anaknya hendak berbuat tak senonoh pada orang lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?" Wanita itu meneliti penampilan Baekhyun.

Lalu mengambil selimut milik Chanyeol untuk menutupi tubuh setengah telanjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Wanita itu, dan ia juga terkejut saat Wanita itu memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan ' _Nak_?'

Apa Wanita itu berpikir ia masih seorang pelajar yang seumuran dengan Chanyeol?

" _Noona_ , kenapa kau ada disini?" Chanyeol berdiri di dekat lemari pakaiannya.

Mengelap bibirnya, dan sedikit malu.

"Aku kemari untuk melihatmu, dan lihat apa yang aku temukan disini!" Wanita itu menggeleng "Kau mau memperkosa anak orang? Sadarlah Chanyeol, kalian masih sekolah! Oh astaga!" Wanita itu menggeleng Dramatis, mengusap wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Wanita itu membentengi Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Wanita itu berdiri di depan tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah ia selimuti dengan selimut milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga kala mendengar ocehan Wanita itu.

Tunggu apa tadi, masih sekolah?

Baekhyun semakin yakin jika Wanita itu berpikir ia masihlah seorang Pelajar seperti Chanyeol.

"Maaf, tapi a..." belum selesai Baekhyun menjelaskan, Wanita itu kembali memeriksa tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa Chanyeol melakukan hal lain padamu? Chanyeol tidak memasukan _Milik_ nya kedalam _milik_ mu, kan?" Wanita itu kembali menatap Chanyeol "Aku akan mengadukan mu pada Paman!"

Wanita itu hendak meraih ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang, namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu merebut ponsel Wanita itu.

"Dia kekasihku, _Noona_!" Chanyeol menutup panggilan telepon yang nyaris tersambung ke Ayah-nya itu.

Wanita itu diam, mencoba memahami kata Kekasih yang baru saja di katakan Chanyeol.

"Kalian pacaran?" Chanyeol mengangguk "Oke kalau kalian berpacaran. Tapi kalian masih sekolah. Pikirkan masa depan kalian, jangan berbuat hal yan-..."

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan seorang Pelajar!" Baekhyun menyela agar Wanita itu tak salah paham lebih jauh.

"Kau apa?" Wanita itu menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

Dan kedua alisnya mengeryit melihat Baekhyun yang dengan santainya melepas selimut Chanyeol yang melilit tubuhnya, Kemudian Baekhyun memakai kembali kemeja nya yang sebelumnya Chanyeol lepaskan.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya "Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Aku Kekasih Chanyeol, dan usiaku 23 tahun. Aku bukan seorang Pelajar."

Wanita itu kini yang gantian terkejut dan nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya. Mulutnya terbuka karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"A-aku... Seohyun, Seo Joo Hyun. Dan, aku tidak menyangka kita seumur." Wanita itu, yang ternyata Seohyun, menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun tanpa ragu.

Sedikit canggung, malu karena ia sudah mengira jika Baekhyun seorang Pelajar seperti Chanyeol.

"Kupikir kau seorang Pelajar seperti Chanyeol. Wajahmu... terlalu _baby face_ untuk wanita berusia 23 tahun!"

"Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

Bukan sekali ia dikira masih seorang Pelajar. Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang mungil, serta wajahnya yang orang bilang katanya _'Awet Muda'._ Baekhyun cukup bersyukur karena itu. Ia jadi tak perlu memakai _Skincare_ mahal hanya agar bisa terlihat Cantik dan awet muda.

Baekhyun belum melupakan keterkejutan karena dipergoki oleh Wanita ini, dan sekarang ia harus kembali terkejut ketika mendengar nama Wanita yang kini berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

Seohyun.

Wanita ini yang menjadikan alasan kenapa Baekhyun ada di Rumah Chanyeol. Tapi ia melupakan niat awalnya karena sudah terlarut dengan Sentuhan Chanyeol, dan hendak bersenang-senang dengan Pemuda itu jika saja Seohyun tak datang dan memergoki kegiatan mereka.

Chanyeol menangkap perubahan di wajah Baekhyun. Ia lupa menceritakan tentang Seohyun karena telah lebih dulu memenjarakan Baekhyun di atas ranjangnya.

"Kau Cin..." Baekhyun tak sempat bicara lebih jauh, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menyela seraya memeluk pinggangnya begitu _posesif_.

"Aku tadi bertanya, kenapa Noona ada disini? Dan kenapa _Noona_ memakai gaun?" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menatapnya tak terima karena telah memotong ucapan Kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun melempar tatapan ke arah lain, berusaha menetralkan kekesalannya. Lebih jelasnya, ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tak marah pada Chanyeol sebelum Pemuda itu menjelaskan semuanya. Ia akan menunggu penjelasan dari Pemuda itu.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Aku mampir dulu kesini untuk melihatmu dan mengecek luka di lenganmu!" Seohyun melihat ke arah Baekhyun "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud merusak kegiatan romantis kalian. Hanya saja, aku terkejut melihat Chanyeol berniat memper..."

"Aku tak memperkosa Kekasihku, _Noona_!" Chanyeol menekankan kata Kekasih lagi karena tak suka dengan tuduhan Seohyun.

Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana mereka saat ini. Mereka masih berdiri dan saling melempar tatapan aneh satu sama lain. Akhirnya ia meminta pada Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka di ruang tengah lantai dua yang dekat dengan kamar Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar sepasang Kekasih?" Seohyun masih belum percaya dengan pernyataan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika mereka sepasang Kekasih.

Ia cukup tak percaya karena perbedaan umur mereka yang cukup jauh. Dan terlebih, Chanyeol berbeda dengan anak nakal yang ia kenal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Yeah, mungkin benar jika seiring berjalannya waktu, semuanya bisa berubah.

Ia cukup lama berada di Amerika, mengasingkan diri dari teman dan bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Ia tak pernah sekalipun bertukar kabar dengan teman-temannya di Korea. Keluarganya saja tak pernah ia perbolehkan mendatangi Rumahnya yang ada di Amerika.

Kecuali Ibu dan Ayahnya ia perbolehkan berkunjung ke Rumahnya. Dan itupun membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu tahun lebih saat Seohyun berani memberi akses pada kedua orang tua nya untuk mengunjungi Rumahnya di Amerika. Untungnya, kedua orang tuanya tak marah kala Seohyun meminta mereka untuk tak berkunjung lebih dulu.

Pada akhirnya, kedua orang tuanya sangat syok kala mendapati satu kenyataan yang nyaris membuat kedua orang tuanya terkena serangan Jantung.

Ada alasan dibalik semua itu. Dan Seohyun belum siap memberitahu orang banyak tentang satu rahasia yang ia sembunyikan selama dua tahun ini.

"Kami berdua sepasang Kekasih. Kenapa? _Noona_ tak percaya karena perbedaan umur kita?" Chanyeol tahu Seohyun mungkin sedikit terkejut karena kini ia sudah tak Lajang lagi.

Chanyeol masih berpikir jika Seohyun pulang ke Korea untuk mengejarnya. Jadi, ia sedikit sombong memamerkan Baekhyun sebagai Kekasihnya.

Semata-mata agar Seohyun berhenti mengejarnya, karena ia sudah tak memiliki hati untuk Seohyun.

Itu yang Chanyeol yakinkan dalam hatinya. Ia tak boleh goyah, ia harus ingat perjuangannya mendapatkan Baekhyun.

Tak mudah.

Ia sampai harus di kira meninggal dulu oleh Baekhyun hanya untuk tahu perasaan Baekhyun. Tapi ia bersyukur. Karena insiden itu, ia jadi bisa tahu perasaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya... masih tak percaya jika kau sudah tumbuh dewasa dan... mempunyai Kekasih yang..."

"Lebih Tua dari Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menambahkan, Seohyun yang tak sadar spontan mengiyakan dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Nah itu!" dan saat Wanita itu sadar yang baru saja berbicara adalah Baekhyun, ia tersenyum canggung seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya "Maaf. Jujur saja aku benar-benar terkejut. Terkejut karena umur kita sama tapi wajahmu terlihat lebih muda dariku. Dan aku terkejut karena ternyata kau Kekasih Chanyeol. Dan aku lebih terkejut karena kalian berdua nyaris melakukan... sesuatu." Seohyun tersenyum seraya menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Kini gantian Baekhyun yang merasa canggung dan malu.

Malu karena kepergok nyaris berbuat hal mesum dengan Chanyeol.

Untung saja yang memergoki mereka itu Seohyun, bayangkan jika Ayah Chanyeol atau yang lebih parah mereka kepergok Ibu-nya sendiri.

Mungkin ia akan langsung di hapus dari Keluarga Byun oleh Ibu-nya.

"Aku menyukai Baekhyun. Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta, sekalipun umur kita berbeda cukup jauh."

Dan Seohyun harus kembali dibuat ternganga dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar dewasa. Baekhyun juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Seohyun, Wanita itu bahkan semakin terpesona pada Chanyeol. Dan nyaris saja mencium bibir Chanyeol jika ia tidak ingat ada Seohyun saat ini.

' _Ahhh aku meleleh_!' jeritan Hati Baekhyun yang saat ini ingin sekali memeluk Chanyeol dengan begitu eratnya.

"Wah! Anak ingusan yang dulu masih suka meminum susu ini sudah tumbuh menjadi Lelaki dewasa rupanya!" ledek Seohyun yang dihadiahi dengan protes tak terima dari Chanyeol.

"Yakk _Noona_!" Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan Seohyun.

Setelah merusak adegan panasnya dengan Baekhyun, kini Wanita itu meledeknya dengan sesuka hati.

"Baiklah, aku percaya!" Seohyun mengangguk "Kalau kalian ingin melanjutkan kegiatan kalian sebelumnya, lakukanlah! Aku akan pergi. Hehe." Seohyun akhirnya mengambil tas-nya untuk pergi dan menemui seseorang yang sebelumnya ia katakan pada Chanyeol.

"Kau mau menemui siapa _Noona_?" Chanyeol sedikit penasaran dengan seseorang yang ingin Seohyun temui.

Apa wanita ini tak cemburu? Pikirnya dalam hati karena masih belum tahu siapa seseorang yang Seohyun Cintai sebenarnya.

Seohyun tersenyum teramat manis. Terlihat sekali jika Wanita itu sangat bahagia karena akan bertemu seseorang yang Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu siapa.

"Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan tempo hari di rumah sakit?" Chanyeol mengangguk, ia jelas ingat perihal alasan kenapa Seohyun pulang setelah tinggal cukup lama di Amerika.

Wanita itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan menghela nafas dengan senyum yang mengembang dari bibirnya.

"Aku akan menemui Cinta Sejati-ku. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengejar Cinta sejati-ku, dan aku akan membuatnya kembali padaku!" Ucapnya seraya berlalu setelah menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan melempar senyum pada Baekhyun "Kalian bersenang-senanglah!" ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Sedikit terbahak karena merasa lucu memergoki Chanyeol yang sedang bercumbu dengan Kekasihnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melempar tatap. Mereka cukup mengerti jika Seohyun akan pergi menemui seseorang yang katanya, cinta sejatinya.

Tapi, siapa orang itu?

Baekhyun kemudian berpikir cukup keras, dan menghubungkan kata-kata Seohyun tentang _'Akan membuatnya kembali padaku'._

"Apa dia akan bertemu Minho _Hyung_?" namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menebak.

Mengingat satu-satunya seseorang yang dekat, dan seseorang yang pernah mengisi hati Seohyun itu... hanya Minho.

"Kurasa begitu!" Baekhyun membenarkan, lalu Wanita itu tertawa kala mendapati satu fakta yang menarik lainnya "Jadi sejak dulu sampai sekarang, kau sudah lebih dulu kalah sebelum berperang?" Baekhyun tertawa pelan meledek Chanyeol.

" _Noona_ , kau meledekku?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, menggendongnya seperti karung beras.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa, tak protes kala tubuhnya di angkat seperti karung beras. Dibawa kembali masuk ke kamar Pemuda itu, dan harus kembali terlempar di atas Ranjang milik Pemuda itu.

Dan tawa Baekhyun semakin kencang kala Chanyeol mengelitiki perutnya. Pemuda itu suka tawa Baekhyun yang selalu menular padanya.

"Yakk Yakkk hentikan Chanyeol.. Hahhaa... aku hanya Hahhahaa yakkk!"

Dan Chanyeol ikut tertawa. Sesekali ia meminta ampun kala Baekhyun membalas mengelitiki perutnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan mu _Noona_!" Chanyeol menciumi wajah Baekhyun "Aku hanya akan berperang untuk mempertahankan _Noona_ agar tetap menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Short Story**

"Jadi... Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Minho dan Seohyun tengah berada di taman belakang rumah orang tua Minho.

Setelah mereka ikut mengobrol dengan keluarga mereka, Minho meminta Seohyun ikut dengannya kebelakang Rumah agar bisa berbicara berdua saja.

Ada yang harus ia tanyakan pada Seohyun. Dan ini mengenai masa lalu mereka yang cukup buruk. Bukan cukup buruk sebenarnya, tapi sangat buruk.

"Hmmmm seperti yang kau lihat!" Seohyun memeluk tubuhnya karena ia merasakan udara malam yang cukup dingin.

Minho yang melihat itu, berinisiatif untuk membawa Seohyun duduk di salah satu kursi taman, lalu menyelimuti Seohyun dengan selimut yang ada di lemari kecil samping kursi itu berada.

"Seharusnya aku tak mengajakmu berbicara disini, tapi aku perlu berbicara berdua denganmu setelah sekian lama kita tak bertemu dan bertukar kabar satu sama lain." Minho kembali menatap Seohyun setelah menyelimuti tubuh Seohyun.

Keduanya saling melempar tatap dalam diam. Tak ada yang kembali memulai obrolan.

Keduanya seakan menyelami iris mata masing-masing. Mencari kebenaran akan fakta, apakah mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain, atau tidak.

"Aku..." Seohyun sedikit tak siap mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia katakan sejak lama pada Minho.

"Maafkan aku!" Minho memulainya lebih dulu.

Meminta maaf pada Seohyun, menimbulkan keterkejutan di wajah Seohyun.

"Maafkan aku Seohyun. Seharusnya aku tak merusak mu. Seharusnya aku tak menodai mu malam itu." Minho menghela nafas "Dan seharusnya, aku tak menyuruhmu menggugurkan anak kita. Aku mencintaimu... tapi... saat itu aku belum siap menjadi seorang Ayah!" Minho berbicara seraya menunduk.

Tak sadar, Lelaki itu meneteskan air matanya setelah mengucapkan permintaan maafnya dengan tangan yang ia simpan diatas kedua paha-nya.

Seohyun tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Minho.

"Aku tak menggugurkannya Minho-ah!"

Minho tersentak, ia menatap Seohyun dengan penuh keterkejutan. Dan Seohyun hanya tertawa pelan melihat Minho.

"Aku tidak membunuh anak kita. Aku melahirkannya, aku merawatnya bersama Bibi Kim. Dan dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan, cerdas, dan baik hati seperti Ayahnya." Seohyun menggenggam tangan Minho "Hanya saja, aku merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya setiap kali dia bertanya tentang kau!" kini berganti Seohyun yang menunduk seraya meneteskan air matanya "Aku membutuhkanmu, itu sebabnya aku kembali kesini. Aku ingin kau tahu, kalau ada seorang anak yang terus-terusan menanyakan keberadaan Ayahnya."

Minho menarik Seohyun dalam sebuah pelukan. Menangis di bahu wanita itu, dan mengucapkan maaf berulang kali.

Meminta maaf karena telah menjadi Lelaki brengsek untuk Seohyun. Meminta maaf karena tindakan tak bertanggung jawabnya dulu.

Ia seorang pendosa, ia Lelaki brengsek karena menyuruh Seohyun membunuh janinnya sendiri.

Dan ia bersyukur. Ia bersyukur karena Seohyun tak menuruti kata-katanya untuk membunuh anak mereka yang saat itu, baru berusia dua bulan ketika Seohyun memberitahu ia kalau Seohyun mengandung anaknya.

Seohyun ikut menangis bersama Minho. Memeluk Minho seraya mengelus punggung Lelaki itu. Lelaki yang ia cintai sejak dulu, Lelaki yang berstatus Ayah dari anaknya yang saat ini tengah tertidur pulas di Rumah orang tua-nya.

Yeah, Seohyun membawa ikut serta anak mereka. Ia memang sudah berniat untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua. Dua Lelaki yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Kedua orang tua mereka berdua, melihat mereka yang tengah berpelukan.

Orang tua Minho sudah tahu perihal Seohyun yang memiliki anak dari Minho. Orang tua Seohyun yang menceritakan semuanya pada orang tua Minho atas permintaan Seohyun.

Karena Seohyun tak sanggup jika harus terus berbohong pada anaknya.

Jadilah, orang tua Minho mempertemukan keduanya dengan alasan perjodohan ini.

Minho melepas pelukan Seohyun "Aku harus bertemu dia. Kau membawanya ke Korea kan?"

Seohyun mengangguk seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengan dia besok. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidur." Seohyun mengeryit kala Minho menggeleng.

"Aku akan menginap di rumahmu. Aku tak bisa menunggu sampai besok untuk bertemu dengan Anakku. Bisakah?"

Seohyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Minho memegang kedua pipi Seohyun. Mendaratkan ciuman kerinduan yang Minho simpan selama ini.

Rindu dan Cinta... Yang ia pendam selama ini, tak lagi menyakitkan untuknya. Dan penyesalan yang selama ini ia rasakan, akan ia tebus dengan menjadi seorang Ayah yang baik untuk Anaknya. Ia berjanji untuk itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan maafkan aku karena menjadi Lelaki brengsek tak bertanggung jawab!"

Seohyun tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka. Ia sudah memaafkan Laki-laki ini jauh-jauh hari.

Masa lalu buruk itu kesalahan mereka berdua. Dan tam seharusnya Seohyun hanya menyalahkan Minho karena ia juga ikut bersalah. Ia bersalah karena malam itu, ia juga menggoda Minho sampai Laki-laki itu lepas kendali dan melakukan hal ' _itu_ ' dengannya.

Seohyun sempat terpuruk. Saat Minho meminta ia menggugurkan Janin yang di kandungnya. Namun, ia tak sekejam itu membunuh anaknya sendiri.

Jadilah ia mengasingkan diri ke Amerika, untuk melahirkan dan membesarkan anaknya yang sekarang sudah berusia 2 tahun. Dengan alasan ingin pokus berkuliah, ia bisa tenang tinggal di Amerika tanpa banyak pertanyaan dari keluarganya kenapa ia tak pulang-pulang ke Korea.

Sekarang, Seohyun bahagia karena Minho tak membenci dan tak menolak keberadaan anak mereka.

Seohyun terlalu mencintai Minho. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, Minho yang selalu mengisi hatinya.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke dalam Rumahmu!" Ujar Seohyun.

"Tidak. Biarkan seperti ini! 6 menit lagi!" Pinta Minho yang mendapat tawa kecil dari Seohyun.

Merasa tak asing dengan kata _'6 Menit lagi'._

Jika Seohyun dan Minho tengah bahagia, maka berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang saat ini merasa dirinya seakan akan ia akan mati muda.

Ia tengah duduk seraya menunduk begitu dalam di hadapan kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

Yeah. Orang tua Baekhyun.

Ia tengah di sidang oleh Ibu Baekhyun.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu berani mencium anakku di tempat umum, anak muda?" Heechul memangku kedua tangannya didepan dada. Menatap tajam Chanyeol yang menunduk tak berani menatapnya.

"Maafkan saya _Eom_..."

"Hei! Aku bukan Ibu-mu!"

Jantung Chanyeol seakan meloncat dari tempatnya mendengar Heechul yang sedikit membentaknya.

" _Yeobo_ , kau ingin membuat dia jantungan?" Hangeng memperingati Istrinya kala Heechul akan semakin meledak dengan kemarahannya.

Heechul kini gantian menatap tajam Hangeng karena tak terima jika suaminya justru malah membela Chanyeol.

" _Eomma_!" Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol.

Dan Wanita itu merasa bersalah sekarang. Ia yang membuat Chanyeol berada dalam masalah.

"Apa? Kau juga ingin membela kekasihmu? Kau ingin _Eomma_ menghapus mu dari keluarga Byun?"

 _ **Gluk**_

Baekhyun menelan saliva-nya dengan kasar. Ibu nya benar-benar menyeramkan saat sedang marah.

Tapi, ia yang salah disini. Jadi ia jelas harus membela Chanyeol yang tak salah apa-apa.

Iya, salah Baekhyun.

Ia di antar Chanyeol pulang ke Apartemen kecilnya saat Jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

Saat mereka sudah berada didepan pintu Apartemen Baekhyun, ia meminta Chanyeol menciumnya.

Chanyeol yang tak tahu jika orang tua Baekhyun berada di dalam Apartemen, mencium Baekhyun seperti yang Wanita itu minta.

Dan sialnya, saat ia mencium Baekhyun- Heechul yang ingin keluar membuang sampah, memergoki keduanya yang berciuman di depan pintu Apartemen.

Heechul yang melihat anak gadisnya di cium dengan begitu panas, jelas memprotes tindakan Chanyeol yang langsung menampar Pemuda itu dan menarik Baekhyun agar menjauh dari Chanyeol.

 _Ckkkkckkckk Drama sekali._

Jadilah mereka disini.

Diruang tengah Apartemen kecil Baekhyun, dengan Chanyeol yang tengah di sidang oleh Heechul, Ibu Baekhyun.

"Aku yang meminta dia mencium ku _Eomma_!" Baekhyun tak takut dengan ancaman Ibu nya.

Ia tak ingin kekasihnya menjadi tersangka atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

"Dan kenapa kau meminta di cium di tempat umum? Apa kau sudah gila Byun Baekhyun!" Heechul kini bersitegang dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas jengah. Ibu nya seperti tak pernah muda saja.

"Kami berdua berpacaran, tidak ada yang salah dengan berciuman."

Heechul tak percaya dengan jawaban anak gadisnya.

"Kau sudah berani melawan _Eomma_?" Heechul menatap Chanyeol "Kalian putus saja! Jangan menemui anakku lagi untuk kedepannya!"

"Yakk _Eomma_!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya "Kalau begitu aku akan bunuh diri jika Eomma memisahkan ku dengan Chanyeol!"

Kali ini Hangeng ikut berdiri, terkejut dengan ancaman anak gadisnya.

"Hei! Jangan lakukan itu!" Bukan Hangeng yang berbicara, melainkan Chanyeol yang tampak begitu was-was saat mendengar Baekhyun berkata seperti itu "Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. _Noona_ harus berjanji padaku untuk tak melakukannya!" Pintanya dengan wajah sayu dan hawatir.

Pemuda itu lantas membungkuk berkali-kali di hadapan Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Saya minta maaf! Saya berjanji tak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi!" Chanyeol membungkuk beberapa kali.

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas, mengusap wajahnya sedikit kasar.

"Harusnya aku meminta Chanyeol memperkosaku saja tadi!"

"YAKKK! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Heechul.

Astaga, Heechul tak percaya anaknya begitu _Agresif_..

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Chanyeol, ia merasa ketakutan seakan-akan ia tengah bertemu dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang akan mencabut nyawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Jangan asal menghujat ya gaiisss.**

 **Oke ditunggu Dukungannya.**

 **Thanks you.**


	20. Noona CH 19

**JANGAN LUPA BACA NOTE AUTHOR! BACA SAMPAI AKHIR YA**!

.

.

.

 **~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah** ~

"Hah!" Helaan nafas itu terdengar "Kenapa Baekhyun tak membalas pesanku?" Dan gumaman itu terdengar seiring dengan gerak tangan Chanyeol yang semakin cepat bergerak di atas Ponsel milik Pemuda itu.

Dua hari berlalu, sejak Chanyeol kepergok orang tua Baekhyun tengah mencium Baekhyun di depan pintu Apartemen wanita itu.

Dan sejak dua hari yang lalu ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Bukan karena orang tua Baekhyun melarang mereka bertemu, melainkan karena Baekhyun harus pergi ke luar kota bersama Kris untuk urusan pekerjaan. Karena itulah mereka tak bisa bertemu sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Selain karena ada orang tua Baekhyun yang menginap di apartemen kekasihnya itu, Chanyeol juga tak bisa bertemu Baekhyun ya karena Kekasihnya sedang di luar Kota.

Baekhyun hanya bisa bertukar pesan dengannya. Wanita itu juga sepertinya akan lama berada di luar kota.

Proyek yang berada di luar kota mendapat masalah, dan Kris sebagai CEO yang di percaya oleh Ayah Chanyeol- harus bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, ia juga bisa menyelesaikan sendiri. Hanya saja, Kris membutuhkan Baekhyun agar semuanya bisa cepat selesai.

Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat menyedihkan begitu?" Luhan sedang berkunjung ke rumah Pemuda itu.

Ia mendapat mandat dari Ibu nya untuk mengantarkan oleh-oleh untuk Chanyeol. Jadi, sekalian saja ia main disana dan menemani Chanyeol yang tengah duduk malas-malasan di ruang santai rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Chanyeol pikir, Luhan akan langsung pulang setelah menyimpan titipan dari Ibu gadis itu.

"Menikmati wajah menyedihkan dirimu cukup menyenangkan!" Luhan mengatakannya santai, sesantai ia yang tengah memakan buah Anggur yang baru saja gadis itu ambil dari dapur rumah Chanyeol.

"Ckkkkk!" Chanyeol tak perlu heran dengan jawaban Sepupu-nya itu.

Luhan memang teramat sangat menyebalkan melebihi kedua sahabatnya, Jongin dan Sehun.

Jika ada tempat tukar tambah Sepupu, Chanyeol ingin sekali menukarkan Luhan. Dan untungnya Luhan hanyalah Sepupu-nya, bukan adiknya. Chanyeol tak bisa membayangkan jika Luhan adalah adiknya.

Mungkin ia akan stress dan cepat tua menghadapi sikap menyebalkan Luhan.

Belum lagi kalau Luhan sudah bersama Sehun. Sudahlah, yang ada di sekitarnya tak pernah mereka anggap ada.

Dunia seakan hanya milik berdua, yang lain hanya mengontrak. Begitulah kira-kira.

Chanyeol kembali memandangi Ponselnya dengan nanar. Menunggu Baekhyun membalas pesannya.

Sesekali ia melirik Luhan yang terlihat seperti bocah TK yang tengah memakan Anggur.

Memilih satu persatu buah Anggur itu, entah apa yang di cari Gadis itu di antara buah Anggur itu. Luhan juga sesekali memperhatikan Chanyeol, sambil membuang biji Anggur yang akan ia makan.

"Gawat, aku memakan satu!" Gumam Luhan seraya cepat-cepat meminum air putih yang berada diatas meja.

Chanyeol mengeryit "Apanya?"

"Biji Anggur. Aku menelannya, biji itu tidak akan tumbuh di dalam perutku kan?" Luhan bertanya seraya kembali memakan buah Anggur yang sebelumnya kembali ia pilih-pilih terlebih dahulu.

Luhan memakan yang tak ada Biji-nya, dan mengabaikan buah Anggur lainnya yang sekiranya terlihat ada Biji-nya.

"Hanya anak kecil yang masih percaya mitos seperti itu!" Chanyeol harusnya tak memperdulikan Luhan. Ia menyesal karena sudah menanggapi Luhan.

"Aku memang masih kecil! Kau tidak lihat wajah _Baby Face_ -ku ini?" Ucapnya seraya menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu tersenyum manis agar terlihat lucu.

Lemparan bantal yang Chanyeol berikan menjadi jawaban ketidaksetujuan Pemuda itu atas tindakan dan ucapan yang baru saja di lontarkan Luhan.

Demi Tuhan, ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ baik untuk diajak bercanda.

Chanyeol tak lagi menghiraukan Luhan yang sempat marah padanya, ia sibuk mengetik pesan singkat yang akan ia kirim pada Baekhyun. Ia merindukan Kekasihnya, teramat sangat rindu.

Jika dulu ia berani datang dan menginap di Apartemen Baekhyun walau tak ada Baekhyun disana, maka sekarang lain ceritanya. Cari mati jika Chanyeol berani menginap disana saat ada orang tua Baekhyun disana.

Chanyeol... Ia ingin memantas kan dirinya di hadapan kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Ia ingin dikenal sebagai Pemuda baik-baik yang menjaga Baekhyun. Tak menodai Kekasihnya.

Meskipun sebenarnya mereka jika sudah berdua, tak dapat mengontrol diri untuk tak saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Dan bisa dikatakan hubungan mereka sudah masuk ke tahap yang tidak bisa dikatakan ' _sehat_ '.

Dan sekarang ia ingin dikenal sebagai Pemuda yang baik untuk Baekhyun.

Bagaimana caranya?

Ia sudah pasti di sangka Pemuda kurang ajar karena mencium Baekhyun se-enak nya.

Ya, walaupun keinginan Baekhyun sendiri sih... Tapi kan tetap saja ia yang akan di cap jelek oleh orang tua Baekhyun.

Terutama Ibu Baekhyun, calon Ibu mertua nya itu terang-terangan seakan tak setuju dengan hubungan yang mereka jalin.

Apa Chanyeol harus menyombongkan kekayaan Ayahnya? Supaya Ibu Baekhyun tak perlu besikap jutek padanya?

Tak perlu kan?

Chanyeol tak ingin dikenal sebagai Pemuda sombong yang hanya bisa memamerkan kekayaan Ayahnya. Ia tak ingin calon mertua nya mengenal ia sebagai Pemuda yang seperti itu.

Cukup ia pamer pada sahabat-sahabatnya saja dan teman-teman di sekolahnya.

Untuk urusan cinta dan mendapatkan hati sang Ibu Mertua, ia tak akan memamerkan apa yang milik Ayahnya.

Ia harus menjadi Pemuda sederhana, baik, berwibawa, dan tentunya pantas untuk Baekhyun. Tak perduli sekalipun mereka berbeda umur cukup jauh.

Sudah Chanyeol katakan berulang kali, dan sudah Aybaekxing ketik juga berulang kali, jika mereka tak pernah perduli pada perbedaan umur.

 _Cinta tak pernah memandang batasan usia._

"Chan, aku lupa bertanya padamu!" Luhan mulai serius membuka obrolan dengan Chanyeol yang masih setia berbaring santai di sofa "Apa kau tahu kalau Seohyun _Eonni_ sudah kembali ke Korea?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau.. tidak merasa terganggu?"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan "Tergganggu karena apa? Bukankah bagus dia kembali ke Korea?" Yang Chanyeol pikirkan, tentu saja bagus jika Seohyun pulang ke Korea.

Karena dengan begitu, Minho bisa bertanggung jawab pada anak kecil yang lahir dari rahim Seohyun. Anak Minho dan Seohyun.

Chanyeol tahu kebenaran itu setelah Seohyun memberitahunya melalui sambungan telepon. Dan kemarin ia juga sudah bertemu dengan anak Seohyun dan Minho.

Anak mereka benar-benar tampan. Chanyeol bahkan sudah lengket dengan anak Seohyun walau baru bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Bagus?" Luhan memandangi Chanyeol dengan wajah kaget.

Karena Luhan belum tahu kebenarannya, jelas saja sekarang ia berpikir jika Chanyeol berkata begitu karena bahagia jika cinta pertamanya sudah kembali.

Luhan menatap horor Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak terganggu dengan wajah terkejutnya. Luhan mulai berpikir jika Chanyeol mungkin saja hendak mempermainkan Baekhyun.

Walau Luhan tak begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun, tapi karena ia sama-sama seorang Wanita, Luhan tak ingin jika Chanyeol mempermainkan Baekhyun.

Meskipun Chanyeol adalah Sepupunya, tapi jika Chanyeol salah ia harus memperingati Chanyeol.

"Ya bagus Luhan. Dia pulang ke Korea, tidak ada yang salah jika seseorang pulang ke kampung halamannya!" Chanyeol menggerak-gerakan otot tubuhnya, melangkah ke arah dapur untuk mengambil sekaleng soda dari dalam lemari es.

"Kau senang dia kembali?" Luhan mengikuti Chanyeol yang masih berada di dapur yang terlihat mencari makanan.

"Senang tentu saja! _Noona_ yang dulu selalu menjaga-ku kembali, siapa yang tidak senang?"

Luhan yang salah mengartikan maksud ucapan Chanyeol, menyimpan mangkuk Anggur yang sedari tadi di bawanya. Bergerak kembali ke ruang tengah rumah Chanyeol untuk mengambil Ponsel miliknya.

"Ke rumah Chanyeol sekarang juga! Dan jangan lupa ajak Jongin sekalian ya, Sehunie!"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun yang akan ia telpon. Luhan kan akan bersekutu bersama Jongin dan Sehun untuk mencuci otak Chanyeol agar tak lagi mengejar-ngejar Seohyun seperti dulu.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengeryit kan kedua alisnya kala mendengar Luhan meminta Sehun dan Jongin untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Padahal ia ingin bermalas malasan tanpa adanya pengganggu sekaligus tukang rusuh seperti Jongin dan Sehun, tapi sekarang... Gagal sudah.

Mengabaikan Luhan yang sibuk dengan Ponselnya, Chanyeol memilih pergi ke ruang music miliknya yang ada dibelakang rumah besarnya.

Mengambil gitar miliknya, dan mulai memetik sinar gitarnya untuk sebuah lantunan lagu yang kemudian ia iringi dengan suara indahnya.

Sudah lama ia tak pergi ke Cafe, apa sore ini ia kesana saja?

Itung-itung mengisi waktu luang seraya menunggu Baekhyun kembali dari luar Kota. Dan sudah jarang juga ia tak tampil di Cafe itu semenjak sibuk mendekati Baekhyun.

-o0o-

"Ada karyawan yang melakukan Korupsi dalam Proyek ini, dan ini data lengkap sekaligus kerugian yang di Alami Perusahaan karena tindakan yang ia lakukan!" Baekhyun berada di kamar Hotel bersama Kris.

Mereka berdua baru saja kembali setelah mengecek langsung ke lapangan di mana Proyek yang tengah mereka bangun mengalami masalah. Mereka tengah berada di Daegu saat ini.

Kris melihat berkas yang Baekhyun berikan dengan begitu serius, mencatat beberapa hal penting yang sekiranya nanti bisa ia pakai untuk mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

Ia tak bisa memenjarakan orang tersebut, karena orang yang sudah memakan uang Perusahaan itu sekarang Kabur.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Kris langsung melaporkannya ke pihak yang berwajib (Polisi), namun tak semudah itu.

Ia harus mengumpulkan beberapa bukti yang nantinya bisa menguatkan laporannya ke Pihak Kepolisian.

"Mau kaya tapi tak mau kerja dan berusaha. Korupsi, mencuri dan menipu adalah pekerjaan yang sering di lakukan orang-orang Tolol dan menyedihkan! Kenapa mereka tak pergi ke Neraka saja setelah melakukan kejahatan seperti ini!?" Kris memijit Hidung mancungnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, kembali mengecek beberapa berkas yang harus ia teliti lebih lanjut lagi.

"Jangan kasih ampun, laporkan perbuatannya ke Polisi. Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang sudah menyalah gunakan kepercayaan yang aku berikan!" Sedikit membanting berkas yang di pegang nya, Kris juga menghubungi seseorang untuk segera mengurus masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi saat ini.

"Kau bisa mencari seseorang untukku?" Ucapnya melalui sambungan telpon.

 _"Wanita lagi? Kau tidak bosan keluar masuk lubang yang berbeda, Hyung? Segeralah cari Istri!"_ Jawab seseorang yang tak di ketahui Baekhyun.

Karena sambungan telpon itu dalam mode _Speaker_ , jadi tentu saja Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya.

Baekhyun bahkan sampai berdehem keras mendengarnya.

 _"Ehh! Aku mendengar suara wanita di sampingmu? Kau sedang bersama siapa Hyung?"_

Oke. Kris mulai muak jika orang yang tengah berbicara melalui sambungan telpon dengannya itu, kini mulai ingin tahu segala sesuatu yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan Wanita saat ini. Aku butuh kau untuk mencari seseorang yang sudah mencuri uang Perusahaan. Jadi bisakah kau tidak berpikiran Mesum, anak muda!" Kris memutar bola matanya mendengar tawa dari orang itu.

 _"Aku terbiasa mendapat pekerjaan darimu untuk di carikan Wanita yang siap mengangkang di depanmu Hyung, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku berpikir saat ini kau juga ingin di carikan Wanita lagi!"_

Kris tak bisa menyangkal itu. Yeah, bagaimanapun juga ia memang selalu meminta di carikan Wanita panggilan ketika nafsu gairahnya tak bisa ia tahan.

 _"Jadi, siapa Wanita yang saat ini bersamamu? Kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengar suaranya?"_

Kris menatap Baekhyun yang mengerjap kan kedua matanya, sesekali melirik ke arah Ponsel Kris dan sesekali ke arah Kris yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Pandangan mata Kris menyipit, menaruh curiga pada Baekhyun yang tak mengerti apa-apa.

Apa Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan wanita baik-baik?

"Kau tak pernah menjadi Wanita panggilan kan, Baekhyun?" Dan pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut sialan Kris.

"Yakk Bos!" Baekhyun nyaris menggebrak meja, hanya nyaris karena untungnya tidak ia lakukan.

Ia masih ingat jika Kris atasannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Kris dengan penuh kekesalan. Bisa-bisa Kris mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

Padahal Kris tahu bagaimana ia bekerja. Ia bahkan sampai lupa berkencan karena terlalu sibuk bekerja. Dan yang membuat ia bekerja dengan tekun sampai terkadang lembur, tak lain karena perintah Kris sendiri yang minta ia menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan benar.

"Walau aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, tapi tak mungkin juga aku menjadi Wanita panggilan!" Baekhyun terlihat kesal, ia begitu menggebu-ngebu ketika menjawab tuduhan, atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan Kris.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau sangat marah!" Kris menelan saliva-nya, Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal benar-benar menyeramkan saat ini.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, alisnya menekuk.

"Aku ini Bos-mu jika kau lupa. Jangan se-enaknya membentak ku!" Kris memicingkan kedua matanya, berusaha membalikkan keadaan agar Baekhyun tak lagi marah padanya.

Namun percuma saja. Baekhyun benar-benar kesal dengan pertanyaan Kris.

Siapa juga yang terima dituduh menjadi wanita panggilan?

"Terserah kau saja Bos!" Baekhyun meninggalkan Kris yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Yakk kau mau kemana? Kerjakan dulu pekerjaanmu!"

"Kerjakan saja sendiri, aku mau Istirahat. Aku cape Bos!" Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Hotel yang di tempati Kris, lalu ia masuk ke kamar Hotel yang di tempati nya.

Bersebrangan dengan kamar yang di tempati Kris.

"Dasar Bos gila! Pantas saja aku suka menemukan Bra di Mobil-nya. Ternyata dia masih saja suka bergonta-ganti Wanita!" Baekhyun berjalan ke arah balkon Hotel, bermaksud menikmati udara sejuk kota Daegu.

Soal Kris, tenang saja. Lelaki botak... Maksudnya, Lelaki tampan itu selalu memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit. Jadi kemungkinan ia terkena penyakit, tidak akan terjadi. Karena Kris juga tetap menjaga kesehatannya, dan ia selalu bermain aman.

Dan Wanita yang sering Kris tiduri, bukanlah sembarang Wanita. Kelas Kris adalah model cantik yang sudah mempunyai nama di dunia _Entertainment_.

Kembali ke Kris yang tengah menelpon. Kris kembali dibuat muak dengan seseorang yang tengah bertelepon dengannya saat ini. Terus saja menanyakan tentang Baekhyun.

 _"Dan sekarang aku yakin, jika aku pernah bertemu dengan Wanita yang saat ini tengah bersamamu, Hyung!"_

 _"_ Kau baru kembali dari Luar Negeri, dan dia tak pernah melakukan perjalanan ke Luar Negeri. Jadi mustahil kau bertemu dengan dia." Kris membuka laptopnya.

" _Iya juga sih!"_ Ucap orang itu lagi " _Jadi, aku harus mencari siapa?"_

"Akan aku kirimkan padamu data-nya!" Kris memeriksa Laptopnya sebentar dan langsung mengirimkan data seorang Karyawan yang sudah melakukan Korupsi Dana Proyek di Daegu yang tengah di pegang Perusahaannya.

"Berikan saja data nya pada pihak Polisi jika kau menemukan keberadaan orang itu!" Kris menutup laptopnya setelah selesai dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

" _Jangan lupa bayaran ku Hyung_!" Ucap seseorang itu sebelum benar-benar menutup sambungan telepon itu.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan pekerjaan, Kris bersantai sebentar seraya menutup kedua matanya.

Pikirannya butuh penyegaran. Sudah sebulan penuh ia tak lagi bermain dengan para Wanita-nya.

Semenjak Ibu-nya datang ke Korea lebih tepatnya. Kris menjadi malu jika ingin bertemu dengan para Wanita-nya. Ia tak ingin jika sampai Ibu-nya tahu kalau ia sebenarnya tak mempunyai Kekasih.

Biasalah, seperti di Film dan Drama, ia membohongi Ibu-nya jika ia sudah mempunya pasangan. Padahal yang sebenarnya, orang yang Kris kenalkan hanyalah teman kencan satu malamnya.

Bahkan orang yang sempat Kris katakan sebagai Kekasihnya pada Baekhyun tempo hari, bukanlah Kekasih Kris yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun yang juga tengah bersantai dikamar Hotel yang ia tempati, mencoba menelpon Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sudah mengiriminya banyak sekali pesan.

"Kenapa tak di angkat?" Baekhyun menjadi was-was kala Chanyeol mengabaikan panggilan telepon nya.

Bahkan sudah ke tiga kalinya ia menelpon Chanyeol namun tak di angkat sama sekali oleh Pemuda itu.

"Apa dia marah?" Monolog Baekhyun.

Sambil berjalan ke tempat tidurnya, Baekhyun mencoba menelpon lagi Chanyeol.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya teleponnya di angkat. Namun bukan Chanyeol yang mengangkatnya. Melainkan Luhan yang mengangkat panggilan telepon nya.

" _Halo Eonni!_ " Sapa Luhan di sebrang sana, Baekhyun tak perlu heran kenapa Luhan yang mengangkat panggilan telepon nya.

Mungkin mereka tengah berkumpul?

"Halo Luhan! Kau sedang bersama Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

" _Tidak Eonni. Chanyeol meninggalkan Ponselnya di rumah, dia pergi sambil membawa gitar_." Luhan terdengar terlibat percakapan yang Baekhyun tebak itu adalah Sehun dan Jongin " _Apa Eonni tahu kira-kira kemana Chanyeol pergi? Kami akan menyusulnya!"_

Baekhyun diam sebentar, sampai akhirnya ia baru ingat jika Chanyeol mungkin saja pergi ke Cafe tempat biasa anak itu tampil seraya bernyanyi.

"Kau pergi saja ke Cafe Lovely yang di dekat Apartemenku!" Baekhyun melirik ke arah pintu kala ia mendengar suara Kris memanggilnya. "Akan aku kirimkan alamatnya. Aku harus menutup teleponnya. Luhan, bisa kau katakan pada Chanyeol untuk menelpon ku nanti?"

" _Baik Eonni, akan aku sampaikan pada Chanyeol!"_

Baekhyun segera menutup panggilan telepon itu untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

Saat ia membuka pintu, Kris berdiri disana seraya melirik Jam di tangannya.

"Kita pergi makan siang Baekhyun! Aku harus memastikan mu makan, jika tidak Bocah itu akan mengadu pada Paman-ku." Setelahnya Kris berjalan menuju lift "Tunggu apalagi, cepatlah pendek!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas mendengar Kris kerap sekali meledeknya. Pendek... Pendek... Pendek... Pendek...

Baekhyun rasa tubuhnya tidaklah terlalu pendek. Kris saja yang terlalu tinggi seperti Namsan Tower. Dan Chanyeol juga sama tingginya seperti Kris. Ia juga tak tahu apa yang kedua anak Manusia itu makan sampai bisa setinggi itu.

-o0o-

"Hyung, kita bertemu disini. Astaga, sepertinya kita ditakdirkan untuk berteman Hyung!" Lucas berbicara panjang lebar setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai bernyanyi di Cate Lovely, tempat biasa ia tampil.

Chanyeol masih belum bisa bersikap santai pada Lucas setelah kejadian di Rumah Sakit. Ia masih... Bersikap jutek dan bahkan menjaga jarak dengan anak muda yang banyak bicara itu.

Tapi, bukankah keterlaluan jika ia terlalu keras pada anak itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Chanyeol turun dari atas panggung kecil Cafe itu.

Berjalan ke arah Lucas yang duduk di salah satu meja Cafe yang dekat dengan panggung.

"Ah... Aku habis mencari seseorang. Dan karena aku belum makan siang, jadi aku mampir dulu kesini!" Lucas berbinar senang karena Chanyeol tak lagi mengabaikannya seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ia juga sudah tahu jika Baekhyun yang sempat ingin ia dekati, adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Dan ia sudah di beri nasehat panjang lebar oleh Jongin agar tak bermain-main dengan Chanyeol, atau bahkan sampai memancing kemarahan Chanyeol.

Kata Jongin, ia bisa di lempar oleh Chanyeol sampai ke Namsan Tower jika nekad mendekati Kekasih Chanyeol.

Memang mustahil jika ia dilempar sampai ke Namsan Tower. Kecuali jika Chanyeol adalah Manusia jelmaan Iblis, mungkin saja bisa.

Tapi, bukankah ketika seseorang sedang marah, hal yang bersifat mustahil-pun bisa saja terjadi?

"Mencari seseorang?" Alis Chanyeol mengeryit.

"Bukan hal yang penting Hyung, hehe. Hanya bagian dari pekerjaan sampingan ku. Hehe." Lucas menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Hyung selalu bernyanyi disini?"

Chanyeol memesan minuman pada pelayan, lalu memulai obrolan bersama Lucas.

"Kadang-kadang kalau aku mau." Dan Chanyeol baru sadar jika Ponselnya tidak ada setelah berniat ingin mengecek Ponselnya.

"Kenapa Hyung?" Lucas cukup mengerti jika Chanyeol tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Sepertinya Ponselku tertinggal!" Ia segera meminum minuman pesanannya dan berniat beranjak dari sana untuk pulang "Lucas, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti!" Ia pamit pada Lucas yang hanya mengangguk dan tak berniat untuk ikut pergi karena ia sudah kelaparan dan ingin makan.

Chanyeol yang membawa mobilnya, memarkir mobilnya di depan Cafe. Dan ia segera pergi dari sana setelah menyalakan mobilnya.

Dan tepat saat Chanyeol pergi, Luhan baru saja sampai disana bersama Jongin dan Sehun.

"Itu mobil Chanyeol! Cepat kejar Sehunie!" Untungnya Luhan sadar jika Mobil yang baru saja lewat berlawanan arah dengan mobil yang mereka naiki adalah Mobil milik Chanyeol.

Sehun yang menyetir, memutar Mobil yang di kemudikannya untuk segera mengejar Chanyeol.

"Mau kemana dia?" Gumam Luhan yang tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Mobil Chanyeol.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Tanya Jongin yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Tidak!" Jawab Luhan yang menoleh sebentar ke arah Jongin lalu kembali melihat ke arah depan.

"Kupikir kau bertanya padaku. Jika kau bertanya padaku, jawabanya 'Aku tidak tahu' dan kita sedang mencaritahu nya sekarang!"

"Aku tahu sialan!" Ucap Luhan begitu kesal.

Sehun yang mengemudi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Sehari saja tanpa ribut, sepertinya Luhan dan Jongin akan gatal-gatal. Untung Sehun sayang Luhan. Kalau tidak, mungkin Sehun akan meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Luhan dan Jongin sesekali berdebat dan sesekali berdiskusi. Luhan juga menceritakan tentang percakapannya dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Mungkin sebenarnya Chanyeol..." Belum selesai Sehun berbicara, Luhan sudah lebih dulu membentaknya.

"Sehunie, kau selalu saja membela Seohyun _Noona_! Apa kau menyukai Seohyun _Noona_ dan berniat meninggalkanku?"

Jongin yang duduk dibelakang menahan tawa melihat Sehun yang tak berkutik setelah Luhan membentak Pemuda itu.

"Tidak tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melepas _Hello kitty_ cantikku ini!" Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan agar Luhan tak lagi marah padanya.

Dan Jongin yang semula ingin tertawa kini menjadi jengkel melihat dua orang didepannya.

Seakan ada taburan bunga diantara mereka berdua, keduanya berdebat sambil sesekali Sehun menenangkan Luhan dengan mengelus pipi Gadis cantik itu.

Kapan penderitaan Jongin yang menjomblo akan berakhir?

Ia sudah tak sabar ingin pamer kepada mereka juga.

Ia jadi rindu Kyungsoo yang tak bisa ia ajak kencan karena sibuk bekerja. _Sad._

"Kalian sibuk berdebat sampai melupakan tujuan kita. Lihatlah! Chanyeol hanya pulang ke rumahnya!" Jongin yang semula diam karena jengkel, tak diam lagi kala melihat Mobil yang Chanyeol kemudikan ternyata masuk ke pekarangan Rumah Lelaki itu sendiri.

Mereka sebenarnya bisa bernafas lega karena ternyata Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi, saat melihat Chanyeol turun dan langsung menghampiri seseorang yang Luhan waspadai, Seohyun.

Dan mereka terkejut tentu saja.

Mereka semakin terkejut kala mendapati Seohyun membawa seorang anak kecil, yang langsung membuka kedua tangannya saat Chanyeol menghambur menggendong anak kecil itu.

"Tunggu, anak siapa itu?" Luhan bermonolog, dan ia langsung keluar dari Mobil dan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Seohyun.

Sehun dan Jongin mengikuti Luhan di belakang.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil Luhan, membuat Chanyeol dan Seohyun langsung melihat ke arah Luhan.

"Hai Luhanie!" Sapa Seohyun.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Berusaha bersikap sopan pada Seohyun.

"Kau habis darimana?" Yang Chanyeol ingat, Luhan ada di rumahnya saat ia pergi ke Cafe.

Luhan memandangi anak yang tengah di gendong Chanyeol. Melihat Seohyun yang datang bersama anak itu, ia yakin jika anak itu ada hubungannya dengan Seohyun. Akhirnya Luhan ia kembali bertanya karena rasa penasarannya.

"Anak itu..." Tanya Luhan dengan ragu.

"Ah anak ini..." Chanyeol tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena anak kecil itu telah lebih dulu mengintrupsi ucapannya.

" _Daddy_ , popo!"

 _Damn_.

Chanyeol begitu terkejut, apalagi Luhan yang langsung melotot ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah mempunyai anak Chanyeol? _Oh my good_ Park Chanyeol! Kau sudah menyetubuhi orang lain sampai hamil dan memiliki anak?" Luhan menepuk dahi-nya frustasi.

Ia tak menyangka dengan Chanyeol yang ternyata menyembunyikan rahasia besar dalam hidupnya.

Seohyun yang melihat kesalahpahaman Luhan berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak meledak. Sepertinya seru sedikit bermain-main dengan Luhan.

"Wow! Ilmu yang kau dapat dariku sudah kau kuasai ternyata Chan!" Jongin dengan rasa bangga karena ajaran sesatnya.

Sementara Sehun memilih diam. Ia tak mau ikut-ikutan menjadi orang bodoh seperti kekasih dan sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **#Short Story**_

Heechul tengah membereskan baju-baju milik Baekhyun.

Sebagai seorang Ibu, ia ingin berbaik hati pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Mencuci pakaian kotor milik Baekhyun, sepatu kotor, dan juga membereskan kamar anaknya itu yang sudah tiga hari ini ia tempati untuk tidur.

Heechul tersenyum manis kala membereskan celana dalam Baekhyun yang beraneka warna dan juga dengan aksen Strawberry di beberapa celana dalam milik anaknya itu.

Ia tak menyangka jika anaknya yang sudah dewasa itu masih mengenakan beberapa celana dalam yang sedikit kekanak-kanakkan, pikirnya.

Namun, senyuman Heechul luntur kala ia menemukan sebuah celana dalam yang... Tak ia kenali. Yang pasti itu bukan milik anak Gadisnya.

Heechul melihat-lihat celana itu dengan seksama, dan seketika itu juga ia langsung membulatkan kedua matanya kala memikirkan siapa pemilik celana dalam itu.

"Ini... ini kan celana dalam laki-laki?!" Heechul membuka lagi lemari Baekhyun.

Heechul langsung menggeledah lemari anak gadis nya itu dengan seksama. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja tersimpan disana.

Sesuatu yang tak ia harapkan ia temukan disana.

Dan saat ia tak menemukannya, Heechul sedikit bisa bernafas dengan tenang meski ia masih kesal akan benda yang kini berada di tangannya.

"Setidaknya tak ada Kondom disini!" Heechul lalu menuju tempat sampah di kamar Baekhyun. Dan ia memeriksa tempat sampah itu guna mencari keberadaan benda yang ia sebutkan sebelumnya.

Dan ia kembali bernafas lega karena tak menemukan benda itu disana.

Namun Heechul masih perlu mencari tahu tentang, kenapa ada Celana dalam milik Lelaki ber-merk Supreme dikamar Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin jika celana ini pastilah milik Pemuda itu!" Heechul berjalan keluar seraya mencari Ponselnya.

Mencari sebuah nomor telepon milik seseorang yang merupakan teman lama sekaligus Ayah dari si pemilik celana dalam itu.

" _Yeobseo_?" sapa seseorang.

Heechul duduk dan menyimpan celana dalam yang sebelumnya ia temukan didalam Lemari milik putri-nya itu.

"Halo, Oppa! Ini aku, Adik kesayanganmu!" Heechul menunggu seseorang itu kembali berbicara.

Ada jeda cukup panjang setelah ia mengatakan itu. Heechul tahu jika seseorang yang saat ini tengah ia hubungi, pastilah kaget karena mendengar suaranya. Sudah lama ia tak berkomunikasi dengan orang itu.

" _Heechul-ie?_ "

"Ya Oppa, kau pikir siapa lagi? Kau tidak melupakan aku kan, Siwon Oppa?"

Heechul dan Siwon, adalah sahabat sewaktu mereka duduk di bangku kuliah. Dan Heechul adalah adik tingkat yang paling dekat dengan Siwon, dan juga sudah Siwon anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Walau kadang mereka suka ribut karena memperebutkan hal sepele. Seperti berebut kulit Ayam goreng misalnya.

Heechul lah yang paling suka memarahi Siwon.

Jelas saja, ia hanya Mahasiswa yang beruntung bisa berkuliah di Seoul dengan mengandalkan Beasiswa, sedangkan Siwon menggunakan uang orang tua-nya karena Lelaki itu orang kaya raya.

Tapi Siwon suka meminta kulit Ayam pada Heechul yang hanya seorang pekerja _part time._

Sebenarnya Siwon sendiri sih yang memperkerjakan Heechul.

Mengisi tugas milik Siwon, adalah kerja _part time_ Heechul yang menyenangkan.

Karena sebenarnya Siwon lah yang kerap membantu Heechul.

" _Ommo Heechul-ie, benarkah ini kau? Astaga aku tak percaya ini! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa baru menghubungi Oppa sekarang? Kau melupakanku? Kau..."_

"Stop Oppa! Kau cerewet sekali!" Heechul menggeleng, Siwon belumlah berubah.

" _Ckckkkck kau ini_!" Terdengar tawa Siwon di sebrang telepon sana " _Jadi, kenapa baru menelpon, dan ada apa? Aku tahu kau menelpon pasti karena ada sesuatu, kan?!"_

Heechul mengangguk samar "Tentu saja! Kapan Oppa pulang ke Korea?"

Ia tak lagi basa-basi menanyakan kabar Siwon, atau bagaimana kehidupan Siwon setelah lama mereka tak bertemu.. Nanti ia akan menanyakannya secara langsung pada Siwon saat mereka bertemu.

Lagipula, ada yang lebih penting disini.

Siwon harus bertanggung jawab atas tindakan anak Lelakinya itu yang sudah berani... Membuat jejak di kediaman putrinya dengan meninggalkan celana dalam nya didalam lemari anak gadisnya.

" _Selalu, Heechul-ie tak pernah basa-basi,_ " Tawa Siwon kembali terdengar " _Sore ini aku pulang ke Korea. Kita bertemu di mana? Biar Oppa suruh orang menjemputmu dan Hangeng_!"

"Berikan alamat rumah Oppa, aku akan kesana bersama Hangeng." Heechul tak akan meminta seseorang menjemputnya.

Ia tak suka banyak merepotkan Siwon, meskipun sebenarnya Siwon tak merasa direpotkan sama sekali.

" _Baiklah! Kita bertemu besok_?"

"Ya Oppa! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok!" Heechul menutup panggilan telepon itu tanpa berniat mengobrol lebih lama.

Siwon dan dirinya biasa seperti itu. Di telepon mereka tak akan banyak berbicara. Namun, saat mereka bertemu... tak bisa dipungkiri jika mereka akan seperti anak kecil yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah TK.

Heechul kembali memandangi celana dalam milik Chanyeol yang sebelumnya ia simpan di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Awas kau anak muda, aku akan memastikan kau menikahi Baekhyun! Jika kau sampai meninggalkan anakku, maka kau akan habis di tanganku!"

Heechul tidak tahu saja, jika Chanyeol akan sangat bahagia jika harus menikahi Baekhyun. Bahkan jika disuruh besok pun, sepertinya Chanyeol akan mau.

Hanya saja, untuk saat ini Chanyeol pasti akan berpikir dua kali.

Mengingat ia belum lulus Sekolah, dan juga... Chanyeol belum memiliki pekerjaan.

Tak mungkin ia memberi makan Baekhyun udara, yang ada Baekhyun mati sebelum mereka mendapatkan keturunan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Mohom tinggalkan jejak sebagai dukungan untuk aku.**

 **Dan maaf ini FFN kelupaan gak di up hehehe. Kemarin udah up di wattpad lupa gak di up disini juga. Mianhae…**


	21. Noona CH 20

**JANGAN LUPA BACA NOTE AUTHOR! BACA SAMPAI AKHIR YA**! **JANGAN LUPA JUGA TINGGALKAN JEJAK.**

.

.

.

 **~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah** ~

 **ADA TRAILER NOONA DI YOUTUBE PUNYA NYA ACH PARK, NANTI TONTON YA!**

-o0o-

Chanyeol berjalan dengan malas ke pintu Apartemennya saat mendengar suara Bel pintu Apartemennya berbunyi.

Ia sedang malas bertemu orang, ia sedang ingin berdiam diri di Apartemen nya.

Setelah dituduh menghamili Seohyun dan mempunyai anak bersama Seohyun, ia memilih berdiam diri di Apartemennya.

"Ya sebentar... kenapa tidak sabaran sekali!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal "Siapapun kau, aku akan menendang pantat mu karena tak sabaran!" Gerutu Chanyeol ketika bel Apartemennya terus-terusan berbunyi.

Seseorang yang membunyikannya sangatlah tidak sabaran, dan Chanyeol ingin sekali mengutuk orang itu karena benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Jika Chanyeol berani tentunya, karena ketika pintu Apartemennya dibuka, ia ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya yang ingin mengutuk orang itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Baekhyun yang kesal menunggu lama didepan Pintu langsung masuk ke dalam Apartemen Chanyeol dan membuka coat tebalnya.

" _Noona_!" Chanyeol menutup pintu dan menyusul Baekhyun ke dalam " _Noona_... bukankah _Noona_ di luar Kota bersama Kris?" ia peluk tubuh mungil Kekasihnya itu dengan erat.

Ah... Dia rindu sekali dengan aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang memabukkan.

"Kris bilang aku sudah boleh pulang, jadi aku pulang saja setelah pekerjaanku selesai!" Baekhyun berbalik dan balas memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol "Aku merindukanmu..." ujarnya yang membuat tawa Chanyeol terdengar.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh keduanya duduk di sofa dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya. Chanyeol melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun sampai hanya menyisakan _tank top_ dan rok.

"Aku lebih merindukan _Noona_!" ia berikan ciuman panjang pada bibir tipis yang menjadi candu untuknya.

Ciuman panjang dan panas itu mereka lakukan dengan tanpa paksaan. Menyalurkan rindu yang menumpuk sejak dua hari tidak bertemu. Tangan Chanyeol masih setia mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol kala ciuman Chanyeol terasa semakin menuntut.

Baekhyun melepas ciuman itu saat ia membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"Tak ingin melakukan lebih?"

Owwww itu undangan.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah menanggapinya.

Di saat ia mati-matian untuk tak berbuat sesuatu hal yang melebihi batas, Baekhyun justru menggodanya dan mengundangnya.

Dengan santai, Baekhyun melepas _Tshirt_ yang di kenakan Chanyeol. Membuat Pemuda itu bertelanjang Dada. Tak adil jika hanya dirinya yang nyaris setengah telanjang.

Ia raba Dada kekar itu dengan jemari lentiknya. Naik turun untuk menggoda Chanyeol yang kini mulai terpancing gairahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, menonton Baekhyun yang tengah menggodanya.

"Aku sangat suka Dada berotot ini... Aku ingin menjilatnya!" Baekhyun mengutarakan keinginannya yang sering dia lakukan pada Chanyeol

"Bukankah _Noona_ sering melakukannya, jadi kenapa tak lakukan saja?" Tangan pemuda itu masih setia memegang Pinggang Baekhyun.

Menahan Wanita agar tak terjatuh ke belakang karena posisi duduk Baekhyun yang masih di atas pangkuannya. Rok yang di kenakan Baekhyun masih melekat di pinggang Wanita itu, sedikit naik karena Baekhyun yang duduk mengangkang.

Chanyeol sedikit mengelusnya, tangannya bergerak naik turun di paha mulus Baekhyun. Bergerak mengikuti gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang meraba Dada telanjangnya.

Mereka saling tatap dalam sepi. Melempar senyum sesekali, seraya kedua tangan mereka yang bergerak di tubuh masing-masing.

"Ayo pindah ke kamar! Aku ingin menjilat ini..." telunjuk Baekhyun berhenti tepat di pusat tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah mulai bangun.

Baekhyun menyeringai saat Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Tidak!"

Dan Baekhyun membulatkan kedua sipitnya saat Chanyeol menolak.

Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

"T-tidak?" Baekhyun masih terkejut.

Jelas sekali dia sangat terkejut. Chanyeol biasanya tak akan pernah menolak jika ia ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Sosis besar yang ada di balik Celananya.

Bahkan biasanya Chanyeol yang meminta Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu untuknya jika Pemuda itu sudah terangsang.

Jangan berpikir mereka tak pernah melakukan hal se-intim itu jika sedang berdua di Apartemen Baekhyun ataupun di Apartemen Chanyeol.

Baekhyun Wanita dewasa dan Chanyeol Pemuda yang bahkan sudah mengerti untuk urusan Ranjang.

Pernah suatu hari ketika Baekhyun berkunjung ke Rumah besar Chanyeol saat hari libur, Pemuda itu mengurung Baekhyun selama seharian di dalam kamarnya. Untung saja saat itu Siwon sedang melakukan kunjungan ke Luar Kota.

Chanyeol begitu leluasa mengurung Baekhyun di dalam kamarnya dengan hanya memakai Celana dalam dan Bra, sementara dirinya hanya memakai celana pendek.

Mereka tak melakukan hal lebih selain hanya Chanyeol yang sesekali menelanjangi Baekhyun, mengabsen setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun, dan nanti gantian Baekhyun yang memanjakan Chanyeol dengan membuat Pemuda itu puas sampai mendapat puncak Orgasme hanya dengan Jari lentiknya atau mulutnya.

Tak apa, hal itu wajar. Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu hal yang sangat serius dengan _Noona_!" Chanyeol merapikan rambut Baekhyun, mengikatnya dengan asal agar Baekhyun tak merasa kegerahan.

Yeah setelah berbicara serius, mungkin Chanyeol akan membuat mereka berdua berkeringat.

Baekhyun memiringkan Wajahnya. Melingkarkan tangannya di Leher Pemuda itu, dan menunggu Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang katanya begitu serius.

"Apa sangat penting dan serius?" Baekhyun ingin berpindah tempat, tapi Chanyeol menahannya agar ia tetap duduk di atas pangkuan Pemuda itu.

"Mungkin akan sedikit membuat Noona terkejut, tapi aku harap Noona mau menerima apapun keputusanku!" Chanyeol ingin sekali tertawa melihat Wajah ketakutan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berpikir, Baekhyun pasti menyangka jika ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal yang buruk tentang hubungan mereka.

Seperti, Chanyeol meminta putus misalnya.

Namun bukan itu yang ingin Chanyeol katakan, karena sedari awal ia tak pernah sedikitpun berniat menyakiti Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah berpikir sekalipun untuk melepas Baekhyun yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya, menjadi miliknya yang berharga.

"Kau..." Baekhyun tak jadi berbicara saat Bibir Pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu membuatnya terdiam.

"Dengarkan dulu..." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis "Setelah Lulus Sekolah nanti, aku akan pergi Wajib Militer." Chanyeol berkata dengan santai seolah itu adalah hal biasa.

Ya karena itu memang hal biasa. Laki-laki di Korea Selatan wajib pergi Militer. Dan Chanyeol harus melakukan itu. Kecuali jika Chanyeol memiliki suatu penyakit serius atau cacat, maka Pemuda itu di perbolehkan tak mengikuti Wajib Militer.

Sementara Baekhyun berkali-kali harus mengedipkan kedua Matanya saat mendengarnya. Mengejutkan sekali.

"W-wajib Militer? Kau akan pergi Wamil?" Baekhyun bertanya, merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

Pemuda itu akan pergi Wajib Militer di umurnya yang baru 19 Tahun?

Padahal Pemuda itu bisa melakukannya nanti, tapi Chanyeol memilih Wamil lebih cepat.

"Yeah Sayang!" Chanyeol mengelus Pipi Baekhyun. " _Appa_ memintaku memilih. Jika aku tak pergi Wajib Militer, aku harus mau Kuliah di Luar Negeri. Dan kupikir, lebih baik aku pergi Wajib Militer dan nanti aku bisa Kuliah disini setelah Wajib Militer ku selesai. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu terpisah jauh dengan _Noona_!" Kecupan manis Chanyeol sematkan setelah menjelaskan lebih rinci kenapa ia memilih pergi Wajib Militer begitu Lulus sekolah nanti.

Chanyeol sudah 19 Tahun, dia sudah bisa pergi Wajib Militer dan menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya sebagai Warga Negara Korea Selatan yang diharuskan Wajib Militer.

Mungkin ini keputusan yang tak di sangka-sangka oleh Baekhyun. Ia berpikir Chanyeol mungkin akan mendaftar ke Universitas di banding pergi Wajib Militer. Chanyeol itu masih muda, dan Baekhyun tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan seberani itu untuk memilih pergi Wajib Militer lebih dulu.

Dan apa ia tidak salah dengar lagi barusan? Chanyeol bilang agar tak terpisah jauh dengannya?

Bolehkah Baekhyun berbangga Hati?

"Kau akan berkuliah disini setelah keluar dari Militer?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Itu belum pasti. Aku akan memikirkan itu setelah keluar nanti. Yang pasti, aku harus Bekerja setelah keluar Wajib Militer."

Baekhyun tak mengerti. Kenapa Chanyeol harus bekerja?

Bukankah Pemuda itu sebaiknya melanjutkan Pendidikannya lebih dulu.

"Aku akan Bekerja agar bisa cepat-cepat menikahi _Noona_ ," Chanyeol mencubit pelan Pipi mulus Baekhyun "Aku akan mengambil alih Perusahaan LY." Ada keterkejutan di wajah Baekhyun yang seolah mengatakan _'Apa Chanyeol bisa?'_

Chanyeol tertawa "Aku tidak sebodoh yang _Noona_ pikirkan. Aku hanya malas mengerjakan Tugas Sekolah. Jika hanya mengurusi Perusahaan _Appa_ , aku tentu bisa dan mengerti." Chanyeol kembali mengelus Wajah Baekhyun "Aku ingin menikahi _Noona_ , jadi aku harus benar-benar siap!"

Baekhyun diam. Ia memilih diam ketika mendengarnya. Cukup merasa aneh karena ia seakan tengah di lamar secara tak resmi oleh Chanyeol.

Masih sedikit tak percaya. Chanyeol hanyalah Pemuda 19 Tahun yang tengah jatuh Cinta. Baekhyun tentu sedikit merasa cemas.

Remaja seperti Chanyeol mungkin saja bisa berpindah ke lain Hati ketika merasa Bosan. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang memang tidak mau berganti-ganti pasangan. Baekhyun sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Pemuda itu.

Sebagai seorang yang lebih Tua dari Chanyeol, tentu saja rasa cemas itu tak dapat hilang dengan mudah.

Ada kalanya Baekhyun benar-benar merasa yakin tentang ia yang tak akan kehilangan Chanyeol. Namun di sewaktu-waktu lain, ia juga kadang berpikir jika Chanyeol bisa saja langsung meninggalkannya tanpa memberi alasan ketika Pemuda itu merasa bosan.

Dan Baekhyun takut akan hal itu.

Berbagai macam pemikiran itu kerap terlintas dalam benaknya. Dan ia... tak siap jika harus menerima kemungkinan tentang sesuatu yang buruk itu. Ia tak ingin sesuatu yang selama ini ia cemaskan terjadi.

"Kau... Tak akan meninggalkanku kan Chanyeol?" Kata-kata itu kembali terucap dari mulut Baekhyun.

Sudah bukan sekali dua kali Wanita itu menanyakannya.

Mungkin Chanyeol juga bosan mendengarnya.

Tapi tidak.

Chanyeol tak pernah bosan. Karena setiap kali kata itu terucap dari Bibir tipis Baekhyun, ia justru merasa begitu di Spesial, begitu di inginkan sampai Baekhyun pun takut kehilangannya.

"Aku tak akan pernah bosan mengatakan, jika aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu... _Noona_!"

Dan Baekhyun juga tak akan pernah bosan mendengar jawaban yang Chanyeol ucapkan untuk sebuah pertanyaan yang kerap ia tanyakan pada Pemuda itu.

Semata-mata sebagai bentuk sebuah tindakan dari Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun agar merasa yakin dan yakin, jika Chanyeol memang tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

KRING...

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi begitu nyaring, mengagetkan keduanya yang tengah saling tatap dalam diam.

Baekhyun mengambil Ponselnya yang berada di dalam Tas samping Chanyeol duduk. Namun ketika melihat nama dari si Penelepon, Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan gugup.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol mengambil Ponsel Baekhyun untuk melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Aku berbohong... Sebenarnya, aku kabur dari Kris. Hehe." Baekhyun tersenyum seraya memperlihatkan deretan Gigi putihnya.

Ia sebenarnya tak berniat berbohong pada Chanyeol mengenai dirinya yang pergi kabur dari Kris yang masih berada di Daegu saat ini.

Sore tadi, ia memilih kembali ke Seoul setelah memastikan pekerjaannya selesai.

Baru kali ini Baekhyun nekat kabur dari pekerjaannya.

Lagipula ini hari Sabtu, harusnya ia libur- bukannya di culik oleh Kris untuk mengurus pekerjaan di Luar Kota.

Chanyeol hanya mengeryitkan alisnya mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, ia kemudian mengangkat panggilan Telepon itu, sampai akhirnya terdengar Suara Kris yang terdengar langsung mengomel begitu sambungan Telepon itu tersambung.

" _KAU DIMANA BYUN BAEKHYUN_?!"

Suara nyaring Kris terdengar meski panggilan Telepon itu tak Chanyeol ubah ke Mode Speaker. Chanyeol menjauhkan sebentar Ponsel Baekhyun karena Telinganya terasa berdengung mendengar suara Kris yang menggelegar.

Dan kenapa pula Kris berteriak pada Baekhyun?

"Bicara biasa saja bisa kan? Kupingku sakit mendengarnya!" Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat ketakutan saat Chanyeol mulai berbicara dengan Kris.

Jelas saja, Baekhyun takut jika Kris akan marah padanya. Lebih parahnya bagaimana kalau Lelaki itu memecatnya?

Tamatlah sudah nasibnya.

Kris di sebrang sana kali ini yang menjauhkan Ponselnya saat mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ia rasa tadi menelpon Baekhyun, tapi kenapa Chanyeol yang menjawab panggilan Teleponnya?

Tidak mungkin kan jika mereka bertukar nomor Telepon?

Terdengar seperti mereka benar-benar menjadi budak cinta jika sampai bertukar Nomor Telepon segala. Dan sedikit berlebihan jika sampai bertukar Nomor Ponsel. Walau sebenarnya itu sering di lakukan pada beberapa pasangan kekasih.

" _Aku menelpon Baekhyun, kenapa justru kau yang menjawab Teleponnya? Kau bersamanya?_ " Kris baru saja kembali setelah bertemu dengan temannya.

Ia bertemu dengan temannya setelah makan bersama Baekhyun.

Dan ia kaget saat malam menjelang, ia tak menemukan Baekhyun di kamar Hotel yang Baekhyun tempati. Resepsionis Hotel bilang, jika Baekhyun memberikan Kunci Hotelnya sejak Sore hari.

Kris sudah bisa menebak, jika Baekhyun kabur setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Karena ia menemukan berkas-berkas Perusahaan yang sudah selesai Baekhyun periksa dan Baekhyun benarkan di beberapa berkas yang salah.

Chanyeol memakai mantra apa?

Kris berpikir, jika Chanyeol memakai Sihir. Ia tak habis pikir jika Chanyeol bisa membuat Baekhyun rela kabur dari Pekerjaannya hanya agar bisa cepat-cepat menemui Pemuda itu.

Tapi, Kris sempat tak yakin jika Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul hanya untuk menemui Chanyeol. Ia sempat hawatir jika mungkin saja seseorang menculik Baekhyun. Makanya dia sedikit was-was.

Bagaimanapun juga, jika Baekhyun hilang, Kris yang akan di salahkan karena ia orang terakhir yang bersama dengan Wanita itu.

Maaf, Kris bukan seorang Kriminal dan ia tak mau jadi seorang Kriminal atas perbuatan yang tidak ia lakukan. Singkatnya, ia tak mau masuk Penjara hanya karena Baekhyun menghilang dan ia yang di salahkan.

"Ya! Baekhyun _Noona_ bersamaku. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun membuat gestur memohon pada Chanyeol, lalu membisikan sesuatu ke Telinga Pemuda itu agar mau mengancam Kris untuk tak memecatnya karena sudah kabur dari Kris sebelum Pekerjaannya benar-benar beres.

Tak Profesional sebenarnya, tapi salahkan Hatinya yang sudah sangat merindukan Chanyeol.

Mereka tengah di landa Virus cinta, seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang sanggup melakukan apapun demi seseorang yang mereka cintai.

Baekhyun salah satunya, dan Chanyeol-pun sebaliknya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar bisikan Baekhyun, tersenyum tipis dan mencium Bibir Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tak perlu hawatir mengenai Kris.

" _Dia kabur! Pekerjaan di sini belum selesai dan dia sudah kabur dariku!_ "

"Aku yang meminta Baekhyun _Noona_ pulang, Kris." Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun terlihat menghela nafas lega "Aku tidak suka dengan pernyataanmu itu Kris! Kenapa terdengar seperti Baekhyun _Noona_ adalah Kekasihmu yang kabur untuk berselingkuh denganku?"

Benar juga.

Kris tertawa " _Kenyataannya dia adalah Sekretarisku. Dan seharusnya dia tak lari dari tugasnya sebagai seorang Sekretaris di saat Pekerjaan yang seharusnya dia kerjakan bersamaku, belum sepenuhnya selesai!"_

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Yeah bagaimanapun juga, dia salah disini.

Dia sudah bersikap kurang ajar dengan kabur disaat Pekerjaannya memang belum sepenuhnya selesai. Ia memang sempat menyelesaikan berkas Perusahaan yang Kris pinta untuk ia benarkan. Tapi, memang seharusnya ia pulang bersama Kris setelah semuanya selesai.

Chanyeol diam, ia tak menjawab. Ia tak bisa membela Baekhyun karena di sini Baekhyun jelas salah.

"Aku yang memintanya pulang, jangan salahkan Baekhyun _Noona_! Maafkan dia!" Chanyeol menutupi kesalahan Baekhyun.

Karena ia memang sedikit ikut ambil dalam kesalahan yang dibuat Baekhyun.

Ia sebelumnya berkali-kali mengirim pesan singkat pada Baekhyun kalau dia merindukan Wanita itu, dan mengatakan sangat ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Mungkin itulah yang memicu sikap berani Baekhyun untuk pulang ke Seoul tanpa memberi tahu Kris terlebih dahulu.

" _Katakan padanya untuk mengecek Email-nya dan kerjakan apa yang sudah aku kirim padanya! Dan juga, jangan ganggu dia sebelum dia menyelesaikan Pekerjaannya. Atau aku akan mengadukan kalian pada Ibu Baekhyun!_ " Kris yang sedikit kesal menutup panggilan Teleponnya setelah mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Ponsel Baekhyun dengan sedikit tak percaya.

Kenapa Kris marah sekali?

"Kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan sekali!" Chanyeol benar-benar tak suka dengan ancaman yang baru saja dikatakan Kris.

Memangnya Kris kenal dengan Ibunya Baekhyun?

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sedih dan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku salah! Aku... Aku memang sedikit aneh. Aku tak biasanya sampai seberani ini menentang atasanku!" Baekhyun menangis, menutupi Wajahnya dengan kedua Tangannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membawanya pada sebuah pelukan hangat dan nyaman.

Lucu sekali. Baekhyun menangis karena merasa dirinya tak Profesional dalam pekerjaannya.

"Kris seperti itu sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya marah. Aku pikir dia sedikit khawatir, makanya dia jadi kesal." Chanyeol yang mengenal Kris dari Kecil, cukup mengerti akan sikap Lelaki itu ketika sudah panik karena hawatir terhadap orang lain.

Kris itu baik sebenarnya, walau terkadang menyebalkan seperti apa yang sering Baekhyun katakan.

Kris menyebalkan jika sudah menyangkut hal Pekerjaan. Karena Lelaki itu benar-benar tegas jika salah satu Karyawannya membuat kesalahan.

Seperti pada Baekhyun barusan, ia marah dan kesal karena memang Baekhyun yang salah.

"Aku... hanya..." Baekhyun menenggelamkan Wajahnya pada Dada kekar Chanyeol yang tak terbalut apapun.

"Tenang saja. Dia akan seperti biasanya lagi nanti, _Noona_ tak perlu hawatir!" Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar "Berhenti menangis _Noona_ , menangis tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Bukankah Kris meminta _Noona_ mengecek Email?" Chanyeol mengingatkan karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menghentikan tangisannya.

Baekhyun yang kesal karena di ingatkan akan Pekerjaan yang sudah bosan sekali ia kerjakan, memukul pelan Dada Chanyeol sebagai bentuk kekesalannya.

"Masakkan aku sesuatu! Aku kelaparan!" Baekhyun memang hanya makan sedikit bersama Kris saat di Daegu dan itu sudah beberapa jam yang lalu.

Wajar jika sekarang ia ingin Perutnya di isi kembali.

Chanyeol tertawa, mengambil Tshirt miliknya yang semula ia kenakan. Lalu memakaikannya pada Baekhyun, sedangkan ia memilih bertelanjang Dada dan segera pergi ke Dapur setelah mencium Bibir Baekhyun.

"Jadi, Yang Mulia Ratu ingin makan apa malam ini?" Tanyanyan seperti seorang Pelayan yang hendak melayani Ratu-nya.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, lalu mengatakan makanan yang sedang ingin ia makan malam ini. Chanyeol langsung mengangguk mengerti, dan Pemuda itu segera menguasai Dapur untuk mulai memasak makan malam yang di inginkan Baekhyun.

Perihal obrolan mereka tentang dirinya yang akan pergi Militer, sepertinya akan mereka obrolkan lagi nanti.

Sebelum tidur mungkin?

Yang jelas, sekarang Baekhyun harus menyelesaikan apa yang Kris minta.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sibuk membuka Laptop, dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas kosong yang sebelumnya Wanita itu ambil di Tas-nya.

Sepintas, Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun terlalu sempurna untuk dirinya yang tak sempurna.

Tak sempurna dalam artian ia hanyalah seorang Siswa Sekolah, dan ia bahkan masih bergantung pada Ayahnya meskipun terkadang Chanyeol mendapat bayaran dari hasil ia manggung di Cafe.

 _'Aku mencintainya. Baekhyun adalah cinta terakhirku. Dia orang yang akan aku perjuangkan sekarang, besok, dan selamanya!_ ' - Chanyeol

-o0o-

Luhan tengah bermain bersama seorang anak kecil Tampan dan lucu di rumah Seohyun.

Anak kecil itu adalah anak Seohyun dan Minho.

Luhan sedikit canggung dengan Seohyun karena sebelumnya sudah menuduh Wanita itu yang tidak-tidak.

Namun, setelah semuanya jelas- ia sekarang merasa malu karena sempat berprasangka buruk pada Seohyun.

Sehun terus menatapnya dengan menahan tawa saat ini. Sementara Jongin tengah berada di Dapur bersama Seohyun.

Entahlah, Luhan dan Sehun tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu sejak kapan Jongin jadi suka berada di Dapur. Dibandingkan sibuk dengan Ponsel dan Earphone untuk menonton Drama yang sebelumnya kerap Pemuda itu tonton, kini Jongin terlihat sibuk membantu Seohyun menyiapkan Susu untuk si kecil.

"Apa Jongin ingin bekerja sampingan sebagai _Baby Sitter_ Sammy?" Luhan bergumam pelan pada Sehun yang terus menatapnya.

Sehun yang mengerti tertawa pelan "Mungkin Jongin sedang belajar menjadi Suami dan Ayah yang baik untuk Kyungsoo _Noona_?" Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan ke arah Dapur.

Disana Jongin tengah mengisi Botol Susu milik Sammy dengan Susu Formula, lalu Jongin mengisinya dengan Air hangat dan mengocoknya.

Seohyun yang mengawasi Jongin bertepuk tangan karena Jongin berhasil membuat Susu Formula untuk Sammy.

Ah, Sammy...

Sammy adalah anak kecil yang sekarang tengah berbaring diatas pangkuan Luhan.

Si kecil Tampan yang begitu lucu, Sammy Choi.

"Apa kau mengantuk _Honey_?" Luhan mengelus pipi Sammy. Dan anak kecil itu menggeleng.

"Mungkin dia sudah kelaparan?" tebak Sehun seakan mengerti kenapa Bayi itu hanya diam saja.

Luhan menatap Sehun, kemudian mengangguk menyetujui karena Sammy memang tengah menunggu Jongin membuat Susu.

"EONNI! SAMMY SEPERTINYA KELAPARAN!" dan Teriakan Luhan sukses membuat Sammy yang tengah terbaring diam seketika menangis karena kaget.

Luhan dan Sehun langsung membulatkan kedua bola mata mereka kala tangisan Sammy terdengar begitu keras.

Siapa yang tak akan kaget ketika Luhan berteriak tiba-tiba seperti itu. Apalagi Sammy masih kecil, ia yang kaget sontak menangis karena teriakan Luhan seolah tengah memarahi dirinya.

"Paman datang sayang~~" dan Jongin datang seraya membawa Botol Susu yang sudah ia isi dengan Susu Formula "Uluuuuuuu cup cup cup, Gantengnya Paman jangan nangis ya!"

Sammy yang menangis sontak menghentikan tangisannya saat Jongin memberinya Botol Susu yang sudah penuh. Anak kecil itu bahkan terdiam dalam gendongan Jongin setelah Jongin mengambilnya dari pangkuan Luhan.

"Kau harus mulai mengontrol suara cemprengmu itu Luhan! Kalau tidak, jika kau punya anak nanti, anakmu bisa Jantungan karena mendengar suaramu!" Jongin mengatakan itu seraya berlalu pergi membawa Sammy ke kamar anak kecil itu.

Jongin tahu kamar Sammy dimana, karena Seohyun yang memberitahu dia sebelumnya.

"Kau juga harus berhenti mengoleksi Video Dewasa KIM JONGIN!" balas Luhan karena tak terima dengan perkataan Jongin sebelumnya.

"Lalallalala aku tidak dengar! Iyakan Sam?" Jongin menutup pintu kamar Sammy setelah mengatakan itu.

Mengabaikan Luhan yang terlihat begitu kesal, dan sudah ingin sekali menyusul Jongin ke dalam Kamar Sammy.

Sehun yang melihat itu berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang hendak meledak lagi. Sementara Seohyun yang memperhatikan ketiga Remaja itu, hanya bisa tertawa.

Astaga, lucu sekali mereka bertiga. - Pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Short Story**

 **\- Saat Dimana Chanyeol dan Seohyun di sangka mempunyai anak hasil hubungan gelap mereka. - Kata Luhan sih.**

Luhan, Jongin, Sehun, Seohyun, serta si kecil yang begitu Tampan Sammy Choi, anak Minho dan Seohyun yang Luhan kira anak Chanyeol tengah berada di ruang tengah rumah Chanyeol.

"Jadi, anak kecil itu..."

"Sammy anakku. Tapi, bukan anakku dan Chanyeol... Sammy anakku dan Minho, Luhanie..." Seohyun menahan tawa melihat Wajah kikuk Luhan.

Gadis cerewet itu sepertinya malu karena telah menyangka yang tidak-tidak terhadap Seohyun dan Chanyeol.

Sehun yang mengerti mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan? Jangan asal mengambil kesimpulan terhadap sesuatu jika belum jelas!" Sehun seakan menjadi orang paling Dewasa diantara kedua temannya itu.

Jongin yang semula berpendapat dengan Luhan, kini juga hanya bisa diam saat Seohyun mengatakan jika anak kecil itu adalah anak Seohyun dan Minho.

Itu berarti, Seohyun dan Minho terlibat sebuah hubungan bukan?

"Kami memiliki anak diluar pernikahan. Itulah sebabnya aku tak pulang ke Korea dan memilih menetap di Amerika." Seohyun menjelaskan "Tapi, aku tak bisa terus menyembunykan Sammy. Jadi sekarang aku pulang untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Minho." Seohyun tersenyum lagi melihat Luhan yang sekarang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau tak menjelaskan padaku tadi pagi?" Luhan menuding Chanyeol yang tak menjelaskan semuanya lebih dulu "Maafkan aku Eonni, Chanyeol tak memberitahuku mengenai itu!"

Chanyeol yang disalahkan tentu tak terima "Kau yang langsung menuduh dan menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa bertanya lebih jelas. Jangan menyalahkanku Nona Rusa!"

Si kecil Sammy yang ada di pangkuan Chanyeol, hanya diam dan menatap kelima orang Dewasa itu saat mereka tengah mengobrol dan sesekali menyebut namanya.

Luhan pura-pura tak mendengar Chanyeol. Ia memilih menggoda Sammy yang kemudian ia ajak bermain.

"Sammy mau bermain dengan _Noona_?"

"Cihh _Noona_ cerewet dan menyebalkan!" Ledek Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Luhan.

Seohyun menggeleng. Chanyeol dan Luhan tetaplah sama seperti dulu. Sejak kecil, mereka memang sulit sekali akur.

Masih Seohyun ingat dengan jelas waktu mereka duduk di Sekolah dasar, Luhan menangis karena Chanyeol mengambil boneka Lebah Luhan. Menurut Chanyeol Lebah itu berbahaya dan karena besar sekali, Chanyeol takut Luhan di sengat. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm

Seohyun berada di Rumah Chanyeol tak lama, karena Wanita itu hanya mampir untuk memenuhi keinginan Sammy yang ingin bertemu Chanyeol.

Luhan, Jongin dan Sehun ikut ke Rumah Seohyun saat Wanita itu pulang bersama Sammy.

Sementara Chanyeol memilih pergi ke Apartemennya karena ia bosan diam di Rumah.

Ia merindukan Baekhyun, mungkin jika Baekhyun ada bersamanya- ia tak akan merasa jenuh dan bosan.

Chanyeol melakukan panggilan Telepon dengan Ayahnya selama dalam perjalanan menuju Apartemen.

" _Appa_ , aku sudah menentukan pilihanku." Katanya.

" _Pilihan_? _Pilihan apa_?" Siwon yang lupa tak mengerti maksud perkataan Chanyeol.

"Astaga! _Appa_ bilang masih Muda, kenapa _Appa_ sekarang lupa jika _Appa_ memintaku memilih untuk pergi Ke Amerika atau pergi melakukan Wajib Militer!" Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan Ayahnya itu.

" _Ohhh_!" Siwon mengerti sekarang " _Kau tak mengatakannya dengan jelas, tentu Appa tak mengerti!"_

Chanyeol menggaruk Dahinya "Iya juga sih!"

Terdengar helaan nafas Siwon di seberang sana " _Jadi apa pilihanmu?"_

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya.

Ia sudah memikirkan ini berulang kali dan ia yakin pada pilihannya saat ini. Ia yakin jika ini yang terbaik.

"Aku akan pergi Wajib Militer, setelah kelaur dari Militer aku akan berkuliah di Universitas Seoul dan mengurus Perusahaan LY yang sekarang Kris tangani!"

Yah. Ia akan memilih pergi Wajib Militer, karena ia tak sanggup jika harus memilih Kuliah di Amerika.

Chanyeol pikir, dengan mengatakan ia akan pergi Wajib Militer, semuanya selesai dan tak akan ada lagi sesuatu hal yang akan membuatnya pusing karena berpikir keras melebihi saat ia mengisi Jawaban Ujian.

" _Tapi ada Syaratnya_ ," Ujar Siown " _Kau tak boleh menghubungi Baekhyun selama di Militer! Sekalipun kau sudah di perbolehkan memegang Ponsel, kau tak boleh berkomunikasi dengannya! Kau sanggup?_ "

" _WHAT?_ " Chanyeol sontak menghentikan Mobilnya ketika mendengar ucapan sang Ayah.

Untung saja ia sudah berada di tempat Parkir Apartemennya.

Bayangkan jika ia berhenti sekaligus di tengah jalan?

Tertabrak mungkin.

" _Kau harus menurutinya, jika tidak Appa tidak akan menikahkan kalian berdua! Haha_." Siwon tertawa seperti Iblis di sebrang sana " _Selamat berjuang Anakku yang Tampan!_ " Siwon memutus panggilan Telepon itu sebelum Chanyeol bertanya lebih jauh.

Chanyeol tak bisa berkata-kata. Pemuda itu hanya diam menatap kosong ke depan dengan kedua matanya yang berkedip berkali-kali.

Ia terkejut. Dan ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang di inginkan Ayahnya. Ia tak mengerti dengan semua pemikiran Ayahnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang di rencanakan Ayahnya, Siwon.

Yang jelas, menurut Chanyeol, Ayahnya itu benar-benar gila.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dari beberapa FF aku, aku skip bagian WAMIL nya Chanyeol.**

 **Tapi disini aku coba bawa scene wamil karena memang ya, Korea kan wajib Wamil.**

 **Jadi ke inget EXO yang lagi Wamil.**

 **Huhu Kyungsoo, Xiumin Miss You So Much.**

 **RINDU EXO BER-9 pokoknya.**

 **Sorry gaiss aku OT9 stan.**

 **Oke itu ada Trailer Noona bikinan achpark61 Trailernya terbir di Channel Yutub nya ACH PARK. Cari aja ya di yutub,…..**

 **Dan alapyu buat kalian yang udah baca karya aku ini…**


	22. Noona CH 21 (END)

**JANGAN LUPA BACA NOTE AUTHOR! BACA SAMPAI AKHIR YA**! **JANGAN LUPA JUGA TINGGALKAN JEJAK.**

.

.

.

 **~ Noona ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah** ~

Baekhyun tengah makan bersama Kyungsoo di Kantin Perusahaan ketika Kris bergabung makan dengan mereka berdua.

"Bisa geser sedikit Baekhyun!"

"Tumben makan di Kantin Bos!" Baekhyun bergeser ketika Kris meminta untuk memberinya ruang di kursi panjang ia duduki.

"Aku malas makan diluar!" Begitu selesai mengatakannya, Kris langsung menyendok makanannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu kembali makan. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo yang kembali makan setelah berhenti sebentar ketika Kris bergabung dengan mereka.

"Soal masalah proyek di Daegu, hari ini si Bedebah itu di Sidang. Baekhyun, kau saja yang kesana bersama Kyungsoo! Aku malas bertemu dengan Pencuri itu!"

Ah mengenai masalah di Daegu, tak terasa dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak masalah itu terjadi.

Dan untungnya masalah itu berhasil di tangani dengan tertangkapnya si biang masalah, yang Kris panggil _'Bedebah'._

Hari ini orang itu akan di adili, kemungkinan akan di Penjara dan harus membayar denda karena sudah melakukan Korupsi dan merugikan Perusahaan.

Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun harus mau menghadiri Sidang Siang ini sebagai perwakilan dari Perusahaan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyungsoo, Wanita itu sudah naik Jabatan. Tidak lagi menjadi Staff bagian Purchase, Kris sudah menaikkan Jabatannya menjadi Sekretaris bersama Baekhyun. Jadi Kris mempunyai Dua Sekretaris, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian boleh membawa Mobilku. Hanya, jangan buat Mobilku lecet!" Kris kembali berkata, walau tangannya sibuk makan dan kedua matanya sibuk fokus pada layar Ponsel.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, pekerjaan di Kantor Bos yang selesaikan!"

Kris seketika menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "Kalau begitu kau saja yang pergi ke Pengadilan, dan Kyungsoo kau diam disini selesaikan pekerjaan yang belum selesai!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Lelaki itu menyelesaikan makannya lebih dulu.

Karena yeah Kris memang tidak pernah makan banyak.

"Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa Duo Pendek!" Dan sedikit meledek Sekretarisnya memang salah satu kebiasaan Kris.

"Dia tidak pernah berkaca pada dirinya sendiri, kalau dia bahkan seperti Tiang Bendera!" Kyungsoo yang kesal memakan sisa makanannya dengan penuh emosi.

Yah anggap saja Bakso yang tengah ia tusuk saat ini adalah Kepala Kris.

Membayangkannya saja, cukup menyeramkan juga ya!

-o0o-

Chanyeol tak menyangka, jika ia dan teman-temannya akhirnya sampai pada titik ini. Titik akhir perjuangannya belajar selama Tiga tahun penuh di SHS.

Kerja keras mereka belajar dengan tekun dan rajin membuahkan hasil ketika kata LULUS menjadi sebuah kabar yang mereka tunggu-tunggu.

Tak bisa tergambarkan dengan ungkapan ataupun kata-kata. Mereka yang berjuang pasti mengerti betapa berartinya sebuah kata LULUS yang terdiri dari Lima huruf itu.

Terlebih Chanyeol, ia sudah menunggu sampai pada titik ini.

Dua bulan kebelakang adalah saat-saat yang cukup membuat Hati dan pikirannya di Uji habis-habisan.

Masih ia ingat, kata-kata Heechul yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan sampai kapanpun.

Karena ucapan Heechul waktu itu, menjadi sebuah motivasi untuk agar bisa membuktikan pada Calon mertuanya itu, jika ia bisa. Chanyeol bisa melewati semua rintangan apapun itu. Ia bisa melewati semuanya demi bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun.

 _ **'Jangan menikah dengan Putri-ku jika kau tak mempunyai pekerjaan.'**_

Benar. Ia tidak bisa menikahi Baekhyun sebelum ia menjadi Lelaki mapan. Ia tak akan pernah mendapat restu dari Heechul jika ia menjadi seorang Pengangguran.

Pilihan Chanyeol setelah Lulus Sekolah adalah pergi Wamil. Tapi ketika mengingat syarat yang di ajukan Ayahnya dua bulan yang lalu, Chanyeol nyaris menyerah.

Menyerah untuk pergi Wamil dan memilih pergi Kuliah di Luar Negeri.

Tapi ia tak mau.

Bagaimana kalau mereka tetap tak bisa berkomunikasi?

Mengingat Amerika dan Korea Selatan itu memiliki perbedaan Waktu yang lama. Tetap saja, pilihan kedua itu akan membuatnya kesulitan menjalin Komunikasi dengan Baekhyun.

" _Noona_..." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang juga berjalan menghampirinya dengan membawa bunga.

Tentu saja Baekhyun hadir di Acara kelulusan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hadir bersama Ayah Chanyeol, Siwon dan juga kedua orang tuanya.

Hangeng dan Heechul.

Tunggu, kenapa orang tua Baekhyun juga datang?

Chanyeol jelas tak tahu jika calon mertua-nya juga akan datang.

Percaya diri sekali memang Chanyeol memanggil kedua orang tua Baekhyun calon mertuanya.

Karena ya, mereka berdua memang sepertinya sudah setuju dengan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun Heechul memang selalu masang Wajah seolah tak suka ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Dan tentunya jangan lupakan berbagai macam persyaratan yang di ajukan Heechul untuk Chanyeol. Syarat yang seolah sengaja agar Chanyeol menyerah saja untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun.

Tapi... bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja setelah mati-matian berjuang untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya.

Chanyeol sedikit gugup. Ia tak mengira jika akan ada kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

Ini di luar dari apa yang ada dalam rencananya.

Tunggu dulu, rencana apa yang sedang Chanyeol siapkan?

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. Ia masih sedikit takut jika sudah berhadapan dengan Ibu Baekhyun. Nyalinya mendadak menciut jika sudah melihat tatapan datar Ibu Baekhyun.

Apalagi ketika Wajah menyeramkan Heechul bertemu tatap dengannya. Tanpa senyum menghiasi, Heechul bersikap biasa saja. Berbeda dengan Ayah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak pernah berhenti mengumbar senyum.

Siwon yang melihat Heechul, ingin sekali tertawa kala raut wajah Heechul berbeda jauh dengan wajah yang Heechul perlihatkan ketika mereka berbicara tempo hari.

Siwon ingin tertawa ketika menyadari anaknya Chanyeol, terlihat ketakutan saat bertemu tatap dengan Heechul.

Heechul benar-benar menjalankan perannya sebagai Ibu Mertua yang galak dan jutek.

"Selamat Chanyeolliee..." Baekhyun memberi selamat, tak lupa memeluk Chanyeol erat seraya mencium Pipi Pemuda itu.

Sontak saja Heechul mendelik tajam ketika melihat putri-nya seberani itu mencium Pipi Chanyeol di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

Astaga... anaknya sudah tidak pemalu lagi. ucap Heechul dalam Hati.

"Terima kasih _Noona_!"Chanyeol balas memeluk Baekhyun meskipun sedikit takut karena sadar akan tatapan tajam Heechul yang sedari tadi terus mengawasinya.

"Terima kasih juga sudah data..." Chanyeol hendak mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi apalah daya, lidahnya terasa kaku saat Heechul telah lebih dulu berseru.

"Kami terpaksa. Jika bukan Ayahmu yang memaksa, kami tidak akan datang!"

Siwon menggelengkan Kepalanya, lalu membalas Heechul dengan sebuah tepukan dipunggung dengan sedikit keras.

"Jangan terlalu galak pada Anakku Heechul-ie! Dia calon menantu-mu!" Dan Siwon tertawa pelan saat Heechul hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Hangeng menimpali "Padahal saat kita mengobrol bertiga kau begitu an...AWWWW!" Hangeng telah lebih dulu memekik kesakitan karena Heechul menginjak Kakinya.

Dengan tatapan tajamnya, Heechul memperingati Suaminya agar tak berbicara macam-macam.

Bisa hilang _Image_ calon mertua galak yang ia perankan saat ini, jika Suaminya itu berkata aneh-aneh di depan calon menantunya.

Siwon sendiri sudah menahan tawa, meskipun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap mereka penuh tanya dan curiga, namun ke-tiga orang itu tak ada lagi yang berbicara dan mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Hangeng, Ayah Baekhyun- tengah sibuk menahan sakit karena Kakinya yang di injak Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul si pelaku, bersikap biasa saja dan justru bersikap seolah tak melakukan apapun terhadap Suaminya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, dan menggeleng sebagai respon saat melihat kelakuan ketiga orang yang ada didepan mereka.

Lantas, ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari _speaker_ Sekolah yang menyala, Chanyeol mendadak menjadi gugup.

Oh, ia takut rencananya gagal.

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu?" Baekhyun tentu sadar jika Chanyeol mendadak terlihat gugup saat suara seseorang terdengar melalui _speaker_ Sekolah.

 _"Selamat pagi semuanya!"_ Sapa seseorang dengan suara merduanya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun kenal suara itu.

 _"Ini sudah siang Bodoh!"_ Seseorang mengumpat.

 _"Kau mengatai_ ku _Bodoh? Kau tidak ingat jika Peringkat Nilaiku di Sekolah bahkan lebih tinggi darimu Kamjong!"_

Benar saja dugaan Baekhyun. Itu suara Luhan, dan mungkin bersama Jongin dan Sehun.

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya, menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan karena malu dengan tindakan bodoh sahabat-sahabatnya.

 _"Kau cuma beda satu tingkat denganku. Aku yakin kau pasti sering mencontek, makanya Nilai mu naik!"_

" _Kau bilang apa? Kau benar-benar inginku hajar hah?!"_

Luhan tentu saja tak akan pernah terima jika Jongin meledeknya. Entahlah, mereka berdua memang selalu ribut hanya karena masalah kecil-pun.

 _"Hei! Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar untuk saat ini? Kalian berdua bisa melanjutkannya nanti setelah kita selesai menjalankan tugas kita!"_

Itu suara Sehun yang berusaha merelai pertengkaran antara Luhan dan Jongin.

"Apa mereka tidak sadar jika _Speaker_ itu menyala?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum tampan dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

" _Maaf semuanya, ada gangguan sedikit. Aku baru sampai mana tadi?"_ Luhan bertanya karena lupa apa yang sudah ia ucapkan. Padahal ia belum berkata apapun.

" _Kau belum mengatakan apapun. Kau baru menyapa saja!"_

" _Oh benar. Baiklah semuanya, aku disini ingin membantu temanku Park Chanyeol. Dimana dia berada?"_

 _"Mungkin bersama Baekhyun Noona!"_ Sehun menjawab.

 _"Benar! Dia harus bersama Baekhyun Eonni ketika Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun Eonni sebuah kejutan!"_

Baekhyun sontak menatap Chanyeol yang semula berada di sampingnya. Namun ia begitu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berlutut di depannya.

Tunggu... Apa Chanyeol hendak melamarnya?

Astaga!

Baekhyun merasa ribuan kupu-kupu terbang mengelilinginya. Ia merasa seakan ia tak berada lagi di Dunia. Tubuhnya seakan melayang di Langit, di temani melodi indah yang terdengar merdu di Telinganya.

Baekhyun membayangkan ia tengah berada di sebuah padang rumput hijau penuh bunga yang berwarna-warni.

Gerak tangan Chanyeol membuat Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan. Ia ingin tersenyum begitu lebar, tapi berusaha ia tahan karena tak ingin terlihat kampungan.

"Ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di Sepatu _Noona_!" Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengambil sebuah Daun yang ternyata tersangkut di Sepatu Baekhyun.

Sial. Baekhyun rasanya ingin mengumpat saja 😭😭 _sad_

Seketika raut wajah Baekhyun berubah.

Ia seakan baru saja jatuh dari langit, setelah di terbangkan dengan sangat tinggi.

Jika tidak ada kedua orangtuanya dan juga Siwon, mungkin Baekhyun akan marah pada Chanyeol.

Tapi, ia malu jika harus marah-marah karena apa yang Chanyeol lakukan tak sesuai dengan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Chanyeol, Pemuda itu kembali berdiri setelah membuang Daun di Sepatu Baekhyun.

Dan kenapa Chanyeol harus repot-repot membuang sebuah Daun yang sebenarnya nanti juga akan lepas sendiri dari Sepatu Baekhyun.

 _"Baekhyun Eonni, Chanyeol mempersiapkan ini untuk Eonni. Tolong jangan buat dia kecewa!"_ Suara Luhan kembali terdengar _"Selamat berbahagia!"_ Seru Luhan, Jongin dan Sehun setelahnya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN... PARK CHANYEOL MENCINTAIMU..."

Baekhyun sedikit melompat kaget dari tempatnya berdiri ketika teman-teman Chanyeol berteriak seraya memegang sebuah Balon berbentuk Hati.

Pantas saja, dari tadi Baekhyun merasa aneh ketika Siswa Sekolah itu masing-masing memegang satu Balon.

Dan diantara Siswa itu ada Kyungsoo dan Kris yang juga memegang Balon berbentuk Hati.

Heechul, Hangeng dan Siwon yang ternyata tidak tahu rencana Chanyeol, juga sedikit terkejut begitu melihat sekeliling mereka.

Hampir semua Siswa disana memegang Balon berbentuk Hati yang sudah Chanyeol siapkan untuk Baekhyun.

Minho yang merupakan Guru di Sekolah Chanyeol, menonton bersama Seohyun dan si kecil Sammy yang sedari tadi terus meronta ingin menghampiri Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba dari atas Gedung sekolah, berterbangan Bunga Sakura yang sangat cantik. Dan tentu saja Bunga itu menghujani semua orang yang berada di Lapangan Sekolah termasuk Baekhyun.

Jika Chanyeol bukan anak Siwon, mungkin Kepala Sekolah akan memarahi Chanyeol karena sudah membuang sampah sembarangan. Bunga-bunga Sakura itu maksudnya.

Kris tertawa bersama Kyungsoo kala melihat wajah kaget Baekhyun. Kyungsoo juga tak menyangka jika ia akan ikut serta membuat kejutan seperti ini untuk Baekhyun.

Jika bukan karena di paksa Kris, sebenarnya ia tidak mau. Tapi, Bos-nya itu memaksa dengan mengancam akan memecatnya. Tentu Kyungsoo lebih baik mengikuti apa yang Bos-nya itu perintahkan daripada harus di pecat

Kris juga sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tentu saja ia juga di ancam Chanyeol.

Tak main-main, Chanyeol mengancam akan mengatakan pada Ibu Kris jika sebenarnya Kris tidaklah mempunyai Kekasih, Kris Jomblo mengenaskan. _Ckckckckckk._

Lupakan Kris dan Kyungsoo, kita kembali pada Pemuda tampan yang ingin melamar Kekasih cantiknya, Baekhyun.

Sementara Chanyeol, sudah memegang sebuah kotak berisi sebuah Cincin yang ia pesan sendiri dari Paris.

Owwww... romantis sekali.

Baekhyun menatap Pemuda itu dengan wajah terkejutnya. Chanyeol tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun, lalu Pemuda itu mulai membuka kotak Cincin yang ia bawa dan mengatakan sesuatu yang mampu menyentuh relung Hatinya.

" _Noona_..." Chanyeol mengambil Cincin itu "Dihadapan kedua orang tua _Noona_ , dan juga Ayahku... Aku ingin mengatakan jika..."

"Dan Sahabat serta teman-temanmu juga Chanyeol!" seru Luhan melalui _Speaker_.

Apa Luhan mendengar? Kan jarak mereka jauh?

"Aku sahabat Baekhyun, jangan lupa!" Kyungsoo ikut bersuara.

"Guru-mu juga Chanyeol. Kau tidak melupakan kami kan?" Minho ikut berseru sampai Seohyun menyenggolnya karena mengganggu momen romantis yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan untuk Baekhyun.

"Tunggu..." kali ini Heechul.

Astaga! Cobaan macam apa ini?

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol melirik Ibu Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menyela. Jika Sahabatnya, Minho dan Kyungsoo mungkin akan ia abaikan. Tapi, ini calon mertuanya yang ikut-ikutan menyela proses lamarannya.

"Kau ingin melamar Putri-ku?"

"Heechul-ie..." Siwon mendekat dan menarik Heechul "Dengarkan dulu apa yang ingin dikatakan Anakku!"

Heechul hendak kembali berbicara, tapi kali ini Chanyeol ikut angkat bicara agar Heechul tak salah paham.

"Aku hanya ingin mengikat Baekhyun _Noona_ untukku, _Eomeoni._ " Kemudian Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun " _Noona_ , seperti yang pernah aku beritahukan sebelumnya, jika aku akan pergi Wajib Militer setelah Lulus..." Chanyeol tersenyum agar Baekhyun bisa santai dan tidak terlalu gugup "Dan karena itulah, aku ingin mengikat _Noona_ untukku seorang. Aku tak ingin ketika nanti aku Wajib Militer, _Noona_ dilamar orang lain. Jadi agar itu tidak terjadi, aku akan mengikat _Noona_ dengan Cincin ini! Meskipun tak ada Pesta meriah, tapi anggap saja hari ini adalah pesta pertunangan kita!" Chanyeol kemudian memberikan Cincin itu "Jadi, _Noona_... mau..."

"Aku mau!" Baekhyun menjawabnya sebelum Chanyeol selesai mengatakan apa yang hendak dikatakan Pemuda itu "Aku Tunangan mu mulai hari ini! Aku milikmu seorang..." Baekhyun memberikan tangannya, untuk kemudian Chanyeol pasangkan Cincin itu di Jari Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan Kris bersorak, lalu memimpin untuk melepas Balon yang mereka pegang. Teman-teman Chanyeol kemudian ikut menerbangkan Balon berbentuk Hati yang mereka pegang ke atas Langit.

Si Kecil Sammy yang melihat banyak Balon berterbangan, tertawa lucu dalam gendongan Minho. Seohyun mengecup Pipi Putra-nya itu, lalu tertawa bersama Minho melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini sudah resmi bertunangan.

Rose, yang dulu mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol menangis haru sambil memeluk Kekasihnya.

Oh yeah, Gadis itu memilih _Move On_ dan menerima seorang Lelaki tampan yang sudah dua tahun mengejar-ngejar dirinya agar cintanya terbalaskan.

" _Oppa_ , aku ingin dilamar seperti ini!" ucapnya yang kemudian di angguki Kekasihnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum seraya memeluk erat satu sama lain. Beberapa orang tua Siswa yang datang memberikan tepuk tangan meriah untuk keduanya.

Mereka takjub dengan Chanyeol, anak tunggal Siwon yang di gadang-gadang akan mewarisi seluruh kekayaan Siwon, begitu berani melamar Kekasihnya meskipun ia baru saja Lulus Sekolah.

Luhan, Jongin, dan Sehun yang memang melihat mereka dari layar Monitor CCTV bersorak senang. Tawa mereka bahkan terdengar melalui _Speaker_ Sekolah. Luhan lalu memutar sebuah lagu milik _Boyband Legendaris, Shinee_ berjudul _Replay_.

Lagunya... terdengar cocok untuk Chanyeol yang menyukai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun _Noona_ -nya yang cantik, mempesona dengan kesederhanaannya. Meskipun kadang Baekhyun suka berbuat hal memalukan dan membuat orang malu. Tapi, Baekhyun sosok yang mampu membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta begitu dalam.

Kyungsoo dan Kris mendekat lalu mengucapkan selamat pada kedua orang itu. Di ikuti Minho dan Seohyun, dan juga beberapa teman Chanyeol.

Siwon tersenyum, lalu melirik Heechul di sebelahnya yang juga ikut tersenyum.

Sebenarnya, Heechul menyela bukan untuk melarang Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun. Heechul hanya ingin bertanya apakah Pemuda itu akan setia pada Putrinya atau tidak.

"Kau sudah menjadi Tunangan Putri-ku, awas kalau kau menyakiti Putri-ku!" ucap Heechul yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum canggung kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tak akan pernah berani berselingkuh ataupun menyakiti Baekhyun _Noona_!" Chanyeol berkata begitu tegas sembari memegang erat tangan Baekhyun.

Heechul menghela nafas dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Dari awal aku merestui kalian. Selama ini aku bersikap Jutek, karena hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan calon menantuku!" Heechul dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terkejut, mulutnya yang setengah menganga dan kedua bola matanya yang seakan hendak meloncat keluar.

Sontak saja Heechul tertawa dengan begitu kencang. Hangeng dan Siwon ikut tertawa melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol baru sadar jika sebenarnya Ibu Baekhyun bersikap seolah tak suka jika ia dekat dengan Baekhyun, semata-mata hanya untuk menguji kesetiannya terhadap Baekhyun.

Benar-benar _amazing_!

Siwon menyenggol Heechul agar Wanita itu berhenti tertawa. Dan Heechul kemudian memeluk Chanyeol untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Selamat Nak! Kau diterima di keluargaku. Semoga kau akan tahan menghadapi Baekhyun yang agak kurang..."

" _Eomma_!" Baekhyun hanya tak mengerti, apa Ibunya itu tidak pernah berkaca pada dirinya sendiri?

Mengatakan Baekhyun sedikit kurang... padahal Ibunya melebihi dia.

Lihat saja sekarang. Ibunya tertawa setelah sukses menjahili Chanyeol dengan berpura-pura tak merestui hubungan mereka.

Untuk saja Chanyeol tak mundur. Coba kalau Chanyeol mundur, mungkin Baekhyun tak akan bisa bertunangan dengan Chanyeol hari ini.

Kyungsoo menertawakan Baekhyun yang kesal pada Ibunya sendiri. Sementara Kris bersikap so keren dengan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku Celana.

Siapa tahu ada yang meliriknya. Gadis di Sekolah Chanyeol lumayan cantik-cantik juga. Pikir Kris sedari tadi.

"Semuanya..." Siwon berteriak lantang "Nikmati Pesta kecil-kecilan yang sudah aku persiapkan untuk merayakan Pertunangan Anakku!" Siwon berteriak lantang, lalu menyusul beberapa Mobil Makanan datang memasuki Sekolah.

Jongin, Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah keluar dari Gedung sontak tersenyum senang ketika melihat banyaknya Makanan yang sengaja Siwon pesan untuk berpesta di Sekolah Chanyeol hari ini.

Hari itu, di acara kelulusan Sekolah, mereka mengadakan pesta dadakan. Meski pesta kecil-kecilan, tapi semua orang menikmatinya. Terlebih banyaknya makanan yang sengaja di datangkan Siwon, membuat semuanya bergembira.

Minho ikut makan bersama Seohyun serta Putra kecil mereka, Sammy.

Meskipun sesekali si kecil Sammy tidak mau lepas dari Chanyeol sampai membuat Minho cemburu kala Sammy lebih memilih Chanyeol dibandingkan dirinya. Seohyun hanya bisa menertawakan Minho saat Sammy memilih di gendong Chanyeol dibanding di gendong Minho.

Sammy menyukai Chanyeol karena anak itu menyukai Telinga Chanyeol. Anak kecil itu bahkan sesekali akan memainkan Telinga Chanyeol kala sudah gemas melihatnya.

"KALIAN SEMUA MELUPAKAN AKU?" Teriak seorang Pemuda dengan begitu lantang, membuat semua orang yang tengah berkumpul itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Itu Lucas. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menghadiri acara kelulusan itu dari awal, karena ia baru kembali dari Luar Negeri setelah Ayahnya meminta ia pulang.

"Astaga pengganggu kecil datang!" Itu Jongin yang berkomentar lalu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kenapa kau baru kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tak lagi sejutek dulu pada Lucas.

"Hai Hyung!" Lucas menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun "Ayahku memintaku Pulang. Hah! Padahal aku senang bisa bersekolah disini, tapi dia memintaku pindah lagi kesana karena takut aku tak di urus oleh Jongin Hyung!"

"Kau pikir aku pengasuh mu?" Komentar Jongin.

Lucas memutar bola matanya malas "Kau kan Sepupuku, Hyung!" Lucas kemudian mengambil minuman yang dibawa Kris " _Thanks_ Hyung. Darimana kau tahu kalau aku haus!"

"YAKKK! Itu bukan untukmu bocah tengik!" Kris hendak memukul Lucas, namun ia urungkan ketika Lucas mendelik tajam padanya.

Sial. Ia lupa jika Lucas itu orang yang kerap menolongnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tak mengetahui hubungan Lucas dan Kris, hanya saling pandang. Dan kemudian, tiba-tiba pemikiran gila Baekhyun terlintas begitu saja.

"Bos, kau _Sugar Daddy_ nya Lucas?"

Dan bukan hanya Lucas yang kaget. Tapi hampir semua yang ada disana tersedak karena terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berpikiran seperti itu?

 _'Astaga! Untung aku mencintainya_.' Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

-o0o-

" _Noona_..." Jongin tengah menyetir, ia hendak mengantarkan Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm!" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gumaman, sementara tangannya sibuk menari di atas layar Ponselnya.

Jongin terlihat gugup. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Ia ingin jujur pada Kyungsoo jika ia menyukai Wanita itu.

Namun ia tak seberani Chanyeol yang langsung mengatakannya di depan kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

Ia takut jika Kyungsoo langsung menolaknya. Hancur sudah Hatinya jika itu terjadi.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" Kyungsoo yang sadar jika Jongin ingin berbicara serius, menyimpan Ponselnya dan menunggu Pemuda itu untuk kembali berbicara.

"Apa Besok _Noona_ ada Acara?" Jongin memikirkan tentang mengatakan perasaannya saat kencan dengan Kyungsoo.

Dengan begitu, setidaknya ia memiliki kenangan indah meskipun nanti Kyungsoo menolaknya. _Mungkin_...

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir, kembali mengecek Ponselnya dan kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak. Besok aku tidak ada acara. Ada apa?"

Perjalanan menuju Rumah Kyungsoo semakin dekat. Dan rasa gugup yang Jongin rasakan semakin besar. Padahal hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat, tidak seperti dulu saat Kyungsoo tak mau untuk sekedar dekat dengannya saja.

Salahkan saja Jongin yang dulu dengan tidak sopannya mencium Bibir Kyungsoo.

Ingatkan? Saat mereka berlibur ke Pantai. Dan nyaris tidak jadi karena Kyungsoo mengamuk dan memaksa pulang. Untungnya, Baekhyun merayu Kyungsoo agar tak pulang.

"Apa _Noona_ mau pergi kencan denganku? Besok?" Jongin menunggu dengan was-was jawaban yang akan diberikan Kyungsoo.

Bagaimanapun, mereka baru dekat beberapa bulan ini, dan belum sedekat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai sering kencan walau dulu mereka belum resmi berpacaran.

"Pagi? Siang? Apa Sore?"

Jawaban Kyungsoo sontak membuat senyum di Bibir Jongin terukir.

"Itu terserah _Noona_!" Jongin tak lagi gugup seperti sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu memarkir Mobilnya di depan Rumah Kyungsoo, lalu mengantar Kyungsoo sampai ke depan Pintu Rumahnya.

"Jam 10. Kau jemput aku jam 10 saja!" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam Tas kecilnya.

Saat ia hendak membuka pintu Rumahnya, Jongin tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya, dan dengan tiba-tiba.. Pemuda itu mencium Pipi Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih _Noona_!" Jongin tersenyum "Aku akan menjemput _Noona_ besok! Sampai jumpa!" Jongin sudah melambai dan hendak pergi sebelum gantian tangannya yang di tarik oleh Kyungsoo.

Jongin pikir ia akan ditampar atau di marahi karena sudah berani mencium Pipi Kyungsoo.

Namun apa yang tidak Jongin duga adalah, Kyungsoo menariknya masuk ke dalam Rumah, memojokkannya ke tembok, dan menciumnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mengalung di Leher Jongin.

Wow.

Jongin sampai dibuat terdiam kaku seperti patung saat mendapat serangan dari Kyungsoo yang tidak ia duga sama sekali.

Tentu saja Jongin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk balas mencium Kyungsoo.

Menarik tubuh Kyungsoo merapat padanya, lalu menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat membara.

Apa itu tandanya, Jongin mendapat lampu hijau dari Kyungsoo untuk terus melangkah dan memperjuangkannya?

-o0o-

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kedua orang itu pulang setelah Pesta kecil-kecilan itu selesai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini tak lagi di larang ketika mereka berkata ingin pergi berdua.

Heechul bahkan menggoda calon menantunya itu dengan mengatakan _'Jangan membuat anak dulu, kau masih harus memenuhi syarat yang aku ajukan!'_

Yeah, Heechul berkata seperti itu karena ia merasa yakin jika kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu, pasti akan melepas rindu di atas ranjang.

Tapi tidak, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak akan melakukan sampai sejauh itu.

Ya untuk melepas rindu mungkin mereka akan sedikit bermesraan, tapi tidak sampai ke tahap itu.

Misalnya, hanya berciuman mungkin.

Berciuman dalam keadaan Baekhyun yang sudah setengah bertelanjang, dan Chanyeol yang bertelanjang Dada, misalnya.

Begitu mereka berdua masuk kedalam Apartemen milik Chanyeol, tubuh mungil Baekhyun menjadi tawanan Chanyeol yang langsung menyudutkannya di tembok dan memberikannya ciuman penuh gairah.

Chanyeol memenjarakan kedua tangan Baekhyun di atas kepalanya, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Merobeknya sekali hentak sampai Baekhyun tak lagi berpakaian utuh. Chanyeol menyusuri Bibir Baekhyun dengan Jari telunjuknya, turun ke Leher, lalu Dadanya, dan berhenti tepat di pinggang Baekhyun.

Berhenti disana untuk kemudian melepas resleting Rok yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Yeah, Baekhyun memang memakai Rok pendek dan Kemeja berwarna kuning. Sejak mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol sangat ingin sekali merobek Kemeja Baekhyun. Namun ia tahan sampai mereka akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam Apartemennya.

" _Ahhhhh_..." Baekhyun mendesah ketika perlahan Jari Chanyeol kembali menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya setelah melepas Rok yang ia kenakan.

Diangkatnya Baekhyun, sampai kedua Kaki Baekhyun melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol.

Mereka sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini. Meski tak pernah ke tahap yang lebih, mereka cukup menikmati kegiatan melepas rindu mereka seperti ini.

" _Eummmmmm_ Chanyeol..." Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman duduk diatas pangkuan Pemuda itu.

Ia sedikit terganggu dengan benda keras, berdiri tegak yang terus menggesek pantatnya.

Itu... itu membuat jiwa tak puas dalam dirinya bangkit. Ia ingin lebih, tapi ia harus ingat jika mereka tak boleh melakukannya.

Meskipun mereka sudah bertunangan terhitung dari hari ini dan seterusnya, tapi mereka harus kuat untuk Dua tahun kedepan.

Menunggu Chanyeol selesai Wamil, dan di susul dengan Pemuda itu yang akan merintis usahanya mengurus perusahaan _LY Enterprise_.

Jadi, yah mau tidak mau mereka harus menahan hasrat ingin bercinta dalam diri mereka untuk dua tahun ke depan.

Itupun kalau mereka kuat.

" _Noona_ , jangan banyak bergerak!" Chanyeol nyaris mengeram kala Baekhyun terus bergerak diatas pangkuannya.

Ia seperti Bayi, menyusu pada Baekhyun yang bagian atas tubuhnya sudah tak memakai apapun. Kecuali Celana dalam yang masih melekat menutupi area bawahnya.

Entah sejak kapan, Baekhyun tak sadar kapan Pemuda itu melepas seragam Sekolahnya. Kini Pemuda itu hanya bertelanjang Dada, dan hanya memakai celana panjangnya.

 _Milik_ Chanyeol sudah membengkak, tegang, dan keras. Dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan itu karena ia mendudukinya.

Baekhyun bergerak untuk membuka Celana Chanyeol, dan ketika Chanyeol menyadari itu, tangannya segera menghentikan gerak tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak _Noona_! Cukup seperti ini!" Chanyeol hendak kembali mencium Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun mencegahnya dengan bergerak turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

Wanita itu berlutut, dan membuka resleting Celana Chanyeol.

"... _Ahhh!_ " Chanyeol mendesah lega ketika _Milik_ nya terbebas dari penjara Celananya yang mendadak terasa menyempit.

Baekhyun memegang _Milik_ nya, mencium ujung kepala benda kebanggaan Chanyeol, dan kemudian mengulumnya tanpa aba-aba. Membuat Chanyeol nyaris berteriak seperti seorang Gadis.

Hei! Jangan tertawa, Baekhyun melakukannya tanpa memberitahunya dulu, jelas ia terkejut.

Chanyeol menikmati ketika Jari lentik Baekhyun membungkus _milik_ nya, lalu bergerak naik turun dan sesekali Bibir tipis itu mengulum _milik_ nya.

Pemuda itu merasa akan segera meledak hanya dengan Lidah Mulut dan Jari Baekhyun yang memainkan _Milik_ nya.

Dan benar saja, setelah Baekhyun bermain cukup lama, Pemuda itu meledak. Mencapai Orgasme, dan menumpahkan semuanya didalam Mulut Baekhyun sampai Tunangannya itu tersedak dan batuk-batuk.

Chanyeol mengambil sebotol Air mineral yang selalu tersedia di atas meja di ruang tamu Apartemennya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat Baekhyun meminumnya dengan rakus air itu.

"Rasanya masih saja terasa aneh!" Dan Chanyeol selalu heran kenapa Baekhyun akan mengucapkan itu setiap kali Wanita itu selesai membuatnya Orgasme.

Padahal Baekhyun bukan kali ini saja menelan _Sperma_ miliknya itu.

Chanyeol merapikan Celananya, lalu membawa Baekhyun kembali duduk diatas pangkuannya dan menahan Baekhyun disana, Pemuda itu kemudian membaringkan Baekhyun di sofa.

"Sekarang, biarkan aku membuat _Noona_ merasakan yang aku rasakan!" Tanpa aba-aba seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya, Pemuda itu menarik Celana dalam Baekhyun sampai membuat Baekhyun kini telanjang sepenuhnya.

Ow... kenapa mendadak suasana menjadi bertambah panas!

Chanyeol menyapukan Lidahnya untuk menciumi pusat tubuh Baekhyun. Menyesapnya dengan rakus sampai Baekhyun harus melengkungkan tubuhnya karena tak kuat menahan kenikmatan yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"...Cha..Chanyeol... _ahhhhh_..." Dan ketika Lidah Chanyeol benar-benar memasuki inti pusat tubuhnya, Baekhyun kehilangan Dunianya.

Ia menjerit setengah mendesah. Ia cengkram rambut Chanyeol, dan ia remas kedua Bahu Pemuda itu.

Lidah Chanyeol masih bergerak disana, dan Baekhyun tak bsia mengontrol dirinya. Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. Pemuda itu meremas Payudara Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Baekhyun semakin lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"... _Ahhhh... Ahhhh_... Yeah... Ya Tuhan..." Baekhyun merasa sesuatu yang akan meledak dalam dirinya.

Dan ketika itu semakin dekat, ia mendesah panjang, lalu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis di sela-sela kegiatannya. Chanyeol senang karena bisa mendengar Baekhyun menjerit _sexy_ hanya dengan permainan Lidahnya.

Chanyeol menyesap sisa-sisa Orgasme Baekhyun, dan kemudian merangkak diatas tubuh Baekhyun yang masih lemas setelah mencapai puncak Orgasme.

"Rasanya manis... seperti _Noona_!" ia cium Bibir Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengeryit merasakan cairan miliknya sendiri.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Sampai ketika Chanyeol merasa cukup, ia lebih dulu menyudahi ciuman panas mereka.

Pemuda itu mengambil Selimut yang ada di samping Sofa. Menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dan memberikan Baekhyun ciuman panjang di Dahi Wanita itu.

"Mulai saat ini, _Noona_ sudah resmi menjadi Calon Istriku. Itu artinya, _Noona_ tak boleh melirik Laki-laki lain apalagi sampai menyukai Laki-laki lain!" Chanyeol mengucapkan itu sembari membawa Baekhyun duduk lagi diatas pangkuannya.

Sebagian Selimut itu melorot ketika Baekhyun melingkarkan Tangannya di Leher Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan melirik siapapun! Aku akan menunggumu untuk menikahi ku!" Baekhyun merapikan rambut Chanyeol "Kau tahu, Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Aku harap, kita berdua bisa bertahan sampai saat nanti kau menikahi ku." Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol "Jangan mengecewakanku! Jangan buat aku menunggu dengan sia-sia."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan balas mencium Baekhyun.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi kedepannya, kita harus saling percaya, jujur dan tentunya bertahan. Bertahan untuk tetap saling mencintai."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Chanyeol, lalu mereka berdua kembali berciuman. Tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka, dan bergerak untuk berpindah tempat.

Sofa terlalu sempit untuk mereka berdua. Dan tempat tidur menjadi tempat kedua mereka untuk melepas rindu.

Meskipun berbagai pikiran buruk menghiasi pikiran keduanya tentang hubungan mereka kedepannya, tapi mereka yakin jika Tuhan memang sudah mentakdirkan mereka untuk bersama-sama selamanya.

Maka ketika keraguan itu kembali muncul, semua terpatahkan dengan rasa Cinta yang mereka punya.

Terkadang, masalah tak terlalu terasa berat jika kita tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya.

"... _Ahhhh_ Chanyeol.. lakukan pelan-pelan! Hei!"

Apa mereka melanjutkannya ke tahap lebih?

Hanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Aybaekxing yang tahu. Hehehehe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **01 Maret 2020**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **#Short Story**_

"Lihat _Oppa_!" Heechul melempar celana dalam milik Chanyeol yang tertinggal di Apartemen kecil Baekhyun "Anakmu sudah memperkosa Putri-ku!"

Siwon membulatkan kedua matanya, mengambil celana dalam tak berdosa itu, melihatnya dengan teliti dan meneguk Saliva nya kala ia mengenali celana dalam itu.

Milik anaknya, Park Chanyeol. Celana dalam itu pemberian darinya, oleh-oleh darinya kala ia pergi ke Amerika beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Heechul-ie... mungkin Chanyeol hanya numpang mandi. Ada celana dalam ini bukan berarti dia sudah..."

"Pokoknya Anak _Oppa_ harus menikahi Putri-ku. Jika _Oppa_ tidak setuju, aku akan membakar Gedung Perusahaan _Oppa_!"

Hangeng menelan Saliva nya mendengar ancaman Istirnya pada Siwon. Bagaimanapun juga tak ada yang berani seperti itu pada Siwon yang dikenal adalah orang terkaya di Seoul.

Walau ia tahu kedekatan keduanya yang sudah seperti Adik dan Kakak, tapi Hangeng tetap saja tak akan seberani itu sampai mengancam Siwon seperti itu.

"Heechul-ie..."

"Aku tak mendengar alasan apapun _Oppa_!" Heechul berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam Siwon.

"Aku memang akan menikahkan mereka berdua Heechul-ie..."

"Baguslah!" Ucap Heechul belum sadar jika sebenarnya Siwon memang tak masalah dengan hubungan anak tunggalnya dengan Putri semata wayangnya.

Dan ketika ia sadar, Heechul menatap Siwon tak percaya.

" _Oppa_ tak keberatan mempunyai menantu dari kalangan menengah seperti kami?" tanyanya dengan was-was.

"Heechul-ie, Baekhyun adalah Wanita yang memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi menantuku. Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menikahkan Chanyeol dengan orang lain." Siwon tertawa melihat raut wajah Heechul "Dari dulu, aku sudah mencari-cari info tentangmu dan keluargamu. Aku sudah berniat untuk menjodohkan anak kita jika kebetulan anakmu Perempuan." Siwon kembali berbicara setelah tertawa pelan "Dan kau tahu Heechul-ie, aku benar-benar terkejut ketika tahu kau memiliki Permata seperti Baekhyun. Dan tidak sampai disana saja rasa terkejut ku, aku kembali dibuat terkejut saat tahu jika Putraku, Chanyeol ... ternyata menyukai Putri-mu!"

Heechul tersenyum dan bergerak untuk menghampiri Siwon, memeluknya seperti seorang Adik yang senang telah diberi hadiah oleh Kakaknya. Siwon berdiri untuk menyambut pelukan Heechul.

"Aku ingin Putri-ku bahagia _Oppa_! Aku takut jika _Oppa_ tak setuju dengan hubungan mereka, maaf sudah bersikap kurang ajar!"

Siwon tertawa, mengelus punggung Heechul agar tak menangis "Heechul-ie, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu! Aku juga ingin anakku bahagia, dan aku rasa Baekhyun-lah kebahagiaan yang Chanyeol cari!"

Hangeng tersenyum melihat kedua orang itu. Ia tak merasa cemburu karena sejak Kuliah dulu, Siwon dan Heechul memang sudah sangat dekat seperti Keluarga.

"Tapi _Oppa_ , aku akan menguji anakmu. Jadi, jangan kaget jika aku sedikit keras pada anakmu!"

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Dan ia tahu seperti apa Heechul akan menguji anaknya. Karena Siwon sudah tahu Heechul seperti apa orangnya.

"Jadi... kapan kita nikahkan mereka berdua?" Hangeng bertanya setelah Heechul dan Siwon kembali duduk di tempat mereka semula.

"Setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan Wajib Militernya, kita adakan pesta Pernikahan untuk mereka berdua!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **BENER BENER SELESAI YA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH ATAS SEMUA CINTA YANG KALIAN BERIKAN UNTUK FF NOONA.**

 **AKHIRNYA NOONA SELESAI, NOONA SAMPAI PADA AKHIR CERITA. HUHUHU TERHARU AKUTUH.**

 **RESPON KALIAN BUAT NOONA BENER BENER DILUAR DUGAAN AKU** **AKU SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA, MAKASIH KARENA SELALU MENDUKUNGKU.**

 **MAKASIH KARENA SUDAH BERTAHAN UNTUK SELALU MENDUKUNGKU.**

 **MAKASIH UNTUK PEMBACA YANG MAMPIR DI LAPAK AYBAEKXING. DAN MAKASIH UNTUK YANG SELALU NGASIH REVIEW.**

 **POKOKNYA... AKU SAYANG KALIAN.**


End file.
